Naruto: Orochi revived
by Keijiro Mishima
Summary: Riax, Jiax, and Daisuke come to Konoha for the chunin exams. Unfortunately this means Konoha has to deal with the Orochi jinchuuriki, the sound four leader, and Jiax's old team. action, comedy, romance.HIATUS
1. window of demons and gods

Disclaimer: I only owned them in my dreams, but the new guys are and one's Japanese history. WARNING: later in the story it wil get extremely bloody and there are concepts and characters taken from other things including,

Samurai warriors

.//hack games GU and the first series

Bleach

Dragon ball Z

Kingdom hearts 2

Naruto glanced around the room nervously. Hinata just offered him to copy off her paper but the Jonin on the other side was watching closely. Only thing he could do was sit there and wait for the final question. If he got the final question right he passed. Sasuke and Sakura seemed to be answering the questions with slight difficulty but he was having the hardest time of all. He couldn't say a word or the entire team would be disqualified and he would have to wait another year to take the test.

Naruto noticed Sakura writing like this wasn't a problem. He also saw Sasuke staring at someone's back but writing without looking. Naruto's anxiety was building up at an increasing rate. He heard teams being called out almost every second and each time the member that was caught apoligized to his team. Naruto couldn't imagine how much Sakura would hate him if he got caught with something.

Another team was called and the guy that was caught started screaming and had to be dragged out. Naruto smashed his head against the table constantly trying to think. He was stuck on the first question that asked him to name the affinities that could be used to improve Jutsus. Naruto wasn't sure what an affinity was and there was no chance he was going to no what they were.

"**EVERYONE READY FOR THE LAST QUESTION"**? Ibiki enjoyed torturing the students and making them more anxious than they should be. He considers striking fear into the hearts of kids a sport, you couldn't blame him though his job was an interrogation specialist. He turned around and started marking on the board. The mix of screams, sighs complaints and voices could be heard throughout the class.

The last question wasn't a question but a surprise. The "question" revealed that the entire point of the quiz was to cheat from the specific Chunin across the area or students with answers and not get caught. It said that the Jonin were removing people and were watching for people that had exceptional tactics on gaining information and marked them down. The requirements to pass were to be written down or to not be caught. Naruto thought to himself that because he wasn't caught he could move on even if he didn't answer a single question.

Ibiki laughed loudly and turned towards the group of Genin that was left. He announced that out of all the students that were here we were the only ones to pass. But he ruined the joyfull moment by mentioning the second exam staing that it could cost us our lives if we screw up there. After that one of the chunin opened the doors and let out all the students that passed. Naruto met up with the rest of his team including the teacher at the bell test area.

"Kakashi, we all passed all of us isn't that great". Both Sakura and Naruto jumped in front of their Sensei screaming. Sasuke rolled his eyes while sitting on the pole to the left. Kakashi was happy they made it but he knew that in a week they would have other people wanting to take their lives, not a few answers. "Kakashi, Sasuke was so cool he got all the answers right and none of the Chunins suspected him". Sasuke sighed as Sakura bragged about what he did.

"Well, I didn't even answer any of the questions and I still passed". Naruto added in hoping Sakura would notice how cool he was instead of Sasuke. Sakura started yelling at Naruto for being a Sasuke wannabe and Naruto was saying he's better than Sasuke. "I'm sorry to ruin the moment but if any of you didn't pass you all failed remember". Kakashi honestly wanted to ruin the moment, their argument over someone else was plain stupid to him.

Kakashi told his team to meet him at the village gates. None of the students understood why, all he said was it was important. Sakura decided to follow Sasuke and watch him train, Naruto went off to Ichirakus to eat. When he arrived he saw that Kurenai has took her team of Shino, Kiba, and Hinata for all you can eat. Kiba was eating like an animal obviously entertaining Hinata and Shino ate quietly while Kurenai wondered if she could pay for this.

Naruto sat down next to Hinata and decided to thank her for the offer she gave him during the exam. "Hinata thanks for the help but if I accepted we would have been caught". Hinata looked at Naruto with a shade of red spreading across her face. Naruto never understood why she did this though, but he decided not to end the conversation. "If I got caught Sakura would have gotten mad and then there would be no chance of me getting her attention".

Hinata's blush faded, she wondered why Naruto would want Sakura's attention. It was obvious to the world that Hinata liked or even loved Naruto but he just didn't notice. "N..Naruto why do you like S..Sakura"? Naruto heard this and turned towards Hinata. Most would pick up the upset tone in her normally shy voice but once again Naruto didn't catch on. He began spitting out reasons like his life depended on it.

"She's really pretty and she has a great smile. Sakura also has a good personality and the perfect figure". Once Hinata heard about her figure she decided to leave. Once she left Kurenai thanked the man that took the orders and left. Naruto waved at Hinata and ordered a bowl of ramen. He got the ramen free because it was for students during the chunin exams. Naruto ate ramen until Iruka walked in and sat next to him.

"Hey Naruto, you passed the first exam that's great but be careful. The other two exams are a lot harder and you guys have students that aren't from konoha too so good luck". Naruto was about to go on about how hard the test was but stopped when Iruka started to leave.

"Iruka, where are you going"? Naruto was finished with the ramen and followed behind Iruka. The chunin turned around and saw that Naruto was behind him.

"Naruto, there's going to be new students and the Hokage wants me to finish some papers, and don't you have something to do". Iruka reminded Naruto about Kakashi and the rest of his team. Naruto paniced and ran to the gates after saying bye to his old teacher. He arrived to realize that he showed up after Kakashi for once.

"Your late idiot, you're holding me and Sasuke up". Naruto ran over panting just to hear Sakura start yelling again. Every time Sasuke's late she gets worried saying he has a perfectly good reason. Minutes later Kakashi finished explaining how dangerous the exams are going to get. Sasuke seemed excited by the idea of having a challenge, Sakura was worried and Naruto thought he's finally going to get some real action.

"What about the new students Iruka told me about Kakashi". Kakashi answered Naruto even though he thought it was best if he didn't know. Naruto was quick to pick fights but the new students have criminal records but were recommended by the other villages. Kakashi didn't want Naruto getting into a bigger mess than he could handle.

"The new students, oh yes, they will be skipping the first exam. They will be here some time this week and will take the second test Monday". Kakashi spun around a bored with two drawings and one photo on it. The first drawing to the left displayed a tanned boy with his black hair spiked back into red tips. The middle picture was also a tanned boy that had silver hair slightly above his shoulders. The third boy was the only photo, he had black hair that hung down to the lower part of his neck and unreasonable red eyes.

"Why are two drawings but the other a picture"? Sasuke asked curiously, Naruto wondered what Sakura saw in the guy. But he was right two were only colored sketches while the other came from a camera.

"Well, you see Sasuke we have yet to see the students so we had to go by the description of them. The hokage refused to answer who told him this but, he came back with the description and this is what we got". It was apparent that only thing the teachers know was their looks and nothing else. If something is kept secret from the Jonin that means they will have their own teacher.

Once Naruto focused on the two drawings he felt a pain as if his stomach was burning. He felt chakra flowing threw him rapidly and tried to surpess it. Naruto tried to play off that he was fine but in his head he heard the bone chilling roars of something deep inside him. Sasuke also felt the effects but they were different and were originated from different sources.

Sasuke swore he saw the black haired boy before. He knew it wasn't true but he just had that unusual feeling. He thought he felt the curse mark on his neck just activate but then shut off immediately. Both Sakura and Kakashi saw how they were acting, Kakashi put away the pictures while sakura woke them up.

"I guess I'll leave you guys to celebrate. If you need me I'll be by the monument reading". It was obvious to tell he had a perverted grin on his face as he slipped out the Make-out paradise book. He turned away and walked off waving with his left while holding the book in his right. The team decided to split up and celebrate by relaxing. Sasuke went to the Uchiha graveyard and Sakura went home, she knew the look Sasuke had before he went there and decided to leave him alone.

Naruto went to his room and decided to have a ramen fiesta in his room. He grabbed all the instant ramen he could find and made all of it. He devoured all the ramen and fell asleep. Naruto dropped on his bed and relaxed, he slowly drifted off to sleep satisfied and full of pride.

Naruto opened his eyes but he wasn't in his room. He knew it was a dream but no matter how much he tried to wake up, he couldn't. He heard growls and roars coming from in front of him. It seemed as if he was inside a sewer, behind him was a wall and there were nine doors lined along the grey brick wall. Each door was on the left side of him and he decided to open the first one. It was locked along with the second door.

At this point Naruto began to panic. He was trapped in a dream he couldn't control and the growling noises grew louder. Naruto walked next to the ninth door, he instatly new the source of the noise was inside. There was also a feeling inside him that said he couldn't leave until he new what was inside. Naruto touched the door and the growling became silent, he opened it expecting a huge monster but only saw a row of bars cutting the room in half.

Naruto stepped in and saw a seal floating at least fifteen feet in the air in front of the bars. "Kyubi chakra limiter", Naruto said understanding what it was. Naruto heard the growls again and looked behind the bars to see two red eyes looking directly at him. Each tooth in it's mouth were at least half the size of Naruto.

"Damn you boy, you can't free me and you'll die horribly using my power. The Orochi is gaining power and all you can think of is becoming Hokage, he won't hesistate to destroy everything unlike me". Naruto was unsure on what Kyubi just told him and he was even more confused on what the Orochi was. The seal that kept in Kyubi began to flash, the seal flashed three times and on the fourth time it woke Naruto up. It was the middle of the night when he woke up. After a few minutes of thinking he considered it a bad dream and went back to sleep.

A man dressed in black stepped forward to a giant window purple tinted window. The window was divided into four sections, the bottom section showed seven circles each with a different beast in it. The left piece was the purple tinted side with the eight-tailed snake, Orochi facing the right side. The right piece was red and depicted the nine tailed fox, Kyubi facing the left. The window was at the end of the room and seemed to be the only decorated thing. It was to dark to see anything else but the two beasts seemed to glow in the dark room.

The man looked at the top of the window noticing the eight circles that held different monsters known as death gods. The hooded man pulled off the hood revealing grey skin, yellow eyes with fang markings under them and red dreads. He raised one hand and the sleeve of his robe sled back showing a gold gauntlet on his left arm with the darkness symbol on it. He placed his hand on the orochi and sled it across all eight heads and eight tales. He knew soon that he would become the Jinchuriki of this magnificent power.

He began to turn around and walk out of the dark room until an enormous hiss from a snake was heard. He closed his snake like eyes and looked up as if he was worshipping the source of the noise. He took in a deep breath knowing that because he killed the entire clan that would control the seal it would be days before he could obtain it's power. A shinobi dressed in a dark purple appeared in front of him. The eight slashes that are on his crowned shaped headband informed him it was a servant of his. The servant kneeled before him and delivered the worst news that would cost him his life.

"Lord Fuma, the seal was broken but it seems that the power of our god was drained before we arrived. It will take at least six years for it's abilities to return to full power, if we made you Jinchuriki now it would devour your chakra, life and then your soul and you will be enslaved by it". The poor servant new this was the end of him. He wanted this to end, he couldn't continue living after being a part of countless massacres. All of Lord Fuma's army was forbidden to show emotion. There code was that emotions weakened you and this certain person couldn't continue living like this.

Kotaro was enraged by this failure, he cursed then proceeded to take his anger out on the messenger. Fuma pulled up his left hand and stabbed it directly through the neck of the messenger. The messenger coughed blood onto his former leaders arm and smiled slightly. He was finally out of this hell and he knew that thought it was over. Fuma also smiled, twisted his hand and pulled it out splashing blood across the floor. He knew that this failure would live for at least two minutes. He snapped his fingers on his right hand and two other shinobi appeared. He pointed at the dying body and they knew he wanted it fed to Orochi.

Feeding a living thing to Orochi could be compared to burning off its skin with acid then damning its soul to slavery as a warrior to be summoned when needed. Once the dying servant heard this he began cough up more blood attempting to scream and tears flowed down his face in horror. He has heard that the cursed blade tortures your soul, Kusanagi and it keeps you from finding peace if you're defeated in battle by pulling you back to the Orochi to be devoured once again. This fact was proven with the time it roars, the roars are replaced by the screams of the souls inside.

The two shinobi grabbed the dying one and were gone with a puff of smoke. The only thing left was the blood that was sprayed across the floor, Kotaro Fuma tasting the blood on his gauntlet, and the window of the demons and gods.

This is the improved chapter 1. Please read and review, the other chapters will be improved later.


	2. the massacre

Disclaimer: oturaN nwo t'nod I figure that out 

The next day team eight, which consisted of Kiba, Shino, and Hinata, were told to meet by at Ichiraku's. Kiba woke up and decided to meet the rest of the team there early. He put on his clothes and put Akamaru on top of his head as usual. Kiba ran out the Inuzuka home and jumped on top of a house. Eventually he ended up on top of the roof of Ichiraku's, he jumped off the front and landed right in front of the door.

Kiba walked in and turned left and sat at the nearest table. He relaxed while waiting for the waitress to come around to his table. Akamaru jumped off his head and landed on the table and barked happily. Usually no restaurant would allow pets inside but the Inuzuka clan was an exception. The Inuzuka relied on their canine friends to help them fight, and were very good at fighting normally. Even though they were rarely seen, the Aburame family is allowed inside with the bugs they just can't allow them to flood the place.

The waitress walked over to his table and pulled out a notebook and looked at Kiba annoyed. Kiba rolled his eyes at the waitress and asked for today's special. The waitress wrote down Kiba's order and then started talking to one of her friends that just walked in. After minutes of waiting he got fed up with this girl not doing her job and decided to take things into his own hands.

Kiba stood up and walks over to the waitress and her friend. He pushed her friend out the way and stood in front of her pissed off. Akamaru growled at her because if Kiba doesn't eat, neither does he. The waitress looked at Kiba annoyed and started bugging.

"What do you think your doing, that could have been a life changing decision and you come up here and mess it up". The waitress was yelling at Kiba that drew attention. Everyone in the restaurant watched these two yell at each other. Kiba became tired of listening to this women ramble on about how important the conversation was.

"Listen up, I'm here waiting for my friends and your pissing me off. So stop bitching and get my food". The waitress rolled her eyes and walked on towards the kitchen. The cashier came up to him and apoligized as he sat down. She said that the waitress was new and she was still training, she apparently had an attitude and most likely was going to get fired soon anyways.

Kiba sat down and relaxed again trying to forget about the girl bugging. Akamaru was growling at some one and Kiba saw two people walk in and sit across from him. The youngest one had spiked back hair with red tips, all Kiba could see about his clothes was that he wore a black coat that hung down to the floor. The taller and obviously older student had silver hair that ended above his shoulders. His clothes could be compared to the younger one's besides not having any chains or straps hanging off and it also had a lack of sleeves. Kiba saw a seal stretching up the older one's arm and stopping slightly under his arm.

Akamaru was barking as if he saw a cat. He refused to move off the table and attack his target. Kiba knew Akamaru's senses allowed him to pick up chakra but nothing gave him this reaction. Kiba attempted to grab his dog and keep it quiet but it would just jump away and continue barking. Kiba reached for the dog one more time and pulled away when Akamaru snapped at him.

Another walked over to the two enigmas attempting to distract them from the noise. Kiba saw her take a step back and the black haired one of the two people walk around her and step right in front of his table. Akamaru backed up to the wall and continued to bark at him. Kiba knew there was a problem and his instincts told him to get ready for trouble.

"Why can't you shut that mutt up"? The boy with spiked hair said. Kiba stood up enraged because he called Akamaru a mutt. The dog jumped on his shoulder and continued growling. Kiba figured out why his canine friend was growling. He could smell the stench of blood on the stranger. He hated the smell making his mood even worse.

"Why don't you shut up, me and Akamaru would tear you apart". The other child with silver sat at the table eating as if he doesn't even know what's going on. The black haired one jumped back and landed on top of a table behind him. Kiba charged forward swinging at where his opponent used to be. Kiba stopped and both of the fighters looked at each other. The unknown person slid his foot on the back of the table and flipped back launching the table towards Kiba.

He decided to break the table instead of dodging. Kiba swung his arm horizontally breaking the table and sending it in an off direction. He blinked and his opponent was blocking his vision when he opened his eyes. His fist connected with Kiba's stomach, he had the air knocked out of him and the impact hit him in the air slightly. Kiba's attacker saw the chance and spun left delivering a kick to his stomach. Even though the walls were thin he still felt it as he went through. He felt his back collide with the ground and looked towards the sky. Kiba saw his opponent above him, he put one foot up kicking him up higher. Kiba used his arms to push him off the ground so he could have the better position.

He placed his hands together and Akamaru turned into a clone of his and proceeded to jump above his enemy. Once both were on both sides of the black haired boy, Kiba uppercutted him in the chin and his look-alike used both feet to stomp him to the ground. Kiba was about to celebrate over the hit he got but an explosion of flames forced him to jump back. His nin-dog jumped off and both of them saw that the person they attacked was a fire clone. Kiba flipped up in the air because of the hand that tripped him from behind.

The Inuzuka boy felt hands around his ankles and the breeze across his face. He was then slammed into the ground and afterwards spun around and thrown with one hand. Akamaru charged towards Kiba's attacker disguised as his master from behind. The student dressed in black jumped over Akamaru, made a series of hand signs.

"Gravity field jutsu", the opponent announced. Akamaru fell to the ground and changed back to his original form. Kiba lay on the floor signaling that he can't keep fighting and the Jutsu prevented the dog's movement. The older of the two new people stepped out the front door and stretched. He acted as if this was usual and he didn't care. He walked over the dirt road rubbing his eyes. The panicked people that were running out of the restaurant weren't even a problem.

One unfortunate man ran in front of him while he was walking and was thrown to the side like a ragdoll. Kiba struggled to stand up, his eyes quickly glanced at the cracks in the ground that came from him being slammed. The jutsu on Akamaru wore off and he ran towards Kiba stopping right next to him.

"Riax, you're tearing up the place. Let's go to the academy before Konoha police arrive". Kiba looked at the one named Riax and wondered if these were the new students. Riax was obviously the younger of the two and most likely the weaker one, Kiba new that he shouldn't start a fight with the older of the two.

"Jiax…you're no fun. We haven't done a single thing in weeks, I'm bored". Kiba looked at Jiax and understood that he was either smarter or stronger but it's obvious he was lazier. Riax put his hands on the back of his head and followed behind Jiax. Kiba readied to follow them but stopped at the sound of Kurenai's voice. He turned around and saw his team behind him. Kiba was known for getting into street fights. Kiba let out a small guilty laugh.

"So, what were you planning on doing. If you got into a problem I'd have to save you, but I can't say it wouldn't be fun". Jiax, the older of the two brothers stated, he knew the nine tailed fox was here. He heard about the power of Konoha. Inside of this peaceful village were powerful clans, legendary shinobi, and students destined to match and excel their teachers.

"I was planning on ignoring it but he gained control for a second. Next thing I know dog boy's flying through the wall". Jiax understood perfectly, they recently entered Konoha. The nine-tail fox was here and its power is most likely affecting Riax. Jiax felt it also, his spirits had more of an influence in his thoughts than usual. The rogue ninja they eliminated outside also has them slightly stressed.

Yugao Uzuki and Tenzo were doing their searches outside the Konoha walls. Recently things have become more dangerous and ANBU were needed for basic task such as scouting. The two ANBU didn't exactly know each other to well so most of the time when they worked together it was silent. Both of the elite shinobi were jumping through scouting through trees. They were about half way through until noticing a dead rogue sitting upright on a tree.

Because they were behind the tree only thing they saw was his hand lying limp on the ground. Yugao looked at Tenzo and made a signal telling him to check it out, Tenzo did as ordered and ran on to the opposite side of the tree. He scanned the area for more rogues, seeing none he brought up his hand and made a single hand sign. Four roots of the tree stretched out of the ground and binded the bandit to the tree. Both of the ANBU expected shouts for help but it was silent, Tenzo looked around the tree wondering what happened. He turned his head back at the view of seeing the grass around the bandit stained red.

Tenzo sighed knowing he has to see what happened sooner or later so he should get used to it now. He slid around the tree stepping on the blood grass and saw that the bandit's clothes were covered in his own blood. Tenzo stepped back in surprise and saw that the bandit's throat was the source of the blood. It surprised him that his neck wasn't cut but it seemed more like ripped out. His theory was proved by seeing a streak of blood lined to his right with torn trails of his throat in the grass.

Tenzo heard the shriek of his partner. He ran to where he thought the noise came from and saw Yugao with her hands covering her face. He ran up to her stopping when she turned around and ran past him, he then saw the entire massacre. On the tree next to him was a man that had from the top of his head to the middle of his torso cut open and was pinned to the tree by an average long sword through his neck. Tenzo turned his head from the right to the left counting all the dead bodies and how they died. The count ended at 28 and most of them were mercilessly killed. The bodies were slashed open, missing limbs bones were broken and a few were lying in the grass. He turned around after hearing another scream from Yugao.

When he caught up to her she was sitting next to a tree pointing at the other side. He knew whatever was on the other side was something he didn't want to see but had to. He slowly stepped around the tree and peeked so he would be ready. The dead rogue on the other side wasn't bleeding but his neck was cut open. Normally with a cutthroat blood is everywhere but there was none around or even on him. Yumao couldn't stand blood but he could, but massacres were too much.

Tenzo turned around hearing the bush behind him rustle. He pulled out the traditional ANBU sword and was ready to defend himself. He held the sword backwards for speed purposes and raised one hand ready to perform his Mokuton technique. Ibiki stepped out of the bushes with two ANBU behind him. Tenzo decided to leave this to his superior while he took Yumao back to Konoha to relax. Ibiki analyzed the clean body that leaned on the tree. He knew exactly what it was and looked in the opposite direction at a body with what seemed like bullet holes lined in a row from his stomach and stopped at the hole in the top of a tree.

"Blood release: blood bullet, a jutsu forbidden during the early days of Konoha". Ibiki walked to the body of the man with the cutthroat. "He was killed by having his throat slit, then the blood from his throat was used as bullets to kill him". Ibiki lifted the bandit's head and looked at his throat closely, "he wasn't killed with a weapon, it's either a claw or bite". The ANBU behind him wrote down what he said while the other scouted the area for survivors.

The brown haired ANBU sent to look for survivors came back and delivered the news. There was a survivor but he's past critical condition and was in no position to talk, he could barely be considered a survivor. The team of three ran to the location of the only one living. Upon arrival Ibiki realized he was in a worse condition than he thought. The survivor had a scar that stretched from his left eye and crossed his face. It would have continued if the area under his left eye were still there.

Ibiki couldn't imagine the pain this man was going through. After he finished what he had to do he would put the man out of his misery. He performed the Time Reversal technique and then placed the suffering man in a genjutsu. The genjutsu allowed Ibiki to see into the bandit's memories and the Time Reversal Jutsu allowed the bandit to remember details he wouldn't normally.

Ibiki could see through the man's eyes and hear through his ears. He heard the screams of other people and roars of something inhuman. He saw bushes and grass and came to the conclusion that this one was running away blindly. He looked back and saw between two trees one person with his sword drawn but too afraid to use it. He stepped back with the sword drawn and he saw what it was that was killing everyone.

He couldn't see it clearly, but he did see two immense devil wings, one tail and yellow snake eyes. The monsters claws were covered in blood, a bandit ran up from behind the monster trying to stab it. Unfortunately, it's tail extended grabbing his leg and flinging him. The thrown bandit flew next to Ibiki and he heard the crack of his back as it broke through a tree next to him.

The bandit turned his head still running and stopped in front of a person in his path. It was dark so he couldn't see who it was but he did see them push the bandit he was in and punch him once in the jaw. Ibiki released the genjutsu pulled the ninjaken blade off of his back and finished the bandit. After seeing what he saw, Ibiki thought he was going to be plagued with nightmares for the rest of his life. He worried about what the demon was and where it is now. He decided that it would be better if this were kept secret to everyone except the Hokage.

Ibiki had the feeling that this generation of students would bring the village one of its hardest times. The discovery of a slaughter outside of the village proved that he was right, whoever it was can't be arrested because it was outside the village. They could be arrested for putting Konoha in danger but each victim were missing-nin that would cause trouble. The most he could do is find out who it was and watch them. Then he remembered that the killer wasn't even human, this proved to be a problem. A demon would be harder to defeat than a normal human.

"It could've been an escaped experiment of Orochimaru's, an actual demon, a genjutsu, a summon. There's too many possibilities, but first we have to find it". He waved his hand signaling the two shinobi behind him to search for it. Ibiki knew if they did find it, it would be a fatal encounter. He wished Itachi Uchiha were still here. He was the top ANBU, a captain in the Konoha police, and all around amazing. But he killed off his family and joined the criminal organization known as the Akatsuki.

Later that day the third Hokage was informed on the massacre. It was titled the "Vigilante Demon Bandit Massacre", or for short V.D.B.M. The name V.D.B.M was used so the situation could be discussed without revealing information. Only the trusted Jonin with students, ANBU, high ranked clans, and Jiraiya were told.

The search turned up blank. Nothing found, no hints were discovered, only thing that was realized was that it happened the day before they found it. The third was worried about this report. It led to the possibility that the demon was in hiding inside of Konoha. He couldn't imagine the death toll growing by the tens everyday. He made it top priority that the village was protected and the Chunin exams weren't affected.

But then he wondered about the new students. Were they already killed, or was the students a trick so another village could attack Konoha with a demon. The use of demons in war was a tactic that some countries are attempting to develop. Kumogakure, the village hidden in the clouds thought that they were using the kyubi abilities as a weapon. During the war, all the villages attempted to use demons. Some collected the demons and created Jinchuriki while others were destroyed by them. The V.D.B.M could be taken as experiments for an army of demons, this information getting out would create countless enemies for Konoha.

The third Hokage stood there looking out his window thinking on the situation until his thoughts were interupted. Kabuto Yakushi, a chunin of Konoha entered the room with two people behind him. The Hokage sighed at the sight of the students he thought they were dead. Kabuto let the students in andstood by the door. The Kage sat at his desk and the two students sat in the chairs in front.

"Riax and Jiax Tsoni, I welcome you with open arms into the village hidden in the leaf, Konoha. I've received your reports from your imported Jonin teacher already. You will be directed to your rooms immediately, Kabuto". He walked back in and waited for the students to follow him. As the students walked away the third Hokage studied their clothing. They didn't dress in the average clothing, they had more of a gothic style to them.

The younger brother was named Riax, he wore a long black coat that stretched down and dragged on the ground his shoes. Riax also wore the coat open showing that he didn't have a shirt on under it . Chains hung off his coat and the sleeves stopped under his wrists but still showing his black gloves that didn't cover his fingers. Even his pants were black with his personal chains that hung off. His hair was spiked back with red tips and his skin was naturally darker.

His brother wore similar pants and gloves but his shirt and hair was different, he was also older making him taller. He had the same coat as Riax except his was hung around his waist held up by a white belt. Jiax had a white sleevless shirt on that was also under his belt. He also had gloves that were on his hands but his went halfway up his fingers. His silver hair flowed down to the bottom of his neck. The Hokage knew they were dressed in the royalty clothing of the exiled clans.

The exiled clans were exiled for being too dangerous. The Tsoni clan were the strongest of them all, only the Xeno clan stood a chance against them. The Tsoni were removed for specializing in forbidden techniques, they also were a danger to the rest of the village. They were born to be able to overcome the Sharingan, Byakugan, and other Kekkei Genkai or secret Jutsu's. For example, the Sharingan could copy their Jutsu's but the Uchiha must be able to perform it. The Tsoni clan used jutsu that required massive amounts of chakra and perfect control, which they kept as a secret training techinque. Chakra blast were Tsoni specialties, anyone could learn them but it would completely drain your body of all chakra if not contolled and the Uchiha clan couldn't control their chakra to that level.

He expected that the new students would've sworn to destroy Konoha for exiling their family but they willingly came here. Contact with their home bordered on impossible without sending the Sannin, and sending a Sannin as a messenger was out of the question. It worried the Hokage that suddenly they would send brothers back to Konoha to become ninja.

The Hokage always knew that the new generation always surpassed the older one. But he has seen the new generation surpass the older one and go in the wrong direction. He remembered what happened to Orochimaru when he became as strong as he was now. The Hokage stood up and walked out to the balcony and began thinking on what Konoha was, and will become of it in the future.

Chapter are still being edited past this point


	3. Uchiha versus Tsoni

Disclaimer: try THIS, I o'dtn aNurot. HAHA you'll never figure that out BWAHAHA

He ran down the road as his relatives dropped dead all around him. He couldn't even see who was doing it, only thing he saw was death surrounding him. Scared and worried he ran to his parent's room trying to escape the screams of the ones he loved. He ran into his home with his head down, crying only using memory for directions. He turned left and ran down the hall and stopped pulling open the door to his parent's room.

He looked up and froze horrified, the room was dark and a dim light shown through the window showing his parents. Behind them was the reason for all the death and pain he had to endure. Only the red Mangekyo sharingan eye of Itachi Uchiha was seen but the little boy knew who it was. Itachi pulled up his ninjaken sword and held it with his right arm over his left shoulder. Then he pulled the sword across executing the both of their parents.

Sasuke shot up sitting upright in his bed. He tried to catch his breath recovering from his nightmares. After he swore to kill Itachi, these memories would constantly surface reminding him on his destiny. Sasuke turned over climbing out of the right side of his bed. He scanned down his room focusing his thoughts on something else. Then a stinging pain began on the back of his neck.

Orochimaru came to him before giving him this mark. Orochimaru said their goals were the same and that he had the power to defeat Itachi. He said that with that mark he would have only a third of the power he could have. Sasuke rubbed his neck as he walked into the bathroom turning right towards the mirror and the sink. He splashed water on his face knowing he memorized the entire conversation and went through it in his head.

This was how his first of three encounters with Orochimaru went.

It was night and Sasuke just walked into his room. He just finished personal training with Kakashi and had the ability to use an un-mastered Chidori. Sasuke walked into the bathroom and wiped the sweat off his face. He turned around and opened the shower curtain. The young Uchiha turned around and placed his hands behind his head undoing the knot on his headband. Once he finished he looked back at the mirror and saw the criminal Sannin standing behind him.

"Don't be afraid Sasuke Uchiha, me and you are the same. Itachi denied me the power I deserve, Itachi denied you a family". Sasuke turned around stunned, he appeared inside the same room without him even noticing. Sasuke stepped back bumping into the sink, he stood no chance against a Sannin and he knew it. But he also knew panicing would make this harder so he kept calm.

"Orochimaru, what do you want? What do you know about Itachi?" Sasuke stepped forward, angered by the thought of Orochimaru knowing more about his fate than him. The Sannin laughed as he took a step closer to Sasuke. Sasuke felt cold, Orochimaru was thought of as a monster. His pale skin and yellow snake eyes were unnatural.

"I can give you the power you need. I am the one that will make you strong enough to destroy Itachi." Sasuke was hypnotized by Orochimaru's words. He knew that joining Orochimaru would be betraying Konoha. Sasuke knew that if he betrayed the village he would become as bad as Itachi. He took a step sideways ready to dash out the door until a striking pain caught the side of his neck. He fell to the ground holding the source of the pain and heard Orochimaru's voice.

"Relax Sasuke, this will only give you a third of the power that you could obtain. By following me you will become more powerful than your brother has ever dreamed to become. I will leave you now, but know this. If you inform anyone on this they will take away all chances of achieving justice." Even though it hurt Sasuke felt that it was making him stronger. With a gust of wind Orochimaru was gone leaving Sasuke. Sasuke knew that if he told anyone they would remove the mark, which was his way of getting revenge. He got back to his feet while using the sink as support. He looked up at the mirror again and saw one marking that resembled a coma on the back of his neck.

Ever since that day Sasuke has had the images of snake eyes and the murder of his family occuring in his dreams. He needed some fresh air so he walked outside in his blue shirt and white shorts. He noticed the Hokage talking to two new students. The leader of the village turned his head noticing Sasuke and signaled him to come over. Sasuke sighed as he made his way towards the Hokage.

"Sasuke, meet Riax and Jiax Tsoni. They're new to Konoha and I would like you to show them where they can get their equipment. Just teach them the basics on the village, I have to file out the mission requests" The Hokage turned away from the three students and walked away. Riax looked at Sasuke and rolled his eyes. He began walking away from him until Sasuke spoke up.

"God, this place is boring and now I'm stuck with some random weakling. Sasube, or whatever hurry up and do your job and don't slow me down" Riax walked past Sasuke with an evil grin on his face. Sasuke kept his cool and responded to the insult.

"I won't slow you down, hell I don't expect you to keep up" Sasuke said insulting Riax. Jiax knew that his brother wanted to fight Sasuke, he knew that there was only three sharingans left in the world and two are in the village. Both of them wanted to test their skills against it and Sasuke had it. Riax laughed at Sasuke remark.

"Sasuke this is like a rock trying to race bullet. You're the stupid rock, and I'm the bullet" Riax said still facing away from Sasuke. The Uchiha planned on showing him how fast he really is. He knew that if they did fight he had to watch for his brother or they would double-team him.

"Stupid bullet, you don't know how fast rocks really are" Sasuke pulled out a kunai and held it backwards. He planned on showing him how fast he really was, not knowing Riax planned the same. "Let me show you how fast this rock is" Sasuke spun around bringing up the kunai in his right hand to Riax's neck. Just to be surprised that he had one to his neck also.

The two students began swinging at each other clashing kunai each time. Riax swung his weapon horizontally and Sasuke brought up his blade vertically blocking. Sasuke pulled back the kunai and punched at Riax with his left. Riax grabbed his wrist and pulled Sasuke closer, Sasuke was pulled off balance but saw an opening to strike Riax in the neck as he was falling. Riax took his chance to cut Sasuke's throat but both of them were stopped.

Jiax moved between both of the fighters and took their weapons at the same time. He slid his right foot between the two punching them both at least seven feet away. He dropped both kunai and mocked both Sasuke and Riax. Because he wasn't fighting he noticed the attention they attracted. "You idiots, you attracted an audience of a Jonin and two other students. If you were more observant you would have noticed that they have been studing you" Both Sasuke and Riax look away and notice the audience.

Gaara stood a distance away watching with Kankuro sitting nearby. Neji was watching them with his Byakugan giving him 360-dergree vision. Kakashi was standing next to Sasuke's dorm watching, Sharingan activated. A small puff of smoke and dust rose around Kakashi and his voice was heard behind Riax.

"You're new here so I'll leave it that you don't know the rules. No fighting, that's only permitted as training or during official rounds" Sasuke knew Kakashi took the Ninja code and all other types of rules personally. A rumor was that his father committed seppuku because breaking a rule in the Ninja code dishonored him. But he makes sure it's known that teamwork is more important than rules.

"What are official rounds they sound fun, are they like duels" Riax was excited by the fact that he can now have fights legally. Sasuke rolled his eyes thinking that Riax would get beat in his first match. Kakashi glanced at Sasuke realizing that he has become stronger and darker at the same time. Sasuke normally would have avoided the fight but he decided to fight back. Kakashi remembered the question and answered it to the best of his ability.

"Official rounds are fights that have been scheduled and overseen. They take place in the Konoha arena and are watched over by two teachers and occasionally the Hokage. The only rules are that killing is illegal and all your techinques will be watched and recorded, in case of forbidden Jutsu" Kakashi looked at the sky wondering if he covered everything. He was sure that if the new student and Sasuke fought the Kage would be watching the entire fight closely. Kakashi remembers that he has to tell the students about the use of Kekkei Genkai or bloodlines. When he looks back at the students he noticed Sasuke walking away, he chose not to stop him. Sasuke already knows about the arena, other guys have challenged him countless times so the girls in the area noticed him. Each time they have lost, ashamed that they lost to the Uchiha Prodigy. "The use of bloodlines and secret techniques are allowed, it can't be helped that they have them"

"If I'm correct you should be the instructor of team 7, Hatake Kakashi. You have the sharingan even though you're not an Uchiha. How does one get a sharingan outside of the family" Kakashi looked at the new student known as Jiax and questioned his knowledge on the village. They were supposed to be from a village far away but he knows about the Sharingan, him, and the teams. Jiax was well informed and his skills most likely matched his knowledge. Kakashi answered the student keeping the origin of his Sharingan a secret.

"I don't think I trust you enough to inform you on personal things like that. I just remembered I have to go. Bye" Kakashi turned around and walked away. He remembered that his attendance was needed in the Kage's office regarding the V.D.B.M. Kakashi thought to his self as he walked away about the meeting. He wondered if this entire problem was exaggerated, the bandits outside were constantly killing people that left Konoha. He also heard about the other tailed beast and wondered that they might have another powerful demon among them.

Kakashi arrived at the Hokage's office and instantly picked up on the bad mood in the room. He was late again but it seemed to be worse than his arrival time. The Hokage was seated at his desk and all the Jonin teachers stood in front, even the chunin exam proctors were attending. Kakashi came in and stood to the right of Might Guy, who was too engrossed in the explanation to notice. The Kage continued as if Kakashi was there the entire time.

"My main concern is the person accompaning the demon, this person'

s origin has yet to be identified. Whether they control the demon, hunt it, or watch it this person poses as a threat to Konoha's well being. Ibiki Morino knows the most about what happened. If there are any questions, ask him. But understand that we barely have any information at all" The Hokage was serious about all of this. By the tone of his voice it seemed as if the entire world was depending on the few Konoha Jonin. Kakashi knew that the world was over estimating the situation but to the Kage it seemed like a warning that the nine tailed fox tragedy was about to be re-enacted.

Hours later Sasuke stood in the bell test area sitting on the middle pole of the three meditating. Naruto was creating so much noise behind him trying to practice his rasengan techique with water. Sasuke listened as he heard the water swirl around then the sound of a bubble popping would go off. Naruto would scream at his failure then put his hand back in the water and repeat the annoying process. Kakashi tried to teach Naruto the rasengan but he was only able to teach him the process of developping one and not using it. Sasuke learned a lightning blade from the same sensei but he has yet to learn how to keep the lightning under control without electrocuting everything in the area. Kakashi told him to leave it as a desperation technique because of the chakra it took and the risk of injuring his partners. Sasuke leaped off the pole and landed upright, he began walking away trying to think without Naruto annoying him.

"Naruto, I'm leaving now" Sasuke walked into the trees with his head down and eyes slightly opened. Naruto and looked back at what he considered his rival for Sakura's attention. Naruto hated how Sasuke had all the girls running to him but he cared for none. He also knew about the challenges Sasuke kept getting. Including the most recent one between him and Riax, the challenge papers were given to Sasuke by a depressed looking Azuma about thirty minutes ago.

"Sasuke, you better not lose that fight. I'm going to be the one that beats you, believe it" Naruto shouted in his normal hyperactive happy tone. Sasuke then heard the scream of Naruto once his water rasengan exploded, soaking Naruto that caused Sasuke to laugh. Sasuke walked through the woods and realized that it was sunset. He made his way towards the darker part of the forest that was covered by tall trees. Sasuke jumped into the nearest tree at hearing the sound of someone else being in the same area.

Sasuke stopped in the tree and activated his sharingan. His greatest fear was that it was Orochimaru again, but in a sense it wasn't a fear more like anticipation. Sasuke turned his head glancing over his position he spotted Riax and Jiax in a clearing. Jiax was sitting down, leaning on a tree to the left of Riax. The younger brother stood in front of Jiax facing his right with one hand up pointed aimlessly at the sky. Sasuke tuned out every thing except for what the two were saying.

"So, Riax you proud of yourself. You got in a fight with the Uchiha on the first day here. So here's a tip for your fight tommorow, DON'T use them. The Kyuubi's presence seems to surround this village. If you accidentally called them up I may not be able to put them down" what Jiax meant by 'them' confused Sasuke. If there were going to be other people interfering with his match he would warn the Hokage about it. He leaned to his right about to warn the kage until Riax replied to Jiax.

"Jiax calm down, I want to beat him on my own. Using eight isn't going to help me become stronger" Riax sighed and closed his eyes. He raised his hand directly above his head and clenched his fist, his hand opened slowly and Sasuke saw a black orb in his hand. His sharingan allowed him to see that Riax had a black, purple, and blood red chakra. Jiax's chakra was silver, black, and purple. Sasuke knew the average chakra was blue, he also knew that the light in Riax's hand was pure chakra. The orb fired of into the air and Sasuke watched it as it flew and disappeared into space.

Sasuke decided to go back to his room and reminisce on his day. He arrived in his room at least fifteen minutes after watching Riax's chakra orb. He lay on his bed comparing the orb to the demonstration of the rasengan Kakashi showed Naruto. The only difference between the two was that Kakashi can't throw the rasengan and the chakra blast wasn't spinning, but seemed to act like a flame. Sasuke decided to attempt the chakra blast, if he learned that he would be able to create a better rasengan than naruto. Sasuke sat up on his bed and sat with his legs crossed. He remembered a trick that helped with chakra control that Iruka taught them when they were academy student.

Sasuke walked over to his dresser and picked up a black marker. He drew the Uchiha symbol on his right palm and dropped the marker. Sasuke turned around away from the drawer and spread his legs apart so he would keep balance in case he failed. Sasuke activated his sharingan so he could remember how Riax molded his chakra into the blast. Sasuke closed his eyes and focused on making the drawing on his left hand the center of his chakra. Then he opened his eyes forcing the chakra out of his hand and into an orb in his hand.

Sasuke saw a small glow the size of a pebble appear in his hand. He was confused on how his was so small, Riax's blast was about twice the size of a baseball while his wasn't even close. Sasuke instantly felt light headed, he had difficulty keeping awake and the light in his hand disappeared. He realized that he placed so much of his chakra in it that his body was shutting down. Sasuke walked towards his bed and was about to lie down until he couldn't stay awake. The student fell on top of his bed exhausted and confused. He closed his eyes knowing that he would need to be in top shape for his fight tomorrow.

"Hey, wake up" Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around his room to see who was calling him and saw Jiax in the window. His silver hair almost seemed to reflect the light of the full moon. Sasuke reached in his pocket and grasped one of his kunai. Jiax was sitting on his window, he stepped in and continude talking. "Sasuke I know you heard us a while ago and I'm pretty sure your completely confused. I can only tell you this, when his eyes go snake like and the purple chakra becomes visible I suggest that you start figuring out how to leave. I don't trust Riax enough to control himself so I'm telling you this know" Jiax turned around and stepped back in his window ready to jump out, he stopped and turned his head sideways, looking at Sasuke with the corner of his eye.

"One last tip, your Sharingan will help you. But don't expect it to give you an advantage" With that last statement Jiax leaped out the window, Sasuke didn't even attempt to follow him. He knew that once he looked he'd be gone.

"Why'd he help me when I'm fighting his younger brother, and what does he mean by snake eyes" Sasuke looked up and thought in his head, and then he compared Jiax to Itachi. It was hard for Sasuke to sleep but eventually the silence and darkness carried away his consiouness and he dozed off.

Sasuke stood there, waiting for his opponent. He trained his senses by focusing on certain noises. He heard Sakura screaming at the top of her voice "You can do it Sasuke" with Naruto. Sasuke began measuring the stadium, the area was also used to hold the Chunin exams. The crowd was raised above the ground by twenty or thirty feet to protect them from missed shots. Sasuke looked back and saw that the entrance was clear, except for Jiax that stood there leaning on the marble wall. Sasuke studied Jiax until he pointed towards Sasuke. The crowd roared louder, sasuke realized that Jiax was pointing past him, not at him. He turned around and saw Riax standing on the other side of the stadium.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and reached for one kunai with his right hand. He pulled out the kunai and held it in front of his face backwards. He crouched down and reached for the shuriken in his left pocket with his left hand. Riax crouches down and stratches out his right hand above his shoulder while his left is at the same height with his waist. "Figh" Guy announced and at that point both Sasuke and Riax were ready to go all out to defeat the other. 


	4. Uchiha vs Tsoni round one

Disclaimer: figure this out, Naruto I own but I don't own but yet I own and only in dreams I own not reverse. HAHA I'm too smart for YOU.

Both of us stood still, ignoring the crowd. Paying attention to them would just throw me off, and when fighting an Uchiha focus is everything. The red eyes known as the Sharingan were activated, I held in my laugh noticing only had one tomoe. A single black marking was the weakest and first form of the Sharingan. It was almost hilarious that he just began using it, while his brother has mastered it completely. Even a non-Uchiha named Kakashi could use its third form.

"What's wrong Sasuke, you're so slow your Sharingan barely works. That is completely ridiculous, why am I even wasting my time" Sasuke heard the insult and charged towards Riax. Sasuke thought this would be another one of those fights were he wins in a second and leaves. He considered the earlier clash luck that Riax could keep up.

Sasuke was only a few feet away when Riax flipped over his head. Sasuke spun around and threw three kunai at Riax. Sasuke putting up his right hand caught himself from falling and pushed himself up landing on his feet. Riax landed where Sasuke was and spun around flinging up dust into the air. The reflection of the sun off the kunai alerted him to how close they were. Riax jumped five feet in the air and reached down catching the left and right kunai with the hand on the same side. He landed on the ground with his back facing Sasuke. The audience screamed louder at the sight of action, Sasuke returned to his fighting position with a shuriken in his right instead of a kunai.

Riax raised both of his arms showing two of the kunai Sasuke threw in his hands. Riax raised his arms above his head and tossed the kunai into he ground, Sasuke was surprised that he caught the kunai in air. Riax turned his head looking at Sasuke with the corner of his eye. He caught the third kunai with his mouth. Riax turned around and faced Sasuke, he opened his mouth and let the kunai drop uselessly to the floor.

"Don't waste my time Sasuke, if all you can do is a few kunai tricks I suggest you give up" Sasuke pulled out six kunai and shuriken and threw them. Riax raised one hand towards Sasuke and stood there, once the kunai came close to his hand they deflected off and fell to the floor. Sasuke's sharingan allowed him to see a faint chakra shield that formed around his opponent and faded away once he put down his hand. The crowd saw waves move like a dome around him.

"You can form your chakra directly outside your body for defenses and offenses techniques, that would require nothing under perfect chakra control and specific training" Riax gave Sasuke an evil smirk laughing at his 'epiphany'. Sasuke performed the required hand seals for his Fire release: Pheonix Immortal Fire Techinque, he focused more chakra into his feet launching himself into the air. Riax bent his knees and did the same charging directly towards Sasuke. He rises into the air and notices Sasuke raise his right hand to his mouth and shoot out seven fire blasts. Riax didn't have enough time to raise a shield, the crowd so the flames engulf him as he falls towards the ground.

A loud thud can be heard as Riax hits the ground on fire. Sasuke lands on the ground and notices medic-nin running towards the flame. Because it was an arena fight if Riax dies only person that can be blamed is himself. Sasuke turned around to leave, the battle was finished to him.

"Uchiha Sasuke, where do you think your going? If you thought that would beat me you are a true idiot" Sasuke stopped walking and turned his head. With the corner of his eye he saw Riax standing up as if he wasn't hit in the first place. Sasuke turned around and watched Riax as he raised both hands directly in front of him. It only took Sasuke's sharingan a second to see the chakra forming in his opponent's hands. Riax pulls back his hands slightly and pushes them forwards. Sasuke's Sharingan realized that the chakra left his hands.

Sasuke searched every direction looking for where the chakra went. Somewhere the chakra was built up waiting to be used by Riax. Sasuke searched all directions and couldn't find the black color of Riax's chakra, soon he realized that the only direction he didn't check was under him. He looked down and as he suspected the ground around him was completely shaded. Riax closed his hands and all the chakra under Sasuke focused into eight points forming around Sasuke. The Uchiha jumped back moving out of the area of the eight chakra points. Sasuke placed both hands on the ground and pushed himself on to his feet. He raised his head and saw what came out of the eight chakra points.

Snakes rose out of the ground still connected to the ground. Each snake was made of black swirling chakra. They opened their mouths showing the fangs that were about the size of Sasuke's leg. Each snake shot forward towards Sasuke. Sasuke knew that he wouldn't out run them so he lowered one hand and focused chakra into the his palm. Kakashi watched Sasuke attempt to form the Chidori and knew that the show was about to end. Sasuke could only perform the chidori twice, that is if he performs it correctly in the first place.

Kakashi stepped forward ready to stop the fight. The third Hokage rose his hand and stopping Kakashi. The masked Jonin knew not to question the Third; he didn't take chances that could endanger others so Kakashi decided to trust his judgment. Kakashi stepped back and watched Sasuke, the eight chakra snakes were disturbing, but so was the Childs clothes and ability to focus chakra outside his body. The third Hokage watched closely as the snakes came closer to Sasuke. Both him and Kakashi wondered what Sasuke planned to do, he was running out of time to develop the chidori.

Sasuke watched and waited for the snakes to come closer. Once they reached a few feet away he would charge forward slashing them all with the chidori and charge towards Riax. The time came and the eight snakes were at a perfect distance, Sasuke pushed forward stretching his hand out to the right. He swung his hand around in a star formation destroying seven of the eight snakes. Sasuke ran towards Riax at high speed, he hoped that Riax couldn't avoid the attack. It only took a second for Sasuke to be within arms length of his opponent. Riax stood still watching Sasuke blankly, Sasuke extended his arm stabbing at Riax with the Chidori in his right hand.

Riax reached up quickly with his left catching Sasuke's chidori. He turned to the side and kicked Sasuke's left leg tripping him. He ducks under Sasuke delivering a powerful punch to his stomach. His momentum and the punch sent Sasuke flying into the air. Sasuke flew into the air spinning without control, he spun around as he flew closer to the wall regaining control. He placed both feet on the wall and focused chakra into his feet allowing him to stand directly on it. Riax spun around and jumped back putting distance between them. Sasuke watched as Riax jumped to the middle of the arena.

Sasuke watched as black chakra focused into his right arm. A small flame grew in his hand as more chakra flowed into it. Sasuke crouched down and began making handseals for his Chidori. He knew that if this didn't work he would lose due to him running out of chakra. Sasuke finished the handseals and looked back at Riax. The flame covered his entire hand, Sasuke knew figured that it was the power of his Chidori so the winner would be determined on who was overall stronger. Sasuke released the chakra in his feet and fell to the ground. He closed his eyes as he fell and tried to clear his mind of everything. He opened his eyes once he thought the ground was close.

Riax saw a cloud of dust at the end of a stream of lightning. Sasuke charged out of the cloud trailing electricity. Riax stood calmly concentrating, his past left scars on his mental and physical state. He heard two voices in his head, one screamed at him to kill Sasuke, and then destroy everything else. The other didn't want to be held back and wanted to defeat Sasuke only. Riax looked up and saw Sasuke coming quickly, he slid his right foot back and pulled back his right arm.

"Chidori"Sasuke screamed

"Pheonix feather" Riax screamed

Riax swung his arm forward towards Sasuke as he stopped running and lunged out. Sasuke could barely keep his eyes open, the heat was immense but he had to deal with it. He opened his eyes widely and pushed harder, he felt the single mark on his neck making him stronger. Riax realized this and released an evil energy caged within. Sasuke saw his eyes narrow and become snake like. In an instant the flames spread overwhelming Sasuke as he was knocked flying away. Sasuke looked back at Riax and saw the puple chakra swirling around him, the crowds cheer told him they couldn't see it. He focused at the aura above Riax and saw eight extensions that acted on their own. They began to fade as Riax calmed down.

Sasuke blanked out when he collided with the wall. Sakura and Ino almost had heart attacks when the medic-nins rushed over and carried Sasuke away. Sakura looked at Naruto to see how he was, she noticed that his right eye changed orange.

"Naruto, are you okay" Naruto looked at Sakura and blinked. When he opened his eyes they were back to the normal. He had a surprised look on his face and didn't seem to realize the change.

"Sakura did you see anything strange" Naruto turned his head and looked back at Riax. Jiax was next to him as both of them walked out of the stage. Sakura looked at Riax and thought about what happened, only thing that she thought was strange was Sasuke losing. She watched as Sasuke was carried out of the arena and taken to the hospital.

"The only thing I saw that was strange was Sasuke losing" Naruto knew asking Sakura wouldn't give him any answers. He needed to ask someone that could have felt what he did. Naruto sat up straight and looked for Neji, his Byakugan would have let him see the eight heads in the end. He sat up and looked around for Neji, he sat down disappointed remembering that Neji didn't like crowds so he never came to the fights. Naruto looked through the crowd and spotted Gaara, he felt strangely compelled to talk to him about what he saw but his fear of him told decided against it.

Naruto stood up and stepped out of the crowd, he walked out of the arena and looked towards the hospital. He usually hated Sasuke and enjoyed seeing him humbled but there was something different. He remembered seeing the eight snakeheads before. He couldn't remember when he saw them but he hated them for some reason. He remembers fighting and defeating it but became injured in the battle. Naruto thought as he ran towards the hospital. These were usually dreams but they were so real.

Naruto opened the door to Sasuke's room and saw that he wasn't in a serious condition. Sasuke saw Naruto and turned his head in shame, it was embarrasing being confronted by your rival after being defeated by someone else. Naruto walked over and sat in front of Sasuke with a big evil grin. Sasuke sighed knowing Naruto wasn't going to let him live this down.

"Sasuke that was a good fight but in the end he just finished you. I mean it was like you were going all out but then here he comes with the finishing fire punch to your face" Sasuke looked to his left and closed his eyes trying to ignore Naruto, it didn't work his voice was to annoying. Naruto rambled on being a complete idiot.

"Naruto, you are an asshole"Naruto smile dropped slightly at Sasuke's insult. He looked away and decided that it was time to get to the point. Sasuke looked back at Naruto and wondered what was with his out of character serious look.

"Sasuke did you see a snake coming out of Riax. I asked Sakura and she didn't see it, did your Sharingan pick it up" Sasuke looked at the ceiling and tried to remember what he saw at the end of the fight. The eight extensions weren't clear enough for Sasuke to figure out what they were. He looked at Naruto and wondered if he saw them clearly.

"I saw them, I couldn't see them clearly but I saw them. Naruto are you sure they were snakes" Naruto nodded his head answering Sasuke. The Uchiha looked at the ceiling and wondered. "Naruto, who else could see them. If only you and me could see it then that means that we may have to deal with it ourselves" Sasuke was about to say something else until they heard the door open. They didn't want anyone to hear their conversation so they kept quiet.

Gaara walked into the room and stopped in front of Sasuke's bed. Both Naruto and Sasuke wondered why Gaara of the sand would have come. Gaara stood still looking at Sasuke with a cold stare, his eyes shifted to Naruto. After he seemed to study Naruto he leaned his head down and closed his eyes. Sasuke wondered if they should ask Gaara, Naruto thought of the same.

"I saw them, he isn't complete. His body is trapped somewhere, that boy is only the container of his soul. You should already know this Naruto" Both Sasuke and Naruto were confused, Naruto wondered how he was supposed to know this. Gaara looked at Naruto, which scared him, Sasuke knew that this would be the first time Naruto would have met him. Sasuke looked back at Gaara and noticed that his eyes changed yellow. Sasuke glanced towards Naruto and saw that his became red. "I can see behind your happy expression Naruto. I can see your inner demon, but can you see mine"

Gaara stared directly at Naruto, his eyes remained yellow but Naruto's changed back to his normal blue color. Gaara turned and walked away, Sasuke turned to Naruto and sat up in his hospital bed. Naruto sat down on a seat, confused on what he meant by his inner demon. Naruto knew about the Kyuubi so he wondered if Gaara had something like it.

Riax and Jiax were sitting on top of the Hokage's mansion. Riax was just laying down bored staring at the sky while Jiax stood next to him studing Konoha. Riax closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

"Your unusually quiet, I'd expect you to be pulling up tiles and throwing them at people. Or are you still thinking about your fight" Riax sat up and look towards the setting sun listening to Jiax. He reached out with his right hand as if to grab the sun. The sleeve on his coat slid down exposing the eight seals that were on his arm.

"I wanna make a Jutsu, a Jutsu that will let me use the power of the sun" Jiax looked at Riax and remembered his main 'hobby'. If he had the time Riax would spend days attempting to create Jutsu. Riax has had some few successes, but failures could be dangerous.

"The last time you tried to create a Jutsu involving the sun you set half of a forest on fire" Jiax laughed as Riax yelled at him saying it was on purpose. Naruto walked past the Hokage building and heard screaming from the top. He looked up and saw Riax standing on top of the building yelling as Jiax sat there. Naruto watched as Riax kicked Jiax and sat back down.

Naruto tried to show off to the brothers by walking up the wall. He planned on scaring them once he got there. Naruto turned and placed one foot on the wall, he focused chakra into his feet and began running up the wall. The Hokage was sitting in his office drinking tea. He focused on the fight and thought about how he should have not let it happen.

He knew that a Tsoni's chakra reserve was immensely larger than others. They were born killers, he guessed that Riax was already trained as a Hitokiri of the Tsoni. The Tsoni clan was better known as a family of Man Slayers, the definition of Hitokiris. The Hokage looked out his window and thought about the damage the average person could do when trained as a Hitokiri. His thoughts came to a stop when he saw Naruto step on his window and stood there. "Damn kids" the Hokage thought as he wondered why Naruto would be standing on his window.

Naruto stopped right before the edge of the building. He was about to let them know he was there with a yell until Riax surpirsed. Riax did a front flip off the building right in front of Naruto. He flipped over and placed both feet on the wall landing in front of Naruto. Naruto stood there with his mouth hanging open as Riax just looked at him.

"Yo" Riax looks down and looks through the Hokage's window. "I don't think the old man likes you standing on his window" Naruto looks down to see the Hokage looking annoyed. He then realized that he was standing on his window and they were cleaned during the fight. Which was only fourty-five minutes ago, Naruto then realized that he had dirt on his show so the hokage now had shoe prints on his window.

"Oh man he's going to be mad" Naruto stepped off the window and climbed up onto the roof. Riax followed behind him, Jiax saw naruto and waved. Naruto remembered what the younger one did to Sasuke so he decided not to ask about the snakes. "You're the one that whipped Sasuke right. Good job, he's always had an ego problem and a good beating fixed that"

"I wanted to give him a few more good punches but one finished him" Now both Riax and Naruto were laughing, Jiax just sighed and lay down. Riax and Naruto continued mockin Sasuke's emo personality, they even made fun of his chicken styled hair. Naruto realized that Riax was a mirror of him, the only difference was that Riax was more violent.

"Hey Riax, where are you from. Your not from anywhere around here"Naruto looked at Riax and watched his expression change. He seemed to be in deep thought, he looked back at Naruto returning to his good mood. Naruto wondered why he had to think about it but decided not to ask.

"I don't really have a home, me and Jiax travelled around training until we found Konoha. We decided to stay here and take the Chunin exams and become Ninja" Naruto felt a little jealous, he always wanted to travel the world. After getting over his jealousy he became curious on what they did.

"What kind of stuff did you guys see, where did you go, how did you survive, what did you eat. There's so many questions I need to ask" Naruto began scratching his head in frustration. Jiax sat up and looked at Naruto, Jiax was sleeping and Naruto's rambling got annoying.

"Naruto, your talking to much shut the hell up"Jiax barely had his eyes open, he instantly laid back down and went to sleep. It was silent until they heard Jiax snoring.

"Wow, Jiax is really lazy" Jiax raised one hand and pointed towards Naruto. Apparently he was still awake and now he's even more annoyed.

"Naruto, I'm going to kill you tomorrow" this statement shocked Even Riax. He knew Jiax hated being woken up and even worse he was a light sleeper. Now he's threatening people, he was obviously exhausted.

"If your going to sleep somewhere try it somewhere else. My home isn't a bed"Riax leaned back and looked up and saw the Hokage. Naruto got up to greet the Hokage and stepped on Jiax. Jiax jumped out of shock and fell off the side off the building. Riax's eyes widen as he watches Jiax fly off the mansion.

There is silence for a few seconds, everyone on top of the building was in shock. Jiax just accidentally jumped off of a mansion. A loud thud his heard along with two groans of pain and a dog barking. Riax laughed so hard he couldn't breath. Naruto looked over to see who he landed on, and the Hokage put his hand on his forehead.

Naruto saw Jiax landed between Hinata and Shino. Akamaru was barking in front of Jiax, Jiax landed on top of Kiba. Hinata jumps back surprised while Shino just glanced down and kept walking. The Hokage turned around and mentioned something about a medical bill and a migraine medication. Ever since the new students arrived he's had an increased rate of headaches.

"When I get up I'm going to kill, Naruto"Those were the last words he said before he lost consciousness. Riax finally got up and decided to leave. He stopped laughing and walked behind the Hokage.

"Alright, I'm leaving. I'll see you later Kyuubi" Naruto missed what he called him. Riax didn't even realize what he called. The Hokage turned his head and watched him leave. He was the only person to catch what he said, he became suspicous on how he would know such secret information. To people outside of Konoha, the Kyuubi no Yoko was defeated not sealed within Naruto. The Hokage questioned his knowledge even more knowing that the only people that knew were the ones that saw it happen. Even those people were forbidden to talk about it.

"One day I'm going to see what he really knows, but for know I have to go organize the mission they'll be going on tomorrow. After all, Riax and Jiax need a third teammate". As he looks through the profile of Daisuke Sanada, The third member of team Kai.


	5. The raid on castle Sanada

Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Daisuke belongs to Centurious the Azure.

Riax rolled over and stretched. He blinked twice trying to wake up and decided to go back to sleep. He closed his eyes and dozed off until he heard a knock on his door. He tried to ignore it but the person kept knocking.

"I'm not fucking home. Leave"Riax heard the knocking stop, he smiled knowing the person left. His door opened and a person walked in to his room. Riax rolled his eyes guessing know he's going to have to kill whoever walked in. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, he turned his head and stared at the wierdest thing he has ever seen.

"I am Konoha's handsome devil, Rock Lee. It would in your best interest to remember me, I also have permission from the Hokage to bring you into the mission room" Riax stared at the green one-piece suit he wore. It burned his eyes looking at his clothes and his bowl haircut didn't help. Riax looked at his huge eyebrows and wondered if they came off.

"You are the scariest thing I have ever seen" Riax stood up and stretched, he remembered that he went to sleep without a shirt. He walked over to his closet and pulled out one of his coats. This coat didn't have the chains hanging off but it had gold dragon designs going up the sleeves. "So Pee the old man wants me in the mission room, you know why"

"First, my name is Lee not Pee. Second, the Hokage wants you not the Old Man. Third, he said to tell you that it was vital to your completion of the Chunin exams. He also told me to tell you that you will be completing this mission with fellow students" Lee watched Riax as he would pick up weapons and put them inside his coat. He wondered where he put them all until he noticed until he saw on the inside. Inside of his coat were pockets, straps and other ways of carrying all of his equipment.

"Okay Lee, did the Kage tell you why we need to do this mission, cause I really don't feel like doing anything today" Lee raised an eyebrow and wondered if this was the older of the two students. To him, Riax was disrespectful to authority and completely against following orders. To him these were traits of a true leader. Lee didn't question his abilities after seeing him defeat Sasuke.

"It's the rules that there must be three members to a team. You and your brother need a third member and a Jonin. This mission is a C-ranked mission to retrieve something from your partners castle" Riax looked at Lee in surprise, his partner had a castle. Riax wondered if he was going to get stuck with a annoying rich kid. If he did Riax would have a murder on his hands. He didn't mind that but finding a new place to stay would be a problem.

"Well, hurry up and take me to the old guy already, I'm getting bored and your face is getting annoying" Lee ignored the comment and walked out of Riax's room with him following lazily. Along the way Riax figured out that Lee was doing his best to be like his trainer Might Guy. The image of a older Lee but dressed the same scarred Riax for life. They reached the Hokage mansion and travelled until they reached a long hallway.

Riax and Lee travelled through the hallway with pictures of exceptional shinobi on it. Riax looked right and paid close attention to the picture of Itachi Uchiha. Riax looked at the caption below, he wondered why it didn't have a date of death. He looked over to his left and saw the third Hokage. By that time they reached the end of the hallway and Lee opened the door. Inside Sasuke, Neji, Jiax, and Naruto were sitting down talking about how the mission.

Riax walked in and sat down next to Naruto. Riax looked up and closed his eyes trying to rest. Naruto informed Riax that the Hokage was supposed to come in a few minutes. Riax opened his eyes remembering something that he needed to ask Sasuke.

"Sasuke, where is Itachi. His picture is in the hall but I haven't seen him anywhere, he looked strong" Sasuke looked at Riax coldly, Naruto jumped because he knew the answer to the question. Sasuke looked at Riax with a cold look and wondered why he would ask that question.

"I don't know where Itachi is you idiot. But when I find out I'll prove that I'm stronger than both of you together" Naruto looked at Riax and saw the anger in his eyes. He also noticed a smile, he guessed that it was from knowing he hit a soft spot on Sasuke. Riax leaned back and looked up closing his eyes again.

"No need to get all Emo on me. It's not like he killed your family" Every one except Jiax was amazed. No one had the nerve to guess what Itachi did when they first met sasuke. Riax guessed the answer exactly after beating him in a fight. Naruto was about to say something to stop the conversation but it was too late. Riax and Sasuke were arguing again, this time looked like it would end in one of the two dying.

"You don't know how it feels to watch every one die in front of you and not being able to do anything" The room was silent, no one could say anything. The only person that could is Riax and that's because it's his conversation. Riax opened his eyes and stared directly at Sasuke. Naruto noticed that he had more hatred in his eyes than Sasuke.

"You're right, I don't know how it feels to watch my family die in front of me. They were all dead and we were being hunted by their killers army" The silence in the room remained. The sound of footsteps outside the door was the only noise. Sasuke was surprised that there was someone that knew his pain. It didn't matter to him, Riax wasn't forced to watch them all die.

The Hokage stepped into the room and saw Riax and Sasuke looking at each other. "It's good to know that you two solved your differences" The Hokae turned his head and saw how the two were looking at each other. "Or you just made them worse" The Hokage walked behind a desk with a map on top and pulled out a thin folder. He laid down the papers and looked at the students he chose for the mission.

Naruto had a worried look on his face and would switch between looking at Riax and Sasuke. Neji was looking out of the window to his right. Jiax was the only one that seemed to be paying attention and he seemed to be in a bad mood. Lee was looking at the ground in deep thought. Riax was looking up with his eyes closed and was most likely sleeping. Sasuke was looking to the left also in a bad mood.

" I can see that today isn't the best of days for all of you" The hokage rolled out a map with a point on it marked. On the eastern edge of the land of fire, that was were that Sanada castle was. The Sanada lived so close to the water because they were great swordsman. Normally the Sanada would become Kiri-nin but one of them named Daisuke Sanada decided wanted to become a Konoha-nin.

The Hokage explained that to the students. He hoped that one of them would inform Riax that this wasn't supposed to be a violent mission. As soon as the mission briefing was over Riax stretches out and wakes up. He yawns loudly and looks at the Hokage with a "are you done yet" kind of look. The Hokage dismissed the students and told them to start their mission immediately. The Hokage turned around looking at the map of where they were going. He knew that if they followed the path he said they would be there in at least two hours. He looked at his watch and saw that it was ten in the morning. He guessed they should be there at twelve.

It was twelve o' clock and the students just made it to the mansion. Neji looked at the night sky and wondered how they took fourteen hours to reach a place that should only take two. Neji scratched his head wondering how it's possible that they walk around Konoha twice and then ran ten miles west when they were supposed to be going east. Neji then realizes that letting Naruto and Riax guess directions is a bad idea. Then letting Lee decide on the direction with the 'power of youth' is even worse.

"Well guys, now we are outside of a locked down mansion. We are supposed to be inside and if we go in they'll think were thieves and kill us. So guys what do we do" Every person that was there looked at each other. Jiax realized that Riax wasn't there, he looked around in all directions and heard something scratch against the castle walls. The castle walls surrounded the place and were at least twenty feet tall. Jiax looked at the top of the wall and saw Riax sitting on top studing how many guards were on the inside. Jiax guessed that Riax was wondering how many guards he could kill before they had to leave.

"Riax what do you think your doing" Riax looked down at Jiax and smiled. He turned back to the other side of the wall and jumped off without saying a word. Jiax listened as he heard Riax land on to guards and stab them in the back. Afterwards footsteps were heard and then it was silent. Jiax turned around and walked back to the group silently. He walked over to the group and told them the bad news.

"Guys Riax already snuck in and killed two guards. Meaning we have to hurry up and get inside before Riax destroys everything," Neji sighed as he activated the Byakugan to find Riax. Neji saw Riax walking up a wall casually with blood on one of his sleeves.

Riax walked up the wall with ease. He became bored with going up the wall and decided to find the closest open window. He walked a few more feet and found a window that showed a woman bathing on the inside. Riax decided to stop walking and 'study' her curves.

Neji stopped watching Riax and decided not to say anything. He looked back at the rest of the group and saw the rest on top of the stonewall. Neji walked up to the wall and climbed to the top. He reached the top and silently dropped to the other side. Neji knew that this was a test for Konoha-nin. Yukimura Sanada wanted to see how skilled they were, he set up a system of non-lethal traps for them to avoid. He didn't tell the guards they were there so if they get caught Yukimura won't let Daisuke go to the school.

Riax was on top of the roof of the building feeling sick. He lay down on his back trying not to puke. The woman he was watching turned out to be a man, the horrors plagued his memory. Riax sat up and leaned over the edge, he flipped over while holding on to the railing and hung in front of the window. He let go of the railing with his right hand and opened the window.

A guard walked past and looked out the window staring directly at Riax. Before he could say anything Riax reached in the building, grabbed the guard's collar and pulled him out the window dropping him. Riax looked down and watched him fall before crawling in through the window.

Naruto was feeling proud and important, they gave him the job of being the sacrifice if they got caught. He wasn't sure what a sacrifice was but it sounded cool to him. Naruto and the rest were inside the building sneaking around. The Hokage gave them a map that marked the path they were supposed to take. Sasuke glanced at the map that Jiax was holding and looked back at Naruto. Naruto nodded and pressed his back against the wall. He leaned over slightly and peeked around the corner. The soldier that Riax dropped came crashing down in front of Naruto

Naruto screamed but felt a hand cover his mouth to keep it quiet. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled him back, the last thing they needed was to get caught and fail a C-rank mision. Sasuke pushed Naruto away and looked around the corner himself. Sasuke looked down and was shocked to see a guard on the ground. He was covered in broken tiles and his nose was broken, he was also in a coma. Sasuke knew that he was dropped off the ceiling because of the tiles. He looked up and saw Riax climbing into a window on the top floor.

Sasuke looked through the hole in the ceiling amazed. They were in a castle that was created in a Japanese fashion and the building was at least twenty to thirty stories high. Sasuke wondered how Riax got to the top of the building so quickly. He looked back and saw Naruto looking over his shoulder to see what happened. Sasuke pushed Naruto back and looked at Jiax.

"Riax already reached the top of the building. I think we have to hurry up so he doesn't blow our cover" Jiax heard Sasuke and walked around the corner. He looked up and saw another guard fly out of another window. Jiax turned around with a smile, Naruto noticed Neji had a slight grin also.

"We can use him as a distraction. If Yukimura didn't tell the guards we were here then that means that they'll run towards Riax" Neji thought that the problem with the plan was what would happen if Riax got caught. Jiax seemed more worried about what he would do to the guards. Jiax knew that the guards along this hall were gone. He turned around and placed a rolled up map in his pocket. Jiax heard a beep come from behind him. He looked back and saw everyone looking at Lee.

"Sorry guys I have to start training, it's twelve thirty and I promised Guy-sensei that I would"Lee turned around and ran down the hallway. The group heard a scream and a loud crash as Lee ran over people that were in his way. Jiax and the group stared dumbfounded. Sasuke wondered if every on the team was out to ruin the plan. First Riax goes on a killing spree, and then Lee decides to train while screaming, "I'm sorry"

Sasuke started looking at the team suspiciously wondering who would ruin the mision next. They began running and stopped once they were a good distance away from Lee's 'training'. Jiax began looking at the map trying to figure out where they were. Naruto was standing next to Jiax as they walked down another hallway. Jiax looked at the walls and studied them, they were wood boards but one was slightly seperated. Jiax taps Naruto and points towards the wall. Naruto walks over to the wall and begins to search it looking for a trap. A small sound that was like two pieces of wood hitting each other was heard.

Naruto jumped away from the wall as knives shot out of them and went back in between the boards. Naruto turned around and showed everyone his bleeding hand.

"What part of this looks non-lethal to all of you" Jiax pulls out the map and looks at it closely. After a second he began laughing, Sasuke walked over to look at the map also. Sasuke then turned around and walked down the hall the way they came. Neji shrugged his shoulders and followed Sasuke.

"Sorry Naruto, we took a wrong turn. That's why the trap almost killed you" Jiax said in between laughs, Jiax turned around and walked back with Naruto following. Once they caught up to Neji, Naruto realized that he had his Byakuga active.

"Am I the only one to notice all the guards are gone" Sasuke stood quiet thinking, Naruto began thinking about the last time they saw a guard. Jiax looked up and listened to the running footsteps. Sasuke heard them to and remembered the other person in the group that was being used as a 'distraction'

Riax grabbed the guards red helmet and pulled his head down, at the same time he brought his left hand up delivering a powerful uppercut. After finishing the guard he spun around and performed his personal Taijutsu. It was a two-part move that he considered his favorite. He proudly named the first technique 'heavens descent' and the second was called 'hells ascension'. Riax ran towards two guards with their spears pointed towards him. The guards tried to thrust Riax but he ducked under the spears and stopped before them.

"Heaven's descent" Riax thought as he crouched down and spun around kicking their legs tripping them. Riax looked up and saw that both guards were in the air directly above him. Riax jumped up while raising his arms.

"Hell's ascension"Riax thought as he punched both guards in the stomach and shot them into the ceiling. Riax placed both feet on the ground and looked at the twenty or more soldiers standing in front of him. Riax smiled as they kept their distance from him. Riax looked up and saw that from the waist up, the guards he hit were stuck in the ceiling. Their legs hung limp, Riax grabbed their ankles and pulled them down letting the unconscious bodies fall to the floor.

The soldiers looked at each other and decided to capture him at the same time. They began running towards Riax, spears raised attempting to kill him. Riax rolled his eyes and jumped out of the window. The confused guards ran towards the window to see what happened. Riax stood on the wall right under the window waving at them, he then released the chakra in his feet and dived towards the ground.

"But young lord, it is dangerous. If you were hurt, your father would have my head"Kusao said. Kusao was the voice of Daisuke in a sense. Even though Daisuke was the best warrior in his house besides his father, Kusao always worried. Daisuke looked at the man that was dressed in the imperial red Sanada robes. Daisuke turned to Kusao annoyed.

"Kusao, I'm the strongest in the entire house. I'm also the only one to inherit a sharingan in this clan. I'm going to be leaving to Konoha also, if I can't take care of myself then let me die" Kusao looked at Daisuke and understood. Daisuke Sanada was dressed in traditional clothing. He wore a white coat that hung slightly below his ankles. The golden belt around his waist was proof of his Sanada heritage. His flowing black hair hung down partially covering his right eye.

Daisuke turned and ran up the stairs. Eventually he came to a hallway and saw soldiers standing by the windows lookin out. Daisuke ran up to them to see what they were looking at. He saw Riax running away from the soldiers on the wall. Daisuke knew that this was one of the intruders because only him and his father could control their chakra. Daisuke jumped out the window and placed his feet on the wall and then proceeded to chase the intruder.

Riax ran up the wall and reached the top of the building. He landed on top and stretched. He counted about twenty-seven guards he put down, he looked in the air and wondered why they were here. It finally came to him that he doesn't know why they were here and he could be fighting allies.

"It's to late to be sorry. I'm either going to kill you or capture you" Daisuke Sanada appeared in front of Riax. His right hand holding on to the katana that was on his left side. He seperated his legs and leaned forward slightly wgile grippong the sword. Riax raised his right hand to his side and focused chakra into his palm. The image of a sword flowed into his mind. He imagined a sabre made of a black metal and a gold dragon design on the blade.

Daisuke watched as a black aura formed around his hand and condensed into a blade. The shadow the covered the blade went away with a breeze and exposed the black metal and dragon design, just as Riax thought. Daisuke pulled out his blade and raised it pointing it towards Riax. The gold phoenix on his katana reflected the moonlight. Riax pointed his blade at Daisuke.

"I've killed people twice your size what makes you think you stand a chance" Riax held the blade still and raised it so be on level with Daisuke's eyes. Daisuke raised his at the same level and the swords touched. There was silence between the two.

"I don't want to kill you but I guess I have to now" Riax saw his serious expression change and he looked like he was joking. Daisuke smiled and Riax did the same. Both of them hoped for a good fight and they knew it was coming.

Please review


	6. The escape of castle Sanada

Originally this and the last chapter were the same but the last one was getting too long so I made it two.

"First you destroy my house and then you off all the traps. Now you're trying to assassinate my son. I'll kill you all" The group got hold off the scroll but they accidentally met up with Yukimura Sanada, the head of the house. He was bigger than most average people. His armor was the color of blood and his spear was slightly bigger than him. He had a gold headband around his head with the Sanada symbol.

The group took a step back knowing that he's stronger than all of them. Neji has heard of Yukimura before, he is one of the great warriors of the world. Sasuke turned around and looked down the hall behind them, even though it wasn't marked on the map it was the only way of escape. Jiax and Sasuke made eye contact, Sasuke and Jiax both turned and took off down the hall.

"Follow us" Jiax shouted to the rest of the group. They did as he said and turned following Jiax. Naruto was in the back while Neji was in front of him. Naruto looked back and saw Yukimura directly behind them with his spear swinging shouting things like 'get back here you dirty little pieces of shit'.

Naruto looked back and ran faster, he looked in his hand and wondered why this scroll was so important. Neji was next to Sasuke running with his Byakugan activated. Neji could see the person following them and where they were going. They turned left and continued down another hallway hoping they would eventually find the way out.

Neji saw that ahead of them there were two directions they could take. Jiax began running faster and turned left leaving the group behind. Naruto screamed at Jiax for leaving them until he saw him run into the other hall screaming 'wrong way'. Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto reached the point where they were supposed to turn and stopped. They looked the other direction and saw Jiax running back with an army of guards behind him screaming 'even worse'.

Sasuke looked back at Yukimura and noticed he was getting closer. In both directions there were guards, they were stuck. Naruto got ready to fight realizing this too. Neji heard a noise coming from next to Yukimura and watched as Lee ran through a wall and tackled him. Neji looked at Jiax and waved his hand telling him to catch up and follow. The group turned around and ran back down the hallway jumping over Lee and the unconcious warrior on the ground.

Lee looked up wondering where they were going and looked the other direction. An army of guards flooded the hall and was running his way, Lee considered following them his only chance of escape. Lee got up and ran next to Naruto who was in the lead due to the fact that he was in the back when they turned around. Lee ran in front of Naruto and pointed towards a hallway.

They follow Lee's directions and reach the wall that borders the castle grounds. Every one quickly runs up and jumps off to the ground. They heard the main gate open and hid behind trees as the soldiers ran down the path searching. After fifteen minutes of waiting they realized that they were a good distance away.

"Lee you almost had us all killed. Now that we have the scroll we can leave" Sasuke turned away from the rest off the group ashamed that they couldn't sneak in. Sasuke looked back at the rest of the group wondering why they didn't follow. Then he realized what they were all looking at, on top of the building were two silhouettes. Sparks were flying everywhere as they would move and attack each other.

"I think we found our runaway" Jiax said watching Riax fight Daisuke on the roof of the building. Naruto saw the sparks hitting the roof and start a fire. It was something they would all remember, watching the flames bend and dance as the two moved and attacked.

Daisuke and Riax spun around connecting swords and defending. They didn't seem to mind the flames, Riax thought that they would make the fight more exciting. Daisuke swung his sword horizontally slashing at Riax, he pulled up his blade and blocked the attack. Daisuke pulled away and tried to punch his opponent with his left. Riax moved to his left and caught the punch pulling off Daisuke's glove at the same time.

Riax looked at Daisuke left hand and saw the three curved lines on the back of his hand. Daisuke realized what he saw jumped back putting the distance between the two. Riax finally noticed his red eyes with two tomoe in each eye. Daisuke sheathed his katana and pulled off the glove on his right. After pulling off the gloves he raised both of his hands and showed Riax the curse mark of heaven on his right hand and the curse of earth on his left.

"I've shown you mine now you show me yours" Daisuke knew that he had another source of chakra. He could see it with his sharingan, normally it was a black aura surrounding him but occasionally purple and red waves went through it. Riax stabbed his sabre into the ground and raised his arm showing him the eight seals that were on his right. Daisuke thought that the seals were the other colors. "You have the children of Jashin sealed within you and you're still alive, interesting"

Daisuke lowered his hands and grabbed his katana with his right. Riax pulled his sword out of the tile and ran towards Daisuke. Both of them charged towards each other. Seconds before they reached each other the ground under them collapsed and they fell through the ceiling. Both of them collided with the floor dazed but still knowing that they were fighting. Daisuke got up first and jumped above Riax with his sword pointed down. Riax rolled from under him and noticed the curse mark spread around his hands.

Riax stood up and gripped his sword. Daisuke's Sharingan showed him that Riax was placing black and red chakra into the sword, which was changing its shape. Daisuke stepped back as it extended into a pole and an immense blade formed on the end. The black chakra surrounding it cleared showing that it was a black, gold and red scythe. Five red crystals hovered behind the blade and stayed in the same position as Riax put the blade of the scythe near the ground. He held the bottom of the shaft with his left, his right hand was farther up.

Daisuke knew he had to match the scythe so he focused chakra in to his sword giving it a gold glow while increasing its size. Riax and Daisuke listened as marching footsteps grew louder. Daisuke didn't want the soldiers interfering with this fight so he decided to put it on 'hold'. Daisuke sheathed his katana into his hands and let chakra build up in his palms. Daisuke spread his legs and smashed the two orbs of chakra creating a sonic-boom effect. Riax tried to hold his ground but the force shot him threw the wall and outside the building like a bullet.

Riax flew the air barely concious, he knew that it wasn't enough to kill him but it was a hard hit. He stared at the night sky thinking, there was nothing else he could do. It seemed almost like a dream, he flew through the air with the only noise being his coat flapping in the air. I closed my eyes and thought about the wounds that have yet to be healed on my soul.

It seemed unreal, at a distance you would think it was a beautiful sunset. But to me, it was the end of my destruction of my dreams and the beginning of nightmares. I stood on a hill miles away from my home watching it burn. A coward with an army ambushed a single clan and killed all of the third house members. It used to hurt knowing that the reason for their death was sealed within me. Jiax turned and walked away, I was seven so all I could do was just walk away.

I opened my eyes and returned to the world. I was now flying towards the ground at an angle. "Once I hit the ground I'm free. No, can't die yet, I'm not through with life yet" I focused all my chakra to swirl around my body, it resembled a black tornado. I spun around to regain balance and watched as the bround came closer, the plan was to make the impact as soft as possible so I won't die. I doubted I was going to walk out of this without a few major injuries. I was directly above the trees so I leaned forward and grabbed the nearest branch.

The branch broke but that's what I expected. I wasn't trying to stop but slow myself down to a safe speed. I crossed my arms and smashed through a branch that left splinters in both of my arms arms. I opened my eyes and reached for another branch, I stretched trying to grab it but I missed. I smashed against a tree and was knocked unconcious. My limp body hit a few other branches before slamming against a tree and falling to the ground, barely holding on to life.

"We have to go find him, he might be hurt" Naruto shouted while pointing towards the direction Riax flew. Sasuke seemed to agree but Neji was looking in the direction of Konoha. Jiax looked at Neji and saw that he was using his Byakugan to find something. Neji stopped searching and looked back at the rest of the group.

"No need to look for him. Hinata is already halfway there" Jiax understood why Neji had his Byakugan on. He was watching Hinata run towards Riax after watching him get hit. Neji jumped into the trees and left the rest of the group behind. Sasuke and Jiax shrugged and followed while Lee and Naruto came last. Naruto looked back wondering how Riax was hit like that but came back to his senses when Lee told him to catch up.

Hinata reached the point where she saw the student fall. The Hokage told her and Sakuka to make sure everything was okay. The Third also told them not to be noticed by the guys on the mission, after seeing everyone was all right on her side Sakura left giving Hinata the job of finding Riax. She saw a trail of broken branches leading to somewhere. Hinata followed the branches and saw a person lying on the ground with blood around them. She remembered the description the Hokage gave her of the student they were supposed to watch carefully.

"Riax sticks out in the group. His clothes are all black with a gold dragon on the sleeves. He'll be easy to recognize with this little info" Hinata wondered what he meant by this little info. She realized that Riax wore clothing that was completely different. Hinata ran next to him and saw that he was breathing. She kneeled down next to him and saw that his head was bleeding along with his arms. She placed her hands on his back and began using a medical jutstu to remove the wood in his arm.

Riax flinched which surprised her, Hinata fell back and watched Riax begin to get up. He drops back to the ground and began to laugh at himself. Hinata began holding her breath as he sat up, leaning against the tree behind him. He looked into the air and glanced at Hinata.

"R..Riax Tsoni, I'm H..Hinata, The Hokage sent me to help you"Riax wondered why she was acting so weak. Riax looked at his arms and the pieces of wood that used to be in them. He wondered why she was helping him but decided not to question her.

"Thanks Hinata, I guess that means I owe you one" Hinata blushed when he put he mentioned owing her. She never had anyone put themselves in debt to her before. Riax laughed which made Hinata blush even more.

Hinata continued healing Riax's arms while he looked at her eyes. He knew she had the Byakugan, the reason why they were white. But unlike Neji she was shy and innocent. Riax thought all Hyuga were rich snobs, Neji fit the stereotype but Hinata was different. Riax looked at the full moon and remembered the full moon on the day his family died.

"I guess it would have been destiny if I died today" Hinata looked at Riax confused and worried. She remembered Neji talk about destiny and how it was her destiny to be weaker than him. Hinata looked at the moon and decided to say something.

"You can change your destiny if you try and let others help"Riax wondered why Hinata had that sudden outburst and looked at her. Hinata realized what she did became silent and looked down in shame. She knew that if she said this to Neji it would result in him challenging her to a fight. Hinata heard about Riax's fight with Sasuke on his first day here and thought it would be worse.

"Thanks, for the healing and the words of wisdom. I better meet up with the rest, they're probably out here getting eaten by some wild animal. I'll see you later" Riax stood up and walked away. Hinata was still sitting on her knees surprised by the fact that he said she gave him words of wisdom. Hinata leaned against the tree next to the spot where Riax was.

She wondered what he meant by 'it would have been destiny if I died today'. A flash caught her eye and she in the grass in front of a broken branch. She saw a spiked chain on the ground with something on it. Hinata stood up and walked toward and picked it up. Upon examining it she saw that attached to the chain was a circle with an upside-down triangle inside. Hinata thought it belonged to Riax, she looked in the direction of where he went. He was heading back to Konoha so she decided to catch up to him and return it.

The Hokage sat in his office extremely stressed and annoyed. He can't imagine how a two-hour mision takes over fifteen hours to complete. Yukimura sent a report to the Hokage and he remembered what it said. There were twelve casualties, thirty-five injuries, and hundreds of dollars worth of collateral damage, he even mentioned an assassination attempt on his son.

"How did a C-rank mission at most become an A-rank assassination job" The Hokage said to his son Asuma. Asuma sat in the chair in front of the Kage with a small smile. Sakura returned to Konoha and told them that everyone was fin and Hinata was helping Riax.

"It makes me wonder why you would let in students that already have criminal records," Asuma laughed at the Hokage knowing exactly why he let them in. The Hokage wanted to restore cooperation between the land of shadows and fire. The Hokage looked depressed having his own son laugh at him. Kurenai Yuhi was sitting next to Asuma thinking about how Hinata was doing.

"I don't trust them. If they're from a exiled clan that knew forbidden jutsu what stops them from using the" Kurenai said still looking out the window, after hearing about the Tsoni brothers coming to Konoha she began studing the forbidden justsu the family specialized in. She thought that she was the only one that worried about what they can do. "You saw how he defeated Sasuke. Riax is able to focus chakra outside of his body directly, that's impossible for most people. We don't even know what Jiax can do"

Asuma thought that she ruined the moment but she was right. The Hokage looked at his desk knowing that kurenai doesn't accept things quickly. She still questioned the Kyuubi inside of Naruto but she didn't hate him. Both the father and son knew she had a reason to be cautious.

"The demon that was outside of Konoha was also mentioned in the Tsoni family history…"

"That's enough Kurenai, You know the description of the demon and the Orochi are two different things" The Hokage said mentally comparing the demon with a giant snake with eight heads and tails that matched the nine tailed fox. The Hokage hoped Kurenai didn't know about the battle between Orochi and Kyuubi. The Hokage knew that soon Riax and Naruto would have a problem.

"I've realized that everyone here seems to be forgetting about Daisuke. He was experimented on by Orochimaru and escaped, who knows what Orochimaru did to him" The Hokage raised one hand to silence the Jonin. Asuma remembered that his dad hated hearing about his student that left Konoha. The Hokage remembers his student swearing to destroy Konoha as he escaped.

The Kage knew how Kurenai felt about the teams from the land of shadows. He then chose not to inform her about the other team that was coming from there. To restore cooperation with the land of shadows the two strongest families must be treated equally or they'll begin fighting. The Xeno family is the rival to the Tsoni clan. The two clans brought the land of shadows into a never-ending civil war by splitting into two villages. The Hokage accepted students from the Village hiding Demons and the Village hiding Angels.

Daisuke stood in his house looking out the hole in his ceiling. He looked down and saw all the destruction and broken property around him. He knew his dad was going to make sure he fixs all of this before he leaves to Konoha. Kusao ran in the room and began rambling on about how Daisuke isn't the type of person to be fighting. Daisuke looked down at his clothes and thought about what he should wear to Konoha. He doesn't want to look fancy but he likes a little style.

The short man dressed in the red robes ran around the room panicing. Daisuke watched as he would continue ranting on and on with no end. He became fed up with the advisor when he started talking like he owned everything. Daisuke leaned over picking up his katana and sheathe, Kusao scrambled past Diasuke and he simply smacked him with the metal sheathe.

"Stop bitching and find someone to clean this up. He had a leaf headband in his pocket so my dad has a reason for all this" Daisuke turned around to walk out the room. Blocking the doorway was the Yukimura with a lump on his head. Daisuke looked up and saw his dad's eye twitch as he saw hundreds of dollars worth of family art that was passed down through the years destroyed.

"Daisuke, you're getting a job in Konoha because all your money here is going to pay for the damages" Daisuke sighed knowing that all of his money is his dad's now and he needs to get a job. Hundreds of dollars are now leaving his pocket and going into his dad's. Yukimura finally noticed Kusao scrambling around the room adding up prices. "Kusao do as my son said and stop bitching, you're not paying for anything"

It was hours early in the morning the next day. Riax was resting by and just woke up. He stood up and stretched listening to his stomach growl for breakfast. He started walking in the direction of Konoha, he thought that once he made it back the rest of the guys would be there waiting. He stopped moving as the bushes around him began to shake. Whatever was around there were two of them.

I began running in an off direction to get out of away. I wasn't going to fight them because I had no clue what I was going to fight. To my left and right I heard growls and branches shaking. Whatever was following me they were doing a good job. I made a hand seal and focused chakra into it, one of the jutsus I created was creating a flash of light as an escape tactic.

I stopped running and released the chara within the hand sign. The light blinded the things that were following me giving me a chance to escape. I continued running knowing that soon they'll find me again.


	7. rage against the Nue moon

Disclaimer: "I own Naruto" Author is struck by lightning. "Scratch that" 

Info-Yin and Yang means heaven and earth. Even though Yin means dark element, which makes it a paradox because it represents heaven. I decided to leave it the way it is to avoid I further headaches…Paradoxes make no sense and give the worse headaches.

Akoya- A Japanese pearl that can be black or white, naturally unlike others

Riax's point of view… 

I jumped out of the trees and landed in an opening in the woods. The bushes moved telling me that I was being followed again. My 'stalkers' walked around me staying in the bushes and out of sight. By the movement and growls I guessed that they were tiger summons. They paced around me trying to find a good place to strike so I had to keep my guard up.

I heard noises from behind me that sounded like on of them are digging. I looked back and saw dirt being thrown into the air, when I wasn't looking the other one leaped out of the bushes in front of me. I looked back at the other one and created the scythe I used against Daisuke in my hand.

My guess that these were summons was right, it was bigger than me and had a scorpion tale. The striped yellow tiger had the white symbol of yin on its head. I raised the scythe above my head and charged forward, the beast opened its mouth and a blast of lightning charged up inside. I jumped over the blast and prepared myself to avoid more.

"I am Nueyin, the proud heaven of the Nue clan" I stared in amazement as 'Nueyin' spoke to me. He was just like every other summon with the ability to speak without moving their mouth. He spoke in a deep, proud voice with authority. I heard him laugh and then he gave me a lethal hint. "If you haven't noticed, I am Yin but there is always darkness in light" Riax remembered that in the symbol there were two sides, in front of him was only one. He looked back at the bush where he thought something was digging.

The ground vibrated as the other summon traveled through the earth. I looked down at the ground under me and felt it rise up as it cracked under him. I came back to my senses and jumped back, the ground erupted from the ground as the other summon shot out into the air. It landed on next to the other one and turned around facing me. I saw the Yang symbol engraved on its head, Nueyang stood on all four of his legs facing me.

"I am Nueyang, proud brother of earth to Nueyang" The voice of Nueyang was sly and evil. I instantly saw the difference between the two that make them Yin and Yang. Nueyin looked proud and stood tall ready to attack, Nueyang was the opposite. He slouched over and creeped around to sneak up on his enemies. "We are the Nue brothers, you are our prey"

"Sorry but being killed by a little freak like you is impossible" Nueyang looked at me evily then turned back to his brother. The yang summon charged towards me enraged. I focused red chakra into the blade of the scythe and swung. A wave of red chakra shot out of the blade towards my opponent, as expected he jumped to avoid the wave. I spun around creating a swirling blade around me to protect myself. Nueyang launched himself into the air and spiraled towards the ground in front of me.

Nueyang drilled through the ground at speeds faster than I could run. There was no way I could know where he was. The ground under me trembled and cracked, a claw reached out and slashed my leg as I jumped back. Right on the spot where I landed the ground cracked and he attacked again. I couldn't avoid the last one and got a minor injury on my arm. That injury on my leg was slowing me down and my scythe is completely useless if I can't hit my enemy.

Nueyin just watched as I fought his brother. Once I defeat Nueyang I have to get answers from Nueyin. I was becoming fatigued after avoiding the attacks, I needed a plan to attack back. I searched the area for a strategy, I noticed all the holes that he created. The plan came to me but I needed to time it perfectly or Nueyang wouldn't be hit by it.

I stopped moving and listened for the sounds of him digging. When I heard them stop directly under me the ground cracked and one of his claws shot out of the earth. I jumped directly up and formed the seals needed for a Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu. His claw went back into the ground and I used the focused chakra into my hand to breath fire. I condensed the chakra so it would be a small direct flame, I aimed directly inside the hole and the fire went inside the hole.

A roar echoed from underground and Riax on the ground with a smile knowing his plan worked. Nueyang digging underground was one tunnel that was connected to them all. The fire Riax shot in went through the tunnel and couldn't miss Nueyang unless he wasn't in the tunnel. If he wasn't in the tunnel then Riax could have defeated him easily.

The flames erupted from the tunnel holes across the ground. I watched Nueyin making sure he didn't try to get revenge. He didn't seem to care, he lay there just watching. I looked back at the hole and walked towards it. I was sure he was dead, nothing could survive a direct hit like that. I bent over and looked inside the hole to check.

The claw was inside the hole burnt to a black color. I saw that on his paw he had on a gold tiger gauntlet that wasn't affected. I reached in the hole and grabbed the armor off of its claw. I pulled my hand out of the hole and examined the gold claws, forgetting about the other Nue I placed it in my coat pocket and raised my scythe that I strapped to my back.

"I have no need to fight you. You have defeated my brother and killed him with your skill alone. For that I will tell you a secret, at this moment my summoner is trying to kill your brother" I looked at Nueyin in surprise and disbelief. An explosion sent a giant gust flying past me, Nueyin seemed to disappear into the air.

"**Sasuke, Naruto hurry up and kill him**" Jiax shouted to Naruto and Sasuke. The summon that was slightly bigger than the trees was leaning over roaring in pain. Jiax looked up at the man that attacked them and then the beast under him. He showed up earlier and summoned this huge tiger with a stinger for a tail. Neji was trying to hit the man on top of the beast's head.

Naruto stood next to Sasuke using the Kyuubi chakra to form a powerful red Rasengan. Sasuke charged up his Chidori to the left of Naruto. Jiax looked back at the face of the beast and returned to what he was doing. Both Jiax and Lee broke the Nue's front legs to keep it from moving. After breaking the legs they jumped towards it's head and kicked it towards the ground. Then held the head to the ground giving the rest a chance to help.

Sasuke ran forward at the Nue trying to gain as much speed as possible. He activated his sharingan so he could see where he was going. He looked at his target and listen to the monster's growls and roars as Jiax and Lee struggled to hold it down. Sasuke focused chakra into his feet and launched into the air. The Nue struggled to rise up and devour Sasuke but the two holding down it's head prevented movement. Sasuke descended towards the ground focusing the most of his chakra into his hand.

Naruto leaped into the air next to Sasuke and dived towards the summon with him. Sasuke looked at Naruto and raised the Chidori, Naruto did the same with the Rasengan. The lightning from the Chidori swirls around mixing with the Rasengan, spiraling lightning stabbed the summon directly between the eyes. Lee looked up watched as a fountain of blood spewed upwards, the Nue died and Lee and Jiax let go of it's head so they didn't get soaked in blood.

Neji looked back to see what happened and was kicked in the stomach. Neji flew off the monster and landed on his feet holding his stomach. Naruto and Sasuke jumped back avoiding kunai and shuriken thrown by their enemy, Sasuke caught one of the kunai to use. The summoner walked around the hole in his summons head and watched the students.

When he ambushed the Konoha team he instantly brought out a summon not giving them a chance to look at who they were fighting. Jiax recognized his black leather cloak being similar to Riax except his had a blue crescent moons across it and his was buttoned up. His hair covered his left eye and went down to his neck. He leaned over and got some of the blood on his hands. The summoner focused chakra into his hands and executed handsigns to summon another beast.

"We have to stop him" Neji screamed at the rest of the people there. Lee knew he was the fastest but he couldn't get to him in time. Naruto was confused by Jiax's relaxed posture that seemed like everything was okay. He was only three handseals away from bringing out a Nue the size of Gamabunta. A black ball of chakra exploded around him and he flew off the dead giant and landed into the ground face first. Jiax had a smirk on his face as Riax walked out from between the trees.

"Did I miss something here because a giant with a hole in his head and my injured teammates looks like a party to me" Lee and Naruto cheered as Riax walked towards them, Neji and Sasuke sighed at his joking entrance. Neji ran towards the unnamed man as struggled to his feet.

When he was on his hands and knees Neji ducked down and hit him into the air. Neji hit him hard enough that he flew over his head and gave Neji a chance to finish him. The 'Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four palms' is performed on the summoner directly above Neji. After all sixty-four painful hits Neji grabbed him by his collar and held him there. Because of the technique the man was paralyzed and without chakra to summon.

"Why did you attack us, who are you, are you here because of the Sanada clan" The man looked at Riax and saw behind him someone else. Daisuke Sanada followed Riax here to see where they came from. Upon seeing what happened he stopped and watched from a distance. The man looked back at Neji and opened his mouth to speak but once he did, blood came out his mouth and he died. Neji dropped the man in shock and saw chakram or ring blade in his back.

Riax stared directly at the person that killed the other. He knew that this was an assassin that was after him and Jiax for some reason. Riax could never forget how he looked or his power. He had the same coat as Riax, but like the dead man his was buttoned up. The coat was blue with blue with black crescent moons on it. The coat covered his mouth and went down covering his feet. His blue hair only exposing his left yellow eye covered the only part of his face that could be seen. The new enemy pulled the chakram back with a chakra string and looked at Neji. He raised his right hand and pulled the hair up that covered it showing his black Byakugan.

"Neji, you will never be able to follow your destiny of destroying the main house without this, the Akoya Byakugan" Neji stared as he showed him the next level of the Byakugan. The ground in front of the man cracked as a shockwave flew towards Neji. Too afraid to move Neji stood still in shock, his body wasn't responding. He wondered how this man knew he wanted to defeat the main branch and how he had the Byakugan.

"**I'll kill you Lunar**" Neji fell back as Riax appeared in front of him. Riax raised one hand releasing chakra to form a shield around him. The man named Lunar let go of the hair and covered his eye. The ground cracked as black chakra rose around and twirled around Riax. Lunar threw both of the chakrams at Riax at high speeds.

Riax jumped to his right and shot forwards still surrounded by black chakra. While running a scythe formed in his hands. Riax spun around slashing at Lunar with no mercy. Riax threw the scythe, Lunar pulled out his left hand and knocked it away with the ring blade. The swirling chakra around Riax grew and a powerful wind blew. Riax executed handsigns and took in a deep breath. Jiax knew that he was trying the 'Fire Release: Intense Pain' jutsu, a technique that consumes so much of his chakra because it has the power to turn Konoha into a load of ash.

Riax exhaled and the flame shot out of his mouth towards Lunar. Daisuke saw the fire blast coming his way because he was behind Lunar. He couldn't escape due to the size of the flame so he used the 'Water Release: Water Encampment Wall' jutsu to pull the water from the ground and create a wall in front of him. Lunar raised the chakrams and focused chakra into them causing them to spin creating a dark blue shield in front of them. Naruto jumped when the flame surrounded Lunar and spread back clashing with Daisuke's wall. Steam rose from the water while Lunar couldn't be seen.

The flame stopped and to everyone's surprise Lunar was still standing. Riax yelled in frustration and you used the last off his chakra to shoot as many balls of chakra as possible. Daisuke ran to avoid being caught in this move also while Lunar stood still ready to fight. Riax raised both hands and a black beam shot out of his hands, Lunar jumped left avoiding the first attack and looked up to see hundreds more coming his way.

"Relax Naruto, he's fine. Once Lunar realizes that Riax's blind rage won't stop anytime soon he'll leave. Just let him blow off some steam, if you try to stop him now you'll be an enemy to him" Naruto watched in fear as Lunar jumped avoiding a volley of black chakra blasts. Naruto saw the blasts before but the size, speed and power of them was bigger. Trees were destroyed and craters were made as the blasts missed. Riax put both hands directly in front of him and charged an energy blast that was would have changed the clearing into a desert. The blast disappeared and Riax dropped to the ground exhausted.

Lunar hated fighting weakened enemies, a telepathic message told him to return. He turned around and walked into the trees disappearing with the shadows. Lee ran to aid Neji while Jiax and Naruto went to Riax. Sasuke stood still watching Daisuke that stood by and watched everything happen.

Jiax stood over Riax silently thinking. Jiax thought about the black aura that was surrounding him and wondered why he didn't use all of his power. Jiax watched closely expecting to see dark purple or red chakra along with the black. Another thing he noticed was that after the fire Jutsu Lunar had smoke rising off of him and he was becoming sluggish. 'maybe he's not invincible after all' Jiax thought to himself

"Naruto just let him rest he's out of chakra," Jiax said as Naruto tried to wake up Riax. Neji and Lee walked towards Jiax, Neji stumbled as he got over the shock from seeing a black Byakugan. Naruto sat down and looked into the clouds as Jiax lifted up Riax and threw him over his right shoulder. Jiax turned around and walked northeast towards Konoha. Everyone else followed behind, Daisuke realized that they were heading in the direction as him chose to follow behind.

The sun was going down and the sky grew darker. Naruto has been complaining about how hungry he was ever since the fight. Jiax set Riax down against a tree and walked away without saying a word. Lee wondered what he was doing along with Naruto. Jiax was the oldest so Neji and Sasuke thought that whatever he was doing was the best decision so he didn't question him. Jiax walked under a tree and sat down relaxing.

"You've been following us for awhile, if you want a fight no one here is in the mood, we were attacked by two people in the same day" Jiax looked up at Daisuke Sanada, only thing Jiax could see was the branch and his white coat that had a gold phoenix designs. Daisuke leaned over looking at Jiax that to him looked like a taller and older Riax with silver hair.

"I'm heading to Konoha like you guys, so I thought I'd tag along" Daisuke said in a playful voice. Jiax looked up at him wondering if this was the third member of their team. Jiax looked back up at Daisuke and saw the curse mark of heaven on his right hand. The difference between Sasuke and Daisuke was that Sasuke only had one mark on the back of his neck, Daisuke had all three. Jiax ignored the mark knowing that he had a reason for having it.

"You might want to go ahead. We're going to rest here for the day" Daisuke sighed and stood up on the branch, he waved bye to Jiax and left. Jiax looked into the air and watched the cloud. Neji sat in another tree thinking about the black Byakugan. It confused him on how the person knew his name, had a Byakugan, and wanted revenge against the main house.

"Naruto, don't tell Sakura about this. Riax knew who he was so I'm guessing he's connected to the chakra we saw in Riax" Naruto nodded and agreed with Sasuke. Lee fell asleep on the grass worn out and hungry. Riax began waking up with little memory of what happened. Only thing he knew was that he collapsed trying to kill Lunar.

He sat up and fell a sharp pain above his ankle. Riax looked down and remembered the slashes he got from Nueyang. Riax looked up and cursed himself for failing to kill his enemy. Lunar was supposedly one of the strongest people in the world, if Riax could kill him he could return home. He heard a twig snap behind one of the trees next to him, he was injured but he'd still fight.

"Who are you and what do you want" Riax said and heard a gasp from behind the tree. It took a moment before Hinata peaked around the tree and looked at him. Riax sighed in relief seeing that he didn't need to waste any more chakra. Hinata stepped around the tree and looked down.

"Y..You're injured again. Do y..you need help" Hinata pulled up her hands and pushed her fingers together. Riax didn't realize why she was so nervous or why she was watching him. He looked around to see if anyone else was with him but nobody was in the area.

"Sure, these wounds are slowing me down and hurt like hell" Riax laughed at his own misery and relaxed. The first time he met her it was in the same way. Both his arm and leg were cut deep, it was under a tree during a full moon. Riax heard a cork pop and a burning pain on his arm and watched Hinata pour something on top of the cut.

"I..I never used this m..myself but I was t..told it works" Riax held his breath as she closed the lid and put away the hourglass like bottle with a clear liquid inside. A glint of gold caught Riax's eye as a chain hung down from Hinata's neck. Riax saw the circle with an upside down triangle symbol and wondered if Hinata knew what it was.

"H..Hinata, that chain around your neck. You of all people are a Jashinist" Hinata looked up at him confused, she remembered the chain that she found after Riax left. She pulled the chain over her head and showed him.

"T..This is yours R..Riax. I f..found it once you left" Riax grabbed his neck with his now healed arm and looked for his chain. It was missing and Hinata found it, he grabbed the chain and put it around his neck. Hinata wondered what Jashin is and why Riax held the symbol so tightly. Riax worried that Hinata was going to tell some one about his chain.

"Hinata, can you promise me that you won't inform anyone about this. These are the kinds of things… I'd like to keep secret" Hinata looked at Riax and saw that he was serious. She thought on why Riax wanted it to be kept secret, she looked down and saw through a hole in his sleeve the same symbol on his arm above a seal.

"Yes, b..but can you tell me what it is" Hinata looked up and saw a relieved look on his face. Riax looked at the moon and chose to tell her the basics, going to deep would be confusing and scary. Riax looked at Hinata and sighed.

"It's the symbol of Jashin, I used to go to the temple when I was at home but that was years ago" Riax noticed that she still had something bugging her. Hinata's eyes shifted from the symbol to his arm constantly, he started getting annoyed because he really wanted to rest.

"The seals on my arm are the eight children of Jashin. When I need to I can call on their power, but I still can't use a few. My personal favorite and best is this one" Riax points to the seal that was on the back of his arm. He raised his arm and pulled down the sleeve showing the entire thing. "This is the last child of Jashin, Skeith the shadow of death"

"That's the sixth child, Macha the temptress" Riax was surprised with Hinata being able to read another one of the seals. He could only read the few he knew how to use and he only mastered skeith. Riax looked at the sixth seal and saw that it was one of the ones he couldn't read. 'If I can't read that means I can't use it. If she can read it then she may be able to use it' Riax thought silently.

Hinata gasped as she remembered that she was supposed to return to Konoha. Riax laughed as Hinata began panicking trying to guess the time. His laugh stopped when she pulled out a board and began writing things down. Riax stood up and grabbed the board surprising her.

"Hinata, when you go back just tell them that the map ripped and we became lost on the way there and back. Tell him that we're on the right course now" Hinata looked at Riax suspicious knowing that he was lying. She nodded her head in agreement, Riax smiled and walked towards the rest of the group to see if everything was okay.


	8. Daisuke Konoha's strongest playboy

Discaimer: "Own them I do not, mine the concepts and characters some are. Centurious the Azure owns Daisuke he does" Riax walks in the room.

"Thanks for the disclaimer Yoda"

"Does anyone have money I'm starving we haven't eaten for two days" Naruto complained as the group walked through the Konoha gates. Sasuke pulls out his wallet and discovers that he's broke. Neji and Lee gave their money to Gai so he could buy more equipment. Riax didn't feel like spending any money so he kept quiet.

"Naruto we'll report back to the Hokage and then you can get some food on your own" Jiax said annoyed with Naruto's complaining. He yelled about his hunger for the entire time but nobody could blame him, they haven't eaten for days. Naruto wondered about what would happen if Choji came on this mission, he laughed imagining Sasuke getting eaten by Choji while the rest ran.

"Guys if we don't hurry up I'm going to use my last option…Cannibalism" Everyone stopped and looked at Riax, even Naruto stopped realizing that he was serious. Out of the entire group Riax did the most fighting so he burnt the most energy. He was also eyeing his teammates to see who would put up the least fight with the most to eat. Riax's open coat showed that he lost at least ten pounds in two days. Jiax sighed and turned around seeing Daisuke standing in the middle of the road.

Riax walked ahead of the group and stopped when he noticed Daisuke. Daisuke turned around and saw Riax watching him; he turned towards Riax and grabbed hold of the Katana. Riax raised his hand and a black aura rose around his hand. The aura formed a huge sword that matched Zabuza's sword in size. The entire weapon was black with gold and red dragons on both sides. 'He's not a swordsman of the mist, does he think he can use something like that' Daisuke thought watching Riax hold the sword behind his back.

"If that's too heavy for you I'll let you give up" Daisuke said jokingly. Riax gave him an evil smile and pointed the sword towards him with ease. Daisuke was knew plenty about the seven swordsmen of the mist. How Riax moved a sword that size resembled how Kisame Hoshigake and Zabuza Momochi would fight.

"If that little sex toy you call a sword is too heavy for you, I'll let you give up" Daisuke's eye twitched. Most of his pride was in his swords and skill. Daisuke's sword began glowing with a gold aura, Riax's giant sword began radiating with a black aura. They both had a sly smile as they watched each other waiting for the other to move.

Riax charged forward dragging the sword on the ground. The rest of the Konoha-nin couldn't see because of the dust that flew up behind him. Daisuke watched closely as Riax stopped in front of him. Daisuke pulled out his sword and slashed back, he was pushed back because of the weight of Riax's weapon.

Daisuke jumped back putting distance between them and jumped into the air. Riax looked up and started hand signs for the Wind Release: Drilling Air bullet. Daisuke activated his sharingan and copied the hand signs perfectly, while Daisuke copied the hand signs Sasuke wondered why there was another sharingan user outside of his family. The records showed that every Uchiha was dead so the only people with the Sharingan should be Kakashi, Sasuke, and Itachi.

Daisuke and Riax took in a deep breath and their stomachs grew. They punched themselves in the stomach launching a ball of compressed air at each other. Neither of them could move in time so they were both hit directly, Riax smashed against the ground cracking it while Daisuke slammed through a building wall landing out of sight of everyone.

Every one watched as Riax stood up and looked at the hole in the wall. Riax stepped back in surprise and tried to jump back. Daisuke stepped out of the building forming handsigns for 'Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm' jutsu. Riax jumped into the air as the ground under him spiraled trying to bring him under.

"Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough" Daisuke formed the handsigns and took in a deep breath. Sand rose from the ground and floated in front of him. Daisuke exhaled sending a cloud of sand and wind towards Riax.

Daisuke smiled as the cloud surrounded Riax and passed him. Riax flew in the air surrounded by a black chakra dome that protected him. Riax slowly fell to the ground while Daisuke jumped out of the building he flew in and landed on the ground. Riax pulled his broadsword off his back and charged as Daisuke did the same with his katana. They slashed at each other defending and then attacking. Because his sword was smaller Daisuke could move faster leaving Riax at a disadvantage.

Daisuke swung upwards knocking Riax's sword into the air. He spun around making Riax move backwards. Riax jumped back and clapped his hands together then placed them on the ground. The earth around Daisuke rose up and formed a dome covering him.

"Earth Release: Ground Blade Trap" Riax said as the dome surrounding Daisuke started to spin. Jiax knew that once inside the dome you can't get out and blades will spin around you tearing the victim apart. Riax held the sign and waited for screams of pain but didn't hear any. "What are you already dead, wow I thought you would live longer than that"?

Riax watched as the dome stopped spining and began to expand. After growing twice its size the dome became soaked and turned into mud. Then it exploded showing how Daisuke escaped. He sat on top of a giant blue pheonix. The bird flapped its wings releasing water making it seem like it was rain. Daisuke sat on the head of the bird watching Riax.

"Meet my best friend. Mizushi, the water phoenix" The bird flapped its wings spraying water on Riax. Daisuke laughed and pointed at him. "If you can't pull off a simple summon like this give up" Everyone knew that a summon that size isn't close to simple and he brought out a specific one which was even harder.

Riax pulled out a kunai and raised it to his left hand. Daisuke watched as he cut his left hand and let the blood drip onto the ground. The first drop of blood that hit the ground began burning like oil and formed a symbol. The more blood that fell the bigger the seal became. After the seal grew around him he made a handsign that started an explosion.

When the flames cleared Riax stood on top of a red dragon that was the size of the phoenix. Daisuke stood up and made a put his hands together waiting for Riax to move. The dragon flew upwards and circled around Daisuke. He knew that once he moved Riax would attack and catch him off guard. Daisuke turned around and reached behind grabbing two scrolls throwing towards Riax. The scrolls unraveled and exploded into smoke firing giant shuriken at Riax. The dragon turned and shot into the air dodging the kunai, Daisuke used the opportunity to attack and leaned forward causing the phoenix to follow.

"Mizushi the water phoenix and Ryu one of the flame dragons. We have to go their drawing to much attention" Jiax said as the two summons flew threw the air shooting compressed balls of water and fire at each other. Riax threw one kunai at Daisuke and put his hands together. The kunai multiplied into millions and the phoenix dived towards the ground avoiding them. Daisuke watched as the ground came closer and saw an old man looking up at him.

"Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Jutsu" A giant toad orange-brownish toad appeared in front of him with two swords on its back. The toad looked towards Riax and Daisuke opening its mouth and attacking them with its tongue. The phoenix spun around but the toads tongue hit daisuke and wrapped him up dragging him inside its mouth. Riax stared in surprise and lost balance on the dragon. He fell off and plumeted directly towards the toad. It opened its mouth and waited for Riax to drop in.

The rest of the group just nearly escaped the Konoha military police.

"What the hell was that? First we try to leave then police chase us for 'attempting to incite a riot'. How is getting away from a fight inciting a riot" Neji was obviously pissed because of what happened. Jiraiya told the police to catch the escaping students while he handled the two fighting. Naruto was sitting down complaining about his stomach with Lee. Neji smashed his head against a wall wondering how this happened.

They escaped by hiding in an alley until the guards ran past. Jiax sighed and looked at Sasuke to see what he was doing. Sasuke was staring at the sky as two puffs of smoke blew away with the wind. The top part of a giant toad showed from above some of the buildings. The toad exploded into smoke and the rest of the group noticed what happened.

"It looks like he caught both of them… Lets hurry up and report to the Hokage before we get anymore trouble" Lee said with everyone agreeing. Naruto turned around looking at the Hokage's mansion and dreamed about how he was to be the hokage someday. Sasuke walked away leaving the group behind.

"You guys sure he's going to be okay. I mean I think it would hurt being eaten by a frog" Naruto said while glancing back towards where Riax and Daisuke were fighting. The rest of the group agreed on not saying anything to the Kage about the fight or that the mission took longer than expected.

"How did a mision that was only supposed to take four hours at most take one day along with a reported 'assassination' attempt and a fight that had summons within Konoha happen" Everyone looked down in the chairs with a sense of irony in the room. They decided not to say anything but he already knew everything.

"Listen I don't know about an assassination attempt but all the damagees were Riax and Lee" Jiax said snitching to while trying to sneak out of the room. Naruto looked down at his bandaged hand and tried to hide it behind his back. Lee went into a depression out of shame.

"Naruto that's quite the cut you got from the trap that wasn't on the path I told you to take. Lee for some reason you have more property damage than anything" Both Naruto and lee began sweating from being caught. Neji and Sasuke left because they were innocent. "Those are forgivable but what in the world started the"

"Riax did it, he did everything, it's all his fault" The room grew silent as Naruto screamed out. Jiraiya walked into the room and dropped Riax onto the ground. The Hokage slammed his head against the table annoyed. Jiraiya turned around and dragged the unconcious body of Daisuke into the room next to him.

"I caught these two fighting in Konoha. I would ask why you let exiled clan members and a kid from a family of Kiri-nins into Konoha" Jiraiya said as he pulled out a Kiri headband out of Daisuke's coat. He reached over and took all of Riax's ninja tools.

"Maybe I'm just going senile in my old age" The Hokage joked to lighten the situation and his headache. All of the students left leaving the bodies the Sannin and Kage alone. Jiraiya put all of the tools he found on Daisuke on top of the Hokage's desk. When he moved on to remove Riax's weapons he became silent out of surprise.

"Sarutobi, look at this" Jiraiya said as he pulled different headbands out of Riax's coat. He stood up and began listing the different headbands. "Kiri, Kumo, Suna, Taki, Yuki. He has been to at least five other villages before here, but last time I checked the Tsoni brothers only came to Konoha"

"Jiraiya, it wouldn't take them six years to come here. They most likely traveled and trained before arriving" The third said while looking at the stolen headbands. He guessed that they would defeat ninja from that village and take their headbands as trophies. The third knew about how the Tsoni family didn't consider themselve Konoha-nin neither did the Sanada or Xeno. But none of them would turn against the village directly; the closest to betraying the village they did was sending students to other villages to learn there.

"If they have been to so many villages that means that they must have abilities at least at Chunin level. There is a rumor that Daisuke Sanada was the one of the sound four until he left" Jiraiya said while looking at the sound village headband he found on Daisuke. It had a slash on the symbol proving that he left the village. Jiraiya threw the headband onto the Kage's desk and stood up.

"Jiraiya, remember the legend called the eighth spirit. In the story it had a phrase in it that made no sense. The phrase was 'From the eighth came the other the other seven.' Doesn't that seem backwards to you, what do you think this means" Jiraiya looked at the Hokage knowing what's going through his head. The third was wondering about the eight seals on Riax's arm. Jiraiya looked down and saw the eight seals on his right arm.

"If the legends correct. When one awakens the others wll follow, so how is this child alive if he has nine different demons sealed within his body" The third looked at the seals and studied them closely. Only one of the seals was under Riax's control, the other seven he couldn't use. " Then we have to think about the other seven awakening. When are they going to show up and how?"

"The eight children of Jashin, the eight tailed demon, a demon outside of Konoha. Are there any problems I'm missing" The third said. Riax groaned and began waking up but Daisuke was still out cold. Jiraiya saw the third nod his head towards Daisuke. The toad sage walked towards Daisuke and picked him up taking him to the hospital. Riax stood up holding his head wondering what's going on.

"Riax Tsoni how are you doing. For some reason I think that I have to go over the basic laws in Konoha with you starting with fighting" Riax looked around the room and heard the Hokage's sarcastic voice. Riax sat down in the chair and sighed, he knew the lecture of the century is about to come.

Daisuke awakened finally and searched the room. He sat up and looked at himself wondering why he was in a hospital bed.

"Good show, you go from being on the verge of destroying Konoha in a fight to being put down by the Sannin Jiraiya. How do you feel?" Daisuke leaned back and relaxed. His ribs hurt after being squished by the toad.

"Well, if I'm going to be eaten by an oversized frog everyday I really don't wwant to be here" Daisuke and Jiax laughed. Daisuke looked out the window and saw a teenage male sitting in a tree outside. He thought nothing of it until he saw the Uchiha symbol. 'The last Uchiha of Konoha was Orochimaru's next target, he'll be here during the Chunin exams. I have to find him before he gets a new body' Daisuke thought to himself.

"By the look in your eyes you have another reason for being here. I'm not going to ask what it is as long as it doesn't affect me" Daisuke looked at Jiax and nodded. Jiax's silver bangs hung in front of his face covering his right eye. "Before I forget here is a quick tip, you may be the most powerful thing at your home. But the people that you need to watch out for are Naruto, Sasuke, me, and Riax"

"I'm pretty sure I can handle myself out here" Daisuke said remembering the torture that he calls training. Jiax stood up and walked towards the door leaving.

"Everyone has their own inner demons. Have you ever thought about the destruction one could cause by letting it out" Jiax said while leaving. Daisuke looked out the window and saw Riax and Naruto talking. He stood up and put on his clothes.

"There are too many women out there for me to be in here. Watch out Konoha Daisuke Sanada, the Worlds Strongest Playboy is here" Daisuke said walking out the hospital.


	9. training with kakashi

Disclaimer: Luke… Riax does not own Naruto… and I'm your father 

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well I'm not actually your father, I'm really your uncle twice removed then I killed your real father and then hooked up with your mom at the bar.

What the hell are you two doing on my computer?

"I was surrounded with no way of escape. I had only one kunai left and it was broken. Surrounded by Iwa-nin I defeated all seven of the fully trained Jonin alone and I saved all three of my partners after that using the last of my chakra to flood the entire building" Daisuke said surrounded by five young women. All of them were completely taken by his story besides the one of the in the back.

The ladies giggled and leaned closer to hear the rest of his amazing story. Hana Inuzuka was the only girl that wasn't under Daisuke's spell. Because she was a ninja herself she knew that he couldn't fight seven-rock jonin at one time with only a broken kunai. All the girls moved in closer and started begging Daisuke for another story.

"Ladies, I'm no legend. But some of my missions were done in secret so I'll have to tell you about them over the phone individually. If I could just get all of your numbers I'll be able to tell you all the other stories, and maybe we can go on a 'mission' together". All the girls giggled and pulled out a piece of paper. The paper was passed around and each lady wrote their numbers down and gave it to Daisuke.

"I'll call all of you tonight when I'm alone and we can talk in private if you understand" Daisuke walked out of the building smiling looking over the papers. The last number on the paper had 'call me first and you'll get my address' written next to it. 'Damn is it fun being me' he thought.

"I know your lying. Your Daisuke Sanada, a genin here to take the Chunin exams. But don't worry I won't tell the other girls, I'll let them figure out for themselves" Hana Inuzuka said while walking past him. Daisuke sighed feeling relieving that she wasn't going to tell anybody.

"Hey Daisuke, Kakashi wants to meet us at the Valley of the End. We are going to do an 'evaluation test' so they can see how skilled we are" Jiax said not even stopping to talk. Daisuke looked north towards the border between the Land of Sound and the Land of Fire. The story he just told the women he flirted with came back to mind and the major details he changed and left out.

Jiax wondered why he would take a Genin team to the borders of another village. Daisuke knew the Land of Sound was nowhere close to peaceful but they wouldn't attack Konoha-nin directly. The Kage of that village would wait until the perfect time to strike and then sink his fangs into the village when they weren't expecting it.

Kakashi focused chakra into his feet and walked on top of the water. Because he was a Jonin this was no problem and didn't require any thought. He walked on the water and stopped in front of the waterfall reading the Icha Icha Paradise. Kakashi looked at the waterfall that fell between the statues and considered the team's chances of passing the quiz.

The sound of footsteps behind him let the Jonin know the students were here. He turned around and quickly looked over what he was dealing with.

Riax was considered to be extremely violent, unstable, unpredictable, unreliable, but amazingly powerful. Jiax resembled Shikamaru personality-wise but in skill he was closer to Guy. Daisuke was supposedly a major flirt with so many connections to other villages his records almost scream the perfect spy or assassin.

"Well what are you guys waiting for come over here" The students didn't know this but it was a test to see how far they were in their training. Kakashi was slightly surprised to see each student walk on the water as if it wasn't any different than walking on ground. Kakashi didn't show his surprise because the actual planned test was next.

"So masked guy what are we here for" Riax said mocking Kakashi. Daisuke snickered and rolled his eyes. Jiax looked up at the statues of Uchiha Madara and the first Hokage. He studied the statues for a little while then looked back at Kakashi.

"I'll tell straight up. I want you to find away to change the flow of the waterfall. The more you change it the more credit you'll get on the report" Kakashi said blankly. Jiax looked at the waterfall and then looked back at Kakashi. He couldn't believe that he actually asked them to change the flow of a waterfall of this size. "Jiax your first, remember every aspect of being a shinobi can help you with this"

Jiax takes a second to think about what Kakashi just said and found out what he meant. Jiax looked at Kakashi and gave him a sly smile then looked at the other two students.

"Riax, stop the waterfall" Jiax said. Kakashi was surprised once again. He then realized why Jiax would make Riax stop it instead of him.

"Teamwork" Kakashi mumbled to himself. Jiax either couldn't or didn't want to stop the waterfall himself so he got one of his teammates that had the skill to do it. Riax walked towards and looked at the waterfall and wondered how he should stop it without destroying the statues.

"Wind Release: Frozen Great Breakthrough" Riax said as he performed the handseals for the Jutsu. He took in a deep breath and blew out a bone-chilling air. The waterfall froze quickly for a while but then the ice broke and fell.

"Does that work or do you want the waterfall to stay frozen" Kakashi knew that the Great Breakthrough Jutsu was an above average Chunin Jutsu and turning it to a chilling temperature requires more than basic training. Kakashi was about to say something until he saw Daisuke performing handseals.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile" Daisuke said as the water swirled and formed a water dragon. Daisuke made the dragon fly around Kakashi before falling back into the water. Kakashi watched Daisuke make the handseals and the Jutsu commonly needed fourty-four seals but Daisuke could execute the Jutsu in thirty-three.

Daisuke let out a breath of relief and looked back at Kakashi smiling and scratching his head. Kakashi somehow retained the bored look on his face even though a water dragon just flew around him. Jiax noticed that he was reading his book again but he recently started because he was on the same page.

"All I'm going to say is that you didn't fail" Riax turned towards Kakashi mad because all he said was 'they didn't fail'. Daisuk realized Riax was about to get them in some major trouble so he runs towards Riax and puts his hand on his back.

"Water Prison Jutsu" The water under Riax rose up and surrounded him putting him in a sphere of water. Riax looks back at Daisuke enraged that he put him inside of a prison. Kakashi finaly understood what the Hokage meant by ' they are willing to fight each other even if they know they're both wrong'

"Damn it Daisuke, he knows the Jutsu we used are B-rank. He probably doesn't know how to do them himself" Daisuke hoped Riax would drown inside the water but he forgot the prisoner could still talk. Kakashi turned around and raised the headband that was covering his left eye.

"Your right Riax, the Jutsu you used I didn't know. But after watching you do it I know one of the tricks you have" Riax looked back and sighed remembering Kakashi's Sharingan. Daisuke wondered why Riax began struggling and then he remembered Riax was still in the water prison. Jiax laughed as Riax drowned because of Daisuke's bad memory.

Kakashi laughed and lowered his headband covering the Sharingan. He knew that if he did the bell test with this team it would end badly. Riax or Daisuke would get a bell and the other would fight the other for it. Jiax would most likely continue trying to get Kakashi's or beat Riax and Daisuke and take the bell for himself. Unlike other teams, even though they may work well together it only works if they are all working for the same goal.

"Hey Sensei, are you going to help me with my training or are you going to stay with these guys" Naruto said. Kakashi looked over and saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura watching from a distance. Sasuke was leaning on a tree with Sakura sitting next to him trying to get his attention. Kakashi got an idea and raised his hand telling Naruto to wait.

Kakashi looked back at the other team and raised the headband covering the Sharingan. He executed handseals and charged the lighting blade in his right hand. He did this to see how the team would react to someone that was ready to attack them.

Riax looked at Kakashi and immediately raised his right hand focusing chakra into his hand. A flame rose around his hand and black chakra swirled around him. Daisuke performed handseals and put one hand in the water. When he pulled his hand out a spinning ball of condensed water was in the palm of his hand, the water was spinning at a rate that would explode on contact. Jiax performed a series of handseals and the water tremored. Kakashi knew he was using an earth Jutsu but he couldn't tell which one. Kakashi also noted the fact that all of this happened exactly when he started the handseals for the lightning blade.

"Even though I was your teacher for the moment. If I made any suspicous movements you wouldn't hesitate to use your best moves at the same time to do nothing but completely destroy me" Kakashi stopped the lightning blade and covered his Sharingan. The second he covered the Sharingan all three of them stopped their Jutsu but watched him. "You realized that I called you to a far off location and then watched me for any suspicous movements. So when I became ready to attack one of you, all three of you were ready for an ambush. Even the Hokage wasn't this skilled before being a Jonin"

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke watched closely trying to understand what's going on. It looked as if their teacher and a few students were about to start fighting for no reason. Sasuke had his Sharingan active the entire time and he couldn't tell why they reacted so quickly. Even with the Sharingan Sasuke couldn't see the handseals Daisuke, Jiax or Kakashi made and was surprised by how quickly Riax used a Jutsu of that level.

"That was a test to see what you would do. If you stared in surprise you would have died. If you got ready to defend you had a chance of surviving. But you three were going to attack first at the same time using your numbers, high ranked justu, and sheer strength and skill as an advantage. Even I couldn't fight back with a tactic like that. I'd be dead if I didn't plan ahead"

"What are they doing, how are they standing on water" Naruto screamed. Sasuke stared knowing that all of the people over there were better than him. Kakashi waved at team seven telling them everything was all right. Kakashi walked towards his original team contemplating on what he saw.

Kakashi took his team back to the village and helped them all train. Naruto was constantly trying to figure out how they could walk on water and begged Kakashi to teach him. Sasuke would practuce the same three seals in a row trying to perfectly understand how the Chidori worked. Sakura made Sasuke's training harder by cheering for him in the background.

"Hey Sensei, what were you and the other students about to fight over" Naruto blurted out. Sasuke has been thinking about it to but he didn't question his teacher. Sakura yelled at Naruto for asking such a dumb question. Sasuke chose to speak up and turned around.

"Kakashi, what are you keeping a secret. You snuck out just to train another team and then you faked an attack towards them" Kakashi knew that Sasuke was the smartest in the group. Not telling him would have Sasuke trying to find sneak around the village eavesdropping and figuring out his own answers.

"I want all of you to know this now. Avoid fighting them at all cost, Sasuke you've already experienced what it's like to challenge one of them to a restrained fight. If that was a fight to the death it would have been…painfull to watch" Sasuke cringed hearing Kakashi doubt his abilities. Naruto looked back and saw the hurt mixed with anger on his face.

"They can't be that dangerous" Sakura screamed trying to help Sasuke. Naruto wondered if they were as powerfull as everyone said. "If they are so strong they can't be Genin"

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll protect you from those badguys. Believe it" Naruto shouted proudly. Sasuke looked away and began leaving. Sakura followed behind thinking she could help him in the slightest way. Naruto was about to follow until Kakashi grabbed his shoulders.

"Naruto, I want you to make avoiding Riax one of your highest priorities. Being friends is something you can do but fighting him would be endangering the entire village" Naruto stood in horror as Kakashi told him that Naruto would endanger the village. Kakashi let go of Naruto's shoulder and let him catch up with the rest of his team.

"That would explain why Riax seemed to go crazy and fought like an animal when they returned from their mission. Kyuubi's chakra may have influenced his and dragged the demon in Riax out" The Third Hokage said walking towards Kakashi. Kakashi watched as Naruto ran towards Sakura trying to get her attention. During training, he's seen the Nine Tail's chakra but once he did he would stop training for a 'lunch break'.

"I'm sure you've noticed that all three of the students have their secrets abilities. Jiax has kept most of his abilities and past secret, Daisuke didn't have a problem revealing his jutsu but his past was dark" The third Hokage handened Kakashi a report. Kakshi looked at the papers and read the headline at the top.

"Daisuke Sanada has gone missing from his home and returned four years later, stronger than before he trained on becoming a Kiri-nin until he suddenly decided to come to Konoha" Kakashi read out of the first paragraph in the paper. The third nodded his head telling Kakashi to read the bottom. The Jonin looked at the bottom of the paper and saw that he has already had at least ten unknown high-ranked missions.

"I want your team to take a specific mission and go to the wave country. I'm also ordering the sand team to go and meet up with the new team. They are powerful enough to survive until they arrive". Kakashi stood silent wondering why he would send a foreign team and one that is still being questioned on such an important mission. The Jonin also realized how quickly the Hokage was willing to put their lives on the line.

"I personally believe that if your going to investigate something so important should be left to Jonin" Kakashi said hesitantly. The Hokage smiled and chuckled slightly. Kakashi didn't understand what the leader of the village was planning but he trusted his better judgement.

Riax, Jiax and Daisuke were making their way back to Konoha after relaxing near the valley. Jiax realized that Daisuke was on edge the entire time but thought nothing of it. Riax was walking through the forest dragging a dagger through the trees as he passed them.

"Calm down Riax, no one going to attack us now. We have to walk back in boredom" Daisuke laughed as Riax whined out of boredom. Jiax looked towards the sky and watched the clouds go by. Daisuke stretched and watched Riax as he began focusing chakra into his hand making it visible.

"That's a neat little trick you know, can you teach me" Daisuke said jokingly. Jiax laughed knowing what the answer was going to be.

"When I teach you this move is the time I remove your soul and banish it from this world" Riax said proudly. Daisuke jumped back knowing he would carry through the threat. Jiax laughed even harder.

"Damn, your verbally abusive" Daisuke said. Jiax looked into the distance and saw the gates of Konoha. He came to a dead stop when he saw a man run out of the road and into the trees.

"Why are you here? You can't be looking for me, are you" Jiax thought to himself as he ran into the trees following the mysterious man. Daisuke and Riax followed behind trying to catch up.


	10. old friends to new enemy

Disclaimer: I'm going to write a book proving how much I DON'T own Naruto and I'm going to call it The Naruto Ownership Chronicles…

"What the hell. He's gone how could he just disappear like that" Riax said while looking around. Jiax's sudden disappearance left him confused. Daisuke kneeled over and examined the paper seal on the ground and looked at it closely.

"Riax, have you ever seen a seal like this" Daisuke pulled the paper off the ground and raised it above his head showing his partner. Riax turned around and snatched the paper out of Daisuke's hand. He pulled the paper and put it in front of the sun looking at it closely.

"What the fuck is this. It looks like nothing I've seen before" Riax said as he reached out giving it back to Daisuke. Daisuke activated his Sharingan and focused on the spot where the seal was. Riax looked back to ask Daisuke what does he think happened until he saw his eyes.

Because of Daisuke's family Kekkei Genkai, or bloodline. They obtain altered versions of another family's bloodline. Daisuke has the Sharingan from the Uchiha clan but he has the ability to see chakra auras. He could track people by following the 'scent' they left behind.

Daisuke looked closely and saw blue chakra line that was slowly disappearing. It went straightforward and Daisuke knew that was where they could find Jiax. But they had to move quickly, chakra 'scents' disappeared fast.

"Riax follow me. This way" Daisuke said taking off between two trees. Riax sighed and followed behind. He wondered Daisuke's Sharingan was black with red pupils instead of the normal red with black pupils.

"So Vexus Xeno. What brought you to Konoha? You're not looking for me are you" Jiax said. They were standing in the forest surrounding Konoha. The man named Vexus stood in front of Jiax watching him.

"You know I've forsaken the name Xeno. It's Vex now and you know it Jiax, the pride and prodigy of the Tsoni clan" Vex wore a robe resembling the Akatsuki robe. The only difference being that instead of a red cloud, there was red diamond shapes. Vex had a thin pale face that made him look sickly. His silver hair was tied into a ponytail that went down to the middle of his neck.

"Vexus… Vex I mean. You know that your not going to win. You can't defeat me and I can't defeat…" Jiax said but was cut off. Vex became enraged and shouted out before he could finish.

"Don't you dare say his name. I'll kill you, then I'll kill him, then I'll hunt down our teacher and kill him. Proving that I'm the strongest out of us three" Vex said. Jiax watched as Vex charged towards him in a blind fury.

Jiax waited until Vex came close to stop him. Vex pulled a dagger out a dagger and swung it trying to slit Jiax's throat but Jiax caught his hand and punched him in the stomach. Vex flew back and landed twenty feet away on the ground holding his stomach in pain. Jiax stood up straight and looked down.

"Vex, your arrogance is what makes you weak. I'm stronger than you because I don't prey on the weak to make myself strong, I'll look for a challenge or an equal match." Jiax said as Vex tried to catch his breath. Jiax stopped and watched as Vex's skin turned darker and became a brownish-red color. Vex looked at Jiax with an evil smile as the rest of his body changed color.

"I'll show you arrogance. You always doubted my skill, now watch as these skills tear out your heart and feed them to the demons of hell" Jiax remembered how Vex would constantly mention the 'demons of hell'. It was an aggravating habit of his that proved his arrogance even more. Vex stood up slowly and hunched over. Red diamond-like spikes grew out of his back and arms.

"You never planned out your battles, you believe that your abilities alone can defeat anyone" Jiax said further remembering Vex's personality. Vex laughed as he stood up straight. He extended his arms towards Jiax and laughed.

"You should remember this Jiax. By drinking the blood of a Kaguya I obtained similar abilities to the Shikotsumyaku, I call this blood diamond pulse" Vex said as red diamonds grew out of his arms, the diamonds were covered in blood because they grew out of his body.

"Kyuketsuki: blood diamond bullets" Vex screamed as red spikes shot out of his fingers. Jiax stood still as the red bullets flew towards him. Vex laughed as his former partner didn't move out of the way of the attack. Jiax looked down then glanced back at Vex with a slight smile.

Riax appeared in front of Jiax raising one hand focusing chakra into it. A black chakra shield appeared in front of them stopping the bullets in midair. Vex jumped as what seemed like a younger Jiax appeared in front of him.

"What the hell is that? A spirit from hell you summoned to protect yourself" Jiax laughed as Riax looked at him angrily. Being called a protective spirit from hell isn't exactly a compliment. Riax stepped forward about to say something but Jiax interupted him.

"This, my idiot of an enemy, is Riax. My little brother and the true prodigy and pride of the Tsoni clan" Jiax said with a smile Riax looked at Vex and wondered if killing him was worth his time. Daisuke sat back in a tree and waited until he thought that he was needed.

"So this freakish spiky bitch is the one you were chasing after. Why would you waste your time on something so…so fucking ugly as him" Riax said. Vex's eye twitched as Riax insulted him. Both Riax and Jiax began walking away, which threw the man into a rage.

"Don't walk away from me. Don't look down on me" Vex screamed charging towards Riax and Jiax blindly. The brothers turned around ready to attack until a bomb landed in front of Vex and exploded into purple smoke.

He choked on the poison unable to see, breathe, or uses any of his other senses. He felt something crawling up his leg and he looked down watching as sand creeped up his leg quickly. Vex dived in a random direction and rolled on the ground trying to see. When his eyes recovered, he looked up and saw Jiax standing above him executing handseals.

"Eart Release: Earth Style Wall" Jiax said. Vex scrambled to get up before Jiax placed his hands on the ground. The ground under him erupted launching him far into the air. Vex flew with no control of where he was going. He spun around and saw a girl pulling back an immense fan standing next to someone with a puppet and another person with a gourd.

"Great Cutting Whirlwind Jutsu" Temari said. Blades of wind flew towards the airborne enemy. Everyone watched as the first blast hit him sending him flying through the air. Daisuke whistled as he came crashing towards the ground and when he landed made a 'splat' sound when he hit the ground.

"It's sad how Baki could be killed by something like this weakling. He has no right to exist" Gaara said walking towards Riax and Jiax. Kankurou walked behind Gaara, next to Temari watching Vex. When Gaara approached Riax they looked at each other and stared.

After a few minutes of silence Temari looked over towards Gaara and saw the eyes of Shukaku. Kankurou watched as Riax's eyes changed from the normal human red into a snake like purple. Jiax snapped his fingers in front of Riax's face and pointed towards Vex's mangled body. Vex stretched trying to stand up and slowly stood up.

More spikes grew out of his shoulders and arms. Horns grew on his head and his skin turned darker. Daisuke jumped out of his tree and landed next to Riax. The sand team finally noticed Vex standing up. Riax sent chakra into his hand creating a scythe that had two blades with one on both sides of the pole.

"I watched him activate his curse mark, he has a prototype earth seal. We force him into changing back by attacking the seal directly" Daisuke looked at Vex's left eye and saw the three diagonal lines replace his pupils. Daisuke knew that a prototype curse mark moves when it changes into the second form. A big enough impact to the seal would force the chakra back into the curse mark.

Gaara raised one of his hands and began to control the sand under him. Vex laughed as the spikes grew not knowing about the sand that's going to crush him. The Genin stood quietly and watched as the sand went from his knees to his waist. Vex was too caught up in his own power to realize what's happening.

He stopped laughing and looked down noticing the sand. Vex screamed as he struggled to get the sand off of him. Temari and Kankurou looked away unable to watch while Riax laughed. When the sand completely covered him Daisuke looked at Gaara wondering what he was going to do next. When Gaara closed his hand and the sand around Vex crushed him Riax fell to the ground dying from laughter.

"How is something like that funny" Temari shouted at Riax. Riax looked at Temari doing his best to hold in a laugh but he couldn't help it. Jiax turned around and walked back to Konoha but Daisuke watched the lump of sand in the ground. Kankurou began wrapping up Karasu while Gaara displayed an evil smirk.

"Don't move, he might be getting up again" Daisuke said. Riax stopped laughing and sat up listening to the groans. Jiax continued walking even though he heard what Daisuke said. Gaara raised his hand about to use the sand burial again. Before Gaara could use it, Vex jumped out of the sand and charged towards Gaara.

Riax picked up his scythe and charged towards him. Daisuke pulled out his katana and ran behind Riax. Kankurou was about to unwrap Karasu before Gaara stopped him.

"They must prove their existence. Let them kill him themselves" Gaara said to Temari and Kankurou. The older brother listened to Gaara out of fear and looked for Jiax. He spotted him in a tree relaxing as if nothing was going on.

"I'll kill you all, stop moving and die" Vex said while swinging the blades on his arm around. Daisuke danced around him saying things like 'you kind of remind me of a porcupine with all of those spikes'. Riax would constantly hit him with the pole of his scythe getting on his nerves.

Jiax laughed slightly as he watched them mess with their opponents. He looked at the clouds listening to the birds ignoring Vex's screaming. Gaara took a step forward aggravated that they were messing with him rather than killing him. Daisuke jumped back and raised the middle finger on his right hand.

"Your in my way" Gaara said pushing Daisuke out of the way. Gaara walked towards Riax and Vex with killing intent in his eyes. Daisuke stood back annoyed how Gaara could just walk up and ruin his fun.

"Stop playing and show me why I exist" Gaara screamed out. Riax stopped what he was doing and was hit by Vex. He flew back and landed next to Gaara.

"Both of you are demons of hell. I'll remove you from existence" Vex said. When Gaara heard Vex saying that he would remove him from existence he lost control.

Gaara reached out towards Vex and an arm of sand with blue lines reaching through it. Vex charged towards Gaara ducking out of the way. Vex reached out with his spiked right arm and thrusted at Gaara.

"What the hell" Vex said. He knew that he caught Gaara off guard and there was no way for him to defend but the sand protected. The sheild that rose around Gaara grabbed Vex's arm and constricted. The sound of bones and glass breaking along with Vex's scream of pain echoed. Vex jumped back hoding his mangled arm.

Blood was streaming out and the red diamonds were broken. Jiax sighed and stepped forward watching Vex hold his arm. Riax gripped his scythe and leaned forward ready to take out the enemy if he tried to escape.

"The Shikotsumyaku allows the body to control bone growth, shape, and density. Because you stole the bloodline from someone else, your body produces a mineral to do the same, but it is far from indestructable" Vex howled in anger and pain. He tried to reform the diamonds in his arm but it only made the pain worse. Vex stood up quickly and spun around trying to escape. Riax was waiting for him to try this and followed leaving everyone behind.

"Let find them" Daisuke said about to leave. He took one step forward before Jiax raised one hand signaling him to stop. The sand-nin didn't care for the konoha-nin much so whe Jiax said not to follow they didn't without question.

"Get your freakin ass back here" Riax screamed jumping through the trees. Vex jumped right avoiding kunai that Riax threw and slammed his arm against a tree. Vex jumped behind the tree and crouched down hiding from his young enemy.

"Why am I, being chased by a kid. I should be able to hande him but with my broken arm and loss of chakra I can't fight" Vex knew what he had to do to be healed. He activated his curse mark and let it slip the way to Orochimaru's hideout into his mind. He had to go east without being caught by Riax.

"Surpise asshole" Riax said from above Vex. He looked up and jumped to the left trying to avoid the scythe that was swung down like a sharp pendulum. Vex felt an immense pain in his right shoulder but he couldn't feel his arm. He looked down and was horrified to see that his arm was gone. Vex had no time to panic about his arm, he threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared.

"I wonder if he's going to even come back" Kankurou said. Temari laughed not caring about any of the konoha-nin. Gaara just stared blankly into the shadows between the trees.

"If he dies, we all die you fool" Gaara said. Temari and Kankurou shut up and looked away afraid of Gaara's wrath. "His existence is essential to my existence if he's going to die it will be by the power of the sand priest" Daisuke and Jiax looked at Gaara confused on the 'sand priest' part.

"Hey guys the weird freak got away, but I hacked off his arm before he left as a goodbye present" Riax said walking back from the woods. Gaara cold stare remained as he spun around and walked away with his siblings following.

"What do you mean by Baki's dead" Daisuke said to Kankurou. He stopped walking and answered.

"We found Baki's corpse not far from here. His body was completely drained of all the blood and he looked like a skeleton" Riax's smile dropped when Kankurou answered. Daisuke sighed when he heard his response and he waved his hand. Kankurou left following the rest of his family.

"So where do you think Vex left to…" Jiax asked. Riax looked up and scratched his head thinking on any clues on where he was going. Riax remembered that he activated his curse mark before he cut off his arm.

"He activated his curse mark before he left but that's about it" Daisuke looked to the east knowing that he was one of Orochimaru's minions.

"Jiax how do you know Vex" Daisuke asked Jiax. Riax walked west towards the village saying, "What the hell is with the questions". Jiax stood up and followed his younger brother.

"We were on the same team a long time ago" Jiax said walking away. All of them kept their secrets from each other and they knew about asking too many questions. If you asked questions you'll get questioned back, and none of them felt like talking about their previous lives.

"Your students will return from their training shortly, Kai I recommend that you take caution in training these ones. They are slightly unstable and unpredictable" The third said to a man sitting in a chair in front of him. This person had wild black hair that went in every direction. The thick black lines around his eyes showed that he had a serious case of insomnia and his pale skin dispayed another problem. He wore a black flack jacket over a black sleeveless shirt. He also wore the common pant except for the cuts and hole.

Even though he looked weak and sick the Third knew that this was one of the strongest shinobi in the world. His body was damage resistant and his age was unknown to even the elders of the evillage.

"The only reason why I'm here is so you don't have to risk a Jonin in teaching these students. You said that they are willing to take out anyone that might pose a threat to them" Kai said in a depressed monotone voice. The Hokage watched Kai look out the window and sigh.

"I'll ask you to report back when we have your students records" Kai stood up and walked out of the room slowly. The Hokage knew he never would have hired Kai if he weren't impossibe to kill.

Vex ran sluggishly, tripping and falling occasionaly. He was dying from blood loss and couldn't keep focus. He knew that if he didn't hurry he would die.

"I'm sorry Lord Orochimaru"He thought to himself


	11. what the hell a concert?

Disclaimer:I've run out of stupid things to say during the disclaimer so here it is…COOKIES BWAHAHAHA

Authors note: In the original manga giving people the middle finger/flipping off was something done by most wild characters. (Naruto, Kiba, etc…)

"Lord Orochimaru, Vexus has returned. He's in critical condition what do you want for me to do with him" Kabuto said kneeling next Orochimaru. Orochimaru smiled knowing his plan worked.

"Heal him Kabuto, I told him to attack those students for a reason. I was honestly testing the skills of the other team that showed up. How badly is his condition" Orochimaru said walking past Kabuto. They were walking down a hall with cells on both sides. His experiments were locked within the cells they were either dead, dying, or going to die.

"His left arm has been removed and he sustained serious injuries. He wasted a fatal amount of chakra and some of his skin has been removed" Orochimaru smiled when they reached the cell of Vex. He was sitting down leaning against a wall panting barely hanging on to life.

"L..Lord Orochimaru. Please let me kill them to atone for my failure" Vex muttered out between gasps. Kabuto looked toward Orochimaru pondering if he would let this failure survive. He was known for putting failures through extensive experiments and if they survive then they might have a chance.

"If you survive the curse mark than you will be a part of an important plan that I've been working on. But there is a risk, you're a about to have the honor of being the first to test the improved hell mark" Kabuto was unsure if his Lord knew what he was saying. Vex looked towards Orochimaru overjoyed to hear that he may have a second chance. "The mark will be applied later"

Kabuto and Orochimaru walked away from Vex's cell in silence. Orochimaru had a evil grin on his face which sent a chill down Kabuto's spine.

"Lord Orochimaru, the last time you applied the hell mark on to a subject they…" Kabuto said remembering what happened a few years ago.

"I made sure that this mark had less of an influence on the mind. He's already loyal only thing left to do is grant him the power he needs to serve me" Kabuto knew that Vex had a history of betraying his leaders and going out on his own. Personally the curse mark was a bad idea to him completely. "Kabuto, this mark was made by mixing both heaven and earth, not placing them both on to the same subject"

"What about Sasuke, the Sound Four have been waiting to see who everyone has been talking about so much" Kabuto mentioned. Kidoumaru dropped in front of them and stood up.

"Yeah, when do we get to fight Sasuke? There's no point in him coming if he can't even fight" Kidoumaru said excited. Tayuya appeared to his right with Jirobo and they agreed.

"Only way we'll accept him is if he is as strong as Kimimaru" Tayuya added. Jirobo nodded in aggreement. Kidoumaru laughed thinking Sasuke had no chance against any of them. Sakon dropped down to Kidoumaru's left and changed the subject.

"What about this Vexus person. Why does he get more power than us? Will he be joining too?" All of the Sound Four looked at Orochimaru for answers. Kabuto sighed and continued walking to prepare Vex's medical equipment.

"My students, Sasuke will prove to be useful to us and Vex is only an experiment" Orochimaru pleasing the Four. They turned around to return to training until Kidoumaru had one more important question.

"What about Daisuke, will he be at the Chunin exams? Can we kill him?" The other three stopped and looked back. Each one wanting revenge on their former leader.

"He will be at the exams and if all goes correctly we will have Sasuke. Vex will have his revenge on the one that injured him, and you all will have the chance to torture Daisuke" Orochimaru said angrily. Daisuke was supposed to be his new body because of his bloodline but the curse mark activated itself and he escaped.

"Only if Kimimaru was there. Kimi would've shown him how powerful the four are" Jirobo flexing his right arm. Sakon's neck began expanding and forming another head to the right of his. Tayuya looked away, she was always disgusted when Ukon showed himself.

"He's the reason I am still within you Sakon" The now awakened brother. Sakon knew exactly what his brother meant.

"He destroyed your body Ukon, you would be free and able to fight alongside your brother instead of inside" Ukon grew andry and sunk back into Sakon's neck. Kabuto walked back up to Orochimaru and nodded.

"Lord Orochimaru, He's ready" Kabuto said. When he raised his head and looked back at Orochimaru his eyes grew wide for a second.

"I hope the blood I donated was of good use to Lord Orochimaru" Orochimaru smiled hearing Kimimaru's voice behind him. The other sound four stared in awe as Kimi appeared behind Orochimaru without anyone knowing.

"Don't worry Kimimaru, your Shikotsumyaku bloodline has proved useful. His body developed it's own version of it even though he is still weaker" Kimimaru nodded and disappeared. Kabuto looked at Orochimaru hoping he would reconsider but knew it wouldn't happen.

"Kabuto, prepare Vex to get his mark. He'll be aiding us when the time comes" Kabuto walked past Orochimaru and walked towards Vex's cell. He helped Vex out and walked him towards the experiment room.

"What the hell happened to him? Did he go against Sasuke?" Tayuya said as she watched Kabuto carry Vex.

"I sent him to attack a new team in a village. One of them was your former leader. He also was against Suna's secret weapon" Kidoumaru whistled amazed that he's still alive. Sakon was planning on talking with Vex to see how Daisuke was.

"Looks like he was being used for target practice" Jirobo mocking Vex. Apparently he heard it because Vex raised one hand and flipped off Jirobo. Kidoumaru laughed because Jirobo didn't notice.

"Will he be joining us or what" Kidoumaru added. Orochimaru told him that he wasn't if he died during the process. Kabuto opened the door walked back to Orochimaru and told him that Vex was ready. Orochimaru walked away silently leaving the sound four alone.

"So Riax you think that's a good idea. I mean it's so boring and all but that sounds crazy even to me" Naruto said to Riax. It was around seven o'clock and Riax, Jiax, and Daisuke got back not too long ago. It was so quiet that Riax came up with a plan to start a 'concert'.

"Come on Naruto, only thing we need is for you to find some other people. I already got Jiax to be a drummer you just need to find another guitarist" Naruto looked up and thought about all the people he knew. He remembered that one time he over heard Sasuke playing one. But the chances on getting him to play were very..very slim.

"I'll try Sasuke just give me a minute" They were sitting outside Naruto's room and he stood up to find Sasuke. Riax got up and ran towards his room to set up all the equipment.

He ran into his room to see Jiax lying on his bed sleeping. Riax picked up a pair of drumsticks and tossed them towards his sleeping brother. The sticks fly into his nose and Jiax gets up screaming.

"**HELL NO**" Sasuke voice echoed through the village. Naruto covered his ears to prevent himself from going deaf. Naruto continued to annoy Sasuke until he agreed.

"Sasuke if you do this um… No one will annoy you for a long time, including Sakura" Because Sasuke didn't pay much attention to celebrities he agreed. The one thing Naruto knew that Sasuke didn't was that a band usually gets mobbed after a good concert. 'This is gonna be good' Naruto thought to himself.

"And your saying that rockstars get all the girls they want, at any time" Daisuke said. Riax sat down in Daisuke's room nodding his head in aggreement trying to get the second guitarist of the group.

"Yep, all those girls would be waiting at your door right when you wake up" Daisuke spaced out knowing that if he joined this group his dream would come true.

"You mean Konoha's most beautiful women would be at my door waiting to come in for a good time" Daisuke began drooling and spaced out. Riax knew that if he was going to be sure Daisuke would do it, he would have to take his dream up another level.

"No, they won't be waiting outside your room. They'll be waiting for you before you get here" Riax said. Daisuke began crying tears of joy.

"**I'LL DO IT, HELL YEAH" **Daisuke screamed at the top of his lungs. Riax pulled out a guitar and threw it towards Daisuke. He catches it and plays a few chords. Riax throws down some papers after the guitar.

"Read and remember these" Daisuke looks down at the music lying in front of him. The huge grin on his face proved that he was in. Riax walked out of Daisuke's room knowing this was going to go well. When he saw Lee walking past he had a better idea.

"Lee, I got a job for you" Riax said in Lee's ear. Lee leaned over to here what Riax had to say. "If you're as fast as you say I need you to do something"

"I'm the fastest person in Konoha besides Guy-sensei. I'll do anything to prove my speed." Lee said doing a 'nice-guy' pose. Riax's eye twitched but he tried to hold in everything. He couldn't understand the mysterious rising sun in the background but he ignored that.

"I need you to run as fast as you can throughout the village and put these posters up everywhere" Lee grabbed the paper out of Riax's hand and looked at them. He didn't understand what was going on but it was a chance to prove his speed.

Riax watched as Lee took off like a speeding bullet to go and put up the concert posters all over the village. Riax looked at the top of the Hokage's mansion and smiled knowing this was going to be the best thing that ever happened in Konoha.

Around 7:30, Hinata and Shino were looking for Kiba who ran off after he ran off screaming 'FOOD'. Hinata knew starving Kiba because Akamaru pissed on Shino's floor would end badly.

"K..Kiba, what are you looking at" Hinata said finally spotting him. Kiba was staring at a piece of paper on the wall. Shino walked to his right and read out loud what he was reading.

" 'Today was boring so we decided to hold the first Konoha Shinobi Concert. WHEN: 8:00, WHERE: Hokage's Mansion'. These idiots are holding a concert on top of the Hokage's Mansion." Shino said annoyed. Hinata giggled and Kiba stood there excited.

"We have to go see this. It's been so boring, There's been no good missions and it'll teach you two how to have fun" Kiba shouted out. Hinata looked toward the Hokage's mansion and wondered if he was okay with this. Shino looked at the poster and saw who did it.

"This entire thing was set up by Naruto, Sasuke, Riax, Jiax, and Daisuke. They've only been here for a few weeks and they're already throwing parties" Kiba said.

"But why is Sasuke involved" Shino said. Like Shino, Sasuke hated social events and hated drawing this much attention to himself. But being in a concert puts him in the spotlight. None of this made sense to Shino but it didn't matter he wasn't going.

7:50 p.m.

"I hate you Kiba" Shino said standing on top of a building in front of the Hokage's mansion. While he was sleeping, Kiba and Naruto carried him and his bed to the concert. "I really hate you Kiba"

The crowd of people standing outside of the mansion seemed like the entire village. None of the guys who set this up expected this many people. They were all sitting next to the steps that led to the top of the mansion. Daisuke was busy searching for the women in the crowd. Lucky him, most of the crowd was female.

"Okay guys, we do a good concert, we get mobbed by fans. We do a bad concert we get mobbed and killed. No pressure." Jiax said calmly. Sasuke stared out the window wondering why so many people had to come. When he heard Jiax say something about getting mobbed he turned around.

"What do you mean by getting 'mobbed'. Naruto what does he mean" Sasuke said looking at Naruto. He remembered the promise that Naruto said about him being left alone. Not having a bigger fan club than what he does now.

"Listen Sasuke you can kill me after the concert" Naruto said while watching the time.

"I think we should be heading up there now. We don't want to keep them waiting" Riax said standing up. Daisuke and Sasuke grabbed their guitars and Jiax pulled the drumsticks out of his pocket. They all headed upstairs to the roof.

Anko opened the Hokage's door and looked at him cautiosly. He was minding his own business reading a book. She glanced at the clock and looked back at the village leader. She took in a deep breath knowing he'd figure out sooner or later.

"Did you allow them to do this" She said nervously. The Kage looked at Anko confused and she held up the paper in her hands. "You haven't seen this" She handed him the poster and glanced back outside then to the clock.

"When did they…" He stood up and opened the window shades to see the biggest crowd of people he's ever seen standing outside his home. The Kage looked back at the paper and read the time when it started. "It starts at 8 what time is it now"

He looked towards the clock on the wall and read 7:59. He was about to order Anko to go and stop it until he realized how nervous she was acting.

"You let this happen didn't you" Anko looked down knowing she was caught. Honestly she gave them the idea of doing it on the mansion. The Hokage realized this and decided to let the village have it's fun. "If you want to see it so bad go ahead"

"Yes" Anko whispered before running out the door. The Hokage just turned in his chair and waited till the end of the show.

Sakura watched as Sasuke walked to the edge of the mansion and looked at the entire crowd. His guitar was strapped around him and Daisuke walked up next. Jiax was in the back sitting down ready to start playing. Riax and Naruto walked to the edge and raised two microphones telling everyone who was singing.

(A/N fourth opening to Naruto-Fighting Dreamers)

_We are Fighting Dreamers, aiming high_

_Fighting Dreamers, not caring about appearances_

_Fighting Dreamers, because we believe_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Fire like a bullet LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Finish it off Get the fire!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Fire like a bullet LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_At the middle of a grim fighting road, we up man's map; where do we go?_

_The plant-eating crow plunders that and escapes_

_Now, the eye of the heart only opens to make sure of the present! (Yeah!)_

_There is nothing lost, so let's turn back!_

_We are Fighting Dreamers, aiming high_

_Fighting Dreamers, not caring about appearances_

_Fighting Dreamers, because we believe_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Fire like a bullet LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_The creeping soundless shadow always puzzles us_

_The big short burst of wind increases the swell as it blows over_

_The sharp raised blade cuts open my tomorrow! (Yeah!)_

_Whatever the guarantee, its not anywhere it seems!?_

_We are Fighting Dreamers, aiming high_

_Fighting Dreamers, not caring about appearances_

_Fighting Dreamers, because we believe_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Fire like a bullet LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Finish it off Get the fire!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Fire like a bullet LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Finish it off Get the fire!_

_We are Fighting Dreamers, with these best friends_

_Fighting Dreamers, swallowing up everything_

_Fighting Dreamers, with high ambitions_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

_We are Fighting Dreamers, aiming high_

_Fighting Dreamers, not caring about appearances_

_Fighting Dreamers, because we believe_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

_(Don't forget your first impulse ever)_

_(Let's keep your adventurous ever)_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Fire like a bullet LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Finish it off Get the fire!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Fire like a bullet LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Finish it off Get the fire_

It was done perfectly. Nothing went wrong except Sasuke falling off the mansion at the end and getting carried away by the crowd before sinking into the darkness known as fans. He crawled out and ran back to the top. When he reached the top he pushed Naruto and Riax off. The same thing happened to them afterwards. Daisuke jumped into the crowd and didn't come back. Jiax stood as far away from the edge as possible out of fear that he was the next victim of the crowd.

The crowd cheered loudly but all of a sudden in grew silent. Riax looked confused and looked behind them to see the Hokage standing there. The emotionless look on his face didn't say 'I enjoyed the performance' but looked more like a ' I'm going to lecture you until the end of time'. Naruto quickly ran toward the mic and said his last comment.

"If any of you want to start your own concert just tell us we'll set it up for you… If we survive the lecture" Naruto said getting dragged away by the Hokage.

They were sitting in his office silently. Sasuke, Riax, and Naruto had their shirts and coats ripped off by the crowd. Jiax was the only one with all of his clothes but he seemed to be worring about the drum set that he liked so much. The Hokage opened his mouth to start but Daisuke walked in and sat down in front of him wearing only a pink towel.

"Don't ask" Daisuke said. Riax tried not to laugh and Sasuke was choking Naruto like he said he would. Jiax snuck out the room while he had a chance to find his drumset gone. The only thing left was one of the wheels to his chair until a bird came by and stole the last piece. The bird dropped the wheel into someone's hand and they ran off with the last of his prized drumset.

"Just leave next time you feel like starting a riot" Jiax walked down to catch the end of the lecture. He stared at where his drums where for at least two hours expecting it to magically come back.

"One more thing, when you feel like starting a concert. I beg you do it somewhere else BESIDES my house" The Hokage emphasized the fact that the only problem with the concert was it was on his house. "Now go to bed I have things to do in the morning" The band left knowing the concert was a great success.

"Can you guys help me find my clothes" Daisuke said standing in the empty street looking for his clothes. "No seriously it's cold and all I have is a towel" The towel blows away in the wind.

"Damn it"


	12. Kai and forbidden jutsu

Disclaimer: I OWN NARUTO BWAHAHAHA (kunai stabs author) never mind…

Back in Konoha, Everything was going normally. One of the few exceptions was the third hokage signing and writing papers explaining Baki's death to the Kazekage. It took him a while to think up a reason that could explain his death without looking suspicous. He knew that lying would only make the situation worse so he called for a student that was there. He looked towards his door and saw Ebisu walk past.

"Ebisu" The jonin that is usually seen running around looking for Konohamaru stops his search and walks in the room. His stressed look shows that he lost Konohamaru, once again.

"I want you to go and find Kankuro and tell him to come here".Ebisu saw the papers on the Hokage's desk and decided not to worry him with his search for his grandson. He gave a slight nod and left to find the sand genin.

For the first time every student was sitting in the same room. They were all just relaxing,it was Saturday and they take this day to just calm down and do what they want. It was also the day after the concert so no one wanted to do anything.

"I got an idea, why don't we get to know each other better", Naruto sat up and put out his idea for a conversation. Everyone there knew he was directing this at the new students but they weren't listening.

"Let's start with you" Naruto pointed towards Riax. Realizing Naruto was talking to him he sat up. Every one there got the chance to see Riax normally instead of fighting someone or doing something wierd for once.

"Well what do you want to know Naruto, I'm bored and I got time" He looked up while waiting for Naruto's question. Riax reached up and stretched. Apparently he was sleeping.

"Riax you never told anyone this, where do you come from"? Naruto sat up and got into a listening position. It was obvious he was trying dig up some history at the moment Riax looked up and thought about how he should say it.

"Land of shadows, its really far away from here" Sasuke got up and started walking out as if Riax said something wrong. He really didn't feel like having to sit through a useless conversation.

"show off" He said under his breath. Riax heard it and flipped off Sasuke, Naruto couldn't help but snicker and Sasuke knew Riax did something behind his back.

"So what if I kicked your ass on my second day here" Sasuke turned around enraged by the fact that Riax mentioned the fight. It's been awhile since that day but it was still hard to take in for Sasuke.

"I didn't lose, I went easy on you so I didn't hurt you" Sasuke wasn't going to accept the fact that he lost. Riax laughed at how pitiful he was acting. He clenched his fist looked Sasuke directly in the eye.

Riax stands up and walks towards Sasuke. Stopping right in front of him. A moment of silence went by and everyone knew there was something wrong. Naruto scooted back guessing this was going to end in violence.

" Prove it" One of the reasons Riax came to this village with his brother was to find a challenge and because they heard that the village of sands best fighter was here. Fighting Sasuke is exactly what he wants. Sasuke tightened his fist trying not to swing first.

Sakura stood up and tried to prevent them from fighting but she knew she couldn't handle either of them. She decided to try to talk them out of fighting hoping this would work.

"What are you doing, just relax both of you were working together so well yesterday" She tried her best to make it seem like she wasn't choosing sides. "Lets just calm down"

Sasuke felt the curse mark on his neck telling him to fight. When he looked at Riax he saw Itachi. The urges to activate the curse mark kept getting stronger by every moment. Right at that moment, Ebisu comes in looking for Kankuro and wonders what's with the two students.

"Um…is Kanurou here,The hokage needs him for questioning on what happened on the mission. Hey what are you guys doing, the exams start soon and your already trying to kill each other" Ebisu closed the door hoping they'd work out the problem. The situation didn't change much.

"What are the chunin exams" Riax looked at Sakura for an answer. The pink haired girl looked at him strangely but remembered he missed the first exams. She sat up trying to explain

"It's a test that lets us move on to the next level, a chunin. You missed the written test so your going to be judged on your other two exams alone."Sakura while trying to show Sasuke how smart she was. It didn't seem to work out.

"What are the tests" Riax asked. He hoped for one on one fights with other students and nothing involving another written exam. He was no good with books but he was best with the sword.

"Well this one should be a survival exam but I'm not sure" Sakura said trying to remember what a chunin once told her. They never mentioned what the test was but they said that you could lose your life and left it at that.

Everyone else left the room except Riax and Sasuke. Riax was too focused on how he was going to take this exam to notice the hate in Sasuke's eyes. Only thing he wanted was to kill Itachi, but everyone gets in his way.

"If you think I will let you beat me without killing you first, you are mistaken" Riax looks at Sasuke while he gives him a cold look. Whatever made him say that got him angry. Another moment of silence arose, this time if anything happened nothing would stop them.

"If you think I'm going to sit back and watch you become stronger than me, your crazy." Riax stands up and leaves Sasuke in the room alone to think. Riax walks off and goes to the woods. A small walk in the woods would calm him down. After walking in the woods for a while Riax realizes he's being followed.

He keeps walking so his follower doesn't realize he knows they're there. Riax faintly hears what sounds like birds. The noise gets louder after a few seconds. Riax looks up and starts studing the sky.

"no birds"He searches the air until a flash catches his eye. He looks down and jumps over Sasuke that was using the chidori( A.K.A one thousand birds).Sasuke hits the tree in front of him and topples it. He turns towards Riax and shows that he let the curse mark spread across half of his body.

Sasuke makes hand signs then puts his hands to his mouth and shoots fire out at Riax. Riax jumps backwards and lands on the tree. He propells himself off the tree and into the air. Sasuke runs under him and shoots more fire blasts at Riax. Riax makes a series of handsigns and puts his hands together. A seal appears around Sasuke that stretches for at least ten feet across. Sasuke notices the seal and tries to stop Riax from finishing the jutsu, Sasuke runs up a tree to reach Riaxs level.

"Gravity Field Jutsu" while running up the tree a strong push forces him back to the ground. He hits the ground so hard it cracks. The tree's, rocks, anything that was caught in the field was pushed directly to the ground. Unfortunately, Sasuke was at least ten feet in the air so the impact of the ground knocked him out.

"All I wanted to do was just come to Konoha and train, now look at this I got a psychotic cursed kid trying to kill me".Riax landed on the ground at least one foot from Sasuke. He sees the curse mark that spread across half of his body like flames recede back and change into the three little coma-like markings on the back left side of his neck.

"What the hell is this, a curse mark , that's how he kept coming back for me." Riax pulls out a kunai dagger and cuts the curse mark slightly under his elbow, above the eight seals going up his right arm starting from his wrist. "The curse seal of heaven, this isn't something people get voluntarily normally, who knows". Riax turned around and began to walk off until another person walked over.

"Yo, Riax. Thanks for the concert. It was really boring and I seriously needed something to do" Kiba said trying to ignore the sleeping Sasuke. Akamaru jumped off his head and walked towards Sasuke sniffing him.

"We did to, that's kind of why we did it though. No point in sitting down and being bored". Riax said while scratching his head. He placed the kunai back in his pocket and stretched out.

"You should of saw how me and Naruto got Shino to come, so what are you going to do with him". Kiba was referring to Sasuke, which Akimaru just pissed on.

Sasuke groaned a little and opened his eyes slightly. He tried to get up but realized the injuries he sustained. "What the hell, where am I", The curse mark took over Sasuke and he didn't even know. Sasuke stood up holding his arm and wondering why his head was hurting.

" Me and you were training and you one of my techniques knocked you out". Kiba picked up the fact that Riax was lying. When Sasuke looked at Kiba he nodded his head in a false agrrement.

In the third Hokages office, Kankuro was found and was being questioned still. The third needs as much honest information as possible, and looking through the new teams records he guessed that he can't fully trust them yet.

From the information that Kankuro gave him it was Gaara, Riax and Daisuke that fought the enemy. But before the fight they found one student and Baki dead and drained of all their chakra. The third knew that this was enough information so he left it as an accident during the mission.

After dismissiing Kankuro from the room the third pulls out the records of the new students. Looking at Daisuke's first he sees that Daisuke masters in plenty of water and sword based Jutsu's also genjutsu are his ace. Jiax's records show that even though he knows few ninjutsus and no genjutsus, The ninjutsu's he knows are bordering jonin levels and his taijutsu skills were above and beyond chunin level.

Riax was a completely different story. His report was completely out of the normal. The part that included abilities stated that he excelled in foreign jutsus. Riax also is moderate in seals,summonings and techniques that require chakra but can't be called jutsu . Most of these foreign jutsu would be forbidden in konoha. These jutsu were banned for being to vicious and dangerous to the user, his opponent, and others that weren't involved in the situation. Not all his techniques were forbidden and some were familiar but it didn't matter.

"How could a student excel in Sannin level forbidden techniques, he may not have mastered them but even the slightest use of them is overpowering". The hokage thought to himself. He wondered if the abilities would be used during the exams.

"Anko, come here" As usual the third calls to the closest person to his office at the time. The Jonin walks in to the room and stands in front of his desk. She knew this was punishment for the concert.

"Yes third hokage", by the tone of his voice she knew he wanted her for something very important. She wished that it was nothing to serious. Or at least nothing that make her life any harder.

"In my old age I've forgotten, remind on the forbidden elements,please".The shock of hearing that he wanted to know the elements made Anko worried and how he asked meant that worry was exactly what he attempted to prevent. He knew she watched the next exam, putting her on edge wouldn't help anyone.

"The forbidden Jutsu elements are blood, spirit, and death." All these elements are forbidden because of their brutal ways and the way they begin with corrupting ones chakra only allowing the user to use and master that element. Then they corrupt the mind causing the user to use the element on any and every living thing until death. It was a cruel proccess and no one knew who created these jutsu.

"Now Anko tell me how each element is used"The questions being asked worried Anko to no end. The forbidden elements were not subjects that are brought up without reason. Orochimaru has even refused to use some of them due to their nature. But the hokage now wants information this was not good sign

Anko sighed to regain much needed confidence.

"Blood Jutsu's use blood as a way to attack enemies. It could allow the user to create weapons, enhance their abilities, or could be used as a direct source of attack. It was forbidden because the supply of blood and the mental effects" The third saw Anko's worry and decided not to put her through anymore. It would affect the decisions she made during the exams.

"That is enough Anko, return to what you were doing and say nothing of this". Anko walked out the room more slightly paranoid. The third walked over to the balcony and looked out. His thoughts wandered, he tried to plan on how he could defeat forbidden jutsu of that level

He decided to relax and not worry about it. It was only the second exam and the chances of him needing to use such dangerous abilities are low. He began to wonder on how things are going to turn out until the door to his room opened.

In came a man with a gray skin tone, the close were normal jonin clothing besides his flak jacket being black with a red symbol on the back resembling a cross made of swords.

"Kai your team has returned from the mission yesterday". The hokage walked to his desk and sat down. He waved his hand signaling Kai to do the same. He sled the papers forward towards the new jonin teacher. "I hope you'll succesfully train these students physically,mentally and morally".

"Why would they need moral training". Kai said this in a depressed tone of voice. He flipped through the pages showing no emotions on any of the students.

"Daisuke is mischevious in his own way. He's known for putting Teachers in Genjutsus that border on being real. Jiax has his moments and Riax's criminal records are included". Kai looked at the hokage with a confused look. Why one of the students had a criminal records was unknown

"Where did these records come from". Kai was having trouble finding out where the records were made. The third gave a surprising answer.

"The land of shadows, more specifically the village hidden by demons. Even though the land of shadows was a myth that said they were an alternate reality and were ruled by kings. The only thing above the kings was the onikage". The third knew the entire legend of shadows. Supposedly the land of shadows had an improved and stronger version of everything in konoha. But it was only a story told to the kids to cover Konoha's darker history.

Kai reached into his kunai holster and pulled out a curved kunai and stabs it directly into his leg. The third gasps and stares in amazement. He was about to shout at Kai for doing that but the sound broken metal colliding with the floor. The third walked around the desk to see what happened.

One thing the third forgot about the new Jonin was his suicidal tendencies. But his title names him as Iron Kai makes it hard for him to fulfill his dreams of death. He has the Kekkei Genkai of the iron body. Any force that has the ability of damaging him are defended by his skin turning into an unbreakable metal shield, even if the attack is self inflicted. This can be compared to Gaara sand defense.

"Your bloodline is…unique" The third stated attempting to ignore the fact that he stabbed his leg and broke the kunai. He wasn't sure why he just hired a disturbed teacher for a disturbed team.

"Kai, you may start training your students today. Even though you only have a few days to train I'm sure you can do what needs to be done" The third Hokage added. Kai sighed and walked out of the room slowly.


	13. Kai's test and Hinata

Disclaimer: "I own naruto"… Kishimoto flys in from nowhere and stabs Riax. "in your dreams fan-boy"

Jiax was sitting next to the hero's monument. He focused on the names written across the object. The names of the all the ninja were marked neatly onto the monument. The names of the previous hokages were marked in at the top. The fourth hokage had his name and his death on the top.

"He died protecting konoha from the nine tailed fox, which he sealed inside Naruto". Jiax stood up and left the monument. He walked through konoha watching as people just minded their own business. He headed toward the academy dorms, most students lived here besides the few that were from the respected clans.

The Hyuga's were a clan that were like this. Even though Hinata lives with Kurenai, Neji stays at the branch family home. Jiax continued walking and looked at the ichiraku Ramen bar. Riax, Kiba, Daisuke, and Naruto were inside laughing and just wasting time eating ramen.

He stopped his small adventure to his room when a kid wearing an all green one-piece suit or something walked up to him.

"I am Rock Lee the leaf villages handsome devil and I was hoping you would allow me to test your abilities" While Lee was talking Jiax was staring at his eyebrows and haircut that just creeped him out.

"Well whatever, I'm Jiax" Jiax was the type of person that didn't really care about anything. He wouldn't fight unless he had to. Its not that he doesn't like to its just that he's lazy.

"I'm glad that you accepted my challenge both of us must be ready for the forest of death on Monday" Lee takes a step back and puts one hand behind his back and raises the other. Jiax raises his left arm to his right shoulder and lowers his right arm to the left side of his hip

Lee realized that his style wasn't a taijutsu style created in konoha. He had to be extra careful to study what feats Jiax would be able to pull. Lee decided to move behind Jiax. Lee thinking that Jiax was slower and wasn't a master at taijutsu was surprised to see that Jiax wasn't in front of him.

"You honestly thought that I would sit there and let you get behind me". The voice of Jiax came from behind Lee. Lee tried moving to his left so Jiax wouldn't be behind him but once again Jiax was directly behind.

"You are faster than I thought but if you can't hurt your enemies your speed is useless". Lee attempted the leaf whirlwind. Lee spun around to deliver a kick. Jiax blocked Lee's kick and Lee tried a second kick to catch Jiax off guard. Jiax catches Lee's second kick and spins Lee to his right. While Lee was spinning through with no control Jiax moves next to Lee and to put his hand on his stomach catching him. Because this was only a practice Jiax only knocked the air out of Lee. He could have punched him and followed up with a brutal beating.

Lee falls down and hits the ground and rises slowly. He stares at Jiax wide eyed and in amazement. Lee was able to compare his opponent's speed to his personal Jonin teachers, Guy.

"You have incredible speed I ask of you that you accompany me and my teacher for training someday" Lee panted slightly after every few words. He didn't expect Jiax to be faster and stronger than he was. He hoped that now he would have a training partner that was like him.

"I'll think about it, but next time you try a practice battle with me don't use weights it takes away some of the fun". Jiax felt the weights when he caught Lee's kick

"Bravo, I was actually enjoying that small show" Daisuke walks up to the two clapping his hands. He was watching the entire fight and apparently enjoyed it.

"What do you want, I don't have time for you. If you want to see some action go watch the Matrix or something". Jiax turned away from both of them and continued to his dorm room.

"Our teacher is here and he wants all of us to meet by lake Shodai, I already told Riax so come on". When Daisuke said this Jiax turned around and looked at Daisuke. The new teacher wanted them to meet by the river that was named after the first hokage. Daisuke turned around and walked towards lake Shodai and Jiax followed leaving Lee.

Once Daisuke and Jiax reach the lake no one was there. Jiax walked over to the lake and looked at the water. He noticed bubbles moving all across the lake. Daisuke noticed them too and walked next to Jiax. Both of them looked up to see a trail of bubbles coming their way.

"What the hell is that" both of the students stand up and back away from the water. The bubbles come towards them and they can vaguely see a big shadow plus hundreds of smaller ones behind it. Both Jiax and Daisuke take steps back and both are unsure of what's in the water.

Kai comes running out of the water screaming and cursing while running at top speed. The two students jump out his way and get up.

"Whats his problem" Jiax looks at Daisuke because he's the reason that he's here.

"well… you see that's our teacher, but what's he running from" Both of the students slowly turn around to see what the smaller shadows were. Both of them were hoping that it wasn't what they thought it was, but it was

Millions of kunai come flying out of the water. There was enough of them to block out the sun and they were coming directly towards them. They had three options.

Block all the kunai

B.Get stabbed by millions of kunai and die

C. Follow the teacher and hide behind a tree

They decided to pick option C. They turned around and ran as fast as they could. They headed for the trees and Daisuke almost slipped twice. Both of them hide behind trees and between them was their teacher.

"**Where the hell are the all coming from**". Daisuke had to shout at the top of his lungs just so Kai could hear him. The kunai hitting the trees made them vibrate and looking at the others was hard due to the amount of kunai only giving him small glimpses. Imagine when the lights flash on and off and you can only see when it's on.

"**It was supposed to be a test**" Kai shouted at the top of his lungs to tell them.

"**A what**" Jiax couldn't hear what he said. He unfortunately hid behind a tree smaller than the rest even though he was the biggest.

"**It was supposed to be a test to see if he had any high-ranked jutsu.**" Kai recently discovered one of Riax's many Jutsus. This one was weapon multiplication jutsu.

Jiax and Daisuke heard the last thing Kai said. The kunai seemed to be coming faster. Both of them decided that they would try to get him when the Kunai barrage stopped. Stepping from behind the tree meant death and any projectile weapon wouldn't make it through either. Right at that moment kai leaned forward a little bit and you could see the sword that went through the tree and stabbed him in the back.

Both of the older students just stared with nothing to say. Both of them have seen their fair share of death and have even killed a few people but to have your partner kill your teacher on the day you meet him was extreme.

The barrage of kunai stopped and Kai stepped forward. Daisuke saw that the only damage was a ripped shirt, no blood just a small hole in the shirt. Kai turned around saw the sword.

"**Okay Riax, you got me.**" Kai stepped from behind the tree with his hands up in a playfull manner. Jiax and Daisuke were confused, he was just stabbed and he walks out with no injuries at all.

"Wait a minute, you were just stabbed with a sword and nothing happened". Daisuke was as confused as Jiax. By the look Riax had it seems Kai already told him why.

"Its my Kekkei Genkai, my body becomes completely invulnerable. Oh yeah I also forgot to tell you the catch behind this test. You can't leave until you hit me and I'll leave at ten'o clock so if you take too long your sleeping out here". Kai gave Riax a signal saying you can leave.

Jiax then realized why Riax tried so hard to get him. He would have been out here all night long if he didn't. Jiax looked at Daisuke and he returned the look. It was a "lets work together" kind of look

" I won't attack you but I will block and counter attack" Kai gets in the same fighting stance that Lee used. Jiax and Daisuke get themselves ready. Riax already left.

Riax just walked past the ichiraku ramen shop were he was with Kiba and Naruto. As he passed by a tree there was a girl standing there. She had blue hair and wore a jacket with white fur on the bottom. Riax decided to see what she was doing. He was sure he saw her around the school or from somewhere.

Riax walked up behind her and saw that she was watching Naruto. He was sitting next to a tree just sleeping and she was watching him. Riax leaned over her shoulder and put his face right next to hers. He wondered when she would realize he was there. He sat there for about two minutes before whispering something in her ear.

"Why don't you go talk to him" Hinata jumped realizing Riax was there. She starts blushing and tries to say something but she can't say it. Riax saw her white eyes and noticed there like Neji's

"He's just sitting there thinking, it's the best time to talk to him. There's nothing that could distract him". Hinata looks at Naruto then looks back at Riax. He was trying to help build up her confidence and didn't even know it.

"I mean, why would he turn you down, you're the best looking girl here". Hinata blushed even more at hearing this. Riax said it without hesitating, she thinks he didn't even realize.

"And what do you think your doing Mr. Tsoni". Both of the students turn around and see Kurenai and Shino standing behind them. Kurenai was the one that said it but Shino was giving Riax a cold look.

"I'm trying to help her, or do you have a problem with that Lady". Hinata looked at Riax in surprise. He reminded her of a more rebelious verion of Naruto. Kurenai saw it as he was just a skilled disrespectful kid.

"It's Kurenai to you student and yes I do have a problem with you helping Hinata. She has no time petty flirting from a student that's been known to cause trouble even though he has only been here for about four to five days". Kurenai thinks that Riax was trying to do something with Hinata.

"Listen Kurenai or whatever unless you have something important to say, leave me alone". It doesn't matter who it is, Riax really doesn't like to be judged.

"If you honestly think I'm going to let some unknown kid come in here and act high and mighty your mistaken". Kurenai then waved her hand to Shino to show him his bugs.

Riax looked at Shino and saw the bugs fly up and form a small cloud above him. He realized that these bugs would do anythin Shino tells thim to. Riax looked at Kurenai and walked away. Shino gave out a small chuckle because he thought Riax was scared of him.

Kurenai understood the look he gave her. He looked at her as if to say I'm not in the mood. Not that he was afraid or didn't like fighting its just that he wasn't in the mood. Hinata saw the direction Riax walked in and watched as he left. Kurenai left shortly after with Shino.

Hinata followed Riax, She saw him walk up the stairs of a building and walk into his room. She hesitated in following him but she walked right in front of his door. Hinata was about to knock but the door opened before she touched it. Riax didn't close the door completely so Hinata stepped in.

His room was bigger than the rest of them. There was the hallway with three entrances to the right. The first for the bathroom, second for the bedroom, and the third was an extra room that could be for anything. She heard sounds coming from his bedroom and decided to that sneaking in was a bad idea.

"h,hello", She said quietly so she didn't look like an intruder. Riax leaned through the door to his room and saw her.

"Yo, your Hinata right, come in I'm not as bad as Kurenai said. Or at least I think I'm not…oh well" Hinata walked towards his bedroom. She stepped in and saw that the walls around his room had weapons of all different types hanging off of them. To the left was a wall with kunai shuriken and other ninja tools. Under them were his dresser and a TV. In front of her there was his bed that wasn't made up and above it had swords off all kinds. To the right was a door that led to the shower, a desk with tools for his weapons, scrolls, and other things. The wall on the right also had the most dangerous weapons, scythes, headclevers, swords, and spears things like that.

"So what's up, I know I don't have the cleanest of all places but it fits me perfectly". He walked past Hinata without a shirt on. Even though the only thing he wore was a coat that was open in the front at all times, she wasn't used to seeing guys with shirts off. She turned a deep tone of red but it faded when he turned around.

On his back were scars and countless seals. One of the scars stretched from his left shoulder to the center of his back. The seals on his back weren't like normal ones. These were bigger and were used for important reasons. He has seven seals running from his wrist to his elbow.

Hinata walked up to him and rubbed her hand along his back. He turned his head and looked at her but she seemed to be lost in thought. Each seal was unique and complex. They were designed for specific reasons and Riax had them. She tried to imagine wha he had to go through to get all of these and how much pain each scar brought before.

"Hey, you like Naruto, not me". Hearing this Hinata woke up from her trance. She came here for a reason and got completely distracted. She blushed again and tried to remember what she was doing.

"I just w…wanted to know if y…you would like to h….help me train". Hinata pulled up her hands and started to push her fingers together. Riax knew she was nervous but this was a little too much. He walked over and pulled up another black coat and put it on.

"How do you know I can help you". Riax turned around and looked at her. Every time he or Naruto was around she had a constant blush and he didn't know why.

"B..because I was the o..one that healed you o..on your first m..mission.You told m..me you were lost but I..I followed you the whole time and I saw you defeat those summons. I'm s..sure you can help me". Riax looked right at Hinata, he remembered her. She was the one that healed him and he told her they were lost.

"I can't actually train you,that's a job for a teacher but I can teach you things. But most of the moves I know can only be done by a few people so…" Hinata interupted Riax with an out of character burst of energy.

"Thank you very much" She walked out my room not even letting me finish. I honestly wonder what I just got myself into


	14. The moon's hate

Disclaimer: "I will own Naruto EVENTUALLY…but not yet"hides from kishimoto, he just found a chaisaw. "Where are you fan-boy"

Kai was hiding behind a tree hiding. Both of his oldest students were trying to get at least one hit on him. He knew with his incredible speed he would be able to avoid any straightforward assault. But these students weren't like Riax, his plan was too pin him down and remove all ways of escape. These two had a better idea.

All three of them were hidden. Kai knew it, the plan was to make him look for them while they stay in hiding. Even though they had to catch him it wouldn't help him if he didn't know where they were. He knew that when he ran from tree to tree and searched for them while undercover he was falling into their plan.

But the plan was different than others. It didn't matter if he knew or not he had to know where they are. He assumed they know where he is and where each other are. He took a few steps and stopped when he heard the bush rumble. He smelled smoke he lifted one of the branches and saw a kunai with a fire seal tied to it.

The seal exploded sending flames everywhere. Kai dived backwards and jumped to his left using another tree as a shield. He didn't get a long rest before Jiax ran up behind him and tried to deliver a punch directly to his face. Kai does a backflip and his feet land on the tree that he uses to propell himself into the air.

He thought to himself that he was safe, forgetting about the second student. Diasuke appeared above him and by focusing wind-based chakra to his sword every swing let out painful gusts of wind. Kai reached up and grabbed Daisuke's sword after barely avoiding countless swings. He pulled Daisuke around him and kicked him back towards the ground. Daisuke spun around and swung his sword one more time.

This blast hit Kai and launched him farther in the air. He looked forward and saw the sunset. It was most likely about seven thirty in time. He stopped focusing on the sunset when he felt a pair of hands grab his legs. He looked up to see that Jiax was attempting to slam him into the ground and in his position he couldn't do anything

He looked down and saw the ground coming at them fast. At this moment he figured out their entire plan. The idea was to use one so the other could get in a hit. He figured that it was Daisuke that threw the exploding kunai giving Jiax a chance to get a hit. When that plan failed Jiax's punch gave Daisuke a chance at getting a hit, which he did. Then the plan switched again allowing Jiax to get in his hit, which he's about to do.

Daisuke sat back and made a whislting noise as they fell. When Kai and Jiax hit the ground only dust was visible. But after a few seconds the dust cloud faded showing Jiax standing next to legs sticking out the ground. Daisuke walked over and kneeled down by the bottom half of his teacher and heard what he was mumbling

"You passed you freakin kids now help me out". Daisuke looked at Jiax and nodded his head. Jiax understood the message and grabbed one of his teacher's legs and pulled him out. Kai's clothes were destroyed but once again his kekkei genkai saved him from a painfull death.

Riax and Hinata were at a part in the forest where they were surrounded by trees. Riax looked at Hinata's eyes and decided to bring up Neji.

"You have the same eyes as Neji, you two related" Hinata started walking slower and started mumbling something about how she was useless. Riax turned around and looked at Hinata and realized Neji was one of the reasons she was so shy.

"So that's why you asked for training you want to kick his ass". Hinata looked up in surprise and started denying it.

"No that's not it I,I just wanted to prove to him and m,my father that I wasn't useless". Riax looked at Hinata and saw that she had a reason for being the way she is. All he knows about her is that she was good at medical jutsu's.

"Well first I need to know what you can do". Riax walked away from her and stood directly in front of her. Her eyes constantly drawed his attention in a good way.

"I can use the B,Byakugan because I'm a H,Hyuga" Riax looks at Hinata closely he moves close to her and looks directly at her eyes. Hinata starts turning red then passes out on the ground.

"Hey, Hinata you okay, oh crap wake up come on now". Riax picks up Hinata and walks back to where he saw Kurenai. Along the way while he was heading back to Kurenai's room Shino stopped him.

"What have you done with Hinata"? Shino raised one hand and a haze of bugs seemed to flow off of Shino. Riax looked at the bugs that were building up behind him.

"I didn't do anything she passed out". Even though he couldn't see his eyes Riax knew Shino didn't believe him. Riax sets down Hinata gently and took a step back.

"See, she's all right if you want to take her back to Kurenai go ahead I'll just get back to my training". Riax turned around and saw Kurenai standing behind him. She wasn't looking at Riax like she was mad but she had a different look in her red eyes.

"Riax, I need to talk to you personally, Shino take Hinata back to her room" Shino nodded his head and obeyed orders. He picked up Hinata and walked towards Kurenai's room.

Once Shino left Kurenai took in a breath of air and looked at Riax. He was expecting a lecture or to hear her ramble on about how she wants them separate.

"I know Hinata asked for your help, I was also the one that told Shino that both of you were here". Riax was looking at this woman like she was crazy. It's not often someone comes up to you and tells you everything they've done wrong.

"But I wanted to ask you and your teams for help. Don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Your team is the best out of them all, second is my team and third is Kakashi's. But during the second exam I want you to follow my team and make sure they don't run into these people". Kurenai handed Riax a piece of paper. He looked at her and saw the worry in her eyes and how much she cared about her team.

"I'm worried about it because none of these teams are from Konoha, I don't know if they're kind spirits or cruel demons but they worry me". Kurenai was on the verge of tears. She knew that the new teams couldn't be trusted. Riax was never the one for sympathy or pity but when a teacher comes to him almost crying he agrees despite his personal thoughts.

"Alright lady I'll do it". Riax brushed his hair back. Kurenai looks at Riax and just stares at him for a minute. She breaks the silence by blurting out why she asked for his help.

"Thank you, I came to you not only because you're a part of the best team but because Hinata needs her confidence reinforced. She is considered inferior because she isn't as strong as Neji is, her father almost disowned her by saying he doesn't care what happens to her." Kurenai's main worry was Hinata, which was obvious. Apparently her father left her in the care of her teacher.

"I don't need to here anymore, if I want to know her history I'll ask her myself. All you want me to do is take out these teams". Riax didn't like talking bhind someone's back. He'd rather say it to their face and proceed to fight the person.

"I don't want you helping them pass the test. All I ask is that you keep them alive". Kurenai knew that this couldn't be considered cheating. A team protecting another is their decision.

Riax turned around and walked off without a word. He opened the neatly folded paper and glanced through it. The teams she wanted help with were the sand, sound, and two other unknown teams. Riax knew the sand team consisted of Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. He hasn't seen the sound team anywhere, and the unknown teams wouldn't show up until the exams.

Riax looked up at the sunset and figured it was about seven thirty in time. The day after tommorow was the exam and he knew that now he has two jobs.

Finish the exam

Make sure Kurenai's team stay's safe.

He had enough things running through his head. In a few minutes there was about to be even more unneeded problems. He decided to drop by Kiba's place and relax for a while. On the way there he walks past two girls shouting at each other. The blonde and pink haired girl were yelling at each other over something that involved the Uchiha kid. Once they realize Riax is over there they run up to him, stand in front of him with their arms folded.

"Umm… I really don't know who the hell you are but your in my way so.. you know,move". The blond haired girl gave Riax a cold look but he didn't understand why. He doesn't know either of them.

" I'm the most beatiful girl in this school, Ino Yamanaka". That comment made Riax think this person is obviously self-obsessed. The pink haired girl didn't like it either.

"I'M the most beatiful person in this school, Sakura Haruno and you're the one that cheated on the fight with sasuke. There's no way anyone could beat him he's, cool, and". At this point Riax left leaving the two girls to dream about Sasuke.

Riax decided to stop in his own room. His was closer than Kiba's plus it was late. Because he was tired walking up the steps to get to his room took years. The dorms were two story buildings with stairs on the front leading to the second floor. Riax walked up to his front door and stopped right in front of it. Something in the back of his mind told him to move.

Riax jumped off the ledge doing a backflip off. Not even a second later, a wave of chakra blew off his door. Riax landed on the ground and dodged to his left to avoid his door hitting him but some slpinters entered his right arm. He looked up to see who entered his room and tried to attack him. His attacker stepped out of his room and looked at him with an evil grin.

Lunar stood above Riax. The dark blue cloak he wore had moons all over it. His headband had a crescent moon on it. The two giant shuriken on his back shaped in chakram style were his main weapons. Riax placed out his right hand and focused an incredible amount of chakra into it. There was enough chakra to give his hand a black and red chakra aura. The aura focused into his palm and formed into a zweihander blade. The blade was massive, black and had red lines running through it. Lunar pulled off the chakrams off his back and placed them at his side.

Ino and Sakura heard the door breaking and came to see what happened. They came to an instant stop when they saw the man that caused the destruction. Sakura nervously pulled out a kunai. Riax noticing the girls wondered what she planned to do with that and thought about how she though that could help in the least bit. Lunar decided to be rid of this nuisance quick.

He threw the chakram at both of them. Riax had no time to react or think but he wondered why didn't they move. Both of the girls stood there as it flew directly at them.

"**MOVE YOU IDIOTS**" Riax shouted but they didn't listen. For some reason they were so scared and surpised they didn't even attempt to dodge it. Daisuke just happened to be walking past and heard Riax yelling at them. He instinctively ran towards the direction.

The blade was only a few feet away from them. Daisuke pulled out his blade jumped in front of the girls and slashed at the weapon. The weapons connected and the chakram flew back to Lunar and flew right back to his left hand. Riax took the opportunity to run towards Lunar and kill him. Lunar used his second chakram to block his sword and swing back. A clash of weapons began and the only things visible were sparks flying off the weapons.

"Are you two okay, go find help from a Jonin. If we can't handle him they might". Daisuke looked back towards the fight that continued between Riax and the other person. Riax was above the safety rail swinging at the other that was singing back. The blue-cloaked man knocked Riax away and jumped off after him.

Daisuke ran under them and jumped right in front of Riax. The man in blue flew towards them and slashed at them. Daisuke blocked his attack and fused chakra with his sword and swung back. Riax fell to the ground, landed on his feet looked up and jumped up to join the fight.

The students were fighting the intruder together. But it seems that together they didn't even match him. They battled in the air and occasionally one of them would be hit to the ground and jump to rejoin the fight. The girls found Azuma and ran up to him panicked.

"Sakura, Ino what's wrong, what's the rush" Azuma was playing a board game with shikamaru. It was apparent that he was losing badly. But he was playing a genius so you couldn't blame him.

"Riax and Daisuke need your help, they're fighting someone and they can't handle him," Sakura said because Ino was still trying to catch her breath. They ran for a while before finding a Jonin.

"Where, Shikamaru come on". Shikamaru stood up lazily and followed as Ino and Sakura showed the two where the fight was happening. Riax and Daisuke were having the worst time of their lives. Now matter ho many times they swing at their opponent they were never fast enough to get a hit. They were side by side in the air swinging and Lunar was in front of them blocking the attacks with ease. Riax brought his sword down on Lunar and again he blocked it. Daisuke did the same thing with his sword and the impact of both of the swords hitting his weapons knocked Lunar to the ground.

Just like the students Lunar landed on his feet. He crossed his arms and decided it would be easier to throw the chakrams at his enemies. He was about to throw the weapons at his defenseless air-born enemies when he leaned to his right. Azuma ran passed with his knuckle blades in hand trying to slash him. Lunar chuckled before realizing the stream of blood that came. He felt the small cut on his cheek and realized how dangerous the situation became. He saw two of the top students, a powerful Jonin and a genius that just showed up.

"My vengance will rain down on you poor fools and annihilate you all". Lunar said in his cruel, calm sounding voice. He jumped back avoiding Shikamaru's shadow possesion jutsu and moved into the shadow of a tree and disappearing.

"Who or what was that and why did it attack you". Azuma turned towards the original students that fought him in the beginning. Daisuke saw the serious look on his face and pointed to Riax. Riax gave Daisuke a cold look and responded to Azuma

"I don't know, he just blew off my door and attacked me. I wasn't exactly in a position to ask questions or did you not see that". Azuma ignored Riax's lack off respect and thought it would be beast if he reported this to the Hokage. Most likely the Hokage would send a team of ANBU to scout Konoha and find him.

Azuma turned and walked away while Shikamaru followed. Riax looked back and got the feeling of being watched. He turned around and looked on top of the dorms behind him to the east. There were two rows of dorms to the east and west. In the north was a dorm with the school behind it. On top of the first east dorm was an old silver haired man with a scope watching them. The man was sitting on top of a giant green toad with two swords on its back including him.

Riax charged an energy blast in his palm. If Daisuke didn't notice what he was about to do and stop him he would have thrown a chakra blast at Jiraiya.

"So he's a Sannin, weird I imagined them to be younger and look more…you know, sannin-ish". Riax knew that even though he was stronger than most people he stood no chance against a Sannin. Riax let the chakra blow away in the wind and relaxed

Riax turned back and looked at where his room was. His door was gone, it was on the ground next to him,well half of it was the other parts were broken into splinters. A few of the splinters were stuck deep into his arm. He looked to his left and saw two girls running in their direction. The one to the left was Hinata but the other was someone he didn't meet yet.

"R,Riax this is Tenten and we h,heard something going on and came to help". Riax saw Hinata raise one hand and wave towards Tenten. When he looked at her she bowed to him.

"It seems we're late everyone okay". Tenten looked at Daisuke that was complaining about the rips and cuts in his new clothes. She glanced at Riax and saw the cuts in his left arm and blood dripping fom his fingers to the ground. Riax saw that she noticed and turned away and started walking to his room.

"What's his problem, both him and Neji have a pride issue". Tenten looked at Hinata but her eyes were following Riax to his room. Tenten pushed Hinata slightly. Hinata looked at her confused.

"Just say you noticed his injured arm and you want to help". Hinata switched between Tenten and the room trying to make her decision. Tenten gave Hinata a "if you don't go I'll drag you" kind of look. She looked at Riax's room and decided to go in for the second time.

Riax just picked up a kunai that was lying on his bed. He spun around and dropped on his bed and pulled up the kunai. Riax sat up and began to cut the skin on top of his forearm so he could remove the splinters. He cut himself and picked out the first piece, which was rather big. He thought that this was going to be a long and torturing process until he noticed Hinata standing in the doorway watching him.

"Hey, I'm just performing self-surgery so sit back and enjoy my suffering, or are you here for a reason". Riax put down the kunai leaned back and got comfortable. He looked around the room and saw that nothing was missing.

"I,I noticed the injuries on y,your arm and would like t,to help". Hinata bowed slightly which made Riax wonder why she acted this way. Riax usually didn't accept help but for some reason he couldn't say no.

He agreed and Hinata performed medical jutsus that removed the splinter and prevented infection. It was the second time she healed him and the second time she was in his room. For some unknown reason he constantly got lost in her eyes. Unlike Neji, she had a soft innocent look while Neji's had a cold darker look.

Hinata looked at Riax and looked at his eyes. His were a straight black with a blood red pupil. She looked at them and felt a cold, dark, and hurt person behind bordering evil but it could be tamed and changed. She saw that he could switch between that rebellious version and something else, calmer maybe even protective.

Riax and Hinata just looked at each other closely. Tenten and Daisuke walked in the room to check on their partners. Daisuke was flirting with Tenten but both of the came to a dead stop when they saw the two.

"Hey guys, sorry that we ruined your moment. Riax I never knew you liked quiet girls." Daisuke purposely ruined what he thought was a moment. He had an evil grin on his face that let Riax know this. Tenten grabbed Hinata and left while Daisuke walked out laughing.

Riax lied on his bed unsure what to think. He never cared for most people beside himself. The few he did care for were the ones he wanted dead. Riax looked at his ceiling and threw the kunai he had used at it. He decided to himself that if it pinned to the ceiling he was okay and if it came back down he was in a problem involving love. He was dead sure it was going to get stuck.

Sure enough the kunai hit the ceiling and bounced off landing on the floor. Riax looked at the kunai in disbelief. It seems fate and luck was against him on this situation. Riax couldn't believe that he came here for training and got more than what he asked for. He started thinking about his jutsus to take his mind off it. He had the phoenix flame techniques and he also had the gravity and weapon jutsus. Before he finished thinking he blinked and fell asleep.


	15. the hyuga mansion trouble

Disclaimer: "I can't talk now Kishimoto discovered how to use the AK-47…I don't own Naruto". I'm hiding under my bed; he already tied up the rest of my family.

Jiax slowly opened his eyes. He hated being restricted by walls so at times he would sleep outside. He leaned up and glanced at the surroundings. There were two dorms to his left and right. He remebered that he slept on top of his dorm. He stood up and jumped down to the walkway when he landed right in front of Naruto that just woke up and was going out for breakfast at Ichiraku's most likely. Naruto jumped back surprised by Jiax.

"Sorry about that Naruto, hey were are you going anyways this early". Jiax turned around and helped the blond kid up. Naruto grabbed Jiax's hand and was almost launched off the floor and into the air.

"I was going to go train because the chunin exams are tomorrow and I'm so excited. I'm going to be one step closer to being the next hokage". Jiax heard Naruto's proud statement but he wasn't paying complete attention. He was looking past Naruto, he saw a red chakra forming a figure behind him. Riax told him of the nine tailed fox inside him but he wasn't sure if Riax was sure that he saw nine tails.

Sure enough the translucent, red figure was a miniature version of the nine-tailed demon. Jiax looked at Naruto as if he didn't see it. He knew other people couldn't see it besides him and his younger brother. Naruto rambled on about his dreams and Sakura while Jiax studied the lines on his face. They reminded him of the whiskers that would be on an animal or in his case, a fox.

"Orange clothes, whiskers, annoying attitude. I'm going to call you…annoying fox". Jiax came out of the blue with this sudden _revelation. _Naruto stopped talking and just stared at Jiax not knowing where his insult came from.

Sasuke who had just walked past laughed at hearing this. Him and Sakura were the only ones that insulted Naruto about his attitude. He began to walk off until Jiax threw off his concentration.

"Hey, where do you think your going emo-bastard, yeah that's your nickname emo-bastard". Sasuke came to a dead stop hearing this. It was slightly amazing how sasuke stopped while one foot was about to touch the ground. Sasuke turned around and walked back in a fast pace. He walked up to Jiax and gave him a dark look.

"You just called me a.. an emo…what". It could be said that Sasuke was in a phase of denial. Or he thought that Jiax was scared of him, but that was quickly rendered incorrect when Jiax started glaring at Sasuke with a huge smile.

"Ya know, An EMO-BASTARD. Your emo and it would have been bitch but bastard fit better." Sasuke surprised by Jiax turns around and walks away. The thoughts going through his head ranged from murder to denial that he's emo.

"That was cruel but he deserved it being such a jerk and all."Naruto always had a slight hate for Sasuke. But he never tried to show it by saying that. Jiax offered Naruto to train with him for a little while. Naruto agreed unaware that Jiax truly wanted to see just how much he could do before he uses nine tails.

Daisuke sat up in his bed and rubbed his head. He constantly got headaches when he wakes up or when he has a lack of sleep. So either way sleep never works out in his favor. He sat up and reflected on what happened yesterday. He looked at his mirror and saw the ripped up clothes lying on the chair behind his bed.

"I got my new shirt ripped up, I missed a chance of getting a girl because Riax decided to start trying to have her friend_ heal _his wounds. Man yesterday was a real bitch". He rolled his eyes and grabbed another shirt, hoping this one can survive the day. He looked into the mirror and looked at his eyes. He activated the Beta sharingan, he knew the Sanada were distant relatives of the Uchiha. The chances he attained the sharingan were below 1 but he just happened to obtain it through birth.

He deactivated the sharingan and walked to his door. He stopped right in front of the door and hoped that one day his dream would come true. He wished that one day a swarm of women would be at his door begging to be with him and he could have them all. He opened his door and once again came across his disappointment. He walked out the room closing the door behind him. He looks around wondering what he should do.

He decided to find and train with Kai, hoping he wouldn't want to do any difficult training. He walked down the steps and noticed wood chips by his door. He looked back at the second level on the east dorm and saw that Riax didn't even attempt to put up his door again. "Kai's training can wait I'll go see if he's doing all right". Daisuke walked towards Riax's room and realized that the distance between his and Riax's room was far so if that guy blew off his door that far he could have done some real damage.

The time was around six in the morning there was a low chance that he was awake in the first place. He walked in to Riax's room and looked around. Last time he was here he didn't exactly have the chance to examine his surrondings. He turned into the middle room and saw his violent young friend lying there awake, but staring at the ceiling. Daisuke walked to the left side of his bed and jumped on it. Riax bounced up and kicked Daisuke off.

"Hey calm down it was just a friendly hello". Riax rolled over to the right side of his bed and strectched. Daisuke got up and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"What the hell, a friendly hello to you is jumping on top of my bed when I'm thinking." Riax stood up and walked around to the bathroom kicking Daisuke along the way. Daisuke dodged the kick and jumped on top of his bed. He landed on his partner's bed and spread out lazily.

"So what was it about the girl that had you staring at ever so intense…".A shuriken came flying out the bathroom and Daisuke barely dodged it. The shuriken pinned the exact spot where his left eye would have been.

"I see that you have no problem killing allies do you. I bet it's one of the things on your "to do" lists isn't it". Daisuke rolled off the bed and landed right next to the drawer.

"Dai, get out my room and stop getting comfy on my bed. Today is the last time your going to see it". Riax turned on some water and Dai heard it splash.

"Hurry up and let's go grab some food, or do you want to go find the girl from…SHIT". Once again kunai and shuriken come flying at Daisuke. He was on the wall with no way to run. He ducked the weapons and bumped the wall on accident. Daisuke relaxed until a folded a demon wind shuriken landed right on the ground next to him almost taking off his head. Daisuke eye twitched wondering if Riax honestly wanted him dead.

"I would willingly leave before you throw a shuriken of this size at me. But besides that I say that we go eat at ichiraku". Dai picked up the folded demon wind shuriken and noticed that Riax's version had a handle so it could be used as a sword.

"The shuriken fell of the wall and I think we should eat somewhere else. Everyone goes to Ichiraku". Riax walked out the bathroom and walked next to Daisuke and began pulling tools of the wall and putting them inside of his coat. Daisuke sidestepped and spun around examining the entire room seeing all of the weapons.

The pair of students started out of the room. Daisuke walked out of the room and took an "interest" in two people sitting by the tree. Daisuke grabbed Riax's sleave and dragged him over to see what he saw.

"Yo who's she?" Riax looked over to see who Daisuke was talking about. Riax saw Tenten and Neji. Riax hoped Dai was referring to the only girl in the pair.

"Tenten the girl you were with yesterday". Riax said with an annoyed tone. Daisuke started shaking Riax and began to lean over the rail. Daisuke was pointing to the other person that wasn't facing them.

"Daisuke… that's um, Neji". Daisuke looked at Neji and kept looking because sadly he hasn't met Neji yet. Neither has he discovered Neji is a guy just with long hair.

"Neji huh, She has a manly name and a masculine figure". Riax questioned the sanity of his partner. Daisuke was supposed to be a genius in battle but outside he was a true idiot or at least acted like it.

"Yep, I also heard that "she" was blind". Riax tried his best to put out the sarcasm in this statement. Sadly the young Sanada didn't pick this up either.

"Really that's unfor…"It finally hit him that Neji was a guy most likely with extrodinary vision. "Let's go" Daisuke walked towards the gates that lead out of the academy.

Riax leaned on the rail and looked at Neji and Tenten. Tenten was facing Neji while he was looking in the other direction. Riax mouthed the words "we're not going to do anything". Neji nodded and stopped using his Byakugan, Tenten looked at Neji confused. From her point of view Neji turned on the Byakugan then turned it off after nodding.

Riax followed behind Daisuke who had his pride hurt. He couldn't believe the fact that he thought a guy was a girl. Riax and Daisuke just walked through Konoha pointlessly wandering. They walked until they began passing by a mansion. Both of the students slowed their walk almost to a dead stop seeing the size of the two mansions.

Daisuke walked up to the front gate and read the sign on the front. He turned arouned and signaled Riax to come up with him. Riax walked up and saw that they were standing in front of the main house of the Hyuga family. Riax looked through the gate and saw the sheer size of the house. The hyuga mansions held the entire family like the Uchiha clan.

"Let's sneak in, I want to see that girl you were staring at's room". Daisuke didn't even wait for Riax's answer. He jumped the gate and landed on the other side. Riax unwillingly followed by doing jumping up catching the top and flipping over. Daisuke ran to the front door that was open and sneaked in hiding in a corner. Riax walked up next to him and looked around.

Directly in front of the door was the stairs that had two hallways going from left to right. The stairs continued up and at the end was a door and another hallway. To the right of the stairs was a door and another hallway if you turned left after facing the door. To the left of the stairs was an oversized dining room. Riax knew that a highly respected family would live with such royalty.

Daisuke slid creeped slowly down the hallway. Riax looked at him and sighed but proceeded to follow. The leader of the two turned and peeked around a corner looking into a room with someone inside it. Daisuke came to a complete stop, he was looking at the back of the head of the hyuga house Hiashi Hyuga. Riax stopped breathing, he heard Hiashi say something along the lines of Hinata and Neji coming back soon. The head of the hyuga's turned to his left and walked into a new room. Riax and Daisuke let out a sigh of relief. They turned around, Dai decided to take the stairs. They went up the stairs and decided to take the right.

They ran down the hallway and stopped in front of a empty room with a door that was open. They heard a person heading their way. Daisuke jumped into the room while riax jumped up and hung on the ceiling. Riax dropped down and Daisuke began looking throughout the room. Daisuke realized that he was obviously in a girl's room because he noticed the pink shade on the walls. He saw dressers all across the room and noticed two closets. Daisuke bumped into one of the dressers with clothes hanging off.

"What do you think your doing in my house"? The voice of a young girl rang through both of the "intruders" ears. Daisuke spun around and tried to think of a usefull apology and explanation. Then he realized that no one was with him. Riax thought Dai got caught turned left and attempted to get out while he still can. He then noticed the young hyuga looking directly at him. "And what stops me from telling my dad your here you underwear thieves".

Riax looked at the young hyuga girl confused. Where she got underwear thieves from was unknown to him. The hyuga girl raised her hand and pointed behind him. Riax quickly turned around to see Daisuke who had a pair of purple underwear on his head. Daisuke noticed the evil looks the Hyuga girl and Riax were giving him and pulled the underwear off his head.

"Now…I honestly have no clue how these got there". Daisuke looked at Riax and noticed he was giving him a "YOU FREAKIN ASSHOLE" look. Daisuke then remembered that when he bumped into the dresser and bent over to pick up the sword he dropped they must have landed on his head. "I feel like such an idiot right now". Daisuke opened his mouth to think of a way to get the two students out of the situation but was stopped by a masculine voice behind him.

"Unless you have the hyuga eyes I suggest you say your last prayers". Daisuke knew who it was, behind him was Hiashi and this time he was pissed. "Hanabi what were these two doing when you found then.

Hanabi was surprised her father just seemed to appear behind them but she answered anyways. "I saw the one holding Hinata's underwear walk out the room with it on his head". Hanabi said that so proudly, Riax mouthed the words snitch to her and she just stuck out her tongue at him.

Daisuke noticed that the most powerful Hyuga was looking directly at him. Daisuke grabbed Riax's hand while he argued with Hanabi and slid the purple clothing in his hand. Riax noticed what he did turned around and yelled at Daisuke. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE THESE TO ME". Riax raised his right hand about to punch Dai until he heard a gasp.

Everyone looked towards the direction of the stairs and was surprised by Hinata standing there. It was a moment of silence, Hinata saw her underwear in Riax's hand and blushed a dark red with embaressment. Riax noticed what she was looking at, tossed them to Daisuke. Dai caught them and threw them at Hiashi, he did the same with Hanabi because it's wrong to be seen holding another family members underwear, and she threw them back at Riax.

A game of "hot potato" began with Hinata's underwear. Things like "I don't want them, don't give them to me", and "I can't hold my daughters underwear" plus the occasional "I'll kill you" from Hiashi could be heard. Eventually the game stopped when the father tossed it into the room. Hinata ruined the humorous moment by running into her room crying and slamming the door.

Another moment of silence mixed with guilt began. The father called Hinata useless under his breath but remembered the students trying to sneak out. Hiashi looked at the two students and cracked his knuckles. Riax heard this but Daisuke spaced out on the situation.

"I … am a good friend of Hinata's and, um, I would like to go apoligize for this um, incident before the Chunin exams…if I may". Riax had to think of a quick way to calm down Hiashi. Apoligizing to Hinata seemed to work out seeing the expression change from pure evil to a cold look.

"You may" Hiashi watched as Riax walked slowly to the door open it and close the door behind him. Then both him and Hanabi looked at Daisuke. Dai finally realized what happened to Riax attempts to follow him but is stopped by Hiashi. "I said he could go not you mister Sanada. I've heard about you and your flirtatious ways".

Daisuke looked at the door and cursed Riax for leaving him. Riax closed the door behind him and saw Hinata weeping on her bed. Riax was never the one that felt sympathy, mercy or even guilt for that matter but he couldn't just leave now. Riax walked next to her and thought of what he should say. Hinata lifted her head from the pillow and looked at him. Riax dropped down on the bed next to her and took in a deep breath.

"I'm…sorry, I wasn't expecting anything like this to happen, but it did and it's my fault so I'm very sorry". Riax wondered where in that entire portal to hell that he called a soul did this come from. He was about to get up and leave until hinata put one hand across him, put her head on his arm and fell asleep. Riax looked at her and was about to wake her up until he realized it was about seven. Both of them were tired and Riax knew that having all this drama/action going on it would put any one to sleep.

Riax looked up and wondered what to Daisuke. He knew he was going to have it worse. He relaxed and wondered if Hinata thought it was Naruto she was holding. He turned away from the hyuga girl and got up. Riax walked towards the window and opened until he heard the girl talk.

"W..where are you going"? Riax turned around and saw that she sat up and was looking directly at him. Riax stopped and wasn't sure what he should say. He took another breath and decided that she wanted another apology.

"Listen, Hinata I'm really sorry for what happened, I'm just going to leave before something else starts". Riax turned back around and was going to leave through the window. He didn't want to run into anymore hyuga's that might be mad. He got ready to go out the window until Hinata stopped him with a question.

"Where are you from" Riax turned back around and walked back to the bed and sat down on the edge. He looked up and wondered if he could tell her the whole story. He decided that she could be trusted for some reason he couldn't understand.

"I'm from the village hidden by demons in the land of shadows. They wouldn't teach you about that area, it's a while away from here. Why'd you ask"? Riax looked ar Hinata while she sat up and put her fingers together. She turned a shade of red and started pressing down her hair in a paniced manner. "Hinata, your too nervous just calm down. Now just tell me why you asked, that's all".

"I..I didn't want you to leave so early because once you do I'm going to be alone here again". Hinata said all this quickly and Riax turned around on her bed and sat with his legs in the Indian style. He was about to ask her why because her family was every in this building. Riax stopped remembering that Kurenai told him all of this. Her father only took care of her because he has to, the rest of her family look down on her because she isn't as skilled as Neji. But this didn't explain to him why she wants him here and not Naruto. Hinata saw the expression on Riax's face and knew there was a question behind it and she answered. "N..Naruto is in l..love with Sakura".

Riax looked at her in amazement. Naruto hasn't noticed that she's been following him or was it that he didn't care. Riax has heard that Naruto was energetic and annoying but he was nice, he also heard that he's been obsessing over Sakura more than usual. He wouldn't have purposely ignored her so it must be that he didn't notice. Riax thought it was a shame that Hinata had to go through so much, his entire village was born killers and the weak were killed off quickly. She was innocent and being rejected by her family was painfull.

"I got some time to spare. So what's up"? Hinata was surprised by Riax's answer. Riax placed one arm on his leg and used it to hold up his head. Hinata grabbed Riax and both of them fell to the floor. Riax felt hinata's arms around his neck as both of them stayed there.

Daisuke Sanada was forced to slave for Hanabi. For what seemed like forever he ran from room to room collecting her toys, cleaning her room and finishing her chores. After that was done he had to entertain her, this was remarkably difficult due to Hanabi's limited sense of humor and quick temper. If he didn't do what she said Hiashi said he would deal with his attitude personally in the Hyuga style. Daisuke knew that meant beatings with the gentle fist style.

It turned nine allowing Daisuke to leave. He ran out Hanabi's room while she threatened him. He ran down the hallway and slowed down when he looked right. He saw Neji practicing the eight trigrams rotation techinque making the barrier larger each time. Hiashi was watching from a distance wich made Daisuke wonder why he wan't training Hinata. Daisuke walked past continuing out the Hyuga house making sure he had both of his katanas at his side.

Daisuke remembered the chunin exams were tomorrow. Dai's father sent him to other villages so he could become the top student at the village hidden in the mist. Dai's wished that one day he would become one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, which he can only do by being a mist-nin and killing one of the existing swordsmen. He has dreamed of one day killing either Kisame Hoshigaki or Zabuza Momochi. Kakashi has already killed Zabuza so he's left with Kisame.which was a problem because Kisame is the strongest of the seven.

Daisuke walked past a hotel and saw Kankuro walk out of it. Daisuke was about to talk to him until Gaara paced out of the hotel and stood behind him. Dai quickly left knowing how creepy the guy with the gourd was, he wondered what was in the giant gourd on his back but decided it was best if he didn't. About five minutes later Daisuke reached his room and walked in the first thing he did was drop on his bed.

"I could consider it training or something. I wonder what Riax is doing, he's probably being tortured by the weird quiet girl". Daisuke laughed at the thought of his teammate getting on his knees and barking like a dog at Hinata. Dai pulled off both of his swords and dropped them next to his bed, he intented to sleep well that night so he would be well rested for tomorrow in the forest of death.


	16. forest of death

Disclaimer: "OH MY FREAKIN GOD", Kishimoto begins shooting a grenade launcher at the author. "I DON'T OWN IT, DON'T KILL ME"

Riax was sleeping peacefully, he turned over in the bed that he thought was his. He slowly opened his eyes to realize the walls of the room he is in are a light blue. In his surprise he rolled over and fell off the right side of the bed landing on the floor face first. He got up while tripping over the bundle of white covers and sheets wrapped around his legs. He looked around and discorvered he was in a white room that had blue tinted walls. His coat was hanging on the knob of the door in front of the door.

He walked away from the bed and took his coat off the door. He checked his coat to see if it had all his equipment still inside and it did. He looked over his shoulder looking over the room one more time while opening the door. He heard a gasp and looked ahead to see Hinata standing in front of him with a tray in hand with his breakast on top. Riax took a step back in surprise and kept silent.

"I..I brought you breakfast if.. your hungry". Hinata pushed the tray forward to offer it. Riax stood up straight and wondered why she was being so nice. He knew he was hungry and the test was today so he decided to eat.

"Thanks, can you tell me how I got here". Riax took the tray and sat on the bed. He then began to quickly eat all the food on the silver tray, Hinata just giggled quietly while watching and eventually explained that her dad took him from her room to the guest room and that Daisuke left. Riax finished and laid back on the bed stretching. Hinata blushed because she never got over the fact that Riax wore no T-shirt but he had this long coat that was always open. "That was so good, your kinda cool Hinata, we should go somewhere sometime". Hinata was unsure if she should take this as him asking to go on a date or just something friends do.

Her face was about the shade of a cherry, which made Riax laugh. A small session began when Riax would laugh as Hinata blushed with embarressment. Riax looked out the window and saw Neji walking away from the building being followed by Lee and Tenten. Hinata leaned forward looking out the window watching her cousin and team. She knew that Neji was also participating in the Chunin exams unlike last year. They skipped last year to become the best team this year.

"I..I think I'm holding the rest of my team back. N..Neji is better than m..me in every way" Riax leaned back from the window wondering what her problem was.

"Listen an easy way to prove you better than him is by beating his gay ass" Riax said while looking out the window. Hinata looked down trying to hold in a laugh.

"You have to go soon. The exams start in awhile and you have to go catch up with your team" Riax stood up and stretched. He looked at the silver tray and began patting himself down looking for something. Hinata wondered what he was doing until he found what he was looking for.

"To pay you for the food and for letting me sleep in a good bed for once" Riax gently tossed a chain towards her. It landed in front of her and she picked it up looking at it. It was the same gold chain with spikes from before. He was giving her the gold circle with the upside down triangle in it that she returned to him from the Sanada residence.

"W..Why are you giving this to m..me" Hinata said remembering how quickly he took it back. Riax walked towards the window and opened it leaning outside. Before he jumped he looked back at her.

"It's just my way of saying thanks" With that he leaned back and fell out her window. Hinata ran over to see what happened and saw him walking on the side of her house casually. She walked back into her room and put on the chain he gave her.

"God damn it if he takes any longer where going to start without him" Jiax said sitting in a tree outside the forest of death. Daisuke has been complaining about how much he hates little girls the entire time. Kai was doing the usual attempted suicide then fail process. Kai looked up and saw Riax coming.

"He's heading this way now" Kai said in his monotone depressed tone. Daisuke stood up and waved his hands screaming at him to hurry up. Jiax decided not to make a lot of noise before a life or death test. Riax ran up to his group and stood in front of all of them with a big smile scratching his head.

"C'mon Riax spill it. Was that girl a virgin or not" Daisuke said. Kai looked up surprised by what he said and Jiax laughed. Riax got mad and punched Daisuke in the stomach once.

"You're the pervert of the group, what did you do with her little sister" Kai tilted his head to the side wondering what was going on. Jiax stopped laughing and looked at Daisuke.

"She had me doing all of her chores, thank you. But seriously the exams starting in half an hour so what do we do now" Daisuke said. A loud crack was heard and the entire team looked at Kai as he broke another kunai on his wrist. Jiax rolled his eyes while Riax laughed. Daisuke felt bad for their suicidal Jonin teacher and threw him two kunai.

"Even though he's their teacher. He is just like them" Kakashi said talking to Guy. Guy just nodded with his arms folded listening to Kakashi. "But he's stronger than he let's off. The legendary Iron Body Kai was known to be invincible" Kakashi continued.

Naruto saw that Riax was here and ran towards the other team. Sakura saw Naruto running towards them and ran in front of him.

"You know what Kakashi told us. We have to avoid them at all costs so stop being an idiot and…" Sakura stopped when Riax walked past her punching Naruto in the shoulder playfully. Jiax and Daisuke also walked past her as if she wasn't there. 'How did they get behind me so fast and why didn't I hear them' Sakura thought.

"I'll see you guys at the end of the exam when I'm a chunin teaching all of you" Naruto joked. Jiax sat down and watched the clouds bored as usual. Riax and Daisuke were joking around with Naruto trying to pass the time.

"Hey Naruto, is Sasuke gay?" Daisuke said. Riax and Naruto dropped to the ground laughing. Sadly Daisuke didn't get what was funny because he was serious. "He has to be gay, I mean he has fan clubs and he hasn't had fun with any"

"Sasuke isn't gay, your jealous that he's cool" Sakura shouted. Riax looked at Sakura with a sly look and Daisuke laughed. Naruto got mad because that's one of the reasons why he hates Sasuke.

"This guy is Konohas' personal playboy, I already beat the bitch's ass, and Naruto over here is going to be the next Hokage. What does emo-bitch have that makes us jealous" Riax said. Naruto screamed out 'believe it' in her face while Daisuke pulled out both of his phone books with hundreds of phone numbers to prove his playboy title.

Naruto sat back and just relaxed actually having friends for once. He was alone and unrecognized his entire life and now he has friends that stick up for him. Riax and Daisuke noticed his concentrated expression and tried to wake him up.

"Hey Naruto the exams are starting soon so we have to go. If I see you in the exams I'll go easy on you" Riax said standing up. Daisuke followed after he kicked Jiax trying to wake him up. When they walked back to their depressed teacher they found out he broke all the kunai and was sitting there bored with a scroll in his hand.

"Here you go, it's some scroll or something for the exam. Only thing I remember was that your not supposed to open it," Kai said dully. Riax grabbed it and looked at the word heaven written on it. Daisuke looked at the scroll and saw that other teams have different scrolls. Jiax looked towards Team 7 and told the team they have the same ones.

"Well I guess that means when we get inside we're going to have to beat the rules out of some random asshole that get's in our way" Riax said cracking his knuckles. Daisuke adjusted both of his Katanas and looked at Anko, he saw the curse mark of heaven on her neck but thought nothing of it for now. Riax looked up at Jiax with an evil smile, the older brother wondered what the younger was planning. Riax took off towards the gates to the forest.

"What the hell does he think he's doing" Anko said watching Riax. When he got close to the gate he jumped and flipped over the entire thing. The third Hokage stared as he just simply jumped the gate and walked in with no problem. Daisuke and Jiax followed because they had to.

"You're just going to let your team run wild like that" Asuma said walking up to Kai. He tossed the depressed Jonin a kunai letting him continue to hack at his metal wrist in failure.

"I train them by letting them train themselves. A great Shinobi cannot be created, they are either born great or become great alone" Kai said breaking the kunai against his wrist. Asuma put Kai's words to memory because they were a good motto.

"I am not a Konoha-nin. I'm here to show them the right path, if that path leads to great Konoha-nin or it leads them into being the death of us is their choice" Asuma looked at Kai and wondered where all this wisdom came from. It was unknown what age Kai was so Asuma decided to start a better conversation.

"Say Kai how old are you anyways" Asuma said sitting down next to Kai. Before he sat he brushed away some broken kunai pieces. Kai looked up and offered more wisdom.

"Metal has no age, but to give you a hint. I taught the third Hokage one of his best Jutsu when he was young. Around that time I was in my fourties" Asuma realized that he's talking to someone that was probably in their hundreds. 'No wonder he wants to die, I don't blame him'

After discussing with the Hokage Anko finally let the students inside of the second exam.

"Where the fuck are we," Riax screamed. Daisuke and Jiax looked around confused. They jumped the gate and ran in a random direction hoping to find something. They have been running in circles for about ten minutes now and Riax was growing impatient and irritated. "Why the hell do I smell some damn strawberries"

Daisuke flinched when Riax mentioned the strawberries. Jiax looked at Daisuke questioning what his problem was. Daisuke just looked away in shame.

"I say we split up and do some individual investigating. We have no clue what were doing here so we have to find out" Jiax said placing a paper seal on the ground. He covered it and dirt and handed Riax and Daisuke identical ones. "These will let you come directly back to this point. We'll meet up here at dusk"

The team nodded and each ran in their own direction. Jiax ran in an off direction looking for a Konoha team. He hoped that he could get the rules from one of them without having to start a fight. Daisuke knew he should be looking for a team to get the answers from but he was honestly looking for the team with the cutest girl of any village.

"Why am I the only one on a team without any girls on it? Why can't I be on a group with two girls and one guy…Training would be so much fun" Daisuke thought to himself. Daisuke stopped when he saw a hidden grass ninja standing in front of him. The female in the group turned around and smiled at Daisuke evily. For once in his life he wanted to keep his distance from this 'women'

"Nice to see you again, the Hell Gate's Daisuke Sanada" Daisuke flinched and looked closely. There is only seven people that knew who he was and this person wasn't one of them. But he knew it was a trick.

"Orochimaru… You're here for the Uchiha aren't you? I won't let you, better yet I won't let you leave here alive you damn snake" Daisuke said activating both of his curse marks simultaneously. Orochimaru laughed and looked away in an off direction.

"First I'll rid myself from a major problem, then I'll find my new body" Orochimaru said. Daisuke knew exactly what he meant.

"You sadistic pedophile, I'll kil and feed your soul to the death god so you never return." Daisuke said as the two curse marks spread from each of his arms. Orochimaru smiled watching Daisuke, his greatest 'experiment' was about to try and kill him.

"When you activate both seals your body begins to give in to more primal instincts. Killing being your most favorite, but this time you would endanger your friends" Orochimaru said. Daisuke remembered all the damage he's done before and let the curse recede. Orochimaru took a step closer to him but he grabbed his katana showing Orochimaru that he'll still fight.

"Only if you would have stayed, you woud be able to control your curse mark. I can't stay long I have business to attend to." Orochimaru said before disappearing. Daisuke activated his sharingan and used his personal tracking Sharingan. He looked for Orochimaru's chakra but saw that he competely disappeared.

"Any other information or am I going to have to break your other arm and leg" Riax said. He ran into a random team from the rock village and knocked out two of the other members. Riax ambushed and defeated both of them at the same time and broke the last members right arm and leg. Riax had one foot on his head and was putting his face in the dirt. "Hurry up… Nevermind I'll kill you just because I'm bored"

"Please don't I'll tell you everything" The Rock-nin screamed. Riax sighed and put away the kunai, which scared the beaten student he defeated. 'He was actually planning on killing me just because he's bored' the student thought.

"We have five days to get the opposite scroll and reach the center. You can't open the scrolls and anything is allowed inside here even…" The nin stopped talking and became quiet. Riax stomped on him and told him to finish. "Even killing"

Riax had an evil smile on his face and the rock-nin knew it. He was positive he was going to die now but Riax took his foot off his head and walked away. He stopped walking and looked back at the students trying to stand up.

"I'm not going to kill you but if I see you again I'm going to mutilate you" The female rock-nin helped the one with the broken limbs up and they all limped away. Riax pulled up the seal he got from Jiax and looked at it closely. 'All I have to do is focus chakra into the my hands while holding the seal and I'll be there'

Riax focused chakra into his hands and released it into the seal. He blinked and opened his eyes. He looked down and heard Sasuke talking about something. He was standing behind Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto.

"That's the password" Sasuke finished. Riax stood quiet wondering if everything he said was the password.

"Why the fuck is your password that long, god damn how are you supposed to remember that" Riax said surprising everyone. Naruto dived forward and Sakura moved away. Sasuke jumped up and pulled out a kunai lunging at Riax.

Riax caught his hand and twisted his wrist forcing Sasuke to drop the kunai. He pushed him away and placed the seal back in his pocket.

"I heard the entire password, if I was here to kill you, your ass would be dead" Naruto sighed seeing Riax and Sakura relaxed. Sasuke clenched his fist angered that Riax snuck up on them and heard everything.

"What do you want" Sasuke screamed. Naruto stopped laughing and Sakura stared in silence. "Your always proving to be better than me but for what reason"

"Cause your ugly" Naruto dropped to the ground laughing and Sakura stared dumbfounded. Riax laughed and told Sasuke the truth. "I'm not trying to be better than you. You just always in the wrong place at the wrong time that's all"

"So this is all just a game to you. People are dying here and you think there's time for jokes" Everyone stood in silence. Naruto stood up straight when he heard a tree cracking behind them. Riax heard it too and reached for a kunai in his coat.

A powerful wind came through and hit Naruto and Riax. Sasuke and Sakura dived out of the way in time to avoid but the other two flew away. They flew off in different directions, Naruto slammed against a tree when Riax landed on somebody. He heard a girl gasp before he blacked out.

"That's the second time someone fell on me" Kiba said holding his back. Shino released bugs into the area so no one would sneak up in them. He also made sure to watch Riax carefully. Hinata was setting next to him waiting for him to wake up.

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough" Riax said sitting up. Hinata fell back surprised. Kiba wondered what the hell he was talking about.

"What's your problem" Shino mumbled. Riax stood up quickly and brushed himself off. He searched for anyone from team 7 but only people around was him and team 8.

"We were hit by a Chunin level jutsu. And by the size of it, whoever performed it is pretty good at it too" Riax said searching for his weapons. He had them all except for the kunai he had in his hand before. Shino looked into the air seeing someone.

"Riax, Daisuke is here. Apparently when you came crashing down he decided to follow" Riax looked in the direction that Shino was pointing and saw Daisuke walking over.

"Damn it, I was hoping you were dead" Daisuke said disappointed. Riax threw a rock at him and it got him right in the head. Shino left thinking the moment was getting to social.

"Daisuke, someone stronger than the rest of the students is here" Riax said. Daisuke looked at him seriously guessing on who he might be talking about. Kiba was still confused on what they were talking about but Hinata had an idea.

"W..We saw someone, he k..killed an entire team with sand" Hinata said. Riax and Daisuke thought about it but it didn't seem like him. Daisuke knew that Gaara fought with sand if Riax was attacked by Gaara he wouldn't have been sent flying.

"It's not him but there is the chance that it was" Riax muttered out. Daisuke decided it was Orochimaru but couldn't say anything out loud. It was best if they found him soon.

"Riax, we have to go to where you were attacked. They might still be there fighting" Daisuke said. Both of the members of team Kai was about to leave until Riax remembered that he was supposed to watch over team 8.

"Well go too" Kiba shouted. Shino didn't want to follow but he wouldn't let Kiba run out on his own again. Last time he let Kiba run out he was dragged into a concert.

"You guys stay here. We may not be dealing with something you can handle" Shino and Kiba took that personal. They both jumped if front of Riax and Daisuke ready to show them what they can do. Akamaru transformed into Kiba, Shino let his bugs cover the sun.

"We can do anything you can. We know you're the best team here but we can protect ourselves." Kiba shouted at Riax. Daisuke drew both of his swords and held them above his head. Riax raised one hand and focused chakra into it.

A black chakra swirled around Riax visible to all. The chakra blast in his hand was also black and began expanding in size. Daisuke's katanas started to give off a gold chakra aura. He waved both swords and a stream of chakra went out slashing two trees. Riax threw the ball into the air and when it went up exploded.

"Know you can't follow us. If you do all of us will get ambushed, so you have to go your own way" Riax said. The team Kai members took off leaving team to fend for themselves.

"That was kind of cruel, how do we know they are going to be safe" Daisuke said while running through the trees. He noticed the unusual serious look on his partners face.

"They have a better chance of surviving against basic genin teams than against a powerful Chunin or Jonin" Riax answered. Daisuke knew exactly what they were fighting so he knew that Riax made the best decision. "We'll come back later to check on them and apoligize"

"When did you become such a parent" Daisuke said jokingly. Riax ran a little faster gtting ahead of him but he still heard what he said.

"When it became my job" Daisuke wondered what that was supposed to mean but thought nothing of it. They had more important things to worry about. Riax felt one of the seals on his right arm burning. He rolled up his sleeve to see that the seal was being burned off.

"Daisuke we have to hurry" Riax said and ran faster. Daisuke started to have trouble keeping up with him. He knew the situation was serious but why was Riax taking so personal. 'I knew I saw it within him. But why must it awaken now.' Riax thought to himself. The image of Sasuke holding a spear with two red demon wings on his back while the death god Tarvos stood behind him came to mind.


	17. Orochimaru's curse Sasuke's death god

Disclaimer: The author pulls out a gun and shoots back at Kishimoto. Kishimoto dives from behind a table with two handguns "Why the hell am I having a gun fight with the creator of Naruto… I don't own Naruto…Shit" The author jumps out the way of a grenade.

"What the hell is with this" Jiax said staring at a headless giant snake. The snake's entire head was blown off and a piece of orange clothing was on the ground next to it. 'Weird' Jiax thought when he picked up the clothing.

"So Naruto was eaten by a snake and got out by blowing it's head open." Jiax said out loud. He walked around the snake and jumped on top. He began wondering about how to carve it until he heard a scream in the distance.

"Finally, I actually have something to do" Jiax said as he jumped off the snake and ran in the direction of the scream. He was farely bored this entire time finding nothing except for the snake. He was taking his time getting there until he a loud cracking sound. He considered that now would be time to hurry.

He ran over and saw a grass-nin standing on top of a giant snake. The grass-nin had her tounge wrapped around a limp Naruto. In front of the snake was Sasuke sitting there looking pitiful in Jiax's eyes. The snake pulled back ready to attack Sasuke once again. Jiax knew he had to do something to help them out but he didn't want to show off his skills.

"I guess I have to" Jiax said as he jumped out of the tree he was in. He landed in another tree and ripped out one of the large branches. Jiax looked at the grass-nin on top of the snake and threw the tree branch like a harpoon. Sakura saw the branch fly threw the air and by the time the grass-nin saw it it wasn't that far away.

The person on the snake jumped back barely avoiding the attack. Unfortunately the giant snake was killed went through it's head. The snake fell down dead but the target was standing on a branch unharmed. The grass-nin looked around furiosly for who threw the branch.

"Is that you Tsunade? Only you have the strength to throw something that big at that speed." Jiax stepped out of the leaves and showed himself. When the grass-nin noticed him she stared in surprise. "Your not Tsunade. How can you be so strong?" Jiax laughed and flipped off the grass-nin.

"The rest is up to you Sasuke. This is your fight" Jiax shouted out. Sasuke stood up and threw a mix of shuriken and kunai at her. They ninja tools had strings tied to them and they wrapped her to a tree and held her there.

"Fire Release: Dragon Fire Jutsu" Sasuke said as flames came out of his mouth and trailed down the strings. The bound grass-nin was covered in flames and it hurt Sakura's ears hearing them scream. When the flames went away it surprised everyone to see that part of the grass-nins face was burned off but there was another one under it.

Sasuke kneeled down relaxing thinking that it was over. Sakura looked towards the area was Jiax was and saw no one was there. She looked back when she heard Sasuke yell and saw that the grass-nin bit him.

"That's the third team we fought. Daisuke go ahead I have to go back and check on team 8" Riax said after punching the last of a genin team from the waterfall village. Riax dropped the shinobi and continued running, Daisuke kicked another one in the stomach and followed. It was easy to beat all the teams it's just that they were getting bored.

"Don't worry about them, I think they'll be able to get to the tower on their own" Daisuke said. They ran until two grass-nins dropped in front of them. One of them had an unusual ugly mask on while the other wore a straw hat that covered his face.

"Shit, like I need to deal with anybody else today" Riax complained when they showed up. Daisuke sighed and grabbed one of his katanas ready to fight. Riax raised his right hand and made a sword that resembled Zabuza's head clever.

"Kimi-sensei, let me get that one. I owe him something" The one in the mask said. The one with the hat nodded and raised one hand towards Daisuke. Riax and the masked one charged towards each other ready to fight.

The masked grass-nin jumped above Riax and dropped down. Riax raised his sword so the grass-nin would land on the side. Once he did Riax pushed up on his blade throwing the shinobi into the air. He reached back and charged up a chakra blast and threw it. The grass-nin spun around avoiding the blast and landed on the ground.

Daisuke choose to start fighting and executed handseals. The grass-nin with the hat charged towards Daisuke without saying a word. Riax and the masked-nin continued to fight without stopping for a breath.

"Water Release: Violent Water Wave" Daisuke announced as he raised his hand to his mouth and shot out a powerful stream. The grass-nin ran directly into the stream and was running through it. Daisuke stared as this person ran through a stream of water strong enough to bring down buildings. Daisuke executed more handsigns right when he noticed how close his enemy was getting.

"Water Release: Water Encampment Wall" Daisuke knew that if the enemy was charging through the Violent Water Wave jutsu he'd need a stronger defense than this. He started to perform a jutsu that he copied from Riax when they were training with Kakashi.

"Wind Release: Frozen Great Breakthrough" Daisuke said breathing out a freezing wind so cold it turned his water wall into ice. Daisuke saw how close his opponent got and hoped the wall would hold up until he can escape. Behind him was a tree so Daisuke had to jump into the tree and jump over his own ice wall.

He did exactly as planned and landed behind his enemy, when the grass-nin turned around he saw exactly whom he was fighting. His skin was darkened and he had bones sticking out of his body because of the curse mark. His grayish hair partially covered the two dots above his nose. His arm was encased in bones spun around into the Kaguya special Flowering Spear.

"Kimimaru, why are you here. If Orochimaru was here for Sasuke he would've come alone" Kimimaru stood up straight and pointed his bone arm at Daisuke. His face was emotionless.

"Lord Orochimaru gave me the order of killing you, old friend" Daisuke stared at Kimimaru as he pulled back his spear ready to charge at him again. "Daisuke, activate your mark" Kimimaru ordered him.

Daisuke listened and drew both of his katana. He slowly let the curse mark of heaven on his right hand spread. They charged towards each other and continued fighting.

The masked grass-nin Riax had been fighting wore a glove on his hand with claws on it. Riax had been fighting him the entire time attacking and defending but it seemed that he both of them were evenly matched. The grass-nin jumped back and cut his left palm with the claws on his right and charged towards Riax. Riax jumped into the air and threw down his sword.

The masked grass-nin dodged the sword and placed the bleeding hand on the ground. He looked up at Riax and raised his right hand making a handseal.

"Kyuketsuki: Red diamond prison mountain" Red diamonds exploded out of the ground and shot up towards Riax. The diamonds grew around Riax and froze him in place inside. "Kimi-sensei, how was that" The masked-nin said.

Daisuke looked towards the frozen Riax and smiled knowing he wasn't going to be in there for long. The masked-nin looked up at the frozen student and saw that the red diamonds were turning black. A loud crack was heard as they began to break apart.

"No. No. You should be dead" The masked nin said as the diamonds exploded and Riax came out. He fell threw the air surrounded in black and red chakra. Right before he hit the ground he spun around and kicked the masked-nin in the face. He went flying and slammed against a tree with his mask broken.

"Enough playing around, I'm pissed and now I'm about to kick your ass" Riax said raising his hand and focusing chakra into it. The chakra extended into a scythe and he put the scythe on his shoulder. "Hurry up and get up" Riax said. Daisuke realized something was different, Riax was surrounded in more red chakra than black.

Daisuke jumped away from Kimimaru and activated his Sharingan. He stood silent in awe when he saw the giant death god behind Riax with the same scythe. He came to his senses when Kimimaru's finger bullets flew past his head. The masked ninja looked at Riax and revealed that it was Vex.

"Stupid Vex, you can't kill a death god" Vex stood up scared knowing that Riax cut off his arm with the same scythe. 'But with Orochimaru's power, I can kill him now' Vex thought to himself. He charged towards him pulling out a diamond sword out of his shoulder. When he reached striking distance he extended his sword to stab him.

Riax grabbed Vex's sword and broke it. He stepped forward delivering a knee to his stomach and then spun around placing a hand on his stomach. He charged chakra into his hand and forced it out of his hand shooting Vex into the air. He fel back down and landed next Kimimaru.

"Damn you, you hell spawn" Vex said trying to stand up. The red chakra around Riax weakened and there was now more black chakra. Daisuke jumped next to Riax and tightened his grip on his swords. There was a silent moment until Orochimaru landed on the ground in front of everyone. Orochimaru stood up and jumped back, Jiax flew out of a tree punching the ground where he was. When his fist hit the ground everyone jumped out of the way as the ground sunk into a crater.

"Let's go, I've finished what I came here to do" Orochimaru said. Kimimaru looked at Vex and he moved in front of the rest of his group. He raised one hand to his mouth and cut his finger on his teeth.

"Kyuketsuki: Poison blood fog" He exhaled breathing out a red fog. Riax, Jiax, and Daisuke didn't wait to see what he meant by poison so they ran while they could. They escaped the area and ran down by a river that flowed through the forest. Riax splashed his face with water while Daisuke drank as much as he could.

"Well that was fun. What's next" Jiax said sitting down leaning against a tree. Daisuke sat up and leaned back trying to relax. Riax stood up and stretched looking at the sky. It was about 11:00 judging by the moon.

"I say we relax until tomorrow. Then we continue" Daisuke said. Riax walked over to a tree and sat down and relaxed. Daisuke took off his coat and placed on the ground like a pillow. Jiax was already asleep.

Two ANBU and Anko watched them as they all fell asleep. She just wondered how strong the strongest team really was. They fought against Orochimaru and some of his strongest men and forced them to retreat. It was a great feat for a Jonin to fight off Orochimaru and his men but three Genin was new.

A third ANBU appeared next to Anko and told her that Orochimaru has left. She sighed knowing he was here for something or someone. They couldn't stop the exams so they just had to make sure everything went right from now on. One of the ANBU leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Should we check them for curse marks. If they have them we'll need to watch them carefully" The ANBU said. This ANBU had a fox mask on and watched all three of the students closely. Anko shook her head no.

"If one of them had a mark he'd be awake now feeling the pain from it now" Anko said. The ANBU wondered how she knew but didn't ask. Anko knew the constant pain and nightmares you get from a mark.

The smell of roasting meat woke up Riax. He shook his head feeling the pain of a headache. When he opened his eyes he saw Jiax sitting there cooking fish he caught recently. Jiax looked over and pulled one of the fish off the fire and handed it to Riax. Daisuke was already awake and eating.

"Thanks I guess" Riax picked up the fish on a stick and took a bite. It wasn't the best thing in the world but it wasn't disgusting. Riax ate about five or six of them while Dasiuke only had two. Jiax ate about three.

"Well what should we do know" Daisuke looked up and remembered why Orochimaru came. Riax looked around waiting for someone to answer him. He waited for an answer until; once again they heard a scream.

"Should we even check who that was" Riax said. Jiax pointed in the direction where it came from waited for the rest of the group. Daisuke chose to become all noble in the group.

"We, the heroes. Must save the damsel in distress" Only reason why he said that was become it was a girl that just screamed. It gave him a good chance to flirt with a new girl from another village. The two shinobi looked at Riax for the final decision. "It will give us something to do" Daisuke finished

"Fine, lets hurry up and get this over with. We can't go around saving every person who screams you know" Riax said. Daisuke just smiled and Jiax began running in the direction of the scream. The entire time Riax complained about saving peole until about halfway.

Riax felt the mark on his arm continue to burn and a familiar voice in his head. 'Hurry up, it's Tarvos. He's found a body.' The voice in Riax's head said. When they reached the area where the scream came from only thing they saw was Sasuke breaking a sound-nins arms. Both Lee and Naruto were beaten badly but Lee was still awake. Sakura apparently was the one that screamed.

Sasuke walked towards the other sound-nin but Sakura ran over to him and stopped him. Sakura was beaten pretty badly also but she tried to stop Sasuke. The curse mark receded slightly but it spread more and changed shape. It now looked like red wings were covering him.

"I'm not Sasuke, Sasuke needs me to be what he truly is" Sasuke said. Riax stood up and jumped out of the tree landing in front of him. Sakura crawled away from them knowing this time they were planning on fighting to the death. Riax looked at Sasuke andbecame surrounded by a dark red chakra.

"It's been a long time brother. How long have you been locked away by father's curse seal" Riax said in another voice. 'Sasuke stood up straight and raised one hand, electricity charged in this hand and formed the chidori. Seconds later, the chidori extended into a spear of electricity.

"Skeith, Death's Shadow. How dare you reveal yourself to me" Sasuke said. His voice changed becoming deeper and sounding more grown. Riax sounded in his twenties. Sasuke raised the spear and pointed it towards Riax.

"Listen Tarvos, Death's Vengeance. You may think you are justice and all but no one wants justice if they act like you" Riax said raising his hand. Red chakra flowed around his hand and changed into the scythe that he used before. The spear of electricity changed into metal except for the blade which staid the Chidori.

"Shut up Skeith, I am justice and this child wants justice. It is only right that I allow him to have the revenge he needs" Sasuke screamed. Sakura started to wonder if the curse mark had its own personality. "You know that soon our brothers and sisters will also share bodies with hosts. Our eldest brother will also have his own host soon. Let us pray he doesn't now."

"I know, we'll need to unite to defeat him Tarvos. But you can't remain in control of Sasuke. If you do you know father will come for us" It became obvious to all that more was going on than they knew. Something was controlling Riax and Sasuke and there are more of them. They also had a father that they fear.

"Skeith, if you stand in my way you are evil, and being justice I can not let you live" Sasuke or Tarvos said. Red chakra swirled around Sasuke and formed into two wings. Skeith or Riax raised their scythe and readied to fight.

Tarvos possessed Sasuke's body and forced him to charge towards Riax. Sasuke ran at speeds that Lee could barely do. He charged towards him and spun around creating a ring of lightning. Riax jumped over Sasuke and landed behind him pulling up his scythe and swinging. Sasuke turned around and blocked the scythe by hitting it upwards.

Riax kicked Sasuke in the stomach and raised his right hand creating a red and black rasengan. Riax threw the rasengan at Sasuke and ran directly behind it. Sasuke looked up and created a shield of chakra in front of him to protect him. Both the rasengan and Riax collided with the shield, Sasuke placed one hand on the shield charging it with electricity. Riax jumped back holding his left arm because of the burns.

"This host suits me well, don't you think skeith" Sasuke said. Riax stood up and picked up his scythe that he dropped. He pulled it above his head and brought it down slashing the ground.

"black hell fire" Riax said as the ground under Sasuke exploded into a black flame. Sasuke flew back into a tree and tried to get up but Riax appeared in front of him punching him in the stomach. Red lines appeared around Riax's arm and when he punched sasuke they disappeared.

"Yeah sure does, your still weaker than me" Riax said. The red chakra around him dissappeared along with Sasuke's and the scythe. Riax raised his left arm and looked at the burn marks he got from Tarvos's lightning shield. "Damn Skeith can't you control my body any better"

'My bad, I'm just used to controlling my real body that's all. Maybe if you let me take over more often it wouldn't be so hard' Riax heard in his head. He looked around and saw that the people that were watching left when lightning and fire began destroying the place.

The ground was burned and there were fires along the ground. Some of the trees were burnt or were damaged in some way. Daisuke and Jiax jumped down to see what was going on.

"Hey Riax, you in control" Riax looked towards Jiax who knew everything about the children of Jashin. Riax nodded and Daisuke checked to see if Sasuke was okay. Only seconds later the young Uchiha began to wake up.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke asked. Apparently he couldn't remember being controlled or why he was burned. Riax pointed to Sakura and Jiax and Daisuke left to check if she was okay.

"Sasuke follow me" Riax said turning around. Sasuke looked and saw what looked like a twenty year old Riax with armor on his right arm walking behind the younger one. Sasuke tried to relax and he wobbled to get up and struggled while walking. When he caught up to Riax he was waiting next to a tree with the older one next to him.

"Riax, hurry up and explain what's going on" Sasuke sounded irritated. Riax looked up and though of a way to tell him. He could try to tell him slowly but he decided to let Sasuke figure out himself.

"Sasuke, look behind you" Sasuke turned around and almost screamed. Behind was someone that looked like Itachi but they had no Mangekyo Sharingan. He had wings on his back that resembled hands and his hair was like Sasuke's except longer and a grayish color.

"Hi" The person behind him said. "Just so you know I'm not Itachi. I am Tarvos" Sasuke stared in amazement and looked behind Riax. He had the same thing, someone behind him that looked like an older him.

"I'm Skeith," The person behind Riax said. Sasuke calmed down and tried to figure out what exactly was going on. He took a deep breath and looked at Riax for answers.

"Who are they" Sasuke said slowly. Riax folded his arms and turned around looking at Skeith. He looked at Tarvos and thought about how to explain. It was best to give him the truth now and let him figure out more on his own.

"These are the children of Jashin Sasuke. Their death gods and you have one of them inside you" Sasuke looked back at Tarvos and the death god nodded his head. He turned to Skeith and he also agreed.

"There's eight of us, the other six are going to appear in other people later on" Tarvos said. It was starting to make sense now. Sasuke figured that Tarvos was a death god and he was inside of Sasuke like Skeith is inside of Riax.

"That's correct" Tarvos said. Sasuke looked at him confused, no one said anything. "We have the same body and mind. We are just two souls that's all"

"I can't stay here for long, this is still the exams remember. Talk to Tarvos by meditating if you need any more answers" Riax said walking back to his team. Sasuke turned around and looked at Tarvos. It was odd suddenly realizing your sharing a body with a death god


	18. the exam ends trouble begins

Disclaimer: The gunfight between the author and Kishimoto continue. Every few minutes the guns would increase in size and power and the author would scream, "I don't own Naruto"

"Your trying to tell me that if I use your power I will be able to kill Itachi" Sasuke thought to himself. Like Riax said, he was meditating. Sakura was sitting next to Naruto waiting for him to wake up. Sasuke was sitting by a tree with his eyes closed, arms folded, and head down.

"With your skills now using my power to it's fullest will kill you." The shinigami in Sasuke's soul said. He has yet to get over the resemblance between Tarvos and Itachi. The face was exactly the same but the hand-like wings on his back seemed to draw attention.

"You said you had siblings, what about them? Will they find their own hosts?" Sasuke asked. They were playing a game of Q&A. Tarvos wasn't angered by the questions because he knew it was common sense to understand what you don't understand. But what intrigued him about Sasuke was most humans feared what they couldn't understand. Sasuke wanted his power so he wasn't afraid.

"I have eight siblings, each one with their individual abilities. I'm the second oldest" Tarvos answered. He wondered Sasuke had a strange smirk on his face.

Tarvos taught Sasuke how to enter a mental purgatory earlier. It created a white zone in his head that was barren except for the shinigami and host. This allowed the two to have conversations while facing each other. The Shinigami also revealed to the Uchiha that other god-host pairs could enter the same zone if they try.

"If you're the second oldest, that means you're the second strongest" Sasuke said proudly. His smirk grew slightly when something else came to mind. "Making Riax's shinigami Skeith the weakest"

"That's only true for the oldest. We all have equal power but it depends on the host's skill and normal abilities. When I took control over your body, I was defeated by Skeith because Riax is stronger than you" Sasuke's smirk disappeared. The news that his enemy is still stronger than him even though he has new powers was a strike to the pride.

"So what do I have to do to defeat Riax and Itachi" Sasuke said demanding an answer. Tarvos smiled knowing this is where he wanted to get Sasuke. This was the point where whatever he said Sasuke would take in and do.

"You need to fulfill your destiny. Do whatever you need to bring the wrath of justice down upon them, even if it means becoming injustice," Tarvos said with a grin. Sasuke stared in the face of his brother wearing a sadistic smile. The thought of Orochimaru came to Sasuke's mind but he thought that with Tarvos he wouldn't need him any more.

"How do I activate your power, no use having it if I can't use it" Sasuke said leaning back and folding his arms. Tarvos's grin grew; he knew why he was forced into Sasuke's body now. They were the same on almost every way.

"Your curse mark, you have the second tomoe meaning the curse can now spread. All you have to do is activate the mark and call me, my power will replace the mark" Tarvos said pacing around Sasuke in circles. Sasuke grabbed his neck and felt the mark. It was the second time Orochimaru bit him and now the mark had the ability to spread. If he gets the third tomoe, what would happen then?

"But I suggest you don't rely on me. A shinigami's power affects the people surrounding it." Tarvos warned. Sasuke looked away as if to say he didn't care. Tarvos understood why, it doesn't matter as long as it doesn't do anything. But there is danger in the situation.

"My brothers and sisters will be released and that will be a handful for you" Tarvos finished. Sasuke looked down and wondered about every one he knows having things similar Tarvos within them. Tarvos stepped in front of Sasuke leaned back.

"How will I know who and when they will be released?" Sasuke asked thinking about Naruto getting the eldest brother. The idea of having Naruto, Riax, and Itachi stronger than him was infuriating. Tarvos watched Sasuke closely knowing that he would be able to achieve his goals with him.

"In the beginning, they'll act different. Eventually it would lead up to the loss of your body to my siblings. If they regain their minds, they will be in the same position we are" Sasuke thought back as far as he could remember. He couldn't remember anytime where Tarvos controlled him. Then it came to him that if he was being controlled, he wouldn't remember in the first place.

"I'm guessing that time was when I awoke with you inside me" Tarvos snickered at Sasuke's answer. The Uchiha looked away knowing he was right. Sasuke looked back to continue the conversation until two shadowed in figures apppeared. The shadows blew away like smoke and showed Riax and Skeith.

"So Sasuke, I'm guessing you and Tarvos became friends" Riax said stepping out of the black smoke. Sasuke looked away angered for some reason. Skeith who stepped in behind Riax stretched and looked around in this blank purgatory.

"What are you doing here, don't you have something to do." Sasuke said irritated. Apparently he was mad that Riax showed up and ruined their conversation. Skeith looked over at Tarvos and saw that he had a sly smile on his face.

"We are doing something, I can come here without meditating using Skeith's mind" Riax said. Skeith rolled his eyes after being referred to like property. Sasuke looked towards Tarvos like a spoiled brat demanding answers from a parent.

"How come he doesn't have to meditate Tarvos, it's difficult for me to be standing here yet he can walk around freely" Sasuke complained. Riax looked back towards Skeith and chose to ignore the other two. They began talking about the other shinigami.

"He's had Skeith longer than you had me. It's common sense he can do things you can't" Tarvos said. Everything Sasuke saw grew blury, Tarvos, Riax, Skeith, the entire mental world was growing blury. Sasuke opened his eyes in the real world and saw Sakura pushing on him.

"Sasuke are you alright" She said worried. Sasuke looked around trying to remember where they were. Apparently they haven't moved from their original position. Naruto was sitting up holding his stomach in pain.

"How long have I been here?" Sasuke asked holding his head. It was a strange feeling switching from the realm of shinigami back to the real world. He felt light-headed and fairly dizzy. Sakura looked down and started thinking about how long he's been there.

"It's been about ten minutes, Sasuke" She said sitting next to him. Sakura tried to get him to realize how close she was but unknowing that more important things just happened. Naruto stood up and looked around stretching.

"Let's go. There's no much point sitting here waiting for everyone else to finish" Sasuke said standing up. Naruto looked at Sasuke trying to hold in the pain. Sakura went into a quick depression as her plan failed, but she quickly recovered and followed.

"Watch closely" Riax said holding a heaven scroll in his right hand and a defeated student collar in his left. Team Kai has been doing nothing but eliminating random teams and burning their scrolls. Riax focused chakra into his hand and activated his personal 'Pheonix Feather' jutsu.

His right hand was covered in flames along with the scroll. Riax dropped the student and tossed the burning scroll on top of him watching him panic as his close burned. Riax looked left and saw Daisuke flirting with the female of the team and Jiax just punched the other one.

"Daisuke, we're leaving so hurry up" Riax said walking away. Jiax looked back and followed Riax. Daisuke sighed knowing he would have to leave behind another chance for a new number in his phone book.

"Take care of your team and come back next year, I'll be a chunin and we'll be able to do some 'chunin' things together" Daisuke said walking away. The girl let out a sigh letting Daisuke know his charm worked. His partners rolled their eyes and walked away ashamed.

"A woman will be the death of you" Jiax mumbled out sarcastically. Daisuke leaned over next to him so he could reply.

"Don't say that Jiax, maybe a girl might just give you some life" Daisuke said. Jiax enjoyed his single life knowing he wouldn't have any drama to go through. Daisuke looked at Riax knowing not to leave him out of the insult.

"Riax did and look at him" The next thing Daisuke knew was that he had an elbow jammed into his ribs. He noted to himself that bringing up Hinata meant pain. Jiax laughed and looked around knowing there were more teams. Riax pulled out a chain out of his pocket and held it in up.

Daisuke looked over at Riax and questioned what he was doing. Riax pulled out the symbol of Jashin and was focusing chakra into it. Jiax looked back and his younger brother and knew exactly what he was doing. Riax could use the Jashin symbols to look through like another eye. Riax activated the symbol he gave to Hinata and checked Team 8's position.

The first thing Riax saw was Hinata's chest. Apparently she was wearing the chain he gave her and was hiding it under her shirt. After getting over the view he looked around to see they were already at the tower. He put away his symbol knowing his second mission was done. Daisuke was confused but the pain in his ribs said don't ask.

Akamaru barked at Hinata for no reason from atop Kiba's head. The Inuzuka looked up patting his partner trying to calm it down. He looked at Hinata questioning what she did to get the dogs attention.

"Hinata, Akamaru said he senses strange chakra coming from you" Kiba said. Hinata steppped back wondering what he was talking about, she didn't do anything. Shino looked at his partners wondering if there was a problem. Akamaru jumped off Kiba's head and jumped directly on Hinata's shoulder. The dog bit down on the chain and pulled on it slightly.

"Is this what you want" Hinata said taking off the chain around her neck. Akamaru grabbed the chain and jumped on the table in front of he couch they were sitting in.

Team 8 was one of the first teams to reach the center. They made it on the first day so they were able to stay in the luxury rooms until the exams finished on the fifth day. Kiba and Hinata sat on a one couch while Kiba stood by the door quietly.

"Hinata what's this" Kiba said picking up the golden chain. The symbol on the end of it was something he never saw Hinata wear before. She must have got it recently without the rest of the team knowing. Kiba pulled it close to his face and sniffed it. "It smells like blood" Kiba said handing back to her.

Hinata looked down at the symbol remebering whom she got it from. She didn't realize it smelled that way but whe wanted to know why. For some reason she was attracted to the symbol and wore it all the time. Even though it seemed unusual for her to be wearing a spiked chain with a unusual symbol.

"But I'm still pissed at Riax and Daisuke. They didn't believe we could help then they set us up" Kiba complained. Hinata put the chain in her pocket and wondered why they would do that. No one coud tell but Shino took that entire thiing personal.

"I knew they couldn't be trusted" Shino said in his monotone voice. Hinata heard that and looked up surprising everyone.

"T..There had to be a reason, h..he wouldn't do that" Hinata said loudly. Kiba stared at her and Shino looked back. Even Akamaru grew quiet at her out of character shout. "M..Maybe it was actually something we couldn't handle"

The room was silent. Kiba didn't want to believe it but him, Riax, and Daisuke were good friends. Hinata was most likely right and Shino knew it. He placed a bug on Riax and Daisuke and saw that they took out all the teams that could have attacked them. In a strange way they put them out of the greater danger by putting them in lesser.

"I still don't trust them" Shino mumbled leaning against the wall. Kiba leaned back on the couch and slouched down. Akamaru jumped on his stomach and sat down.

"They had a reason, they wouldn't have went that far without one" Kiba said. Akamaru barked in agreement and Hinata pet Akamaru. Shino hated how much they trusted them but he knew they were right.

"They better make it here after what they put us through to get here" Shino said walking out the room. Kiba stretched, yawned, and decided it was time to take a nap. He stood up and walked off to one of the empty bedrooms. Hinata realized that there was a chance that Riax wouldn't make it to the end. He could have been killed Sasuke getting revenge or any other team from another village.

That's what she thought. On the last day, Team Kai walked in the center drenched in blood. Yet they walked in with no injuries so the blood wasn't theirs. Anko realized that it took Team Kai so long because they were most likely outside hunting other teams

In the center building, all the passing teams stood in a line in front of Gekkou Hayate. Behind Hayate was the statue of two hands forming a handseal. On top of them was the Third Hokage.

Hinata was relieved to see that Riax made it through the exam. His team showed on the last day covered in blood. But one thing she heard Anko say was that it was strange to be covered in blood with no wounds. It was hard for her to take in the idea of Riax killing so many but she knew it had to be.

They recently got info on the preliminary rounds and everyone was surprised. Only half the people there could make it to the third exam. Daisuke saw this coming knowing the amount of students to pass had a limit and they exceeded it. Riax saw this as a chance to relieve so stress and Jiax left it as a "uneeded waste of useless energy".

Everyone moved to the sidelines waitiing for the board to put up the first match. Riax was tapping his foot impatiently waiting to see who was first. Honestly he wanted to fight Daisuke, Sasuke, Naruto, or his own brotber Jiax. Those were the people he wanted to test his strength against.

The silence seemed to last forever. Everyone waited to see who would be fighting first. Except for Naruto and Riax who was shouting for it to hurry up. The board made a ringing noise and the first names appeared on the board.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akadou, please come to the center" Hayate said before coughing. Riax leaned over and watched closely. He expected Sasuke to test out his new abilities the first chance he had. Sakura and Ino were shouting and screaming at Sasuke to win. Hatake glanced at the Kage and he nodded.

"Begin" The Jonin said. Yoroi was covered completely in clothing. He leaned forward and charged towards Sasuke with one hand extended. Sasuke stood still waiting for him to draw close. His two fans screamed not knowing what he was planning. When Yoroi was close enough Sasuke tested his power.

The Uchiha shot forward like a bullet punching Yoroi in the stomach. He ran across the entire room and slammed him into the wall breaking it and leaving him. Sasuke turned around and walked back to his team leaving yoroi on the ground coughing up blood. Sasuke gave Riax an evil look as a med-nin team ran in and carried away Yoroi.

'That was fast' the Third thought to himself. Kakashi knew that if Sasuke didn't control his curse mark it would spread. But what confused him was that he didn't use the mark.

"That is the power of a death god" Sasuke said walking back to his spot.


	19. preliminary matches

Disclaimer: The author dives out the window shooting. Kishimoto follows behind with a "He doesn't own Naruto bitches" sign and a shotgun.

A/N- the preliminary exams go the same except for it being through another person's point of view and Kabuto fighting.

"Shino Aburame and Zaku Abumi. Please come to the center," Hayate said after the ring of the board. It was the second fight and most people wanted to see what Shino and Zaku could do.

"What the hell does that idiot think he's doing" Daisuke said. This comment came from Zaku's fractured arm. There was no way he could win with an injured limb. But he still fought and Shino didn't hold back.

Riax was slightly amazed by Shino's control over the bugs but he knew to watch closely. If he spotted any weaknesses he would put it into memory. Unfortunately, Zaku was defeated before a weakness was found. Riax tried holding in a laugh when Shino destroyed his opponent's arms.

Ino didn't understand how Riax thought that was funny. She considered him weird but now he's crazy in her book. Shino silently left Zaku on the ground in agony. Medic-nin ran towards the sound-nin hoping his arms weren't permanently destroyed.

Jiax was too busy studying the other students. He knew which ones were more than what they seemed and the others that were average. Kai was leaning against the wall not even paying attention to the situation. All he hoped for was that maybe he would die from some disease.

"Tsurugi Misumi and Kankurou. Please come to the center" All of team Kai instantly knew what was on Kankurou's back. Hayate coughed and signaled both students to come. Riax sighed knowing that Misumi was going to lose. He looked towards Gaara to see if he showed any emotion.

The black stare on his face said he didn't care. Riax knew that Gaara wouldn't have shown any sign of caring. Even if his brother died, Gaara might be shocked that he lost but that's it. He looked at the wrapped up puppet on his back and knew that this wouldn't end clean

Most puppets were armed with multiple blades and projectile weaponry. A puppet's weapons could be poisoned for an even more deadly effect. It was already known who was going to win this fight.

Tsurugi charges towards Kankurou and his body became snake like. He wrapped around Kankorou and tightened around him leaving everyone to think that the sand-nin was doomed. Apparently Temari also knew her brother had a plan because she had the same look as Gaara. It seemed to be over as Tsurugi completely wrapped around the sand-nin.

Tsurugi felt something prick him in his on his neck. He thought it was nothing until he slowly became paralyzed unable to move his body. He shrank back to his normal form revealing the puppet Karasu on the inside. Karasu spun around and wrapped itself around Tsurugi and tightened its hold with Kankurou controlling it from a distance. The loud snap of Tsurugi's bones made some of the Genin shiver.

Karasu jumped off of its victim and landed around Kankurou as he walked back to the stands with the rest of his team. Another rushed team of medic-nin came to carry away the dying loser.

"The students these years are very brutal. They'd make perfect shinobi but they won't have much of a personal life" Asuma said to Kai. While watching the fights between the teams Azuma gave Kai one of his knuckle blades to continue his suicidal impulses. Kai would glance up from his metal-coated wrist and see what's going on once every few minutes.

"Their personal lives depend on how well of a shinobi they are. If they're the worst, they won't have a personal life because they'll die. If they're the best, they will have a great personal life because they are respected" Kai said. Asuma listened closely when Kai spoke. He always had a sense of wisdom in his words.

Asuma pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. He looked towards Kai and knowing he has a rough life offered him one. Kai stopped hacking at his wrist and looked towards the cigarette insulted.

"That won't help, my organ will change to metal when the smoke enters" Kai said. Asuma put away the smoke and took in a deep breath waiting to hear the next match. Half of the Genin choked when they heard the next match.

"Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, please come to the center," Hayate announced. Naruto stared in disbelief but Sasuke didn't seem to care. Choji and Shikamaru both stood quiet knowing the relationship between the two kunoichi.

After declaring that they both won't hold back the fight began. It was hard to watch for some, two kunoichi beating each other like that. Daisuke looked away not wanting to watch as Ino cut her hair to Sakura's length.

"She's useless" Riax mumbled. Kai looked over at his youngest student knowing what he meant. Sakura only knew the most basic of all jutsu; she had nothing special about her. Kai knew that Riax was nothing less than the ultimate fighter; he knew more jutsu than most Jonin. Sadly he also considered people useless if they didn't know something he didn't. Leaving every average ninja useless.

"Her determination counts for something right" Daisuke said in her defense. Kai kept silent knowing both of the students were right in their own opinion.

"A battle between the Uchiha fan-girls… weird" Jiax said. Daisuke laughed slightly but stopped when Ino was punched directly in the face. Riax decided to do something else and looked through his coat trying to find all of his weapons.

Ino raised her hands after binding Sakura with her hair. Sakura struggled to get free while Ino performed the "mind-body switch" jutsu. Ino entered Sakura's mind and opened her eyes to see Sakura standing in front of her eyes closed. Ino was confused on why she could see Sakura in her own mind.

"Hi there, did you come to visit" Sakura said. Ino looked closely and saw that this Sakura's hair was a dark red. When she opened her eyes they were also a dark red like the hair. Sakura charged towards Ino and punched her in the stomach forcing Ino out of her mind.

"What the hell is your problem" Ino said panting. Sakura stood up holding her head breathing as hard as her opponent.

"That's my inner self," She said. The two kunoichi ran towards each other to finish the match. The remaining Genin grew quiet to see how it would end. When they collided taking out each other it remained silent.

"It's a draw," Naruto said quietly. Sasuke turned around looking at Sakura and Ino be examined by their Jonin teachers. Kakashi and Asuma picked up their students and jumped back to the rest of the teams declaring them healthy enough to stay.

"They may have some potential but for now…" Kai said trailing of near the end. Riax leaned back looking at the other teams watching their expressions. Everyone was surprised except for the sand team.

"Daisuke Sanada and Kabuto Yakushi" Hayate said. Daisuke looked up towards Kabuto and saw that he was the last of his team. When Kabuto saw Daisuke he knew exactly what he was against. Both of them jumped from the stands and into the center ready to fight. Kabuto examined both of Daisuke's swords and knew that he has to avoid those at all cost.

"Begin" Hayate announced. Kabuto jumped back and pulled out a kunai. Daisuke grabbed the sword on his left side with his right hand and charged towards Kabuto. He pulled out his katana swinging it almost cutting open Kabuto's throat. Kabuto blocked the sword with a kunai and saw that the blade was surrounded in chakra. Daisuke spun around kicking Kabuto in the side.

'He's fast, what could you expect from the original leader of the sound four' Kabuto thought as Daisuke jumped above him forming handseals. If he didn't stop the jutsu he wouldn't make it out of here without blowing his cover. Kabuto threw one kunai towards Daisuke's leg but it missed.

"Wind Release: Drilling Air Palm" Daisuke announced throwing his sword down and clapping his hands. The wind from his hands compressed and shot Kabuto into the wall. Kabuto slammed against the wall and felt a sharp pain in both his shoulders.

He opened his eyes and saw that Daisuke had pinned him to the wall by stabbing both swords into his shoulders. Daisuke pulled back his right hand and punched Kabuto in the face. Daisuke pulled back his left hand and punched him again.

A brutal beating began as Daisuke beats Kabuto viciously. The fight wasn't going to be stopped because the goal is to beat your opponent until they can't fight anymore. Kabuto can still fight if Daisuke left him pinned to the wall. The metal gauntlets covering Daisuke's hands only made the beating look even worse.

Daisuke jabbed him in the stomach and upper cutted him in the face forcing Kabuto's head against the wall. Kabuto opened his left eye slightly and saw that Daisuke had a grin across his face.

'He's enjoying this, he hasn't completely changed' Kabuto thought trying to endure the beating. He couldn't show off his skill so he had to wait until after the fight to heal himself. For now he had to deal with the pain and suffering coming from Daisuke's metal plated gloves.

Kabuto felt one of the punches break his jaw that hurt greatly. He figured now would be a good time to use the 'feigning sleep' Jutsu. Kabuto made a handseal with one of his hands and put himself into a deep sleep. Daisuke stopped punching realizing that his opponent was out cold.

Daisuke looked at Hayate to give him the signal that the fight was over. After getting over the shock of watching a student beat another student so badly he tells Daisuke to stop. He pulled his swords out of Kabuto's shoulders and placed them back in the sheathe. Daisuke casually walked back to his team as if nothing happened. Either he didn't notice the blood dripping off his gauntlets or the terrified stares he was getting or he was used to them.

"Girls don't like guys with bloody hands" Riax said slyly. Kai laughed and Jiax decided to stay out of the conversation.

"Some girls like a war-hero" Daisuke said leaning against the wall breathing heavily. Jiax went against his idea of staying out the conversation.

"Is there any kind of girl you don't like" Jiax said.

"The manly ones" Daisuke answered quickly. He remembered a girl from his past that he didn't like for how manly she acted. Kai stopped the group's conversation pointing towards the board. Two names appeared and the contestants jumped to the center before Hayate said anything.

"Temari and TenTen" Hayate said. He looked up and saw that the two girls were already waiting. He rolled his eyes and coughed. "Begin" He finished.

The only way to describe this fight was one-sided. TenTen summoned hundreds of ninja tools but Temari's fan blew them back. TenTen fell to the ground bleeding from her own weapons and Temari ran under her and closed her fan. She set the fan down up right so TenTen would land directly on top. She pushed the fan throwing her off and Lee ran towards his beaten teammate.

Shikamaru easily defeated Kin Tsuchi with his 'Shadow Possession' jutsu. Team Kai choked laughing as Shikamaru slammed his opponent's head into the wall defeating her. By the time they stopped laughing it was time for the next fight to begin. Riax looked at the board and saw that two of his friends were about to fight each other.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka" Hayate said. Naruto jumped down smiling knowing it was going to be a good fight. The fight began and for some reason everyone had the feeling that everything was going the way destiny intended.

(A/N or the original creator of Naruto)

It was surprising to watch Naruto defeat Kiba. No one expected this to happen with the exception of Naruto's team. Sasuke was to busy meditating trying to understand Tarvos to pay attention but he saw Naruto win. Riax walked over to Team 7 and patted Naruto on the back joking with him. The ringing of the bell told everyone the next fight was going to begin.

Riax ran back to his group and saw that it was dead silent. Daisuke looked at him cautiously and looked back at the board. Riax turned around and saw why everyone was so quiet.

"What the hell" Riax mumbled under his voice staring at the board. 'Hinata Hyuuga vs. Neji Hyuuga' was flashing on the board. Riax looked at Neji and saw that he was glaring at Hinata while she looked worried. Even Hayate and the third Hokage knew this was a surprised.

"H..Hinata and Neji Hyuuga" Hayate stuttered in the beginning. The Jonin looked towards the Kage wondering if this was a mistake. The village leader nodded his head slowly saying to continue. Hayate looked back at the paper and was interrupted

"Kick his ass" Riax screamed out to Hinata. She looked up blushing and Naruto joined in.

"You can do it, Believe it" Naruto screamed. Daisuke smiled listening to their enthusiasm. Kiba gasped seeing the match knowing that this fight wouldn't go well. Neji became agrivated by the smile that Hinata had. He jumped into the center and waited for his cousin to come into the middle and fight him.

Hinata moved to the center nervously Neji realized this and began to insult her. The insults grew worse as Hinata's esteem lowered. Neji seemed to predict every sense of doubt and insecurity she felt and used them against her.

"Shut the hell up, Hinata beat the bastards ass" Naruto and Riax scream out at the same time. Hinata looked up at both of them and saw Naruto leaning on the rail. Riax was standing on top of the rail ready to jump in when he needed to. Kai grabbed his shirt and pulled him off the rail dropping him on the ground.

"Save your strength you'll have your own fight" Kai said. The Jonin looked towards Kakashi as he stopped Naruto from yelling anymore. Kai looked at his hand and saw tha it was slowly turning into metal. He knew his bloodline only activated when he was in pain. He looked up at Riax and saw a slight purple aura around him.

Hinata gained her confidence and entered into the 'gentle fist' style. Daisuke activated his sharingan so he could see what made the Hyuuga style so effective. It seemed normal except for the aura of chakra around each of the Hyuuga's hands. Both of the fighters stepped forward and began to swing at each other with open palms.

When Neji was hit once in the chest Riax was surprised and thought it was over for Neji. Naruto cheered along with Riax until they saw Hinata cough up blood.

"You bastard" Riax shouted once again trying to jump over the rail. Kai grabbed Riax's collar and tossed him against the wall. Riax looked up at Kai and saw that he was giving him a 'what did I tell you' look. For Kai this look was unusual, for some reason he took interupting this fight personally.

Kai let go of Riax and turned back to the fight. Hinata tried to attack again but Neji caught her hand and poked a point slightly above her elbows with two fingers. He slid down her sleave and exposed multiple small bruises along her arm.

"How does he know where the 'opening points' are" Daisuke said. The opening points were points on the body that if hit could increase or stop someones chakra flow to that point. Daisuke studied half of his life to remember where they were on different peolple. He trained his Sharingan to find them but when he realized only the Byakugan could he learned how to track chakra.

Neji moved towards Hinata and hit her with one arm knocking her away. She flew back and fell to the ground beaten. Neji took a step forward and smiled.

"Forfeit, you'll never be a good ninja, and you will never change. That is destiny, you were born and always will be the loser" Neji said. Hinata struggled to stand. Neji leaned forward thinking that Hinata's confidence is annoying. "Your weak so give up before you get hurt"

"I won't give up… That is my ninja way…That is My way" Hinata said proudly before coughing up more blood. The Hyuuga's ran towards each other swinging. Hinata was slow, she was tired but she wasn't going to quit.

'Naruto in the past I watched you but know you are watching me. Riax you proved how powerful you are now it's my turn to prove how powerful I am' Hinata thought before taking a direct hit to the chin. She stumbled backwards trying to stay awake, the pain taking affect made it hard to continue.

Neji didn't hesitate to finish the fight. He ran towards Hinata and focused a good amount of chakra into his hands. Neji stopped directly in front of her and hit his cousin with a fatal hit in the stomach. She slowly dropped to the floor; she reached her limit and couldn't go on.

"Damn it" Naruto and Riax said to themselves. Hayate started with the speech that she couldn't go on until Naruto interupted.

"Keep going she can still fight" Naruto said. Sakura yelled at him for trying to put Hinata's life on the line. Riax jumped over Kai and the rail and ran towards Hinata. He stopped half way as she tried to stand up.

Neji rushed forward ignoring all attempts to stop him from Hayate. Kurenai appears holding his left hand, Kakashi grabs his right hand, and Gai puts one arm around his neck.

"Three Jonin all to protect the main house" Neji said. Right after that Hinata coughed up an immense amount of blood. Naruto jumped off the stands while Riax dropped to his knees next to Hinata. Naruto stood next to Kurenai when he reached them.

"A loser will always be a loser, no matter how many losers are with them" Neji said walking away. Apparently he deactivated the Byakugan and said that at the wrong time. Riax spun around and threw a black chakra ball directly at him. There was an explosion right next to Neji and Kai was seen standing in front of him.

"Riax, I think you should calm down. She needs her rest and your fight will be coming soon so save your energy" Kai said. Naruto saw that there was now a hole in Kai's shirt showing his skin being made of metal. The metal plating on his skin seemed to just slowly melt back into his normal skin.

"Where the hell are the medics" Kurenai shouted. Neji watched as more people rushed to save the main house. Naruto watched as the medics panicked to take away Hinata. After they leave Naruto reaches down and put his hand in Hinata's blood.

"You are going down" Naruto said raising the hand with Hinata's blood on it. Riax walked next to Naruto and pulled out a kunai and closed his hand around the blade cutting his palms. He leaned over and did the same as Naruto.

"When I get the chance Neji…I will kill you" Riax said. Neji smirked wondering why these two were testing him. The remaining Hyuuga walked away not wanting to be bothered.

"Every one go back to their positions" The Third Hokage said. He realized how serious the situation became and intervened. Kakashi walked away with Naruto and Kai took Riax back to the rest of the team.

"Riax chill out, it looked like you were trying to kill Neji there" Daisuke said jokingly. He tried to lighten the situation by putting in a few laughs. When Riax looked at him he saw that his left eye was like a snakes and his right was the normal red with a jashin symbol inside.

"I was" That's all he needed to say. Daisuke grew silent knowing his partners temper. Even though Riax was the youngest when it came down to brute force and power he was the strongest. But he has yet to see what Jiax could do so he shouldn't judge now.

"It makes you wonder who actually won? Neji advanced to the next exam but inside he hasn't changed, Hinata on the other hand will probably try to go out and prove herself again. So in a sense they both won and lost" Jiax said wisely. The oldest in the group looked towards Neji and saw that he wasn't smiling. He most likely feels that he lost more in this fight. He realized that Hinata may not be strong but she has people that are strong that care.

"The next fight will be Gaara and Rock Lee" The room became dead silent as the next match was announced. Riax didn't care for Lee at all but he knew that within Gaara was something the Taijutsu master couldn't handle. Jiax honestly didn't care who won that much and Gaara just creeped out Daisuke so he stopped paying attention.

'He is just like us, he has no family, but he is stronger. He cut all of his emotional ties with the world. You stay weak and hold on to your friends release me and we will kill Fuma' Riax heard these words in his head as he watched Gaara. A snake like voice resembling Orochimaru's yet deeper and less human. Riax suppressed the thoughts of destruction and massacre as the words 'fight' came from Hayate.


	20. 2nd exam over

Disclaimer: The author runs down the street dodging bullets from Kishimoto. While running a newspaper floats past saying 'he doesn't own Naruto'…

Death seemed to float through the air. The fight between Lee and Gaara has ended. It was so intense there was no cheering, no noise, just silence. Gai has just prevented Gaara's sand from killing Lee but he didn't get there fast enough.

Lee's left arm and leg were broken. Gai arrived in time to block the sand from killing Lee. The sand surrounding Gaara rose around him picking him up and setting him upright. Medic-nin rushed towards Lee and carried him away. Gai just received the information that Lee may never be able to be a ninja because of how serious his injuries were.

"Jiax, the sand Gaara uses is the ability of Shukaku" Riax said to his brother.

Jiax looked at the gourd closely and guessed that it contained a special type of sand that must be easier for him to use.

"He's good with it, watch out you remember how dangerous it was supposed to be" Jiax said. Riax remembered the story of how the sand village originally captured Shukaku. Riax closed his eyes and visualized the time when he was told.

"The one tailed beast Shukaku stormed through the village destroying everything. It seemed as if all hope was lost" A light brown colored man said to a young child sitting in front of him. The little boy sat with his legs crossed paying close attention to this exciting story.

The grown man wore the exact same coat Riax wore. He had the same red eyes but his hair went down to his shoulders and was black with a white streak. The young boy was Riax who was in his fourth year of life.

"But then five powerful shinobi sealed the giant demon within a tea kettle and saved the entire village" The man said playfully. The boy was happy for a second but then looked confused.

"How did our family catch the Orochi dad?" The young Riax asked. The father looked out of a window decorated with the pictures of all the beasts. The eight children of Jashin also had their own section on it. He knew what was about to happen and bringing up Orochi reminded him. Riax was now four years old and half of Orochi's strength will be sealed within him. When he becomes eight the other four will be sealed in him so they can fix the Orochi's container.

"Our ancestors found the Orochi after it was defeated by Kyuubi. They sealed it within the strongest of them and brought it home to keep its power. But every generation the Orochi begins to break out of the seal it's in" The father said sadly. Young Riax remembered the huge doors that his father told him never to touch. His father said the day would come when he will meet what's on the other side of the door.

"Is today the day I get to meet the Orochi" Riax said. His father looked at Riax and saw the normal look in his eyes. Most children would be terrified if they knew they had to meet a demon. But Riax almost seemed to look forward to it.

"Yes and half of it will be with you for a little while" Riax became quiet for a little while thinking about what it would be like.

"Will it be my friend" Riax asked softly. The father looked down and answered.

"He will try to be your friend but he doesn't care for anyone, he only wants revenge," The father said preparing his child for what was going to happen. He hated the Orochi because of how it would constantly influence your mind.

"What does it want revenge on" Riax asked innocently. His father knew what would happen if Riax ever saw the Kyuubi after what was about to happen. Riax would die if he ever fought the fox with only four of the eight-tails.

"Aviax, it's time" Riax's mother walked into the room. Her black hair with blue streaks hung in front of her face while a hood covered the rest. Riax looked up knowing it was time for him to meet Orochi. For a child of four years he was smart but because of his age still naïve.

That was the last thing he remembered. After that the only thing that appeared in his memory was the eye of the Orochi and the sounds of people screaming in pain.

"You okay, kinda spaced out right there" Daisuke asked. Riax jumps back realizing how close Daisuke was to his face. Daisuke quickly moved back knowing Riax thought he was gay. "I was just trying to tell you the next match was beginning"

Riax looked towards the board thinking about who was left. It was Choji, himself, Dosu, and Jiax. The board beeped signaling the next match. Once again there seemed to be a problem with the match up and every one knew it. But the Kage reassured Hayate that everything was going the way it was supposed to.

"Riax and Jiax…" Hayate said but was interrupted by Anko who ran into the room.

"Jiax Tsoni is eliminated for already being a chunin," Anko said holding up the records. Every one looked towards Anko confused. How was Jiax let into the chunin exams if he was already a chunin? Not even the third Hokage knew what she meant.

"Jiax's skills are above a chunin, unofficially he already is one" Kai said in his normal tone. The Hokage wondered why didn't Kai say anything before. Daisuke looked over at Jiax and knew that's why he prevented from showing off his skills.

'So that means that Jutsu he used could have drained out the entire body of water' Kakashi thought remembering the time when he tested team Kai. All of them used different jutsu, Kakashi guessed the one Jiax used was something powerful.

"That leaves Riax Tsoni winner by default." Hayate said. Riax's jaw dropped. Right on his turn to fight he is made winner by default. Kai looked towards Hayate and thought that this wasn't fair.

"Riax will be tested by me for his preliminary round." Kai said suddenly. Hayate looked at the third Hokage knowing this has never been done before. Never has a Jonin tested a student for the chunin exams. The Hokage looked towards Kai wondering if he could be trusted, eventually he nods allowing the fight to go through. Hayate coughs and anounces the next fight.

"Riax Tsoni vs. Kai" Both teacher and student jump into the center waiting for the word. Kai saw the angered look on Riax's face and knew that he was going to go all out. For a little while the Jonin was going to see what exactly the student could do.

"Begin" Hayate said. Riax ran forward and punched Kai in the stomach. Kai's skin turned into metal but Riax ignored it, the only thing going through his mind was the fight between Hinata and Neji. Kai couldn't feel any sort of pain so he just let Riax beat on him until he tired out.

Riax punched his teacher in the face ignoring the pain in his hands. He was punching diamond-hard metal, his knuckles hurt as his hand collided with his teacher. Riax pulled back his left hand and created an orb of chakra in it launching his teacher into the wall.

"Raging Pheonix Wing" Riax shouted as a fire started to engulf his hand. Sasuke saw this move before but he called it Phoenix feather. He realized the difference when Riax's other hand set on fire and he charged towards Kai.

Riax punched Kai in the stomach and an explosion followed. After each punch the fires would expand pushing Kai deeper into the wall and making the ground shake. All the Jonin knew of Kai's ability to stand any attack but Gai wondered if it could take that bad of a beating.

Riax jumped back and placed both flaming hands together focusing more chakra into the fire. Daisuke, Kakashi and Sasuke activated to see what he was doing. They all saw chakra flowing into the fire and condensing itself. All of them knew this was to prepare for a fire jutsu.

"Fire Release: Divine Holy Flame" Riax said extending one hand. A small string of fire shot out of his hand and once it touched Kai exploded. The flame stayed on Kai burning but once Riax stopped Kai was still in the wall looking the same except for his shirt. Which was now a pile of ash.

"Fire resistant pants, comfortable yet expensive" Kai said stepping out of the

wall. Every one in the room thought the Jonin was going to be dead except Riax. He knew that all of that was for nothing but he needed to burn some energy. "Now I can fight back" Kai said

"Lightning Release: Lightning Strike Armor" Kai said performing the needed handseals. Kakashi looked up towards the ceiling confused on how he was supposed to use lightning jutsu indoors.

Kai placed both hands together and electricity spread along his body. After a second of being electrocuted it went away and Kai stood there normally but

electricity would shoot out of him and zap the things around him. Riax stepped back confused on why Kai would zap himself.

"Metal is a conducting material, let me demonstrate" Kai said punching the ground. The floor cracked as electricity flowed towards Riax. Luckily Riax jumped out of the way and before the he was hit. Kai raised one hand in Riax's direction and a bolt of lightning shot towards him.

Riax was hit by the bolt and shot directly into the wall. Kai raised both hands and shot a second blast at his student. Riax created a chakra shield around him so when the blast hit it just pushed him into the wall not hurting.

"Fire Release: Self Flame Animation" Riax said still defending from the lightning. Kai turned around and saw Riax running up behind him. He spun around and punched Riax in the stomach but the student exploded into flames shooting Kai away.

"An exploding fire clone, that's a Jonin level technique even I can't do"

Kakashi said out loud. Naruto became excited watching the fight that heated up the room. Kai flipped back and raised both hands submitting.

"You passed, I think that was long enough and you would have won if it was

anyone else you were fighting" Kai said. Hayate raised his hand towards Riax and announced that he passed.

"You kick ass" Naruto screamed from the stands at Riax. Riax jumped to the stands in front of the rest of his team panting. Kai jumped up next to him patting him on the back before returning to his suicide attempts.

"Jiax was escorted outside by Anko during the fight. It seems like they were going to give him so stuff to do." Daisuke said. Riax sat down and stretched looking at the board. There were only two people left, Choji Akimichi and Dosu Kinuta. Kai looked down at Riax and saw that he was having a hard time staying awake.

"Go to sleep, I'll wake you up if anything important happens." Kai said giving his student a break. The jonin understood that the high level jutsu Riax used would tire out Kakashi so he deserved the rest. Riax leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

'You know Kyuubi is here, find and kill him now' Riax opened his eyes and saw that he was in a cathedral like building. In front of him was a person that looked exactly like him, the only difference being the snake like eyes and four snake tails behind him. The other person was inside a cage with Skeith standing next to it.

'Shut up Orochi, Skeith how are the other seals doing' Riax said in his dream. The version of him that appeared in the mental purgatory zone looked towards the front of the cathedral. There were seven doors, each holding another shinigami. Two doors were already open.

'Not good, it seems that other people are attracting them. Who knew that we would come to a place with a host for each one' Skeith said with one hand raised towards Orochi-Riax's cage.

'If you kill Kyuubi, maybe the others won't be released' Orochi said trying to convince Riax. It obviously didn't work and the bijuu knew it. All it wanted was revenge on the fox, if it had to kill every one just to find its jinchuuriki it would. 'At least get me some booze you bastards'

'What the hell is with you booze and woman' Riax said laughing mentally. Because it was in a mental realm he laughed out loud along with Skeith. Riax just remembered the Orochi's strange obsession with young woman and any type of alcohol.

'Before I was captured women and booze were my breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Killing was my hobby and hunting Kyuubi was my destiny' The Orochi said loudly with frustration in his voice. Skeith zapped his cage making it jump a little.

Riax laughed until everything became blurry. Kai was most likely trying to wake him in the real world.

"Get the hell up, Dosu won and they want you all to line up down there" Kai said between breaking another kunai. Riax gets up and lazily jumped down to the line. Apparently they were waiting for him. Every one already picked numbers and Hayate handed him the last one.

"Now what numbers did you get" Hayate said. The group of Genin stated their numbers still wondering why they did it. The Hokage looked towards the students and told them why they drew numbers.

"I will now reveal to you the final tournament" Everyone jumped at this. Most were surprised on how they chose the matches. Naruto expected some advanced system of organizing who fights who, not chance. The Hokage looked at Ibiki and the Jonin turned around a board with the match listings.

Narutos's eyes shifted towards Neji quickly. He knew that if he didn't train hard know he'd never beat him. On the end of the board said Riax Tsoni vs.

Daisuke Sanada. The two genin looked at each other knowing they'll finally have the fight they wanted.

Shikamaru asked a question involving the amount of winners in the last tournament. The Kage answered by telling him the judges will let students advance by their skill so even a loser of a fight can pass. Riax realized that there was something odd about that.

"So that means the winner of a fight has a chance of not being a chunin" The

Hokage answered with the same words he said to Shikamaru.

"It all depends on your performance. Now you are dismissed for a month" The Kage finished. Both Riax and Naruto had somewhere to be at the moment. Naruto was going to see if he could get Kakashi to train him for the exam but Riax was going to see a certain Hyuuga girl in the hospital.

She lay in the hospotal bed silently. After the fight with Neji she was left weal and injured but for some reason proud. The feeling that she stood up to

Neji with everyone watching gave her a strong feeling. Hinata sighed knowing she was going to be waiting for a while until she heard screaming from outside her room.

"She's recovering you can't visit now, stop or I'll" A doctor screamed before getting slammed into a wall. A nurse ran into the room and stopped in front of her bed with a surgical knife in one hand. Because of the pride she felt Hinata wanted to stand and help but she couldn't. The door broke down and the nurse raised the knife towards the person who walked in. Because of the curtain she couldn't see who walked in. A kunai flew past the curtain and hit the knife out of the nurse's hand.

"Sorry about all the noise some people don't understand what get out of my way means" Riax said walking past the curtain. He looked towards the nurse with an evil look scaring her. She stood up and ran out the room quickly leaving.

"W..Why did you come" Hinata stuttered. She didn't expect any of her visitors to force their way through the hospital. Riax walked next to her bed and sat down. She looked at him and saw the burn marks along his shirt and chest reminding her about the exams. "Did you win" she said instantly.

"I won in a weird kind of way, but yeah I passed" Hinata looked down and started to push her fingers together. Riax remembered that what she was doing use to be chakra training when he was young. He raised his index fingers and pushed them together focusing chakra into the area between them. When he pulled them apart a tiny black orb of chakra floated between his fingers.

She tried focusing chakra into her fingers and doing the same thing but she 

couldn't. Riax looked up and chose to tell her a tip on how to focus your chakra outside your body. He grabbed her hand and pulled it towards him touching the tip of her finger.

"Your Byakugan lets you see the chakra points in a person. Try focusing a small amount of chakra into both of your fingers when you do that" Hinata tried to do what Riax said but her body began to ache when she tried. She remembered that she was almost out of chakra and wasting any more could be fatal. Riax realized this and created a small chakra orb putting it in her hand.

She closed her hand around it and felt a slight heat burning her hand. Riax pulled her hands apart and showed her that he turned the chakra into fire.

"It's a special training I went through that gives me control over my chakra in and outside of my body" Riax said. She stared at the fire intently until Riax put it out. He opened the window and waved bye to her before jumping out. She looked towards the door and saw that Kurenai just arrived.

"Are you okay" The Jonin said quickly. Hinata just smiled and nodded. Kurenai stood confused. She was sure that the doctors up front said some one came in and forced their way into her room. "You sure"

"I just had a v..visitor that's all" Hinata said quietly.


	21. Art is a jail breaking bang

Disclaimer: "Die fan-boy Die" Ksihimoto screamed shooting at the author. The author dives behind a car with two sub-machine guns. "I-ay on't-day own-ay aruto-Nay" The author screams in pig latin.

"They've been what" The Third Hokage shouted at Kai. Unfortunately the suicidal teacher showed no change in emotion and stated what he said again.

"Riax and Daisuke were arrested and placed inside of a earth country maximum security shinobi jail" Kai said blankly. The third stared as Kai seemed to not care what happened to his students. The Hokage knew sending shinobi into the earth country could start a war so he has to sit back and hope they get out in some way.

"What happened to Jiax, he's a chunin he should have been responsible and stopped them" The village leader said. Kai reached in his pocket digging for a kunai but couldn't find one.

"Ever since you dragged him out of the exam we haven't seen him" Kai said. He seemed to care more about his destined to fail suicide attempt than his students that are under arrest. "But Riax said he was going for a reason" Kai mentioned.

The Kage wanted to jump over the table and beat Kai to death but he knew nothing would come out of it. Kai turned around checking all his pockets looking for any sharp objects.

"Not cool man, this is not cool." Daisuke said sitting in the fetal position in a corner of a jail cell. The entire cell was made of stone with chakra seals on the walls and bars blocking the front. There were no windows, no ways of escape, and worst of all no women to flirt with.

"Chill out, the reason why we're here is going to show up sooner or later" Riax said sitting on the top bunk bed. Daisuke stood up and looked around, being from a rich family and even when he left his family still treated as royalty made him scared of such situations. The cell across from theirs was empty, but the bed was unmade and the sink was wet. Apparently some one was there before they showed up.

"How are we supposed to get out of here? I don't even know what country we are in" Daisuke said in a panic. He felt safe when his swords were at his side but those were taken along with his pride. He walked towards Riax waiting for an answer.

"This is the Earth country high security maximum shinobi jail. You should be proud you're here, it's only my fifth" Riax said normally. Daisuke stared at his partner irritated. A thirteen year old genin as been to a maximum-security jail five times. The closest thing Daisuke had to being arrested was the time he was chased by police for flirting with the police chief's wife. "And this is how we will be getting out of here."

Riax said holding up a small tan pouch. Daisuke took the pouch and looked inside expecting to see explosives.

"Clay… We have to escape with some fucking clay" Daisuke shouted. Riax jumped down and covered his mouth quickly so the guards wouldn't hear. He let go and whispered something in his ear.

"When a friend of mine shows up this clay will become an explosive like you've never seen" Riax whispered before jumping back on his bed. Daisuke looked at the clay and activated his Sharingan. It surprised him to see that this clay was infused with a large amount of chakra already.

"Get in your damn cell and stay there you artistic freak" A guard said. The guards were dressed in the traditional tan flak jackets except they had thicker jackets. The person thrown into the other room had long blond hair that covered his left eye.

"I'll show what I mean, art honestly is a bang" The man finished. Daisuke realized this person looked slightly feminine but his manly voice threw it off. He backed away from the bars and looked towards the cell the two genin stayed in.

"Riax, who is the new guy, yeah" The blond said. Riax jumped down and looked at Daisuke and then towards the man in the cell.

"His name is Daisuke, call him Dice for short. He's going to be 'helping' us in todays… art exhibit" Riax said evily. Daisuke looked at Riax wondering what gave him the slightest of idea that he was okay with a nickname, especially one that seemed to emphasize gambling and not his love of women. The man looked towards Daisuke and saw that he was holding the clay filled pouch.

"I see you brought my art, we will hesitate until the time has arrived" The blond said. Dice looked into the bag wondering what the man could do with some chakra infused clay. Daisuke began to picture another person like Gaara just using clay.

"Deidara, say hi to the new guy" Riax said holding in a laugh. Daisuke realized that he was referring to him as 'the new guy'. The now named Deidara looked towards Daisuke and stuck his tongue out.

Daisuke did the same. Deidara raised his left hand and opened it showing a mouth in his palms. That mouth stuck its tounge out at Daisuke leaving him confused.

"That is just completely unusual and awkward" Daisuke said staring at his hands.

"Big words, you using stop" One of the guards said loudly. Riax dropped to the ground laughing along with his friend in the next cell. Daisuke couldn't believe that these gaurds were complete idiots. Daisuke paced around the room waiting for the other two to break them out.

One of the guards yawned and the two acted instantly. Riax spun around tossing the pouch to Deidara. The blond caught the pouch with one hand and pulled out a few small piece of clay. Daisuke watched as Deidara fed the clay to his hands and they spit it out as small spiders.

The spiders crawled out of his cell and moved to all the other cell locks. The other prisoners chuckled knowing they were breaking out today. One of the prisoners moved towards the bars and pressed his face against them.

"I'm guessing this means Riax is here"

"What took so long"

"What's up Riax"

"Yo guys you know what today is" Riax said to all the prisoners that he called friends. All of them realized he was there just by seeing Deidara's spider. They also knew that most of them won't escape but they will get a chance to get back at the guards and that's all they need.

Riax looked towards the first prisoner who shouted and opened his hand. The prisoner pulled out a sharpened pole made to resemble a hatchet out from under his bed. Riax smiled seeing what was going to be his weapon in a few minutes.

"Quiet you be should…" The idiot of a guard said. Riax looked at Deidara and nodded and he knew exactly what to do.

"Katsu" Deidara said. All of the spiders exploded blowing the locks off of the bars. The prisoners ran towards the bars pushed them open and tackeled the guards. Riax ran out as one of the other prisoners tossed him the prison-made hatchet.

"That will have to work until we can find our stuff, yeah" Deidara said. Daisuke creeped out of the room slowly watching everything happen. He looked towards Deidara and saw that he was a missing Iwa-nin. His black flak jacket and black pants proved he was at one time an Iwa-nin.

Riax ran forward and jumped on top of a guard slashing his throat. Daisuke raised his hand to start a jutsu be he couldn't control his chakra in this place.

"There is a powerful sealing jutsu on this place. We have to find and destroy the scroll to use our chakra" Riax said slashing another guards legs. Daisuke ignored Riax as he watched a guard trying to run away with his prized posession, both of his katanas. Daisuke grabs the hatchet from Riax's hand and throws it directly into the guards back.

"These are mine asshole" Daisuke said taking back his sword. Riax talked to Deidara and ran towards Daisuke with a important piece of information.

"Deidara developed a new bomb awhile ago called the C3 and he wants to try it out. Lets hurry up and find the seal so we can get out of here" Riax said grabbing the hatchet and slashing another guard. Daiuke looked towards Deidara and saw that he was putting a load of clay into one hand while fighting with the other.

Back in Konoha almost every team is searching for any sign of Team Kai within the village. The third Hokage looked through the forms that Iruka brought in listing all the people that were permitted to leave the village. None of team Kai was on there, strangely the list that had the people who left that day didn't have them on it.

The best tracker team in Konoha appeared in front of him. Team 8 stood in front of his desk with Kurenai standing behind Hinata who still felt slightly weak but she insisted that she helped.

"Did you find them?" He asked impatiently. The team was silent and shook their heads. He now was forced to admit the fact that they weren't in the village. He looked north and saw smoke coming from one of the biggest jails in all of the earth country.

(A/N he can see smoke from two countries away... That is one hell of a fire)

"That must be them" He said quietly. Hinata leaned over and looked out the window and saw what he was talking about. It was late and the sun was setting, but the smoke showed itself as if the sun was still in the air. Hinata remembered what Riax did to visist her in a hospital and thought about what he would do to get out of a jail.

Kakashi opened up the door and ran in quickly to warn the Hokage about the smoke but realized he already knew. He looked out the window along with the rest of them and stayed quiet.

"I'll find him and bring him back. I'm not exactly a Konoha-nin so don't worry about any wars" Kai said from behind Kakashi. No one moved because no one knew when Kai showed up. His stealth skills were unreasonable.

"Please do that" The Third said to Kai before the Jonin disappearead leaving the rest to wait for his return.

"Lightning Release: False Darkness" Riax announced spitting out a large blast of electricity. Multiple people were electrocuted while some escaped. They broke the chakra seal and were now able to fight back full force.

"Earth Release: Earth Flow River" A prisoner announced turning the ground into a river of mud. The river pulled some of the guards away and Riax knew that they weren't dead so he finished them.

"Earth Release: Revolving Split Earth Palm" Riax said causing the ground surrounding the river to twist around and crush the guards inside. Riax looked back and saw Deidara create a giant clay bird, he jumped on and flew over to Dice picking him up.

"Got to go guys, Poison Mist" Riax spit out a giant cloud of poison mist before being swooped up by Deidara. When the missing iwa-nin pulled him up Riax noticed a fat clay bird in his other hand.

"This is the C3, yeah" Deidara said proudly juggling the giant bomb. Daisuke wondered what the hell is his problem tossing around a bomb that he hasn't tested yet. "Let's do this, art really is a bang" Deidara said before tossing the bomb of the clay bird. All three of the escaping prisoners watched as the once big bomb grew bigger into a hellish container of death.

"Bang" Deidara said causing the bomb to explode. Daisuke wondered if they realize they just blew up an entire prison and escaped.

"What the hell are we going to do when we get back to Konoha?" Daisuke asked irritated. Riax looked over in the direction of Konoha and saw that they were getting closer faster. Riax knew by this time they probably have ANBU outside the village so they need to sneak in.

"Deidara, thanks for the ride and you owe me for this" Riax said standing up. The blond just waved knowing his friend was about to jump off the bird. That is exactly what he did.

Daisuke stared as Riax spun around in the air making a handseal to summon something.

"Summoning: Fuuryu" Riax said as a giant green dragon appeared under him. Riax landed on top and crawled towards the top and talked to it. Riax looked towards Daisuke and waited for him to do something.

"Hurry up and get off or I'll push you off. I have somewhere to be, yeah." Deidara said. Dice sighed and flipped off the bird landing on top of Riax's dragon. He slipped a little because for some reason the dragon wouldn't fly straight.

"Sorry about that man, the Kamikaze is getting to me majorly" Fuuryu said in a droned out tone Riax sniffed the air and rolled his eyes. Daisuke realized the odd smell about this dragon that made him feel dizzy.

"You and your damn Kamikaze drug, you know what that shit does to you" Riax said sitting on his head. The dragon growled but it was actually a laugh. Daisuke sat back and fell asleep not wanting to hear a conversation about a drug called Kamikaze.

Daisuke opened his eyes when he heard thunder. He sat up and opened his eyes looking directly at their jonin teacher Kai with his foot on Riax's back.

"Lightning Release: Thunder transportation act. It's a high ranking jutsu I'm going to teach you" Kai said playfully stepping on Riax. Daisuke sat up but felt the teacher's hand around his ankle.

"You guys are about to get a lesson on ass beatin' jutsu" Fuuryu joked. Kai pulled Daisuke up by one leg and pushed down on Riax. He looked towards the dragon and knew they needed to land soon.

"Dragon, land outside of Konoha. We'll walk from there" Kai said. The summon just obeyed and lowered outside of Konoha. Kai, Riax, and Dice jumped off and walked towards the gate where two chunin stood.

"Your Riax and Daisuke right. Everyone has been looking for you two what happened" Iruka said escorting the team in. Riax laughed and Daisuke decided to answer.

"We were starting a riot in a prison" Iruka stepped back surprised by Diasuke's cold response. Riax suddenly ran up the wall and jumped over leaving everyone.

"Where is he going" Iruka said scratching his head. Kai watched as Riax looked back and forth looking for something specific. He shouted yes and jumped off running somewhere.

"He's probably trying to sneak into the village and hide before some one finds him" Kai said staring into space. Daisuke jumped over the gate and ran towards his room.

Riax ran on top of the buildings ducking every time he saw a shinobi running through the village. He wanted to see if his room was clear and he would stay there. Riax ran on top of the dorms trying not to slip on the smooth tiles. The night sky and Riax's black coat made him hard to spot by an untrained eye. He reached the front door of his roomed and was about to open it until Kakashi opened the door from the inside.

"I knew you'd show up around this time" Kakashi said calmly. Riax saw the Icha Icha book he was reading and came up with a plan to get out of this situation Riax reached in his pocket and grabbed a book that he stole from the jail.

"Kakashi, let's make a deal" Riax said calmly walking in to his room. Kakashi watched as this Genin thought he could get hiw way out of a punishment. The Jonin didn't notcie a special book in the student's hands.

"What's your conditions" Kakashi said jokingly. He didn't expect Riax to suddenly turn around with a red book in his hands. Kakashi grew excited as Riax told him what the book was.

"The Icha Icha paradise picture book with details of each scene for my freedom" Riax said loudly. Kakashi thought about the book and his duty to the village. He went through a serious internal struggle trying to decide. "These are impossible to find in any country except for the earth and they are still rare"

"You have a deal" Kakashi said reaching for the book greedily. Riax handed the porn disguised as a book to Kakashi and watched as he put his face in the book and walked away. Riax walked in his room and checked for anything missing.

'H..Hello' Riax heard a soft voice in his head. He looked down and saw the necklace he wore radiating a blue aura of chakra. Riax placed one hand on the symbol and focused his own chakra into it.

'Hinata is that you' Riax thought in his head. He heard a gasp and she began to panic. Riax wondered how she figured out how to use the symbol. He looked down and remembered that you could see through them as well if you were looking through them. At the moment he was completely undressed about to go to shower. 'Shit, shit, shit' Riax thought and Hinata heard it.

'What happened?' Hinata thought as Riax struggled to find the pants he threw somewhere. He grabbed the first pants he found and put them on quickly. Riax groaned as he tried to put on the strangely tight pants.

'These pants squish my… you didn't hear that' Riax thought to Hinata quickly. The Hyuuga girl blushed to a dark red. It's not often you here what a guy says while trying to put on tight pants.

'W..Where are you' She said through a mental message. Riax looked out his window to see if anybody was watching.

'I'm in my room' Riax thought while looking for some new pants. Hinata looked at the symbol closely and saw an image inside. She looked closer and saw Riax taking off his pants and putting on another pair. For some odd reason she didn't look away and when Riax turned around he saw the blue aura around the symbol grew. Alerting him that she was watching.

'Well you're a undercover female pervert or did you see something you like' Riax said jokingly. Hinata stayed silent not knowing what to say. She lost focus and accidently cut the chakra focus linking her to Riax's mind. The blue aura around the symbol dissapeared and Riax quickly rushed to take off the pants and go to bed.


	22. The town of Otafuku Gai

Disclaimer: The author jumps from behind the car shooting back. Kishimoto pulls out the caster (outlaw star) " Wait a minute, that's not from Naruto…which I don't own" The author screamed running. Kishimoto pulls the trigger.

The bike's design is from final fantasy VII Advent Children

"Wind Release: Gale Wind Palm" Daisuke said after forming handseals. A strong gust of wind flew towards Riax as he created a shield of chakra. After blocking the attacke Riax formed the necessary handseals for another jutsu.

"Earth Release: Earth Dome Prison" Riax announced jumping to his right and placing his hands against the ground. Daisuke turned around trying to avoid the jutsu but a dome grew around him. Daisuke activated his sharingan knowing the secret to the jutsu. He looked around until he heard Riax perform another jutsu.

"Fire Release: Mist Waltz Jutsu" Riax said breathing out a large cloud of fire. The flame covered the dome and began to heat the inside. Daisuke formed handseals knowing he had to escape.

"Water Release: Water Defense Wave" A dome of water formed around Daisuke and exploded. The earth prison he was concealed in blew apart along with the flames. Daisuke ran out charging towards Riax formeing more handseals for a wind jutsu.

"Wind Release: Drilling Air Projectile" Daisuke stopped running and took in a deep breath. He punched himself in the stomach spitting out a bullet of air the size of his torso.

"Fire Release: Self Flame Animation" Riax said before getting hit by the bullet of air. The clone exploded into flames and Riax jumped out of the fire surprising Daisuke. Riax focused chakra into his right hand and made a seal with his left.

"Phoenix fire" Riax announced charging towards Daisuke. His hand was covered in flames and Daisuke jumped back and focused chakra into his hands for his own jutsu.

"Water Release: Destruction Torrent" Daisuke said as water came out of the ground and began spinning in his hand. When the water was spinning fast enough Daisuke charged towards Riax. When they collided an explosion of compressed steam shot them away from each other.

"Good, an entire fight using only elemental ninjutsu just as I asked." Kai said sitting in a tree next to Jiax. Daisuke stood up and leaned back popping his spine. Riax did the same and sighed feeling the pain in his body.

"But I realized that neither of you used lightning based jutsu." Kai commented. Both Riax and Daisuke complained knowing what was going to happen next. They have been training for hours now fighting against each other using only elemental jutsu.

Every time they didn't use all of the elements Kai would have them practice that one type of element afterwards. Before they practiced with earth and wind jutsu now they have to do it again. Both of them faced the same direction and waited for Kai's instructions.

"You will be learning Lightning Spear Projectile. The handseals are Rat, Ox, Rabbit, and Monkey" Kai informed his students. After hearing the needed seals each one of them performed them exactly in the same order.

"Lightning Release: Lightning Spear Projectile" They both said in unison. Electricity surged from their feet up into the top of their bodies. Both of them took a deep breath and exhaled a spear of electricity from their mouths.

"That's a basic lightning jutsu that requires little chakra so it shouldn't have much of an after effect" Kai said to his students. Both of them thought their teacher was crazy, their bodies felt numb for a second but it went away. They knew it was a side effect of using the jutsu the first time.

"Hey guys what are you doing" Naruto shouted running towards the group. All the students looked towards Kai waiting for his approval of the break. He knew that they were supposed to be relaxing and training so he agreed to let them leave.

"Yo Naruto, how's your training going" Daisuke asked picking up his katana. Jiax remembered that the Hokage had something important to tell him so he left towards the Kage's office. Kai leaned back in the tree and fell asleep.

"I have a closet pervert for a teacher, Kakashi left to train Sasuke. Hey, Riax have you visited Hinata yet" Naruto asked. Riax walked up to Naruto and made sure all of his weapons were in place.

"Yeah, I'm suspended from hospital grounds unless I'm in critical condition" Riax said laughing. Daisuke remembered back when Riax was running down the street away from police chasing after him.

"You just needed to see pretty eyes didn't you" Daisuke said before getting punched in the gut. Riax hated it when Daisuke brought up Hinata and for some reason he knew Dice was right this time.

"Go to hell" Riax mumbled as Daisuke walked behind him and Naruto holding his stomach. "Did you go see what happened to Lee" Riax asked. Naruto looked down sadly and kicked a rock in his path.

"Not good, it isn't going to turn out well, it's not fair." Naruto said. Daisuke recovered from the punch and stumbled back to the rest of them to join the conversation.

"Nothing is fair in this world, you have to make things go in your way." Daisuke added. Naruto placed one hand on his stomach hearing what Daisuke said. Riax looked at what Naruto was doing and saw that he was holding the Kyuubi's seal.

"Riax I came over to tell you that when the exams come, I'm going to beat up Neji. Belive it." Naruto said turning around. He gave the other two a thumbs up signal and they stood silent. Riax wanted to fight Neji himself but he knew he couldn't do anything about it know. Naruto turned around and saw Ebisu in the distance waiting for him. He slouched over and slowly walked back to his teacher after saying bye.

Riax and Daisuke realized that if they went back to their teacher they would be forced to practice more elemental Jutsu so they decided to leave. Daisuke reached in one of his pockets and pulled out a map. Riax leaned over and saw that it was a map of the entire fire country.

"Our best chance of getting away from Kai is going here." Daisuke said pointing to a city a called Otafuku Gai. Riax measured the distance between the village and the city and realized how far they had to go.

"Walking is going to take to long so meet me outside of the village in an hour. I have a few things that could help" Riax said handing Daisuke the keys to his apartment. He told Daisuke to go in his room and grab a black leather pouch filled with his money before running off toward Konoha's gate.

Daisuke ran through Konoha towards a building with Riax's apartment. Ever since the beginning of the Chunin exams some of the students were moved into bigger more relaxing apartments. Instead of moving into a new room Daisuke moved in with Sasuke at the Uchiha mansion. He ran towards the building and saw that both Riax and Naruto's apartment were on top of a weapons store called Karin's emporium.

He ran into the store and up some stairs that led to the two students apartments. He came to the third floor and used the key to enter his partner's room. Once he opened the door he heard a gasp and some one moving around inside. Daisuke grabbed his sword and pushed the door open slightly.

The door swung slowly and silently Daisuke stepped into the room with his right hand on his left katana and his left hand was in a hand seal ready to fight. The room he has looks like a larger version of his old one just with more space. Daisuke came to a corner that led to the bedroom. He heard some one walk arouond and then stop when they realized he was there. He took a deep breath and gripped his sword.

Daisuke spun around the corner and drew his sword. The person in the room screamed and fell on the ground tripping over something. Daisuke blinked and looked directly into the white eyes of Hinata. He stopped charging and stared confused.

"Pretty eyes, why the hell are you in Riax's room?" Daisuke asked putting away his katana. Hinata turned a dark red after being caught. Daisuke looked in her hand and saw that she had Riax's chain in her right hand. "Wow pretty eyes is stealing. That's low"

"N..No I'm not stealing. I wanted you to give this to R..Riax, he left it here" Hinata said with an awkward tone in her voice. Daisuke knew she was nervous but he could also tell that she wasn't lying. Daisuke grabbed the chain and put it in his pocket. "I..I'm sorry please don't tell him" She begged.

Daisuke walked over to the dresser and grabbed the black leather pouch filled with money like he was supposed to. He looked at Hinata and had an idea.

"Me and Riax are heading out of town, if you're healthy enough you can ask Riax about going along" Hinata looked down thinking. She was going to accept but she might've had something to do. "We'll probably be out of town for few days, this could be a vacation for you" Daisuke said.

"How can we get there" She asked nervously. Daisuke told her about the thing Riax said. He honestly expected Riax to punch him in the gut for this but he thought it would be good for his psychotic friend. She nodded her head deciding to go.

A few minutes later Daisuke and Hinata were right in front of the village gates. They walked outside to see Riax standing next to two motorcycles. Riax waved towards Daisuke to come over but stopped when he saw Hinata following behind. Riax got off of the long bike and stood up waiting for an explanation.

"Listen Riax, she wants to come with us to Otafuku Gai. Find that kindness in your heart to allow her to come." Daisuke said trying to sound pitiful. Riax looked at Daisuke and then Hinata and smiled. Both Daisuke and Hinata were in shock, it was rare to see Riax give off such an inoccent smile.

"Get on and hold on tight we'll be going fast" Riax said getting back on the bike. Daisuke jumped on the other bike testing it out. He's rode on them before but he had an older model that couldn't go as fast. As he examined the bike Hinata sat behind Riax and put her arms around him and pulled her self close to him. Daisuke swore he saw a different look in Riax's eye for a second. "Let's go, if you catch up we'll be there in ten minutes"

Riax pressed down on the pedal and rode off. Daisuke did the same and followed behind. The bikes were longer than the average and each one was well polished and black. The onle difference between the two was that Riax's had red streaks running through the sides. Riax looked up and pressed down on the pedal harder going faster. Daisuke followed behind enjoying the ride.

"You okay Hinata" Riax asked without looking back. She squeezed tighter letting Riax know she's all right. He looked back towards his partner that was just relaxing. "Dice lets hurry up" Riax shouted to his partner.

"Look Hinata, that's where we are going" Riax said after a minute of silence. Hinata slowly looked up and saw the city of Otafuku Gai for the first time. They were heading directly towards the city and would arrive in a few minutes. Hinata remembered back when Riax said they should go somewhere sometime. She considered this that time for some reason.

They pulled up in front of the city gates and got off the bikes. After helping Hinata off Riax pulled two scrolls out of his coat and laid them in front of the bikes. They were covered by smoke and then dissappeared. Riax stood up and turned around looking at the huge sign that said "Welcome to Otafuku Gai, the town of pleasure". Hinata wondered what they meant by the town of pleasure.

"Let's go find a hotel or something" Riax said after yawning. Daisuke picked up the map and remembered something important.

"My family owns a chain of luxury hotels and restaraunts. We can probably get in free or at least with a discount" Daisuke added pointing towards the Sanada Luxury hotel on the map posted on the board. Riax leaned over and saw countless 'fun' houses and multiple fairs and events.

They walked into the town and were greeted by people walking around talking and playing. Directly in front of them was a giant building that said Sanada Luxury Hotel. Daisuke smiled and walked towards the building while his partners followed behind slowly. They entered the hotel and looked around at all of the expensive paintings, portraits, and stained glass windows.

"Daisuke Sanada, Hinata Hyuuga, and Riax Tsoni." Daisuke said. The manager stood up and looked at Daisuke. He jumped back recognizing his former advisor. "Kusao, you're a high family advisor. Why are you managing a hotel"?

"Once you left the house your father put me on a long-term vacation. After realizing that I can't relax he gave me a job at this luxury hotel" Kusao said sadly. The advisor walked around the desk and stood before the team. Riax tried not to laugh realizing this man was about Hinata's height, and she was the shortest out of the three.

"You must be another one of those pesky Tsoni's or…" Kusao said turning around. Before he finished his sentence, Riax grabbed his collar and slammed his head against the desk. Daisuke calmed down his friend feeling sympathy for his former advisor. Daisuke doubted that he knew Riax would respond that way.

"What other Tsoni, there's only two of us left and the other is in Konoha." Riax shouted as Daisuke tried to calm him down. Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder and Riax took a deep breath and 'tried' to calm down.

"One of your clan members Hikaru Tsoni is here and he's using his skills to take advantage of everyone. He constantly threatens to blow the place apart if we don't do what he wants, here he comes" Kusao said running behind the desk. He pulled out two bottles of sake to give to the man. Hikaru 'Tsoni' walked into the room shouting and walked towards the front desk pushing Riax out of the way

Hikaru wore the average leaf village Jonin flak jacket. Riax noticed that he didn't have any ninja tools except for the tanto on his back. Hikaru was an all around average person with a powerful name.

"You're the bitch named Hikaru?" Riax shouted. He turned around and looked at Riax with an evil smile. Hikaru grabbed the tanto off his back and pointed it towards Riax not knowing who he was challenging.

"I'm Hikaru Tsoni, what are you going to do about it. I've been trained in the Hitokiri taijutsu style and could tear you to bits with my hands." Hinata pulled her hand off of Riax's shoulder as the black chakra aura grew around him. Hikaru stepped back but raised his sword standing his ground. "What do you think you can do to a Tsoni"

Riax punched Hikaru in the stomach with his left hand and uppercutted him with his right. Hikaru flew back and landed on a chair. He looked up at Riax angrily and grabbed his tanto. He stood up and charged towards Riax swinging wildly. Riax raised his hands and began forming handseals for one of his most powerful jutsu until Hinata steps in front of him.

She focuses chakra into her hand and spins around him, striking him in the back of his neck. Hikaru fell to the ground and Riax wondered why she stepped in. Daisuke left with Kusao to go and search out the rooms and choose the correct one. Hinata turned around and looked at Riax hoping he wasn't mad at her for stopping his revenge.

"You defeated the Tsoni, you must be powerful" Kusao said running down the steps clapping. Daisuke tossed Riax the keys to the hotel room they rented out. Kusao leaned over the desk and pulled out three bags of money. He handed them to each of the students and they all stared inside counting the money.

"We recently sent a mission request to the village to take care of him and you guys came." Riax was about to run to his room and count the money along with the money he saved until there was a voice behind. Daisuke looked back and saw team 10 better known as Ino-Shika-Cho, along with Kai and Asuma.

"I knew I could find you two here. Skipping out on practice, you know that means." Kai said jokingly. Riax and Daisuke sighed knowing they were going to have to go through some serious training. Shikamaru examined the team and realized that Hinata replaced Jiax.

"Where is the big guy?" Shikamaru asked walking towards Hikaru's body. He leaned over and looked at the bruise on his face and back of his neck. Choji pulled out a picture of some one and looked back at the person Riax and Hinata just beat.

"Shikamaru that's the guy we're supposed to catch." Choji shouted angrily. Apparently team Kai just stole team 10's mission. Riax turned towards Choji scratching his head, laughing slightly.

"Mission thieves" Ino screamed out. Pointing at them. Daisuke walked backwards and tried to sneak away until he had an idea.

"How about this, you guys get free rooms and we all get to enjoy the town for awhile?" Daisuke asked putting up a good offer. Team 10 huddled around each other and decided to take up his offer. The situations calmed down after Kusao screaming about how he was going to lose his job for giving up eight free rooms.

It was late at night and the teams decided to go to the town's best hotspring. For some reason, Daisuke almost forced every one to choose a specific hotspring called 'one pleasure' hotspring. Eventually they decided to let Dice win and they left to the hotspring.

When they arrived at the building there was the clerk at the front desk and two doors next to it on each side. After paying entrance fee the clerk told them to pick a door. It seemed unusual that they are deciding which hotspring they want to get into. Riax noted Daisuke's strange impatience in going in but he thought it was nothing.

The guys picked the door on the left and the girls picked the right. They walked into the changing rooms and readied themselves for the hotspring.

"Oh God, Choji put your clothes back on already." Hinata heard Riax and Daisuke scream. She giggled while Ino banged on the wall telling them to shut up.

"Chubby people rule." Choji shouted making Ino laugh. The guys were the first in the hotspring because they rushed out trying to avoid Choji's streaking around the changing room.

"Quickly get in the water and hide" Daisuke urged them. For some reason every one did as he said and got into the corner of the pool. He pointed towads the door eagerly. Every one watched closely expecting something special to happen.

Riax looked in an off direction and saw a sign about the hotspring they were in. He stood silent as he discovered why Daisuke was so eager to be here. The sign read 'One Pleasure, the world's first and best Co-ed hotspring. Riax gasped when he heard footstep coming towards the spring they were in.


	23. vacation day one: killing hollows

Disclaimer: The author flew into the air surrounded by a blue energy. Kishimoto flew into the air throwing energy beams. "This kinda reminds me of DBZ..Which I don't own, just like Naruto" The author said charging up the spirit bomb.

Hinata and Ino walked out of the building not seeing the guys in the pool. Riax was about to say something until they dropped the towels. He sank deeper in the water trying not to be seen even though he thought it was a bad idea. The steam hid all of the guys so they didn't notice until Shikamaru gasped.

"What the hell" Ino shouted picking up her towel. Daisuke jumped up shouting 'yes'. Hinata turned a dark red and ran back in the building after grabbing her towel. Ino stomped back in the building and Daisuke cheered sitting back down.

"That was a sneak peak of heaven my friends" Daisuke said laughing. Riax looked towards Daisuke and raised his hands. Daisuke watched as Riax made handseal for a water jutsu.

"Water Release: Water Fang Projectile" Riax said as small strings of water would rise up and whip Daisuke. Shikamaru put his head in the water trying to drown himself. Choji ignored everything and kept eating the new flavor of chips he bought.

"You act like you didn't want to see pretty eyes exposed." Daisuke shouted swimming away from the whips. The whips stopped and Riax climbed out of the pool grabbing a towel. Daisuke was confused, what guy didn't want to see a nude girl.

Riax walked into the men's dressing room and was about to put on his pants until something poked his leg. He reached in his pants pocket and pulled out the chain that he kept with him at all times. There was a large aura of chakra around it informing Riax that either Hinata or Ino was watching him. He grew silent picking up the symbol and began to talk through it.

'I'm sorry about looking but you don't have to watch me." Riax said. He heard Hinata panicking mentally, she problem didn't expect him to talk to her. 'What's Ino doing' Riax asked trying to change the subject.

'She's yelling at the clerk' Hinata said quietly. Riax listened and heard Ino cursing at the clerk asking why is there only one spring. Apparently only Riax and Daisuke knew this was a co-ed bathing spring and to keep Hinata from getting mad he had to tell her to.

'It's funny how right before you walked in a I found out this was a co-ed hot spring so we were supposed to be in the same spring'. Riax said. This was the first time Hinata has been to a hot spring but she knew most of them were divided. She also believed Riax when he said he figured out when they walked in. Ino stormed into the women's changing room screaming the exact same thing Riax just told her.

"I came here to enjoy myself and I'm going in that hot spring even if we have to blind fold them all." Ino said stomping back towards the spring with her clothes on. Riax and Hinata laughed. Riax laughed knowing Dice wouldn't like that idea and Hinata laughed because she knew Ino would actually do it.

'Are you going to go back in. I'm planning on going' Riax thought. The mental message was sent to Hinata and she grew quiet. The idea of bathing with other guys was strange even if they were blind folded. 'I promise I won't stare' Riax said.

Both of them heard Daisuke screaming 'no' as Ino tied all of the guy's headbands around their eyes. Shikamaru didn't care much neither did Choji. Asuma and Kai stood in the hotel relaxing, drinking, and smoking.

'L..Let's go' Hinata thought to Riax grabbing her towel and wrapping around her self. Riax did the same and walked towards the spring past Ino that was stomping back to the changing room. Once Riax reached the pool he saw all the guys with their leaf headbands covering their eyes. Daisuke stood in the corner of the spring depressed and annoyed with the cloth around his eyes.

"That's what you get for tricking us into a Co-ed hot spring." Riax said mocking Daisuke. Daisuke just sunk deeper under the water blowing bubbles. Riax dropped the towel and lowered himself in. Once he got in a cloth came from behind him and covered his eyes.

"Trying to sneak-a-peak at us again are you. Well not this time pervert." Ino said tying the back of it. Riax sighed knowing he was now like Daisuke. He heard his playboy/pervert of a friend laugh knowing his partner was also blinded. Riax sank into the water and relaxed when he realized resisting would be pointless. He listened closely and heard Ino get into the spring herself. Hinata came in not long after.

It was silent for a few minutes. There wasn't much to say except for complaining about the headbands. No one said a thing, Riax and Shikamaru were enjoying the spring, Choji was too busy eating, and Daisuke was trying to figure out how he could see without taking off his headband.

"It's nice but boring" Riax said breaking the silence. Daisuke grew so irritated he dunked his head under the water trying to drown his self. Shikamaru fell asleep a while ago and was snoring loudly.

"You perverts deserve to be bored." Ino shouted loudly. Riax chuckled and leaned against the spring wall. Ino didn't know that Daisuke tricked all of the guys into watching them but it was no use explaining. She'd most likely start screaming he's a liar.

'R..Riax is it normal to feel light-headed?" Hinata sent a mental message to Riax with an unsure tone. Riax knew that being in a hot spring to long makes a person light-headed and then they pass out. Being Hinata's first time she felt the side effects quickly.

'I suggest you leave, sooner or later you'll pass out and the only one that can help you is Ino." Riax thought. Hinata agreed and got out of the spring. She walked back to the dressing room and changed. Daisuke got an idea on getting back at Ino once he heard Hinata get out. He formed seals with his hands and performed a water jutsu.

"Water Release: Exploding Current" Daisuke said using a small amount of chakra for the jutsu. Riax jumped out of the water and grabbed a towel to cover his self. He looked up and watched as Ino, Daisuke, Shikamaru, and Choji were stuck in a whirlpool at a hot spring. The whirlpool was small but it was strong enough to drag them in and keep them spinning in the water.

Riax removed the headband that was being used as a blind fold and turned around. He stepped back and almost fell into the water when he saw Hinata standing in front of him. She raised her hands holding Riax's clothes neatly folded.

"Let's go get something to eat I'm starving" Riax offered before he walked into the changing room. Hinata walked into the first room and waited for him by the exit. She listened to Ino screaming at Daisuke for starting a whirlpool. Riax walked out of the dressing room and walked towards Hinata. He leaned forward and looked around, across the street was a good restaurant. "Let's go over there."

Riax grabbed Hinata's hand and walked her across the dirt road. The street was mostly empty because of the late time. The restaurant was one of the few places that remained open this late. Riax and Hinata walked in and sat down at a table. The menus in front of them were filled with different types of desserts.

"I..I left my money with Ino, please excuse me until I return." Hinata said sadly. Riax looked up and decided to help her out.

"What do you want? I'll pay for it." Riax said being nice for once. Hinata was surprised by this act of kindness. One of the biggest troublemakers in all of Konoha is paying for her food. "Relax you don't have to act so gentle around me."

"W..What do you mean?" Hinata asked sitting back down. Riax leaned back in the chair and relaxed. He knew she was shy but she didn't have to act formal. Formal people surrounded Riax when he was young and honestly, he hated them.

"Relax, try to enjoy yourself, this is our vacation." Riax said lazily. They were waiting for a waiter to come and take their order. Hinata picked the cheapest thing on the menu so she wouldn't be taking Riax's money. He stretched out and relaxed.

"I..I am enjoying myself it's just…" She stopped when there was a loud commotion outside. Riax looked at Hinata and saw that she seemed worried. There was shouting outside and the voice of the person was familiar.

"I know you're in there, I am Hikaru Tsoni and now I'll show you how strong I really am." Hikaru screamed from outside the building. Riax stood up and walked to the front of the building after telling Hinata to stay inside. She knew that Riax wasn't going to hold back this time. Riax walked outside and stood in front of the building after pushing through the crowd.

Hikaru had a huge smile on his face as he waved around a scroll. Riax recognized the scroll with the kanji of death on the side of it. He reached in his coat and realized it wasn't there. He looked up in fear knowing what the scroll summons.

"Now die." Hikaru said opening up the scroll and biting his finger. He slammed his hand against the scroll and nothing happened. It was silent, only person that knew what was going to happen was Riax.

"You idiot, you can't summon a hollowed soul with a blood contract." Riax shouted. The ground in front of Hikaru sank in resembling the foot of a lizard. Another footstep appeared next to the first one, they were about the size of the average man. A figure made of nothing but darkness rose out of the footsteps and made rose to about 20 feet in the air.

It made a human shape, the only difference being the long claw like shadows for hands and the mask that developed on its face. The mask was a pure white and shaped like a hammerhead sharks skull. The summon turned around and looked down on Hikaru. He stood silent and in fear of what he summoned. The summon opened it's mouth, leaned over and ate Hikaru from waist up. It leaned over more devouring the rest of his body and looked back at Riax with blood and dirt staining its mouth.

"This is going to be fun." Riax said focusing chakra spheres in his hand. The summon turned around and charged towards Riax with its mouth open. Riax threw the blasts at its mask; it leaned left and slammed its hand down trying to crush Riax. Riax jumped back and formed handseals for the jutsu he learned from Kai.

"Lightning Release: Lightning Spear Projectile." Riax took in a deep breath once he landed on the ground. The electricity flowed from the earth threw his body and he exhaled a spear of lightning towards the summon. It struck its mask blowing off a piece of the side.

"The mask is the only solid object on a hollowed summon. They also have a great addiction for blood." Riax said out loud to himself. The hollows roar resembled the sound a whale would make. It looked at Riax and opened its mouth exposing the blood on its teeth.

Riax reached in his coat and pulled out a load of shuriken and dropped them on the ground. He reached in his coat and grabbed a scroll out and rolled it out along the ground. The hollow started charging towards him once again and he clapped his hands together finishing his personal weapon summon.

"Summoning: Massacre Edge." Riax said and smoke appeared in front of him. The hollow stopped surprised by the sudden appearance of smoke. The street was silent, the crowd ran away, the hollow was quiet, and Riax was covered in smoke. There was a noise that sounded like a chainsaw and the wind blew away exposing Riax's new weapon.

It was a black scimitar with shuriken where the along the edge. He focused chakra into the sword causing the shuriken to spin at an incredible speed. He pointed the Massacre Edge towards the hollow and smiled. He hasn't used the sword in a while and he forgot how strong it was. Hinata stood in front of the building knowing she can't do anything. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and began to cough up blood her injuries weren't completely healed.

Riax looked over at Hinata and saw the blood she coughed up. His smile dropped when he saw the hollow look at Hinata smelling her blood. It turned toward her and charged, Riax knew that she doesn't stand a chance against it in her condition. Hinata looked up and saw it coming at her she looked away and screamed.

Nothing happened and it was silent. She looked up and saw Riax standing in front of her holding the hollows mouth open. His hands were bleeding, cut by the razor sharp teeth they were holding. Riax looked back at Hinata with a soft look in his eyes.

"Move out of the way, it tasted my blood and won't stop till it eats me or I kill it. Go find Kai he'll know how to help." Riax told her. She nodded and moved out of the way. She looked back and saw the eyes of the hollow were now red and focusing on Riax. Riax came up with a plan but knew that if he were slightly late with the handseals he'd be dead. He let go of the hollows teeth and quickly formed handeals.

When the hollow bit down on Riax he exploded into flames, destroying the bottom of his mask. Riax jumped off the top of the building he was standing and landed on the top of the hollows mask. He focused chakra into the shuriken on his sword and brought it down on the mask. Sparks flew as his sword slashed the mask. The hollow roared and reached up trying to grab Riax, he simply jumped off and landed behind it. The hollow turned around and looked at Riax with its blood red eyes.

"Lightning Release: Lightning God Execution Prison." Riax looked back and saw Kai standing on a building. Lightning came down from the sky and made a dome around the hollow. Kai made another handsign causing the dome to spin and electrocute the hollow before exploding. "Riax how did a hollowed summon show up here." Kai said guessing Riax summoned it and list control.

"The idiot that summoned it tried to use his own blood on the contract." Riax shouted while charging up a poweful chakra blast. Kai jumped down and stood next to Riax. He looked over and saw the unique blade in his left hand.

"You've learned how to summon your family edge have you." Kai said recognizing the sword. The Massacre Edge was a unique sword created by the first of the Tsoni. Riax put the sword in the straps on his back to hold it. He raised both hands and began a long chain of handseals.

"Hold him down until I finish, this won't take long." Riax said. Kai nodded and looked behind the summon at Asuma. Asuma looked up at Kai after creating special chakra threads. He attached one end of the threads to a kunai and tosse them over the hollow and towards Kai. Kai caught the kunai and leaned back causing the threads to press down on the hollow and hold it to the ground.

"Whatever your going to do, hurry up and do it. This thing tasted your blood and it liked it." Kai said pulling on the threads to hold down the hollow. Riax finished the seals and activated Skeith's chakra. He placed both hands on the ground and told Kai and Asuma to let go of the hollow.

"Summoning: Jashin hunter palm." Riax announced before a shockwave shook the earth. A seal appeared around the hollow and grew a dark red along with the ground inside of the seal. Asuma stepped back watching shadow hands come out of the seal and grab the hollow. The hands retract slowly dragging it to hell.

"That's a serious move Riax." Asume said looking at the seal as it disappeared. He heard a thud on the ground and looked up to see Riax fell asleep exhausted.

"You can't blame him, let's bring him back to the hotel. Hinata's probably worried sick and the others are most likely dying of boredom." Kai said jokingly. Asuma laughed as Kai picked up Riax and put him on his shoulder. Both of them used the Body Flicker Jutsu to teleport to the hotel.

"Why can't I be out there helping? What's the point of learning jutsu if every time you can use them you're locked in a hotel." Daisuke complained pacing back and forth. Shikamaru gave up trying to calm him down and Ino was complaining just as much. Choji was too busy eating everything in the fridge. "Hinata you know what I mean, don't you want to be out there helping." Daisuke said looking at Hinata.

She was silent; Kai and Asuma told her it was going to be alright but the last thing she saw was Riax holding open its mouth. The thought of Riax having to fight that thing alone while she left to get help plagued her mind. When there was a knock on the door she was the first person to run towards the door and open it.

Kai walked in the apartment with a sleeping Riax on his shoulder. He placed him on the bed and sat down exhausted from holding down the hollow. Asuma walked in afterwards because he had to put out his cigarette before walking in the building.

"What happened." Daisuke said more angry than worried. Kai sighed knowing he's going to hear Daisuke's complaining for the entire day. Team 10 got together and decided to make their way back to Konoha now. They walked out without a word leavinf the others.

"Sorry Dice, hollow summons aren't like the average. They usually kill their summoner and hunt down every other living being." Kai said trying to explain. He didn't realize that would stress Daisuke out even more.

"That's a better reason why I should of helped and who gave you the right to call me Dice." Daisuke shouted. Kai laughed remembering when Riax told Kai about his nickname.

"Riax did. Just ask …" Kai stopped in mid-sentence when he looked over towards Riax. Daisuke looked over wondering what surprised Kai so much.

Hinata was lying on the bed in front of Riax facing him. Her right hand was holding his and her left was under the pillow. Daisuke looked back at Kai and both of them decided to go to there own rooms and leave them alone. Both of them stood up quietly and left the room trying not to wake either of them.

"How does Riax get love before me?" Daisuke pouted. Kai looked over at Daisuke and told him something about his partner that he didn't know.

"Daisuke, Riax's entire family was killed for something that he has half of inside him. Jiax knew Riax had to be strong so he treats him more like a comrade than a brother and Riax has nothing to believe in." Kai said in more of a depressed tone than what he has normally. Daisuke also had his issues in the past but he knew he had things to believe in and a family to support them.

"I've noticed, but what does that have to do with Hinata?" Daisuke asked still confused. Kai sighed knowing it wasn't his place to tell what's in Riax's mind or past.

"She gives him something to believe in, someone that he cares about and that cares about him. She's teaching Riax how to love by loving him, in return he loves her back." Kai said walking in his room. Daisuke thought about what Kai said for a minute and peaked back in Riax's room. He opened the door and looked inside.

Both Riax's and Hinata's eyes were open. Like before they seemed to be lost in each other's eyes. Daisuke closed the door quietly and walked back to his room.

"Maybe we can go get something to eat tomorrow?" Riax asked quietly. Hinata nodded and closed her eyes going to sleep. Riax did the same seconds later.


	24. vacation two: together, a true vacation

Disclaimer: The author throws the spirit bomb and Kishimoto blows it up with the Kamehameha. "Isn't this stuff from a completely different anime.. which I don't own anything of either" The author said before getting shot into space. "Don't run from me fan-boy"

"Hey lover-boy and pretty eyes. Get the hell up were about to go outside. There's a new store that's selling some cool stuff. Me and Kai are leaving now so we left the place marked on the map." Daisuke said before walking out. Hinata sat up once she heard the door to the hotel close. She looked over and saw that Riax was still sleeping.

Hinata got out of the bed and walked towards the window. She pulls up the shades and looked outside. Today was the day of the Amaterasu fair. She watched as a tower raised a giant flag with the sun on it.

"No point in sitting in here all day. I'm starving so let's go." Riax said surprising Hinata she looked back and saw Riax switching coats. Apparently he quickly woke up and switched into different clothes when she wasn't looking. She saw the seals on his back anad decided to ask what they were.

"W..What do the seals do?" She asked quietly. Riax heard her and answered while taking the weapons out of his old coat and putting them in his new one.

"The biggest one on the left is the 12 Tsoni guardians contract, on the right is the hollow spirits contract, and above them is the snake contract." Riax said holding his coat in one arm. Hinata looked at the arm he was holding the coat and saw the seals on his arm.

"W..What about the others? I'm sorry, I… I'm asking too many questions." She said thinking that she might be getting into his personal life. Riax turned around and smiled. She looked away blushing.

"These are the 8 children of Jashin. That's a long story for another time so get dressed and let's get something to eat already. You pick this time because last time I picked we were attacked by a psycho." Riax said laughing in the end. Hinata giggled seeing how Riax was slightly embarrassed by that. She walked in the kitchen and looked down on the map that Daisuke and Kai left.

They left to an 'adult' bookstore. She wondered why Daisuke asked them to follow. She never planned on going anywhere near a place like that. She looked up at Riax and thought that if he wanted to go she would follow.

"R..Riax do you want to follow Daisuke and Kai into…" She grew quiet reading the name. It wasn't something she usually said but Riax walked into waiting for her to finish. "P..Pleasure Library." She finished blushing.

"Are you asking me to go into a erotic bookstore with you???" Riax knew she was shy and he guessed she had a inner pervert when she watched him getting dressed twice but this was serious. Hinata jumped and tried to explain so she didn't seem like she was coming on to him.

"N..No the place where Kai and Daisuke left to." She explained. Riax sighed then laughed. Hinata also laughed and then both of them looked for a restaurant to eat at. They settled on a dango shop near the hotel they were in now.

"Come on Hinata, what are you doing?" Riax asked as he walked towards the door. He heard her pacing around looking for something. He walked back in the kitchen and saw Hinata rushing around the room. "What are you looking for?" He asked.

"I..I can't find my money" She said looking around the room. Riax rolled his eyes and decided to help her out. He reached in his pocket and counted how much money he had. Riax had enough money to survive on his own for at least two weeks.

"I'll pay for everything, I was going to pay yesterday and never got a chance so I'll pay today. Just think of it as my treat…better yet let's just call it a date." Riax said jokingly. He turned around and walked towards the door until he heard a whisper. He looked back and saw Hinata with her face in her hands, blushing heavily, and talking to herself. Even though it was a joke she took it very seriously and became nervous.

"T..This is my f..first real d..date." Hinata said too herself. Riax wondered if she was okay because he didn't hear what she said. He walked over to her and leaned over getting directly in her face.

"Your strange, strange but cool, and pretty." Riax said backing up. He looked out the window and looked back just to see Hinata fall to the ground. He looked around wondering what he should do. After a few minutes of poking her in the face he decided to sit down next to her. After sitting for about ten minutes she started to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked over at Riax who was sitting ont the floor next to her with his legs crossed and his arm holding up his head.

"Whatever I said to make you faint, I'm sorry. Now when you feel better can we eat I'm hungry." Riax said after checking if she wasn't injured. She blushed a dark red and looked away. Riax realized that some how she took that in a perverted way. "Whatever your thinking stop it." Riax said quickly. He realized the guy is the one that's supposed to take things a pervy way.

"I..I'm sorry, let's go." Hinata said as Riax helped her up. They left the hotel and walked to the dango shop talking along the way about minor things. Mostly they talked about where Riax has been and what he did before he showed up in Konoha.

"The wind country sucks, it's just miles and miles of sand with the occasional mountain that takes you closer to the sun." Riax said telling Hinata about the wind country. She laughed at his misfortune as he talked about the places he's been. "We skipped going to the sand village because we wanted to get out of the sun and we just couldn't find it."

"The snow country was just as bad. It was just a cold, white version of the wind country. The only good thing was that… now that I think about it there was nothing good about." Both Hinata and Riax laughed at his complaining. They walked into the dango shop and sat down still talking. A waiter walked over and asked them what they wanted.

"I only want a few dango please." She said politely. Riax realized Hinata was just trying to be polite and order the cheapest thing once again. He decided to order for her and himself.

"Instead get us the gourmet party ice cream bowl." Riax said doing exactly as he planned. The waiter took down the order and walked away. Hinata looked at Riax wondering why he did that but remembered what he said at the dessert restaurant.

"Stop being so polite, if you want something ask for it. I really don't mind if you relax and it's also our vacation. You should be having the most fun you can." Riax said trying to pull Hinata out of her shy mood. She looked up at him and smiled and decided to try relaxing. Riax leaned back and thought of a way that would make her have fun.

"I got an idea after this me and you are going to the festival to play some games and buy stuff, I'll pay for everything." Riax offered Hinata. She was surprised by him acting so generous but knew this was a way of relaxing.

"I'll go" Hinata said without stuttering. Riax sat up happily and looked to the side to see the waiter coming over. He set down a huge bowl of different flavor ice cream so high they could only see the eyes and up on each other.

"Damn, didn't think it was this big." Riax said surprised. Hinata laughed and picked up a spoon.

"That's why it's called party." Hinata said trying to relax and act more impulsive. Riax laughed and picked up a spoon and began eating. They leveled it down enough so they could see each other's face completely. Hinata stopped eating and watched as Riax made a bet he could eat the whole thing. He passed the twenty dollars over to Hinata because of a major brain freeze. She let him keep the money laughing.

"I feel like I'm back in the snow country. Cold, oh, so cold damn it." Riax said playing. Hinata didn't have a brain freeze so she wasn't sure how bad it was. Riax began slamming his head against the table trying to get the brain freeze over with. Hinata just laughed as Riax beat almost put himself in a coma. Eventually they left the restaurant and went around playing different games and earning prizes.

"Hinata come here I want you to do something." Riax said standing in front of a tent. Hinata walked over from the game she was playing and walked over to Riax. He was standing in front of a man that was sitting in front of a canvas. She saw the two stools under the tent. "This guy is offering us a free drawing of something, he told me it was a surprise." Riax said walking with her to the stools.

They sit down next to each other expecting a portrait of each other. "Done" The artist turned around a picture of a young girl with white eyes and spiky black and red hair. Riax and Hinata's smile fades as they stare confused. "This is your future child." He said before Riax tackled him.

Riax jumped over the canvas stand and tackled him directly. He raised one arm about to pound him until he looked back remembering he's with Hinata. He looked at the artist and growled scaring him causing him to pass out. He chuckled and walked back to Hinata apoligizing.

"I..I thought our baby was cute." Hinata said quietly. Riax looked at her from the corner of his eye unsure on who he was standing next to. Hinata noticed how Riax was looking at her and looked down realizing she scared him. After getting over the moment involving their 'child' the pair walked outside and looked into the night sky.

"It's getting late, we should go back before Kai and Daisuke show up or we'll get the 'couple going on a date' lecture from them both." Riax said looking at the full moon. Hinata yawned but she didn't want to sleep. This was one of the first times she was able to have true fun and do what she wanted. Honestly, she wished there were no chunin exams so they could have this much fun every day.

"T..Thank you." Hinata said sadly. Riax placed one hand on her shoulder and smiled. She pondered why he was smiling until Riax looked in an off direction and looked back with the same unusual smile. Riax remembered Hinata passing out back at the hotel and wanted to see if he could do it again.

"So how was it, being our first date and all." Riax said with a sly grin. As he expected she blushed immensly and tried to hide her face in her coat. Riax laughed out loud while she began to freak out again. "Come on." Riax said pulling hinata to somewhere. She kept her head in her coat out of embarrasment but listened closely. The sounds of the festival grew quiet and she heard the leaves being crushed under her feet.

'Where is he taking me?' Hinata thought to herself still to embarrased to look up.

'It's a lake right next to the town I saw before we arrived.' Riax sent a mental message to Hinata. She opened her hand realizing that she activated the symbol allowing Riax to read her mind and talk to her mentally. 'I'm not sure why you want to use the symbol, nobody's around.' Riax thought.

Hinata lifted her head and looked up at a lake that they just arrived at. Trees that stood high in the air surrounded the lake. Riax walked in front of the water and placed one foot on top and began to walk across. He looked back at Hinata and raised one hand offering her to follow. Hinata looked down at the water and stepped back.

"I..I'm sorry, I can't walk on water yet." She said backing up. Riax lowered his hand and walked towards Hinata. He grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the water forcing chakra threw her body. She felt a tingling feeling going trough her arms down to her feet holding her above the water.

"Just stay in contact with me and you'll be fine." Riax said holding Hinata's hand. They walked in to the center of the lake and stood their facing each other. Black chakra swirled around causing eight columns of water to rise around them. Hinata watched as the columns formed snake heads began swirling around them.

She felt the temperature decrease as the water spun around them. She looked over at Riax wondering if there was a point to all of this. She had a confused face and turned it towards him. He just smiled wondering if she was going to pass out again.

"There is something on your… What is it? Yesterday you said you were enjoying yourself but something was stopping you." Riax said in a kind and curious voice. Hinata remembered the day before before Hikaru attacked them with the summon. She knew exactly what was stopping her from having fun but wasn't sure if she should tell him.

"Y..your relaxing with Daisuke even though you know you'll have to fight him during the third exams." Hinata said admitting what was bothering her. Riax wasn't positive on why this wa bothering her. Most likely Riax and Daisuke would end up pounding each other and neither of them would pass.

"It doesn't matter were friends, honestly I envy Naruto he gets to beat Neji's ass." Riax said jokingly. Hinata smiled at Riax's optimism and realized he wasn't worried. She also realized that he put them in the water dome so no one would over here the conversation if it was personal.

"W..What about the contracts and scars on your back, and the places you've been to? It's not about your friendship it's about your life." Hinata blurted out. Riax looked down and thought about it. He never cared for his own life much and he didn't give a damn about anyone else. He took every battle as a test to see how powerful he is and how much stronger he can get.

"You don't know what it's like to not only be alone but have to survive with people hunting you. Eventually you lose track of the scars on yourself but you count the bodies laid out in front of you." Riax said. He tried to hold his self together but for some reason she was forcing a side out that he never knew was there. Orochi's constant attempts trying to get Riax to destroy the village and hunt down Kyuubi were silenced. Even the voice of Skeith, couldn't be heard.

"T..There has to be some way I can help." Hinata said pulling closer to Riax. He wasn't sure how to explain it but she was helping know. He didn't want to seem weak but he knew that by being here she was helping now. He clenched his fist trying to hold in something he couldn't explain.

"You can't help I solve my problems alone." Riax said growing angry with his self for displaying a weakness called emotions. The swirling water around began to spin faster as Riax hated his self more and more. Hinata ignored the whilrpool surrounding them and focused more on trying to help.

"Just let me help." Hinata said. Once Riax heard the offer the water surrounding them slowed to its original speed. He looked away not understanding the burning feeling he felt. The only thing he felt like that was the feeling when he was in a heated battle and he was using his most powerful techniques. He knew it was the love of battle but this feeling was subtler and he didn't have the urge to destroy everything. He wanted one thing but refused to accept the truth.

Hinata looked at Riax's eyes and saw that he looked sad. His eyes grew wider and expanded changing yellow and became thinner. Hinata stepped back as Riax raised one hand covering his right eye trying to hold in the Orochi.

'You let your guard down Riax, she's trying to make you weak. Stay strong…kill her." Riax heard the Orochi say in his head. The demon repeated the phrase over and over again making it harder for Riax to resist. Hinata stepped forward and put her arms around Riax holding him close. Riax felt the Orochi inside him roar as another phrase was whispered in his ear.

"P..Please let me help." Hinata repeated calming down Riax. For a second Riax spaced out not wanting to move away or say anything but he knew he couldn't leave Hinata to worry. He raised his hand and placed it on top of hers.

"I'm sorry to ask so much of you but…" Riax said before Hinata let go. She looked at his eyes and realized they were back to normal. The swirling dome of water around them fell as Riax lost focus of his chakra. He didn't understand how Hinata was able to help him resist the Orochi.

"I..I told you I could help." Hinata said quietly as Riax looked around. The entire lake was turned into a whirlpool by the chakra he released when Orochi took control.

"Maybe you are stronger than me, if it's not too much to ask but could we spend time together more often." Riax said admitting he enjoyed her company. Hianta felt like blushing and fainting but she didn't, she nodded her head accepting his offer.

In the trees hid two shinobi dressed in a purple and black flak jacket with black pants. Both of them were ready to attack Riax and Hinata until they noticed Riax losing control. They stood up in the tree and looked at each other. Both of them wore the Orochi-Fuma headband.

"Love is stronger than chakra, interesting. Maybe Lord Kotaro's love for power will make him stronger." One of the shinobi said. He looked back and saw Riax and Hinata walking off of the river. Hinata was holding Riax's hand as he led her back to the hotel.

"Maybe it's because the Orochi's incomplete within him. I mean, he can't be that strong with only half of it's power" The other nin said. The first one watched Hinata closely. She held Riax's hand for two reasons, the first being she can't water walk without his help, and second she promised to help him whenever he needed it.

When they arrived back at the hotel both Daisuke and Kai were sitting at the table in the kitchen eating take-out ramen. They looked towards the exhausted Hinata and Riax and refused to ask where they've been. Daisuke shouted out that if they were hungry the food was on the table.

"R..Riax remember the first time I..I saw you?" Hinata asked watching Riax. He spun around on his heels and dropped down on the bed with his legs hanging off. He yawned and answered Hinata.

"I remember it was directly after my first fight with Daisuke. I was injured and you just happened to be the one sent by the village to come and see if the mission went as planned." Riax said. Hinata walked over to the bed and sat down next to Riax. He tossed off his coat earlier so he had no shirt on. She looked up and began thinking out loud.

"I..I helped you by healing your injuries. I..I didn't realize how deeply you were hurt before then." Hinata said. She sounded like she was apoligizing for not knowing what was going through his mind. Kai opened the door to their room slightly and spoke.

"I'm going back to Konoha now, there's something important I have to do. You guys can do whatever you want just be back two days before the exam." Kai said closing the door. Hinata looked back at Riax and saw that he was already asleep. She yawned and leaned back looking directly at him unsure if she should move closer.

'He already thinks I'm an undercover pervert.' Hinata thought to herself. It seemed like Riax smiled for a quick second but she thought it was her imagination.

'Just go to sleep, we'll talk about how pervy we are in the morning. I'm tired.' Riax sent a mental message to Hinata. For a second she felt he was reading her mind at all time. Eventually she laid down next to him and fell asleep trying to keep her distance.


	25. return to konoha, danger days away

Disclaimer: The author flew back and crashed into what seemed like a red star ship. He looked up and saw Gene Starwind staring at him. "What the hell are you doing to my ship." Gene shouted. "What the Hell are you doing in my fanfic." The author argued.

Hinata opened her eyes slowly as she awoke. Riax wasn't next to her and she remembered that Kai left awhile. She sat up and looked around trying to find where her most violent friend was. The pair stayed in Otafuku Gai relaxing, having fun, eating, sleeping (not in that way), and doing everything together. It seemed more like they were living together than going on a one-month vacation.

"Hinata, wake up. We should head back to Konoha now. There's only a week left until the exam and I should get in some major training." Riax said pulling up his coat walking out of the bathroom. Riax looked over at Hinata and noticed her bad mood. He knew exactly why she was like this. "If you ever want to go on vacations just tell me. We'll run away together."

Hinata giggled and blushed at the same time. She learned that Riax never thought about how other people took the way he said things. He would say the most romantic phrase or violent threat to a person and not realize how they might take it. She watched as Riax walked out of the room realizing she wasn't dressed and smiled as he rushed to get out.

Riax walked out of the bedroom and leaned next to the door waiting. Another resident of the hotel walked down the hall and looked at Riax. She stopped in front of him and smiled as if she just saw a famous celebrity. The black haired girl gasped and Riax prepared for a fan-girl scream.

"Are you Riax Tsoni, you're the shinobi that every body is talking about. Every where I go I here about the shinobi in black that defeated the imposter, killed a summoned demon, and dating a hyuuga." She said quickly. Riax looked up surprised by her information. He looked around as other people in the hotel peeked their heads from their door and looked around. Riax and Hinata usually went outside during the night because they choose to; they didn't realize they were avoiding the paparazzi also.

"Don't you people have anything better to do than follow me around all day." Riax said irritated. The woman didn't even realize the hint of anger in his voice. She decided to continue with how famous he was.

"In the 'Leaf Shinobi Celebrity' magazine you two make the front page every day. Where is your Hyuuga girlfriend, I got a fifty percent on her personality quiz." Hinata opened the door just to see the awkward moment of Riax growing angry at some random person standing at the door. "Are you run-away Hyuuga that hooked up with Riax, after he saved you from his imposter trying to rape you." The fan girl said excitedly.

"R..Run-away H..Hyuuga, r..rape?" Hinata stuttered. Riax wished the girl harassing them were a man so he could punch them in the face. As violent and lawless as he was he still didn't hit girls unless they were a major threat.

"Yeah, it says that you were about to leave to a party with your other boyfriend when the imposter tried to rape you. Riax came over and saved you before he did anything." Both of the genin were left in shock. People changed the truth so far that it leads to Hinata being raped and Riax saving her.

"Let's go." Riax said holding his head and leaving. Hinata just followed behind silently not sure on what she should say. Riax looked outside and wondered how people came up with such crazy stories. They walked outside of Otafuku Gai and Riax pulled out one of the scrolls and summoned his bike. He sat on top and twisted the handle causing it to roar.

"Hop on, it's going to be a long ride so you might as well go back to sleep on the way." Riax said looking back at the Hyuuga girl. She sat behind him and held him close; Riax just simply took off leaving Otafuku Gai behind.

The entire time the only thing Riax thought about was his home. The Land of Shadows was in a cold civil war, neither of the two villages inside attack each other yet they refuse to ally with the other. Riax understood perfectly how long they've hated each other but he has forgotten why. He looked at the clouds imagining the day his clan, family, friends, and life burned for something sealed within him.

"Y..You haven't told me everything about where y..your from." Hinata said in his ear. Riax looked back at the dirt road and guessed she's been watching him. He thought about it and knew that the entire village is going to figure out sooner or later. He decided to tell the person he could trust the most so he started with the topic on his mind.

"My clan was divided into three sections, the hebi house was the one I was from it's the same as your main house. Then there's the branch house and the support house." Riax said explaining the caste system of his home. Hinata listened closely wondering how Neji would take being in the lowest house if there were three. Riax sighed and continued his life story.

"As a Hebi house member and the clan prodigy it was my duty to keep the Tsoni clan's power alive, I trained, signed the dragon, snake, hollow, and 12 guardians contract, studied countless jutsu and learned how to defeat different bloodlines." Riax continued revealing everything to her. She was amazed on how much he learned and did before he came to Konoha. She felt inferior, the most she did was train with Kiba and Shino.

"Jiax was never around, he was always out on secret clan missions. It was painful but I could've survived. One day I awoke inside of a temple and ran home, I was seven when I saw my home burning along with my clan." Riax said without changing his tone. Hinata realized how casually he talked about it and wondered if he even cared any more. She saw the gates to Konoha in the distance.

"A group of shinobi appeared behind me and I killed two of them. Jiax killed the other three and we escaped by leaving the country. I swore for revenge and went around the world becoming as strong as possible. Years later we heard about the chunin exam in the rain village and we came." Riax said giving her the short summary of his life before Konoha. Hinata imagined how hard it must have been living alone with only your brother and with people chasing you.

"I..I'm sorry, I..I shouldn't have asked." Hinata said apologizing for barging in his past. Riax looked back and smiled.

"It's alright you were most likely going to figure out anyway." Riax said calming his companion. Hinata thought about how Kurenai would greet her. She left a note on her door stating that she was in Otafuku Gai with friends and will be back before the exams. Riax reached inside his coat and pulled out a magazine and handed it back to Hinata. "Do you mind looking through that and seeing what they put in there about us."

Hinata looked through the magazine hating the fact that they picked her of all people to write about. One page had pictures of them talking at a restaurant and another had pictures of Riax fighting the hollow. She flipped to the next page and was shocked by the portrait of their child that the artist drew. She bundled up the magazine and put it in her coat pocket with a smile remembering how Riax reacted when he saw the portrait.

"Hinata, we're here. So what are you going to do now?" Riax asked while slowing down. They pulled up to the green village gates and Riax stopped the bike completely letting Hinata off first. Afterwards he got up and placed his personal transportation in a scroll and put that in his coat.

"K..Kurenai will want m..me and Kiba to help Shino with his training." Hinata said hiding the disappointment that her vacation was over. Riax knew that he should get in some training also. Kai's probably going to have them working on higher-level techniques to make up for the time they missed.

"Well I'll see you later, bye." Riax said before using the body flicker technique to disappear under the cover of fire. She flinched when Riax was covered in flames and was gone when the flames went away. She walked towards the village and thought about what the exam is going to be like.

Hours later Riax, Daisuke, and the now chunin Jiax were being forced to develop trio-jutsu. They were huddled together in a group discussing who uses what, when, and why.

"If we use a water, fire, and lightning based jutsu what would we get out of it?" Daisuke asked developing plans in his mind. Jiax was too busy wondering why he's forced to do this when the other two are doing the exam.

"The fire and water jutsu could be use to create a mist and the lightning could turn the entire cloud into a electric trap." Riax said. Daisuke looked up and thought out the entire process. It made perfect sense with no flaws. They decided that's what they were going to do and chose the jutsu. Kai watched as all three of his students stood up and faced the same direction ready to perform a combination jutsu.

"Water Release: Waterfall Basin Jutsu." Daisuke said after forming handseals. A large amount of water rose out of the ground and created a miniature lake in front of them. Jiax followed up with one of the few fire jutsu he knows.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu." Jiax said before exhaling a giant fireball. The fire and water created a thick cloud of steam that was at least eighty degrees inside. Riax formed handseals afterwards using a lightning jutsu he recently created.

Lightning Release: Static Air Current." Riax said thrusting one hand out. There was a strong breeze and electricity flowed out of Riax's hand into the water cloud. Kai watched as the fog turned into a lightning storm on the inside. He knew that anyone that walked in would become the direct target for all electricity in the fog.

"Good, but there are minor flaws. Because of the jutsu's range and the electric current in the jutsu. The more people caught inside the less damage each person feels." Kai said studying how the jutsu was executed. He evaluated what type of jutsu it was. "It seems like an escape, trap, attack-like jutsu to me."

The two genin were proud that they successfully developed a multi-purpose jutsu. Kai was sitting in his tree writing down the jutsu they used to develop the one just made in a scroll. He kept records of his student's progress, he wrote down all of their jutsu and classified them in their separate scrolls and he had another scroll for co-op jutsu.

After a little while of waiting eventually the lightning cloud disappeared. Kai decided to let his students go for the day and let them take the rest of the day to themselves. He looked up and saw Asuma standing on the branch above him.

"Kakashi puts his students through serious tests but you have your students working directly on jutsu themselves. They're lucky to have you." Asuma said to Kai. Both of them were laid back with the only exception being Kai was laid back and suicidal. Asuma heard the casual noise of Kai breaking kunai on a random vital point.

"You have it rough Asuma, you're teaching the children of one of Konoha's greatest teams." Kai said dropping his last kunai he watched as Riax and Daisuke made fun of Jiax because of his new patrol duty.

"My father, the Hokage told me a secret about you. Is it true?" Asuma said knowing Kai knew what he was talking about. The psycho jonin looked up at Asuma and responded revealing a confusing.

"Yes, I trained your father. Because of me he has learned to summon a friend of mine, the Monkey King Enma." Kai said admitting he taught the third Hokage. Asuma looked down at this person that made the leader of the village what he is today. "I'm training this team the same way I trained the Hokage." Kai added.

"These students are getting training that the village kage endured. Doesn't that give them an unfair advantage." Asuma said wondering what his friend would say to this. He didn't realize Kai was as smart as he really was.

"The unfair advantage is that you are the Hokage's son and you could convince your father to train your students." Asuma realized that it was impossible to when an argument with Kai. He always had something to use against you.

"Kai, I need another hint on your age." Asuma said. To him guessing Kai's age became a personal challenge. Kai took a second to think about how the next tip should be and he thought of something difficult.

"Wood, water, fire. Then earth, water, fire, I taught them all." Kai said confusing Asuma. He looked down at Kai and wondered what kind of clue was that. Kai looked up and opened the co-op scroll with the jutsu they made allowing Asuma to figure it out.

'Jiax uses earth, Daisuke's water, and Riax is fire. It's in order by age so that means… Kai taught someone with the Mokuton bloodline, another water master, and another fire master'. Asuma looked up and thought harder. He wasn't sure whether Kai had another team or it was some one specific. It hit him when he looked at the Hokage faces.

"You were the teacher of the first Hokage, he had the Mokuton bloodline. You also taught the second and third Hokage, the water and fire masters." Asuma realized that makes Kai older than the leaf village itself. He felt slightly honored being next to some one that has survived so long.

"Correct but you still haven't come to my exact age. For all you know I could have been the first Hokage's brother and taught him some of the techniques. Leave no possibility out." Kai said teaching Asuma a new lesson. He simply meant to say is that you should recognize all possibilities no matter how absurd they may sound. Asuma always felt like such a student around Kai.

"I have a question for you Kai, Riax's natural element is fire correct." Kai nodded knowing he already did the test to figure that out, "Why is he able to use every element so easily." Asuma said trying to stump his friend. Apparently he didn't, Kai went into a long-winded explanation.

"You could say it's the Tsoni clan bloodline but in a way you can't. The Tsoni family has always had an unusual chakra system, it flows like a river through the body constantly moving so jutsu can be performed easier." Kai explained. Asuma remembered hearing a story about a doujutsu that had similar effects. "They also are linked with every element so they can master them all."

"That sounds like a bloodline to me." Asuma said while pulling out another cigarette. He lit it and leaned back letting the conversation continue.

"Not exactly, Jiax's is linked with only earth jutsu but his body connects his chakra to his muscles giving him inhuman speed and strength without training. Riax's chakra is linked to all elements and can be directly focused outside of his body." Asuma remembered the chakra blasts Riax was able to throw during his fight with Sasuke. He also knew that being able to focus chakra outside of your body was something anyone can do; only few are skilled enough to do it.

"Strangely Riax can still mold the chakra once its outside of him so it can be used for anything. So they don't have a bloodline ability, their blood just impoves the average abilities." Kai finished telling Asuma all he knew about the Tsoni clan. The jonin of Ino-Shika-Cho brought up another topic after he realized that Kai has all the answers and know is the time to be paying full attention.

"I've heard of another clan like the Tsoni that was removed. They were called the Kyuketsuki clan." Asuma said. He was referring to the rivals of the Tsoni clan.

"You mean the Xeno clan, their kekkei genkai was called Kyuketsuki, or blood manipulation. By drinking another persons blood they steal their chakra, memories, jutsu, and bloodline if they had one." Kai said in his usual monotone voice. How he knew all of this was a mystery to Asuma but he never questioned a good thing.

"Phoenix preist jutsu." Daisuke said clapping his hands together. Him and Riax were training against each other for the last time so they decided to fight full-force. A pair of wings made of pure golden chakra appeared behind Daisuke and lifted him into the air. Riax threw shuriken at Daisuke and formed a handseal when they got close.

"Weapon Multiplication Jutsu" Riax said as the shuriken multiplied into hundreds more. Dice used his wings to descen towards the ground at high speeds. While diving he looked up and saw Riax making more handeals. "Gravity Field Jutsu" Riax said increasing the gravity above his partner.

Daisuke spun around and looked up to see the hundreds of shuriken falling towards him. He knew that the gravity would make avoiding them almost impossible so he quickly thought of a way to escape. He struggled to put both hands together and focused his chakra. Riax watch the shuriken stab his partner before he exploded into water.

"Maybe this is how the chunin exam is going to turn out." Daisuke said with his katana on his partners neck. Riax opened his mouth and Daisuke watched a snake like tongue wrap around his sword. Smoke blocked his vision and he felt something like a thick rope wrap around him and constict squeezing him. There was a sharp pain on his arm and he felt weak and dizzy.

When the smoke cleared Daisuke realized a dark red snake that bit him on his left arm wrapped him up. He saw Riax drop out of a tree with a smile. Daisuke looked down at the snake surprised.

"I never knew you could summon snakes." Daisuke said. He knew of only one person that could summon snakes. And that person wasn't exactly the best of all the people in the world.

"The snake's bite seals all chakra for a short time, by the way. I'm going to kick your ass at the exams." Riax said releasing the snake. Daisuke stood up instantly feeling his chakra coming back to him. He realized how skilled his friend was when it came to nin and taijutsu but Daisuke knew that he has yet to show his true ace. Daisuke was a genjutsu master and his skills were second only to Itachi. He knew to keep the genjutsu a secret until the exams.

"I'm leaving now, it's getting late and I have to meet someone at Ichiraku's early in the morning." Riax said after cancelling the jutsu on the shuriken. He left without saying a word leaving Daisuke to wonder who someone is.

"So sweet, Riax's growing into a real man by taking pretty eyes out on a date." Riax turned around and tackled Daisuke suddenly. Luckily for Daisuke Jiax dropped out of a tree next to them before he choked and died.

"You just can't wait to kill each other can you." Jiax said leaning back against the tree. Riax stood up after kicking Dice in the stomach and responded to his partner.

"Where the fuck have you been. I kind of needed your help in Otafuku Gai when we were attacked by a soldier hollow." Riax said. Jiax rolled his eyes and smirked. Daisuke figured out that this happened around the time Kai and Asuma told him to wait in the hotel.

"You're still alive so I really don't see a problem and besides, I'm a chunin now and I'm doing over-time so I can see the exams." Jiax said pulling out his leaf headband. In a sense, none of team Kai came from a separate village. They were more like a mercenary team that came to take the exams. They'd only be considered leaf-nin after they became chunin.

"So Jiax how much are you getting paid." Daisuke asked jumping up to his feet. He had an evil grin on his face hoping he gets a good answer from Jiax.

"No, I'm not paying for your weekly visits to strip clubs." Jiax said crushing Daisuke's hopes. The team sat down and discussed what happened because Jiax rarely had any free time. After the training he had to file a report to the Hokage about the mysterious movements in the sand village. Daisuke constantly brought up Riax and Hinata, which led to Riax tackling him and Jiax wondering why he's the only normal person on the team.

"Lord Fuma, the Orochi's seal is almost complete just a few more days until the seal is restored. But we still have a little while until the Orochi regains it's power." A fuma-nin said. Kotaro Fuma smiled while looking at a giant black box. The box was slightly bigger than the average sized person and had a lock on the front. Fuma grabbed the lock and ripped it off throwing it to the floor. "What is that."

"It's a weapon of the Tsoni ancients. The Tsoni puppet, Gun." Fuma said using chakra strings to attach to the puppet. He pulled it out showing that everything below the head was covered in a silk cloth. The head had eight eyes each one glowing green. Fuma moved his middle finger to see what the puppet could do.

Gun opened its mouth and shot out a barrage of needles. Each of the poisoned needles hit Fuma's followers numbing his entire body. As he fell to the ground he felt an intense burning inside his body. Blood began pouring out of his eyes, ears, mouth, and nose as his insides melted away. Eventually he died a slow and painful death.

"They'll return for revenge and Orochi will be complete. Then those fools that disowned me will see the how strong I can be. Clean this mess up." Fuma said walking out of the dark room he was in with Gun following behind. The puppet was hidden in the basement until some one with the skill could use it. Two trained hunter-nin of Fuma's appeared next to the bloody body and began to dispose of it by sealing the body into the scroll and burning it.

Fuma walked through the building examing the walls that were made of stone. He walked past a giant door that was chained, sealed, and locked. Multiple seals of the highest level were placed to keep the demon inside of the room from getting out. But Fuma wanted the power of the demon inside so he had his follower's weaken the seal giving the demon more energy.

"Lord Fuma, we have found a way to bring the brothers to us, or at least the one we need to further your power." A shinobi said running up behind Fuma. He turned around and looked at the pair of tracker-nin he sent. The one that spoke first realized he was waiting to hear how. "There is a person, a girl that he has taken interest into. If we bring her here he will follow quickly."

"I will send my son, Inawa. To 'retrieve' her, when he does I want all shinobi and soldiers on high-alert. If what you say is true he will come using every ounce of power in his body." Fuma said. His son Inawa appeared next to him. The shinobi watched as Inawa Fuma kneeled down next to his father.

Inawa was dressed in a thick, padded black flak jacket. His pants were also made of a special impossible to cut material that was also black. His customized kunai launchers hung off of his hips. Each one was a handgun with a scroll in the barrel so everytime he pulls the trigger the gun opens the scroll and absorbs some of his chakra shooting a kunai. His black hair was in dreads and hung down to his shoulders. Like his father his skin was strangely pale.

"Will I be able to kill them if I find them." Inawa said in a deep voice.

"Don't kill them, one of them has something that I want." Fuma answered. His son looked towards the tracker-nin and took the picture of his target out of his hand. He looked at the picture of Hinata closely and recognized she was a Hyuuga.

"She's from a powerful clan, I'll wait until the chunin exams to strike." Inawa said before using the Body Flicker Jutsu to disappear inside the soldier barracks. He told a few soldiers and shinobi to follow him to the leaf village and they left to complete their mission.


	26. Sanada vs Tsoni, rivals,friends,enemies

Disclaimer: The author and Gene look up to see Kishimoto flying towards the Outlaw Star in the Wing Zero. "Shoot him before he shoots us." The author shouted. Gene and the crew began firing all of the ships weapons until the wing pulled out the buster rifle. "I don't own Naruto or gundam wing." Kishimoto pulls the trigger once again.

New feature-"**Bold**"bijuu demon

"_Italic_"shinigami

'hello'thought

The day of the exam arrived and Riax and Daisuke decided to throw a party the night before. They stood up until four in the morning drinking and shouting, relaxing before the exams.

"Son of a Bitch, were late." Riax said running down the street with Daisuke next to him. They jumped over people, slid under carts, and took shortcuts between buildings to get there faster. Naruto looked up and saw the two running towards him.

"Hey guys were are you going." Naruto shouted at them. Both of them stopped in front of Naruto panting. He pointed one finger in the direction they were coming from. "The final arenas behind you."

They cursed and turned around running the direction they came from. They weren't exactly late but they were no were close to being early. After running for a while Riax remembered he had to go and pick up an order of double sided kunai.

"Dice I'll meet you at the exams later I have to go do something." Riax turned and jumped on top of a building and leaped to the other side. His apartment was directly on top of the weapons shop so he decided to see if he left anything. Riax ran up to the Karin, the girl that owned the shop and asked for Takimaru. Riax recently applied for a job at the emporium to make the weapons for some extra cash. The blacksmith that made the weapons promised him the kunai when he found out he was in the chunin exams.

"Think fast." The big man in a back room tossed him a black pouch filled with the kunai. Riax carefully caught the bag and placed them in his coat while running to his room. He opened the door to his room and walked inside looking around to see if he left anything.

"I think I have everything except for my…nothing." Riax said running back out his room. He ran down stairs and waved bye to Karin and Takimaru who became close friends of his ever since he moved in above them. He ran out of the building and towards the final arena that seemed miles away. He stopped running when he realized that there wasn't a single person in the road and he heard mooing in the distance. He turned around and saw eight Naruto clones being chased by an army of bulls.

"What the hell." Riax said jumping a gate and landing in another road. He looked down the road and saw another group of clones being chased by another army of bulls. Riax turned around and ran as fast as he could trying to escape an army of both Naruto and bulls. He looked back and saw that they turned around a corner and he was safe.

"You don't see shit like that everyday. Now I'm later than before, damn it all." Riax shouted as he ran through the empty streets. He passed through the training grounds and saw Hinata standing next to one of the log targets. She looked at him and smiled as he waved, she's been waiting for Kiba for at least a hour.

"Riax, how do you feel." She said putting her hands behind her back. Riax jumped on top of the log and sat down surprising her. He looked up and listened to all the noise coming from the arena.

"I feel…excited yet depressed." Riax said doing a personal analysis of his self. He looked over at Hinata and saw that she was looking at the ground blushing. It came to him that she didn't look at him because he practically walks around without a shirt on. He zipped up his coat, which was something he hasn't done in a long time.

"Why do you feel depressed." Hinata asked. It was the first time she saw Riax acting anything besides casual, angry, or happy. When he was depressed he was quiet and had a frustrated tone in his voice.

"Today is the same day I saw my clan burn. Every year on this day something bad happened, like this day is a bad omen. I hope today goes good." Riax said. When he realized that he ruined Hinata's good mood he tapped her shoulder with his foot and tilted his head to the side and decided to have some fun. "Do you think I'd make a good husband?"

Hinata froze and reached a new level of flushed. Riax realized how in shock she was and knew he had to do something before she exploded.

"I'm joking calm down, if you can come make sure you see me and Daisuke fight." Riax said jumping off the training equipment. He walked towards the exam after giving Hinata a friendly hug, which she took strangely personal along with everything else he did. He wasn't sure why she's still shy around him, he took her to a carnival, saved her life, and she saved his. 'If that doesn't make to people close friends what does?' He thought to himself. He reached in his pocket and grabbed his necklace to see if he had it.

'W..What does he meam by is he a good husband. What's he trying to say.' Hinata thought to herself. She forgot that because of the necklace she wore Riax heard every thought she had if he decided to listen while she had hers on.

'What do you think I meant." Riax thought to Hinata. She froze completely and Riax walked into the arena after naruto. He looked around at all the people that came from across different villages and countries that were allied with the leaf to see. He walked next to the other students and waited next to Daisuke. 'Well am I?' Riax thought keeping up with the joke. He didn't realize how personal Hinata took things like that from him.

'I..I think you are a g..great husband for..um..people like….' Hinata thought trying to be confident and answer. Riax realized that she grew silent and didn't finish. He called to her a few times but apparently she took off the necklace to regain her composure.

"What took you so long, all the ladies in the audience are waiting to see the skills of the incredible Daisuke." He said annoying his partner and enemy. Riax and Daisuke were the first match and they knew it. Personally they thought it gives them less time to wait and more time to fight.

"Shut the hell up I was distracted." Riax retorted. His friend laughed guessing correctly why.

"By pretty eyes I presume." Daisuke said with an evil smirk. Riax glanced at his partner and saw the perverted glare in his eyes. He looked in the crowd for his brother and couldn't find him.

"Just shut up and see where Jiax is." Riax said Daisuke just raised one hand towards the Hokage and pointed next to the Hokage. Jiax was standing next to him getting the best position to watch.

"Knock it off, stand up straight and present yourself to the spectators." Shiranui said. All of the particpating genin stood up straight as the spectators shouted and cheered. Riax noticed Gaara's evil stare as the Kazekage walked towards the Hokage.

The Hokage stood up and began his speech on everyone enjoying the exam. This made Riax slightly angered that the exam is being taken more like a game than a life or death situation. Shiranui turned around and showed them the new match arrangements. The only change being Shikamaru fighting Temari instead of Dosu.

"The first fight is Riax Tsoni and Daisuke Sanada. Everyone else go to the waiting area" The rest of the genin walk towards an exit leaving Daisuke and Riax in the arena. They were silent each one with a smile on their face knowing they were about to have the fight of their lives. "Let the first fight begin." Shiranui said.

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Hunter" Riax shouted instantly. He jumped back and formed the handseals before throwing two kunai. The kunai changed into two raging dragons made of fire and flew towards Daisuke. He jumped back and started making handseals himself.

"Water Release: Twin Water Dragon Projectile" Daisuke said pulling water out of the ground changing them into dragons. The two jutsu collided making a giant cloud of steam. Daisuke heard a whistling noise and pulled out his katana and blocked the kunai hidden inside the dragon. He activated his sharingan and started more handseals.

"Lightning Release: Static Air Current" Daisuke said using the jutsu Jiax used creating a electric cloud. He heard a zapping noise and saw three demon wind shuriken conduct all the electricity and fly towards him. He dived out the way and saw Riax in front of him with a large scimitar. They clashed swords for a while until they jumped back.

Daisuke created multiple water clones and charged towards Riax. One of the clones punched him in the stomach but didn't expect what he punched to be a fire clone. The clone exploded and Riax jumped out from the flames slashing Daisuke's water clone. All of the water clones ran towards Riax, as he would beat them all before they attacked. Riax jumped back and started making handsigns until an earth clone rose out of the ground and grabbed his legs.

Riax looked down about to punch the clone until a water clone grabbed both of his arms and put its foot on Riax's back. Riax looked up and saw Daisuke running directly towards him and he couldn't do anything. When Daisuke got within range he jumped up and spun around delivering a kick directly to Riax's face sending him flying out of the clones hands. Riax flew for a while until he regained control and landed on his feet. The crowd let out a large "Ooohh" seeing how painful the move looked.

"Damn it, when did you learn how to use more than one type of clone at a time?" Riax said making handseals. Both of Daisuke's clones dispersed and Daisuke drew both swords. He focused chakra into both of them giving them a golden aura.

"Earth Release: Snake Style, Viper Cage." Riax announced placing both hands on the ground. Jiraiya was watching from a distance so he had a good view of both the exams and the women's bathhouse. He jerked back and almost fell off the pole he was standing on when he saw Riax summon snakes that came out of the ground around Daisuke and bind him.

"Is Daisuke being defeated or is he holding back out of sympathy." The Kazekage said. The Third looked over at him and laughed.

"Team Kai is one of the best teams in the leaf village. I wouldn't be surprised if some one of the high Sanada family found a challenge there." The Third said. He stopped laughing when he saw the Kazekage's serious expression and wondered what he was so focused about.

'Show how much you still need my guidance and use the power that I gave you.' The 'Kazekage' thought. Daisuke struggled to break out of the snakes bind until he realized his hands were bound next to each other. He made handsigns as Riax charged an enormous chakra blast in his hands.

"This is the Tsoni famile secret technique known as, Pride." Riax said throwing the chakra blast. Daisuke continued the handsigns in a rush as he watched the chakra beam began to swirl. He finished the signs just in time to avoid the attack.

"Wind Release: Dance of Blades" Daisuke said as the wind swirled around him cutting down the snakes like blades. He dived out of the way only to have his leg caught in the blast. He waited for the extreme pain of losing a limb but felt nothing. He looked down and saw his leg was still there, it wasn't damaged in the least bit.

Riax closed his hand and made another seal. Suddenly Daisuke felt a large portion of his chakra slip out of his body and he realized that was the point of the jutsu. He raised his sword and looked into his reflection, using his sharingan to detect how much chakra he lost. After taking a second he realized the secret to the jutsu.

"That blast just took the amount of chakra out of my body equal to the weight of my leg. And because a humans legs are a third of their weight together, you stole a sixth of my chakra because you only hit one leg." Daisuke said trying to regain feeling in the leg that was hit. After equally focusing his chakra he stood up and drew both swords above his head readying his own jutsu.

"Wrong, that blast didn't steal your chakra it completely destroyed it so both of us lose out." Riax said. The secret to the jutsu was to hit your opponents entire body and drain them of all their chakra, killing them slowly unless treated by a medic-nin. Daisuke raised his swords above his head and focused chakra into them. Neji who was also in the waiting room watching used his byakugan realized that Daisuke made the swords apart of his chakra circulatory system.

"Kenjutsu: chakra severing." Daisuke disappeared from his position and appeared behind Riax with both sword lowered. Riax felt his chakra leave his body and his body reacted to the amount of chakra he lost. Riax dropped to the ground face first unconscious. Shiranui appeared next to Daisuke about to announce him the victor until Daisuke also dropped to the ground asleep.

"Apparently both of them wasted all of there chakra and the last two jutsu pushed their chakra systems to the edge." Kai said to Asuma. Asuma nodded in agreement blowing smoke into the air.

"I've never heard of Kenjutsu before, Kai I'm pretty sure you know exactly what it is ." Asuma stated. And as he thought Kai knew what a Kenjutsu was and explained it perfectly.

"It's focusing a large amount of chakra into swords making them a part of your chakra system. Giving the user the ability to give their swords abilities like as Daisuke showed, chakra cutting." Kai explained. Asuma wondered who would be considered the winner and if either of them would be promoted to chunin. "Most likely they both failed, neither had any strategy, they didn't plan ahead, and they didn't measure their chakra leading to both of their defeats."

"How do you read my mind?" Asuma asked realizing Kai did this often. The suicidal Jonin just laughed and told his friend it was an ability that came with age.

"What happened." Hinata said leaning forward. Kiba didn't hear her, he was too busy being like the rest of the spectators shouting and cheering at the outcome. No one expected such a furious fight to end in a draw. Medic-nin ran towards Daisuke and Riax to check their condition. They were perfectly fine, just exhausted and asleep. They simply picked up the two contestants and carried them into the waiting room.

There was a knock on the door and Naruto hurried to open it and shout Riax, and Daisuke's face. He opened the door and the two simply walked in and dropped on the resting beds and quickly fell asleep. They didn't care about the exams any more they just wanted their sleep. Gaara stared at Riax closely sensing something strange.

"The sand priest is denying the existence of his father and creator. He is the one that will remove me from existence." Gaara ranted angrily. Kankuro and Temari were confused but tried to calm Gaara. If he killed Riax or Daisuke know that would ruin their entire plan. Naruto and Neji heard their names and walked outside to begin their fight leaving the rest in the waiting room.

"**Two Bijuu are in this area, two bijuu and you refuse to kill either of them. I brought them into this world and gave you power, now you will use my power and take them out.**" The Orochi screamed within Riax's mind. He also felt the power of two bijuu nearby but one of them is still a mystery. Riax knows The Kyuubi is sealed within Naruto, which he can't tell Orochi but the other bijuu is unknown.

"What other bijuu do you think is here." Riax asked the Orochi. Apparently the Orochi pulled Riax into his own mind while he was sleeping. Riax looked around the cathedral like building that was the geography of his mind. He saw Skeith sitting in one of the seats searching through Riax's memories most likely seeing what happened between him and Hinata.

"**One of them I know is Kyuubi, but the other feels like Shukaku or maybe Nekomata.**" Orochi stated in his normal deep snake-like voice. Riax turned his head thinking about how much he owed Orochi. Because of the demon he has a natural snake-contract, an almost limitless supply of chakra, and more jutsu that can be used when he uses it's power. But he'd never admit to Orochi that he owed it something.

"_The Wind and sand, one-tailed tanuki. Or the Two-tailed, spirit cat. Doesn't sound like much of a match to the jinchuuriki of Yamata No Orochi and the host to the terror of death._" Skeith said nonchalantly. He didn't care much for the bijuu or other people. Only person he cared for was Riax because if Riax died he would unwillingly move on to another host. His previous host was a psycho that kept calling Skeith the grim reaper.

"**You see, back when I was free I would terrorize the world and towns and villages would offer me young virgin women so I'd spare their lives. Usually I killed the girl and the town until some idiot tried to kill me with a sword called Kusanagi. But my son Manda stole that from me and ran away. I could kill anything whenever I wanted but Riax seems to have a problem with that.**" Orochi said telling the other two his life-story once again. They all knew each other's story by heart but Orochi felt that his was most important. Riax also knew that he couldn't summon manda for some reason. His strongest snake summon is Manda's brother, Yami and he has yet to test his limits in dragon summons.

"_Listen you perverted, drunk, snake. As a shinigami I've seen really weird people die in really weird ways. But watching you eat people and destroying villages while drunk is wierder than everything else._" The shinigami said. All of them grew silent when they heard a soft voice echoing throughout the area. Because it was Riax's mind when he was in it talking to his other 'companions' (A/N more like spiritual hitchhikers) they heard everything he heard. Skeith who was recently going through Riax's memories smiled knowing who it was. "_You might want to wake up_"

"I'm awake." Riax mumbled to Hinata. She walked into the waiting room with Kiba and the other contestants left to see the Naruto, Neji fight. Kiba stood next to Daisuke letting Akamaru lick his face until he woke up.

"I..I'm sorry about what happened." Hinata said feeling sad that he lost. She remembered how happy he was to fight Daisuke in the beginning and she wasn't sure how he felt know. Riax just opened his right eye and looked at her with a slight smile.

"Don't worry about it. I'm only pissed that I don't get to see Naruto kick Neji's fucking ass. I'm too tired to move." Riax said lazily and laughed in the end. He felt the pain in his jaw from the kick Daisuke gave him and smiled. It's been a while since he fought someone with neither of them having intentions on killing the other. Honestly the fight seemed more like a way to relieve stress, but if it was against Neji. The outcome would have been slightly more gruesome.

"_Riax, something is wrong. One of us is activating now, I think it's Magus._" Riax heard Skeith say within his mind. Honestly he was too tired to have to deal with running outside and putting down a shinigami but he might have to. There was know two Jinchuuriki and another shinigami out and free. Hinata realized the change in his expression and became worried. Riax was either angry, happy, or bored, worried was rare to see.

"What's wrong, what happened?" She asked. She watched as Riax sighed and sat up. He was about to stand up until he heard the other demon in his mind speak.

"**Apparently your, Magus, is fighting the Kyuubi because I feel his chakra. Riax go kill Kyuubi while you have the chance.**" Orochi shouted out. Riax relaxed knowing a shinigami is no match against a bijuu. He thought about it for a second and laid back down. He was in no condition to fight Magus or Kyuubi and it would start problems. He knew that if Magus was fighting Kyuubi, Neji became the host for one of the children of Jashin. He didn't like this idea because Neji might use the power of Magus against Hinata, which would surely lead to her death.

"Hinata, I need you to do something very important for me." Riax said without opening his eyes. Hinata nodded and listened closely expecting a long list of instructions. She didn't expect what Riax was about to ask. "Go outside and watch the fight and tell me who wins."

"Y…Yes" She said walking outside and not asking why. If it was very important she'd do it first and ask questions later. She walked outside leaving Riax in the room. He slowly closed his eyes and slept to regain his energy. He had a feeling that something terrible was about to happen, when Sasuke and Gaara's fight came. He would be right.


	27. The invasion begins

Disclaimer: Kishimoto shoot the outlaw star blowing it to bits. The author is sent floating through space until he bumps into another mobile suit. "Why the hell is Deathscythe in a Naruto fanfic" The author climbed into the mobile suit. "I don't own anything but I might as well borrow it."

Naruto flew back and slammed into one of the trees in the arena. He hit the tree and laid on the ground for a moment trying to understand what was going on. The fight was going the way it was supposed to until Neji's Byakugan changed to black. From that point on every movement he did was followed by a powerful wave of chakra.

Naruto stood up and made his personal handseal creating more clones. Ten clones appeared around him each one planning to perform a piece of his signature Uzumaki Naruto combo, except he decided to change it to the demon fox version.

All of the clones ran towards Neji as he moved into the Hyuuga style position. When one of the Naruto clones got within range, Neji spun around and knocked it back into another clone. He spun around and grabbed another clone that was trying a sneak attack from behind. He simply slammed the clones head into the ground and then he saw the real Naruto under him trying to attack him from underground. He focused a larged amount of chakra into his hands and performed the Heavenly Spin taijutsu.

The real Naruto that was underground was instantly ripped out from underneath the ground and tossed into the air. Neji stopped spinning and looked up towards Naruto and focused on him. The ground around Neji cracked as an invisible chakra field formed around Neji and flew up towards Naruto launching him farther into the air.

"What is this power that I have. I feel stronger, is this the power that I need to fulfill my destiny." Neji said outloud. Hinata realized the change in her cousin's abilities. His Byakugan was black and he's been moving strangely according to the Hyuuga style. He's also been using chakra waves, which was a Hyuuga high ranked specialty technique. She was sure Neji wouldn't have been able to learn that for years now.

'_Our destiny's are linked, I provided you with my power and you provide me with sight._' Neji heard a voice in his mind say. He stood still and looked through out the entire arena. The only person in the area was Naruto and he was running towards him trying his combo again. Neji simply extended one of his arms sending a chakra wave out destroying all of the clones except for one. He saw a red aura surrounding Naruto that protected him from his attack.

'_Focus Neji, if you focus you can change Naruto's destiny and improve your own._' The voice said. Neji listened and focused on Naruto. He felt his some of his chakra leave his body and wasn't sure where it went. Naruto ran until the ground under him exploded sending him flying through the air towards Neji. He slid along the ground and stopped directly before his Hyuuga opponent.

'_I am Magus, the propagator. Defeat the one trying to hinder your destiny and you'll be one step closer to destroying the main house_.' 'Magus said. Neji liked how Magus thought and agreed with him. He raised his hand and was about to finish Naruto by hitting a vital organ until Naruto surprised him.

"This is from Hinata." Naruto shouted delivering a powerful kick to Neji's chin. Naruto focused an immense amount of Kyuubi's chakra into the kick and it sent Neji into the air. Neji soared through the air and eventually landed on his back on the ground twenty feet away. Hinata turned around and quickly walked back to the waiting room to tell Riax the news.

She wasn't sure if Riax would take Naruto winning his fight as a good thing. How he was acting when she asked was confusing and he might be made if Naruto wins and he comes down to a draw. She walks in the room to see Riax lying on the bed still sleeping. She walked over next to him and wasn't sure if Riax would take kindly to being woken up.

"I'm not pissed off all of my life." Riax said. He was listening to Hinata's thoughts and wondered why she was afraid to even wake him up. He sat up in and rubbed his eyes trying to stay awake. Daisuke's snoring could be compared to something exploding directly in your ear.

"N..Naruto won the fight with N.." Hinata said but was unable to finish. A beaten and bruised Naruto marched into the room and announced to Riax what happened.

"I kicked Neji's ass so bad he was out cold after the fight. Medic-nin had to carry him out of the exam." Naruto said. Riax sighed in relief, if Naruto didn't knock him out cold Neji would still be under the direct influence of the Shinigami. Even though Naruto was telling the truth he didn't tell about the part were Neji kicked his ass most of the time.

"Looks more like you got in a lucky kick to the nuts while he was using you for target practice." Daisuke said sitting up. He instantly walked out of the room wondering why he smelled like dog-breath, not knowing Akamaru tried to drown him in licks.

"It would still count, besides I'm going to watch Shikamaru get beat by a girl." Naruto said. Daisuke said he come along and followed behind Naruto. Before they walked out of the room Naruto decided to make Riax feel better.

"Just to let you know, I put Neji in the hospital with one kick." Naruto bragged before dodging a pillow thrown by Riax. He quickly dashed out of the room and ran towards the balcony that was for the other contestants to watch the fights.

"Did that gay-ass Sasuke show up yet or did he give up?" Riax asked Hinata. She was always shocked by how often he would curse for no reason. In mid-sentence he'd begin cursing just because he can.

"He's not here yet, that's why Shikamaru is fighting." She said. Riax felt strangely stupid knowing Hinata was paying more attention than him. He was about to start a conversation until the Orochi told him some important information.

"**I feel the presence of my son, Manda. It's either him or someone that has signed his contract. There's also a large source of chakra surrounding the village.**" Orochi said. Riax had no way of telling if the large source of chakra was other shinobi or just chunin on patrol. The presence of Manda or his summoner was something Riax couldn't question but he chose to stay quiet. It would make sense if a high-ranking shinobi that can summon Manda was here to watch the exams. He ignored the demon and continued his conversation with Hinata.

"H..How did your fight with Daisuke end with a draw?" Hinata asked sounding gentle. She didn't want to hit a bad conversation and sound interested. Apparently Riax didn't care because he told her while laughing at himself.

"To put it simply the jutsu we used needed a load of chakra and we ran out. That really makes me sound smart." Riax said mocking himself. Hinata giggled then heard Shiranui announce Shikamaru the loser by forfeit. "Why the hell did he give up." Riax heard it also.

Both of them walked out of the waiting room in time to see Sasuke the fight begin between Sasuke and Gaara. Riax ran to the balcony and grabbed Hinata's hand pulling her along. She blushed immensely as he held her hand and ran with her behind him. When they reached the balcony they saw Naruto shouting at Sasuke to win.

Riax realized the moves Sasuke used mimiced the moves Lee used. Unfortunately for gaara, his only weakness was an incredibly fast opponent. Sasuke ran up directly in front og Gaara and delivered a powerful kick directly to his facec which sent Gaara flying. The sand caught Gaara and stood him back up before creating a dome around Gaara. Sasuke attempted to break through the barrier multiple times until he realized that only the chidori could work.

"**Riax, watch the sand-child closely. I feel the chakra of another bijuu increasing while these two fight and Sasuke isn't a jinchuuriki.**" Orochi said within Riax's mind. For once Riax listened and watched Gaara closely. Sasuke dived down the wall after finishing all of the needed handseals and charged directly towards Gaara's sand dome. He stabbed his hand directly into it and Riax noticed that when Sasuke moved back he had Gaara's blood on his hand.

"**It's Shukaku.**" Orochi shouted when the sand extended from Gaara's dome trying to grab Sasuke. Riax noticed the blue lines that proved Gaara was using the sand of the first tailed beast. The dome fell apart slowly exposing the injured Gaara holding his shoulder.

"What the fuck is this?" Riax said seeing feathers falling from the sky. It instantly hit him what it was but he had no way of preventing it. Riax's biggest disadvantages are genjutsu because he couldn't break himself out of them for some reason and he couldn't perform them. Both Riax and Hinata dropped to the ground asleep while the sand and sound villages invaded the leaf.

Daisuke instantly picked up it was a genjutsu and released himself from it. He ran outside and looked around as a countless amount of sand-nin jumped into the arena attacking the leaf-nin that avoided the genjutsu. He turned around hearing someone behind him and drew both swords slashing the sand-nin in half.

'Shit, that means he's already making his move.' Daisuke thought to himself looking around for the person behind all of this. There was a giant explosion of smoke where the Hokage sat and Daisuke realized he wouldn't be able to handle this alone. While looking over his surroundings he saw that Kakashi and Gai were busy defending themselves. He jumped down into the center of the arena and ran through until an enemy he hasn't seen in a while appeared in front of him.

"You're that Vex guy that we saw during the forest of death exam. Where is Kimimaro?" Daisuke asked. Vex now wore the robes of the sound four stood in front of Daisuke with a large grin. The blood spikes extended out of his fingers and grew into claws on his hands.

"I've been ordered by Lord Orochimaru and asked by the sound four to kill you slowly and painfully." Vex said as he charged towards Daisuke. Daisuke drew both swords knowing he had no time for this person until Jiax appeared in front of him.

"J..Jiax, what are you doing?" Daisuke stuttered stepping back. He didn't expect Jiax to show up so quickly.

"Go break Riax out of the genjutsu and tell him to attack all sound and sand shinobi. I'll handle Vex." Jiax said looking over at their enemy. Vex clenched his fist enraged by Jiax getting in the way of his mission. Killing Daisuke was Vex's chance to prove he was strong enough to join the sound four and become one of Orochimaru's personal bodyguards.

"Get out of the way Jiax. You don't care for this village and the Xeno Blades are disbanded, you have no reason to prevent my success." Vex shouted only to enrage himself more. Daisuke was about to ask who the 'Xeno Blades' were until he realized that he still had to awaken Riax.

"Even though we're no longer a team, I can't let you become stronger than us." Jiax said confusing Daisuke even more. He wondered what he meant by 'us'. "Even if you're becoming stronger by using a fake strength."

"My strength is real and I'll prove it." Vexus charged towards Jiax blindly. Daisuke never saw what Jiax could do exactly so he ran towards the waiting room while looking back.

Jiax raised one arm and punched the ground making it crack under Vex. Jiax then raised both hands and formed handseals for a ninjutsu.

"Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld." Jiax shouted as the ground under Vex turned into a vast swamp that pulled him under. Jiax put his hands down and walked away until he noticed the swamp was bubbling. Vex jumped out of the swamp and charged towards Jiax attempting to stab him in the back. Jiax turned around quickly and raised his arm right when Vex came within arms reach.

Jiax's fist collided with Vex's face sending Vex flying. Daisuke realized how powerful Jiax. Vex flew across the entire stadium and collided with the wall making a crater in it. He fell out of the wall and landed on the ground unconscious.

"Release." Daisuke said while pulling Riax out of his sleep. Daisuke watched as Riax opened his eyes and looked at Daisuke with an evil and hateful stare. Daisuke instantly knew exactly what he was thinking and answered accordingly. "It was the sand and sound shinobi. Go and…" Daisuke wasn't able to finish what he was saying before Riax disappeared to hunt down the entire enemy.

Kakashi explained to Sakura that her mission was to wake Naruto and Shikamaru to go and find Sasuke. He noticed two sand-nin jump in front of Sakura and he moved to stop them but before he did anything both of them dropped dead with two demon wind shuriken in their backs. Riax dropped between both of the dead bodies and pulled out the large shuriken.

"Riax, you stay in the village and get rid of as many enemies as possible. You'll provide a diversion and they'll send reinforcements in your directions. This will allow civilians to escape and we'll send you back up after everyone has been evacuated." Kakashi ordered Riax. Kakashi looked up to see Riax's eyes changed to that of a snakes and he was surrounded by his black and purple chakra. He raised one hand and fired a chakra blast at a sound-nin that was trying to attack Gai from behind. Riax glanced at Kakashi and nodded before moving outside of the exam stadium.

He landed directly outside of the stadium behind a group of sound-nin. They looked back at him as he made handsigns for a fire jutsu. One of them threw a kunai but it was too late.

"Fire Release: Intense Pain." Riax announced taking in a deep breath. When he exhaled there was a giant explosion that turned the shinobi into ash on the ground. Riax looked to his left and saw more shinobi running his way. He began forming handseals for more jutsu.

"Hell on Earth Jutsu." Riax announced turning the ground under the shinobi into molten lava. He jumped over the lava pit and continued moving through the streets of Konoha. He ran past his home and saw the blacksmith that lived under him outside fighting off some of the shinobi. Riax called his name after noticing his custom designed sword on his back. He tossed the sword to Riax after crushing two ninja under his giant club.

Riax unwrapped the sword and held it tightly. It was a scimitar made of a black metal with a golden dragon running through the blade. A group of eight sand-nin stood behind Riax thinking he was an easy kill.

"You'll be the first kill with this sword." He shouted as he charged towards the shinobi. Each one threw kunai in attempts to stop him but a shield of chakra stopped them all. When Riax grew within range he leaped on the first shinobi stabbing him in the neck and held the blade there for a second before twisting and pulling it out.

"That's my favorite bloodthirsty customer." The blacksmith shouted as he watched Riax fight. He made weapons for some of the greatest shinonbi and saw them in action. He was used to watching blood being spilled in excess. Riax stabbed the scimitar directly into eye of the last one and ripped it out leaving another corpse on the ground.

"**I'm in control now.**" The Orochi announced within Riax's mind. He walked down the dirt road slowly as the purple aura of chakra swirled around him and compressed forming what could have been mistaken as armor.

Ibiki caught the hand of a soud-nin and tossed him to the ground. He drew a kunai and slit his throat to remove one dilemma. Ibiki threw the kunai at another shinobi stabbing him in the leg. He stood up and realized the surviving shinobi were screaming and retreating. The torture specialist turned around and saw the demon from before.

"You're the demon that killed the bandits." Ibiki said watching the purple chakra swirl around Riax and formed four tails behind him. His body changed into that of a demons, growing two immense wings and the chakra creating an armor that resembled the skin of a snake.

It raised one hand and pointed it at Ibiki. He stepped back knowing that he wasn't able to match something of that level until he heard screaming coming from behind him. He looked back and saw the sound-nin that were attempting to retreat dragged underground by snakes.

Daisuke jumped from roof to roof making his way towards the barrier set up by the sound four. Daisuke ran tirelessly cutting down all enemies that moved in his way. He worried about four things specifically, Orochimaru killing the Hokage, capturing Sasuke, destroying Konoha, and Kimimaro finding him. Kimimaro was one of the few challenges Daisuke couldn't overcome and there was a low chance he was ever going to.

"Sanada Daisuke, can you break the barrier?" An ANBU wearing a fox mask asked. Daisuke looked towards the barrier and knew they were using the barrier he made when he was apart of the sound four.

"Violent Flames Battle Wall. They changed it so it can can create a box but the jutsu formula is the same I should be able to open a whole temporarily." Daisuke said going through the entire method in his mind. The ANBU were going to question him later on how he knew this. There objective was saving the Hokage.

As they ran to Sarutobi's aid, the ANBU would eliminate any enemy that would attempt to attack Daisuke. He was a key part to their mission being the only one that can stop the barrier. Two shinobi appeared in front of the team of ANBU and Daisuke and they both raised their hands forming seals.

"Wind Release: Wind Execution Wind." The sound-nin said finishing. The jutsu. None of the ANBU saw the attack coming but Daisuke did and prevented it by activating both his heaven and earth curse marks. The ANBU wearing the fox mask watched as Daisuke's hair changed silver and grew longer. He also grew to two horns and a pair of white wings.

Daisuke moved in front of the ANBU team and drew both swords sending out an equally powerful gust of wind that sent the sound shinobi flying off of the rooftop. His wings stretched out and he looked back at the ANBU team that weren't sure if they could consider Daisuke on their side anymore.

"I'll go inside the barrier all of you stay outside and prevent Orochimaru from escaping." Daisuke ordered and the ANBU listened. They didn't exactly consider disobeying a person that just sprouted wings and horns a good idea. Daisuke spun around and flew through the air towards the Hokage while forming the handseals to break the barrier.

Jiax looked into the sky and saw Daisuke flying through the air and heard the roar of Riax when he was being taken over by the Orochi. He sighed and looked up at his newest opponent attempting to stop him from killing Vex. Kabuto focused chakra into both hands for medical and offensive reasons. After seeing what Jiax did to Vex in one punch Kabuto realized Jiax could actually injure him.

"So you're another slave for the snake-man I presume." Jiax stated cracking his knuckles. Kabuto adjusted his glasses and reached in his pocket for a kunai. They were still in the arena so there wouldn't be much room to run. "It doesn't really matter I mean, I'm going to have to kill you anyways."

"The last time I checked you were recently promoted to chuunin. I've been personally trained by Lord Orochimaru, why would you take such a risk." Kabuto arrogantly said not knowing what Jiax could do. They gave each other a quick smile telling the other that it was going to be a fair fight with no help. The roar of the Orochi followed by the shouts of shinobi for help alerted them both.

"No, nope, that's not her either. How hard is it to find a Hyuuga girl during an invasion." Inawa said to himself. He looked around and spotted the person he was looking for lying on the ground in the chuunin stadium. He glanced at the picture and confirmed it was her to his self.

"So I go down there and steal the damsel from the prince and bring her back to the castle. The prince will follow her to the castle and that's where he'll be killed by the dragon." Inawa said referring to himself as a dragon and the Land of Shadows as the castle. He realized that her looks wouldn't earn her the best treatment from the other shinobi. He pulled up the ANBU costume he stole recently and put it on. "I never considered kidnapping the best of all the things I've done but can't stop now."

He dived off of the building he was standing on and rushed towards his target trying not to be noticed. Inawa knew he was an average chuunin maybe Jonin but there was so many people here that could kill him easily. He started to worry when he realized that he was about to kidnap the child of the Leaf village's most powerful clan. If anyone saw him they would instantly attack him without even asking who he was.

"What do you think you're doing." A chuunin asked Inawa as he picked up Hinata. He looked at the shinobi and tried to think of an excuse. He couldn't think of anything so he thought it would be easier to kill the chuunin and it was. Inawa pulled out his revolver kunai launcher and fired directly at the forehead of the chuunin. Now he knew he had to leave quickly before other s arrived and found the body.


	28. the Snake king

Disclaimer: Once the author activates the Deathscythe he's greeted by the sight of Kishimoto coming directly for him. "Why the hell am I going through all of this for something I don't own?" The author asked while avoiding shots from the Wing.

A/N The disclaimer is really for fun. I'm now making a lost planet fic (A cold hell).

"**I am Yamata No Orochi. You, tell me where I can find my son.**" The Orochi demanded from Ibiki. Because Ibiki saw Riax change into the Orochi he wasn't sure if Riax had a son or if the demon did. He was too engulfed in fear to answer. The last time something of this level approached him was when he saw Orochimaru as a child. "**Are you refusing to answer me?** **Then I will find Manda myself.**"

Ibiki covered his eyes as dust irritated them. Orochi flapped its wings and soared through the sky searching for it's next victims. Ibiki froze up completely; his mind was in a total state of shock. A strong hand on his shoulder woke him up and he looked to see the person that could've fought a demon of such strength.

"What was that and what did it say it was looking for?" Asked Jiraiya who was helping up Ibiki. The special Jonin quickly stood up trying not to show a sign of weakness but he knew he was low on chakra. He quickly stood up straight knowing Jiraiya out-ranked him in every way.

"It called itself Yamata No Orochi, and it was looking for it's son Manda or something along those lines." Ibiki said panting. Jiraiya looked in the air and saw the Orochi dive towards the ground attacking the more enemy shinobi. "But Jiraiya, the Orochi was the eight-tailed demon. That thing has only four… and wings?"

"Maybe it's improvising for a lack of power." Jiraiya guessed. "But it doesn't matter how many tails it has if we can't stop it."

"But I saw Riax release the Orochi, do you think he's a spy sent by Orochimaru." Ibiki suspected Riax's loyalty to the leaf village. Little did Ibiki know Riax wasn't loyal to the leaf or the sound village, and there was little chance the Orochi was loyal to anything beside itself.

"It didn't look like he released it, more like it escaped." Jiraiya said forming handseals. "Ibiki, go back to what you were doing, I'll handle this."

An unfortunate sound-nin ran next to Jiraiya and was caught in his jutsu. Jiraiya ducked under the enemy's kick and placed one hand on his shadow. The toad-sennin seemed to sink into the sound-nin's shadow and gained full control over his body. Using his new disguise Jiraiya ran to follow the Orochi.

It was fairly easy tracking it through the large village. He just had to follow the trail of destruction and death that it left behind. What confused Jiraiya was if it was Orochimaru's experiment why is it only attacking the invaders. He walked past a sand-nin that was paralyzed on his feet. Jiraiya walked up to him and waved his hand in front of his face.

"This jutsu… it's the same as Orochimaru's." Jiraiya said. Death Viewing Jutsu froze people in the exact same way after they were caught. He stepped back and looked down the road.

One of the buildings suddenly collapsed and an explosion of black lightning shot out. Shinobi ran through the smoke and turned around kunai raised fighting the demon hidden by the smoke. Jiraiya bit his lip as the demon stepped out of the debris and roared, sending fear into the hearts of all watching shinobi.

Orochi leaned over on and stood on all four and began to inhale. When it exhaled, a dark and deadly mist came surrounding the shinobi and stopping all of their organs. The mist eventually rose and blew away and the demon noticed Jiraiya.

"**You have the scent of Manda, where is he toad-sage?**" Jiraiya stepped back hearing the demanding voice and question. He knew exactly who Manda was and wondered why this demon wanted to know.

"I really don't think I can tell you that without a good reason, sorry." Jiraiya then realized that this demon instantly picked up it was him. Even though he was using a sound-nin as a disguise. Orochi placed both of its claws together; Jiraiya could see the chakra building up.

"**Damn you toad-sage. If you won't tell me then die. Summoning: 12 Tsoni Guardians: Xaldin**." Smoke rose in front of Orochi and Jiraiya waited for it to clear. A tornado started pulling the smoke in and dispersing it showing Xaldin.

Xaldin wore a black coat that resembled Riax's. His hair was in long black dreads, tied behind his head. The four lances twirled in the air while he held two in each of his hands. He floated in the air gracefully even though Jiraiya knew this man was most likely far from graceful.

"Why are you looking for Manda, what has Orochimaru done." Jiraiya asked crawling out of the sound-nins shadow. His disguise was seen through and there was no point in hiding anymore. The sound-nin ran for his life.

"**Just so you die satisfied. Manda, my son, has stolen the kusanagi from me and I want it back. Now, I'll go and kill this man who claims to be 'Orochimaru'.**" The Orochi's wings expanded and it set off soaring through the air. Jiraiya wondered how the legendary eight-tailed bijuu has only four-tails and wings.

"Don't hide from me Orochimaru." Daisuke shouted soaring through the air. From the ground it seemed like an angel but Daisuke's mentality is far from it. The curse marks sent him into a blind rage, he flew at high speeds directly towards the barrier applying the exact amount of chakra to temporarily disable one of the walls.

Daisuke's sharingan picked up a large amount of chakra coming from within the barrier. He looked closely and saw the Shodaime, Nidaime, and the Sandaime fighting. Daisuke started to descend slowly and saw Kidoumaru start warning the other sound four. Orochimaru also heard the warning and looked at his old apprentice with a smile.

Daisuke began to descend towards the barrier. He glanced back and saw the ANBU close behind on the rooftops. Daisuke drew near the barrier and placed his hands on it, the wall disappeared and the sound four instantly attacked him.

"Here's all the trash that I left behind." Daisuke said evily referring to the elite shinobi team as trash. Kidoumaru was the first to react and attacked. It wasn't his best idea to attack the former leader of the sound four.

Daisuke ducked under Kidoumaru and grabbed his ankle. He spun in circles then launched Kidoumaru into the air. He flipped backwards and directly over a charging Sakon then proceeded to stomp him into the ground.

"Die you fucker." Tayuya shouted throwing kunai at Daisuke. He turned around and put one hand on the ground.

"Summoning: mirror of Deceit." A mrror rose out of the ground and Tayuya saw a woman inside. She was dressed in traditional Japanese formal wear besides the two katana on each side of her hips.

The kunai flew into the mirror and the woman inside caught them and threw them back. She was so surprised; Tayuya was stabbed in the leg and shoulder while the third only scratched her cheek. Daisuke spun around and began making handseals to help the Hokage. Even though the curse marks were in control he was still partially sane.

"Water Release: Starch Syrup Capture Field." Daisuke said while spewing out a sticky liquid and covering the entire top of the building. The Sandaime and Orochimaru saw the attack and jumped into Shodai's Mokuton trees. The Shodai and Nidaime were stuck to the ground.

"Leviathan Devourment Jutsu." Daisuke placed both hands in the syrup and it rippled violently. Suddenly, something like a whale rose from the syrup, swallowed the two former Hokages and sunk back into the small pool.

"That's what I expected from my student that used my own power against me." Orochimaru said hiding behind a tree.

"For a student he knows some powerful water element jutsu. I could learn a thing or two from him." The Hokage said astonished.

"Don't hide from me Orochimaru." Daisuke shouted forming more handseals. "Wind Release: Wind Execution Gust." Orochimaru was shocked. This was a technique he taught to his shinobi after Daisuke left his army.

While Orochimaru avoided Daisuke's jutsu and attempted to convince him to return. Jirobo stood behind him waiting for Orochimaru's signal to attack.

"Now what do you think you're doing." Jirobo spun around to see the fox mask ANBU remove his mask. It was Yukimura Sanada, the father of Daisuke. He rolled out a scroll and summoned his spear and hit Jirobo with the handle.

"Yukimura, my old friend. You've come in the villages time of need." The Hokage said jumping out of the tree. A few proud sound-nin attacked him but he simply swooped them away with his staff.

"Daisuke, control yourself." Yukimura shouted to his son. Daisuke drew both swords and ran directly at Orochimaru ignoring his father. In response, Orochimaru picked up the Kusanagi and fought Daisuke with it. Not knowing the original owner sensed its presence.

Daisuke and Orochimaru clashed swords exchanging attacks and defending against them. The entire fight stopped when a roar from the sky echoed throughout the village. For a second, it seemed as if the entire village grew silent. Until they saw the Orochi split threw the clouds and dive directly towards Orochimaru.

"Damn it, Sarutobi, what monsters have you been creating?" Orochimaru screamed at Sandaime. The Hokage was also staring in astonishment; he never believed he'd live to see two bijuu in one village. Yukimura looked at Daisuke and saw his wings expand.

"No." He said. But Daisuke already took off soaring threw the air ascending towards the Orochi. In seconds the two clashed, creating a shockwave that seperated the clouds. One of the buildings next to the Hokage's mansion crashed as one of the two was slammed directly into it.

"Let's go." Orochimaru told the sound four. When they looked at him all of them stood still, Orochimaru looked back and stared into the eyes of the Orochi. They were like his, almost exactly, except they were evil, and they belonged to the true king of snakes.

"Death View Jutsu." Orochimaru attempted to catch the demon in his signature genjutsu. But he didn't realize that his intended victim created the jutsu he used.

"**You dare try to make me, Yamata No Orochi, see my death. With the eyes that my son lent you.**" Orochimaru remembered one day when he summoned Manda. After signing the snake contract, he made another deal to use Manda's eyes. Then he remembered Manda saying that snakes eyes won't work on other snakes, or his father, the Yamata No Orochi.

"Help me." Orochimaru screamed. Now, he wished Kimimaro were here to help him. He tried to slash Orochi with the kusanagi but its tongue extended from its mouth and ripped the blade from his hands. "No."

The blade spun threw the air and slipped inside the mouth of the Orochi. Its tail wrapped around Orochimaru's legs flipping him into the air. While the demon slammed around Orochimaru, the third Hokage looked back at the building that suddenly crashed. He noticed a large angellic wing extend from the debris and the curse mark Daisuke rose out.

"Yukimura, your son." The Hokage and Yukimura jumped off the building and went back to stop Daisuke. Once they reached him, Daisuke took flight threw the air and headed towards the Orochi.

"Calm yourself, I can teach you to control this power. If you come with me, eventually, you'll be able to use all the power of the bijuu." Orochimaru said pitifully. He was attempting to talk to the jinchuuriki.

The Orochi slammed Orochimaru to the ground and stood over him. In each of his tails was one of the sound four members being tossed threw the air. The Orochi roared and slashed at him with one of its immense claws. The attack slashed Orochimaru's arm and ripped the sleeve off, exposing his snake contract.

"**So you've signed a contract with my clan have you. You think that summoning my children will save you. No, you'll die here now that I have my sword back.**" Orochi inhaled creating a large ball of demon chakra. Before he leans over and kills Orochimaru. Daisuke tackled him at intense speeds and dragged it into the air.

"He's mine." Daisuke shouted while pulling the Orochi threw the air. Orochimaru took this chance and scrambled to escape. The Orochi broke out of Daisuke's grip and dropped directly on top of Orochimaru.

"**Where the hell do you think you're going? I'm going to give you the mark of the demon snake.**" Orochimaru felt the demons hands grasp his wrist and his bones cracking.

The pain only grew worse as the Orochi injected its poisonous chakra directly into Orochimaru's blood stream. His arm slowly began to decay and rot in front of him, bringing along a load of pain.

"Earth Release: Ground Blade Ambush." Jiax announced using an improved version of Riax's Ground Blade Trap.

Ever since Jiax started fighting Kabuto, more shinobi showed up helping him. Jiax placed both hands on the ground and Kabuto was the only one smart enough to move out of the way. The ground under the shinobi swirled around and created an immense dome. The dome began to rotate and blades swirled around inside decapitating the shinobi. Jiax used his skills to drag the bodies underground and hide them within the arena.

"If you haven't realized, the village has been saved. Orochimaru already gave the order to retreate. You're little experiment saved you." Kabuto said landing on top of the dome. Jiax was confused, he never knew anything about an experiment or a secret weapon.

The dome cracked and crumbled and Kabuto dived off attempting to strike Jiax. He dodged out of the way and punched the ground causing it to crater under Kabuto. He looked towards the Hokage's mansion and saw the Orochi and curse mark Daisuke flying above it battling.

"Shit, not again." Jiax began making handseals and perfectly molding his chakra to perform a jutsu to reseal the Orochi. Kabuto retreated while picking up Vex and ran back to Orochimaru.

"Man, you're strong. I never thought a human summon was possible." Jiraiya said as Xaldin fell to the ground. Xaldin was down on one knee still holding one of his lances. He looked up at the toad sage and smiled before exploding into a cloud of smoke.

Jiraiya kept an eye on the two combating winged creatures above the village the entire time. He pulled out a paper tag and began to focus chakra into it creating a seal effective against the curse mark. He then attached the tag to a kunai and threw it in the air hoping it would hit. He was out of chakra and this was his last tag.

"Homicide Sealing: Retreat of the Beast Jutsu." Jiax shouted raising one hand towards Orochi.

Daisuke spun around and felt a sharp pain in his back. He pulled out a kunai and examined it before the kunai began to shock him. Daisuke fell threw the sky as the curse mark returned to its normal state. He dropped, nose-diving directly to the ground, unconscious.

"**I will be complete.**" The Orochi shouted.

Suddenly, a black cloud of smoke surrounded the demon. Riax fell towards the ground unconcious like Daisuke. It was the effect of the jutsu Jiax used, instead of sealing something within his little brother; it just forced the demon alrighty inside back into a dormant state. Both of the were falling quickly on a direct route to the ground.

Daisuke regained his conscious and twirled around in the air. He spun around and placed both hands together forming a summoning seal.

"Summoning: Mizushi." Daisuke shouted and lowered his hand. He slammed against the back of his giant blue phoenix and looked over to see Riax laying on it also.

The bird flapped its wings sending out a sprinkling rain around the exam arena. It slowly lowered and touched down on the ground before removing itself from this world in a puff of smoke.

Daisuke dropped down on his knees and tried to stand. He couldn't, his body felt stressed and almost impossible to move. He looked over at Riax and wondered what just happened.

Daisuke looked up and saw an ANBU directly in front of him. The ANBU tightened his gloved fist, raised it, and then put Daisuke back to sleep. Both the Sandaime and Yukimura walked up behind the ANBU calmly.

"You said that Daisuke had a curse mark but you never mentioned his ability to reach the second level." The third Hokage said waving his hand to more ANBU.

"I thought he had control over them, I'm sorry but we were still lucky. That was the only the heaven seal." Yukimura said kneeling down next to his son.

The invaders were driven out of the village not long ago. Countless jonin are standing guard around the village doing a basic chuunin job. The chuunin were inside the village helping the injured and other things.

"He's dangerous, but his control over the marks are exceptional. But the Orochi is sitting in front of us and nothing's happening." Yukimura said gripping a knife in his pocket. The third placed a hand on his shoulder stopping his friend from killing one of the village's students.

"His control over the Orochi is also exceptional, but like your son, there's still the chance that he could lose it. It's the same with Naruto, remember."

"True, we're getting old and they just seem to stay young and become stronger by the day." The father of Daisuke said jokingly. He turned his head and realized how seriously the Sandaime took that.

"True, that means I have the liberty of appointing the fourth and fifth Hokage." Sandaime said laughing.

"**Damn it. Damn all of you. If only I was complete that simple sealing technique wouldn't have worked on me.**" Riax heard the Orochi shouting within his mind.


	29. Rebellion and Sorrow

_(With new & improved writing ability, the story continues.)_

_"Is he awake?" A voice mumbled. Riax's head raised slowly, the pain of losing control still shaking his mind. His eyes remained closed out of fatigue and he used every other sense to find out his position._

_Thick heavy chains bound his hands, a damp cold air, an echo after every word. Apparently, after the attack they locked Riax in a prison somewhere, most likely underground. His body burned, the aftershock of his ultimate power, the Orochi. Lucky Naruto, Kyuubi didn't have that type of side-effect. A sigh escaped his lips and the people surrounding acted accordingly._

"_Yeah, he's awake." A random ANBU said. Still exhausted, Riax didn't even attempt to open his eye lids, he just tried to stay awake. "Then the questioning will begin." Riax let out a deeper sigh, now they were going to ask stupid questions and expect stupid answers._

"_I'll be blunt, Riax. Answer the question, did you aid Orochimaru, are you a jinchuuriki, and is Daisuke working with you?" An interrogator asked. Riax smiled, this guy was either misinformed or missed everything. If he was there, he would've noticed Orochimaru being attacked by both Daisuke and his self. But the second question was fairly intelligent._

"_Well that was more than one question, idiot. And if you really want to know, why don't you go look it up." Riax said regaining his energy. He looked up into the face of an ANBU mask, apparently they were both elites. The prisoner laughed a little, if only they knew how much pain he was in already._

"_We already know the answer, Daisuke told us everything. We just want to see if your a liar or not." He said using a method to get the answers. Sadly, he hasn't looked through Riax's profile, or he would've seen the criminal record._

"_Well then, I guess I don't have to say shit then." Riax said being smart. An evil smile crossed his face. He heard the ANBU grumble a little and say something about the important questions. 'Wait a minute, what's more important?'_

"_Fine then, I'll make a deal. If you answer one last questions, you'll be free to go." The ANBU said. Riax realized that this guy wasn't very good at his job, or he was just getting to the important things like he said._

"_Depends on the question." Riax said but the ANBU answered quickly._

"_Where is Hinata Hyuuga?" The ANBU asked. Riax froze, his eyes grew wide, fear plagued his mind. He thought of the possibilities, where she could be, or even if she was alive. The ANBU noticed the look and stood silent, waiting for an answer._

_Riax bowed his head, to all others it looked as it was out of shame. But the truth was, his head was lowered and his mind wandered. It slipped through the mental link that was created by the Jashin symbol and he tried to detect her position. He sensed a presence next to hers, a familiar person from long ago._

"_Inawa." Riax growled as his memory went back to the death of his clan. Fuma had a son, Inawa, and both were present at the massacre. The son was an inventor, always creating new weapons to support his lack of jutsu. The ANBU leaned over to hear what Riax said, but the child thought for a minute._

_If an entire squad of shinobi was sent to the land of shadows, it would lead to a war. A war that Konoha would definitely lose as long as the Shadow Village had any source of reliable leadership. Fuma was a good leader, but the rightful heir to the throne would be the strongest. He knew that a small team would have to go alone, it would have to be his self, his brother, Daisuke maybe, but that was too small. He needed more people to help him save Hinata._

"_How long have I been here?" Riax asked in a low tone. His voice radiating the amount of anger within. The ANBU sensed that determination and answered, knowing it may give him answers to what he was looking for._

"_It's been a few days, five at most." Riax cursed out loud and swung his arms. The chains rattled loudly, the echo alerting everyone to his rage. The guarding ANBU reached behind his back and gripped a small bomb, within was a powder able to put Riax to sleep. The child thought of what he had to do, it was either tell the Hokage the truth, or escape. The later was the plan he decided to follow, but it meant turning against Konoha, a country which he had no loyalty to in the beginning._

_Now was the hard part, thinking of an escape plan with no chakra and his tools on a table across the room. His back was to the wall, chained and cuffed with two ANBU on watch. He had to think of a plan quickly, the longer he waited, the farther away Hinata was from him._

'_Come on, I know your in here.' Riax shouted within his mind. He closed his eyes and meditated, the darkness of his eye lids formed into his mental surroundings. The destroyed building, a grand church of hellish design. In front of him was Orochi in the altered form of his self._

_The serpentine eyes piercing into him, a golden glow that was obvious to see. Unlike before, Orochi was unrestrained and free. Riax needed his power, he needed to learn how to control the demon. It was now or never, life or death, Hinata or nothing._

'_**You dare call me.**__' The Orochi said stepping towards Riax. Every step releasing an noise that echoed from the walls. Riax was ready, the possibility of Orochi corrupting his mind was unbelievable amount._

'_You use my body as a home.' Riax said and the Orochi's anger grew. But he wasn't finished, the demon continued to step forward. Riax began to speak loudly and Orochi began to move faster. Attempting to get rid of this pest before he could do anything. 'You use my power as your shield.' Riax blinked. And Orochi was charging toward him at full speed, his own body rushing towards him._

'_You will be my sword!' Riax shouted and raised one hand as Orochi leaped into the air. He had to keep his self, remain in control of his own body. Everything he knew would be lost if he failed, and the True King of the Bijuu would be loose upon the world. Time seemed to slow down as Orochi descended upon him._

"_Hey, kid, you awake." The guard ANBU said. The other one walked away and took a seat, waiting to see what his response would be. If Riax refused to talk, he'd be held within this cell until he did, or died. And if Riax did talk, his banishment from the village was given. "Stupid demon brat." He said walking away._

"_Fire Release: Rage of the East." Riax shouted as flames poured from his mouth. It wasn't the destructive force like most Katon. But it had the true traits of a flame, instantly spreading forward and engulfing all in a immense inferno. The ANBU had no chance, no time to respond or avoid, they only had the brief moments to scream._

"_What was that?" Riax heard a voice from the distance. His eyes quickly folded in and formed the Serpentine pupils which he held within. With newly mastered control over Orochi, Riax found the strength he needed to escape. The cuffs easily snapped under the pure pressure of his chakra, an aura of swirling demonic power surrounding him._

"_The demon has escaped!" Another voice shouted. Riax stepped up and walked out slowly. His body pulsing with power, it was painful, the feeling of it wanting to just rip through his veins was unbearable. But he stepped forward and continued, eventually walking out of the cell and stopping in the hall._

_To his right were shinobi running down the hall, they threw kunai and shuriken for nothing. The aura caught the weapons and Riax used his control over his chakra to push them back and slay them. He turned to his left and used his uncontrolled anger to his advantage, allowing the emotion to draw upon adrenaline, and null the pain._

_He dashed down the hall and headed towards the nearest set of stairs. He turned a corner and another dilemma blocked his path to freedom, Riax leaned over ready to fight. Iruka Umino stood in his way, the chunin's Will of Fire giving him the courage to stand against the power of the Orochi. Riax was set on eliminating the problem, and completely erasing Iruka from existence with a fire jutsu._

_But some one else had another plan, Iruka drew a kunai and raised it to the bridge of his nose. Both hands on the handle, ready to fight for his survival. He took in a deep breath, waiting for Riax to move. Until a sharp pain within the back of his neck sent a message to his mind, demanding his body to drop. The shinobi dropped to the ground alive, but a failure. And Sanada Daisuke stood behind him, a quick blow to the back of Iruka's neck was all that was needed. Daisuke didn't want to be known as a murderer, he already forced the activation of his second seal to escape the torture they were going to put him through._

"_Let's go, we can't be here any longer." Daisuke said silently. The fact that he was going to leave behind this village was a bit to handle. Even though they were only here for a short time, it was a time worth remembering. Daisuke grasped his hand around the handle of his blade, not wanting to be forced to cut down anyone else._

"_Why did you escape?" Riax said walking past his partner. Daisuke saw the swirling heads of the Orochi within Riax with his Sharingan. The fear most would have didn't come to him, since he also had the mark of his own inner power. _

"_They sealed away Sasuke's mark, and as long as I'm here. There is the chance I will return to Orochimaru instead of Sasuke leaving." Daisuke said knowing that he was slowly losing control over the curse mark. He had to leave, and forget that Orochimaru ever existed._

"_Let's go." Riax said simply. They knew the outcome of this decision. Rogue ninja was what they were going to be become, they'll be hunted and followed. Even if they didn't understand the consequences, it was too late, a total of four ANBU dead and they attacked Iruka. There was no other path for them to take._

_They ran up the stairs, being in the deep basement of a building. It took them a second to reach the exit, Riax was in the lead and he walked out of the doorway and looked towards the door to the outside. Whatever small sliver of hope he had was slashed by a certain Jonin. Daisuke walked up behind Riax and stopped, staring into the eye of Kakashi Hatake_

"_I don't know what your doing, but I suggest you stop." Kakashi said. His serious tone was supported by the lack of his perverted novel. They could tell that he was a wall in the way of freedom, but to Riax. He was a window of glass, he could see her on the other side. He just needed to break the glass._

"_Just get out of my way Kakashi, you don't know what's going on." Riax shouted. Daisuke felt a strange presence, as if something else was in the room with them. His Sharingan rested on Riax, and saw the swirling aura moving faster than before. The pattern changed to being spontaneous and erratic._

"_Calm down, Riax. I don't want to hurt you." Kakashi said pulling out a kunai. He too saw the power surrounding the child. He felt this feeling before, the hidden presence that was directly in front of him, only person that could match this power was Naruto. And at this moment he was out on a mission._

"_I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei, but we must leave. Now." Daisuke said calling upon the curse mark. He drew upon the energy of the Earth Seal this time. It gave him an unrealistic boost in physical ability, increasing his speed to rival Lee. And with the his trusty edge, it was a deadly combo._

"_Then I guess we must finish this." Kakashi said. He leaned forward ready to attack until a third person interrupted the battle. The Jonin teacher jumped forward, but Jiax used a technique he recently learned from Gai. An altered Dynamic Entry, Jiax calls it Skull Splitter._

_Being to occupied with his immediate enemies, Kakashi took the blow to the direct back of his head. It sent him flying over Riax and Daisuke and into the wall above him, with a loud thud, he crashed to the ground asleep. Jiax stood straight and stared down his two partners, silence taking them. They put down the Legendary Copy Ninja, it was tied to their fate to be executed._

"_I'm guessing you have an escape plan." Jiax said walking up to his partners. Daisuke looked towards the youngest. Jiax sighed and also looked at Riax, the conductor of their rebellion. Riax looked up towards the ceiling with a plan that was sure to succeed. Without warning he dropped to the ground and smashed one hand onto the wooden planks. A immense seal formed around them, and Riax called upon the ancient family summon._

"_Summoning: Shiniryu, Dragon of Disaster." Riax shouted. Jiax stepped back in shock and wondered what he was thinking. Daisuke remained calm but lost everything when the true summoning began. The flames engulfed everything, and it seemed as if gravity increased, ten-fold._

"_**Who are you to summon me, the Dragon God, Shiniryu.**__" A booming voice demanded. As the flames cleared, Daisuke opened his eyes and struggled to his feet. A strange chill came over him, and his mind finally caught up with his senses._

"_We're in the sky." He said in shock. A summon that brought them into the air instantly. The pain of the air pressure forcing him to the flesh of the dragon remained within his back. Jiax got up on one knee, and looked over the edge, keeping watch on the village and its people._

"_I am Riax Tsoni, son of Aviax Tsoni. Head of the Orochi House, and you were summoned by me!" Riax shouted on the head of the dragon. Daisuke examined the size of the beast, it reminded him of a white version of Manda. Jiax stood up and took a few steps back._

"_**What makes you think that means anything to me.**__" Kohryu said and began to twirl around. Daisuke leaned over and grabbed hold of a streak of fur that lined down its spine. Jiax tripped slightly and grabbed the massive horns at the top of its head. Riax stood up proudly holding his balance, it was him that had to tame it._

"_Because I have the power to summon you. The family contract says that you must obey us in times of need, and now is that time." The rapid swirling of the beast came to a halt. Daisuke's knees felt weak, and Jiax was about to hurl._

"_**True, what is it. What do you need of me.**__" The dragon said. A hint of arrogance and anger within its voice. But Riax kept the same tone, with a mark of determination in his posture._

"_Take us to the Land of Shadows." Riax said calming down. The dragon growled and flew in a quick circle. Preparation for taking off at high speeds, Riax stepped down from its head and stood before his two team mates. "Say good bye to Konoha, we will never be able to return." He said with a hint of sorrow._

_They looked down on the village with empty eyes. For the brief stay they had there, the friends they made were irreplaceable, and the skills they learned were unique. It was here they learned how to work as a team, in Konoha they went through good and hard times. And in Konoha, they left as traitors, only to return in the far distant future as heroes._

_But that time wasn't now, at this moment. Riax had something to do in his own home, he had to save Hinata. And fulfill his dream, with the newly mastered and controlled power of the Orochi. He was going to slay Fuma his self. But another thought came to his mind, if he was to slay Fuma, he'd have to become stronger afterwards._

_Within Riax was only half of the Orochi, the other four tails were trapped within Fuma. When they reached the Land of Shadows, it would be a clash of who was more powerful. The demon prince, or the devil conqueror and thief of the throne. It was a battle that was going to be determined upon their arrival._

_Riax gripped his Jashin Symbol and focused, using his chakra to find a direct link with Hinata. She was in the Land of Shadows, within the Tsoni estate, with Kotaro. Daisuke sat down and leaned back, for some reason, the air pressure avoided Kohryu._

"_Hey, man, you good?" Daisuke asked leaning back and laying down on the dragon. It's scales being fairly comfortable._

"_I'm alright, but we'll need to make visit a few of Jiax's old friends." Riax said with an evil smile. His older brother stood up instantly and stared at him in shock. They were going to the rival clan, the Xeno family. _


End file.
